Digimon: Battle!
by comicfan616
Summary: When two boys who are Digimon fans find Digivices, it can only mean one thing: a new adventure awaits! Completely new story, separate from any continuity.
1. DigiDestined

**And now, may I present a project that has been a year in the making (or less, I forget exactly). I bring you a brand new tale to the Digimon mythos. That's right, new characters, new powers, new story, basically, all new.**

**Please note that this title is not meant to be confused with the video game of the same name. Heck, I didn't even know about that until I came up with this title.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any facet of the Digimon franchise (despite however to the contrary this story may make it appear to be).**

**Digimon: Battle!**

**Chapter 1  
>Digi-Destined<strong>

He moved a gloved hand over the deck of cards on the floor, ready to draw his next card. He looked across to his opponent.

"You're not gonna win, Daichi," the boy on the other side, who was in his early teens, said matter-of-factly as he adjusted the goggles on his forehead. The first boy, about the same age, looked at him smugly.

"We'll see," the boy named Daichi said as he lifted the card off the deck. He looked at the image and smiled. "I'll Digivolve Patamon into Angemon. And against your SkullGreymon, this is a piece of cake." The other boy looked through his hand, but none of his cards would help him raise his card's attack power. "And with one Hand of Destiny, Angemon breaks through SkullGreymon's Defend for 200 points…"

"…which wins you the fifth game in a row today," the other boy finished, slightly annoyed. He picked up the cards on his side of the game field off the floor.

"Come on, Isamu," Daichi said as he cleaned up his side, "you're not that sore, are you?"

"No," Isamu said. "I would just like to win more than once a month. How are you so good at this?"

"Well, I suppose I could boast about my intelligence and ability to keep cool under pressure," Daichi answered, "but I'd rather just say it's my good luck charms." He held up his hands.

"You mean those gloves?" Isamu asked. "You see, that's one thing I never understood; why do you where those whenever we play Digi-Battle?"

Daichi thought for a few seconds and said, "Remember that tournament a few years back? I decided I needed something that made me look like a Digimon fan; but without goggles, I mean, that's just been done to death." He did not miss Isamu's glare at this comment. "So, I went with the next best thing. You know how in the first season of the TV show, all but three of the Digi-Destined wear gloves? Well, I figured it would work well, especially in a game that requires using your hands. I managed to win every matchup flawlessly. So, I guess it's one of those psychological things."

Isamu stood there for a bit, then suddenly made a sound like he was trying to hold back laughter. "That's the dumbest thing I ever heard."

"Okay then," Daichi challenged, "let's hear your story: why do you wear goggles?"

After he regained control of himself, Isamu started, "You know how I like to watch the _Digimon_ show?"

"Uh, yeah," Daichi said, "I was usually right there with you when it was on."

"Yeah, well, you didn't own the first two seasons on DVD when you were seven years old. So when I was done with my homework, what was the first thing I was probably going to do?" He paused to let his question sink in. "Anyway, my mom would always tell me that if I watched the TV too long, I would ruin my eyesight. So I got it into my head that if I wore something over them as I watched, I could protect my eyes. This kinda goes back to what you said about looking like the characters; since the leader always wore goggles, I figured it was not only practical, but perfect. I may have gotten over that protecting-my-eyesight stage, but I still think they look cool."

Daichi turned and said in a whisper, "And you thought my reason was dumb."

Isamu either ignored or didn't hear it, because he turned toward the door of the cabin. "As much as I like losing to you, if I wanted to get my head handed to me at cards, I would have gone to a casino, not camp. I'm going to take a stroll. Wanna come with?"

Daichi waved his hand and said, "You go on without me; I have to check my e-mail first, see if Dad sent me anything."

"Alright," Isamu said and walked out the door. He closed it just as Daichi sat at the desk and turned on the screen to his laptop. The cabin he and Isamu were staying in, while fashioned to look like a real log cabin, had electrical plug-in outlets which allowed him to use the laptop without wasting its batteries. He activated his e-mail account and clicked the link to his inbox.

_**UNABLE TO SHOW PAGE. PLEASE TRY AGAIN LATER.**_ The screen was white with only these words on it. "What the…?" Daichi said. He shrugged it off and pressed the refresh button. _**UNABLE TO SHOW PAGE. PLEASE TRY AGAIN LATER.**_ "I don't get it," Daichi said to himself. "This thing was working fine the first few days. It even worked this morning." He pressed the refresh button one last time. _**UNABLE TO SHOW PAGE. PLEASE TR—**_Before he could finish reading the message he didn't want to see, a bright flash blinded his vision. It took a few seconds after it was gone before he could see again.

The screen still showed the error message. Daichi clicked the refresh button again. His inbox finally opened, but showed no new messages. "Great," he said to himself, "all that frustration and nearly going blind for nothing." He was about to turn off the screen when he noticed something near his hand. It was a small, oddly shaped electronic device with an LED screen in the middle which was outlined in a teal-colored ring, with a strap that had a color to match.

Daichi sat there flabbergasted. He had seen other devices similar to this. However, what he had seen were all part of the TV show known as _Digimon: Tamers._ "A D-Power Digivice?" he whispered, barely able to get the words out. Suddenly he heard the door slam open.

"Daichi! You won't believe what I just found!" Isamu said, out of breath.

"Let me guess," Daichi said. "A small device about the size of your palm with an LED screen that looks strikingly similar to something you saw in an animated television show?" He cringed waiting for the answer.

"If this _were_ a casino, you'd hit the jackpot," Isamu said as he reached in his pocket. He pulled out, as Daichi expected, another Digivice. What surprised him, however, was its design: this Digivice was shaped like an oval that grew smaller on the bottom, had dark green handgrips on its sides, and something that looked like a one-inch antenna on the top-left corner.

"A D-3?" he said aloud.

"So I assume you got one, too?" Isamu asked. "After all, your guess was right on the money."

"Well," Daichi answered tentatively, "yes and no." He took the Digivice he found from the desk and showed it to Isamu. Isamu's reaction was that of both surprise and curiosity.

"Wait," Isamu said, "why did we both get different models of Digivices?"

"I don't know," Daichi admitted, "but there's a very good chance we're going to find out real soon." He looked at the laptop.

"Are you saying we should…?" Isamu started.

"No, not yet," Daichi interrupted. "First, let's wait and see what happens." They both placed their respective Digivices in their pockets and went outside.

The stroll was not a pleasant one as Daichi would have liked. His mind was focused on what had just occurred. The Digivices that appeared out of his computer, the differing models, and so many other questions went through his head. Isamu was very likely feeling the same way, as he was not talking, nor did he make an attempt to talk for several minutes.

However, he eventually relented. "So what kind of partner do you think you'll have?"

Daichi tried to not let the suddenness of the question faze him and said, "Isn't that the million dollar question. I have way too many Digimon cards to believe there are only a handful of creatures in the Digital World. I could have something that ranges from cute and fluffy to frightening and monstrous. Why, is that what you've been thinking about this whole time?"

"Among other things," Isamu replied. "I guess I'm just trying to ease the tension here."

"Got your work cut out for you," Daichi retorted. The two continued walking down the lone forest path.

"So, what should we do?" Isamu asked.

"Right now, we wait for more developments," Daichi replied. "If we were supposed to go to the Digital World right now, we would have been whisked away soon after we got our Digivices. For now, act as though nothing strange is going on, but be ready to go at a moment's notice. A warp could appear at any time, and I'd rather we be more prepared than, you know, not." The two agreed to this and went through the day as though it was any other. But some of the more observant camp-goers could notice a slight change in mood about them.

* * *

><p>Daichi was having some problems sleeping that night. So far, nothing outside of the appearance of the Digivices had happened. Whether that was good or bad, neither he nor Isamu could decide. They had spent much of their free time preparing for what they thought was a soon-to-be trip to the Digital World. Daichi had checked what food they had and sorted through what would be a good idea to take and what could remain behind. Isamu also placed a few essentials into what travel packs they had, as well as survival guides from the camp store. Although he admitted there were some topics that probably would not apply to a different dimension, having them made him feel safer. The two even slept in clothes that were good for traveling in the wild should something happen at night.<p>

Up until that point, it had been for naught. No portal or transportation had been revealed yet. Only Isamu was able to fall asleep, as evidenced by his snoring. At worst, Daichi told himself as he lay in the bottom bunk, this was all some terrible, but very convincing, joke played by the guys in the next cabin. He tried not to think about the whole situation any more than he already had and closed his eyes.

When he woke up, he was in a large desert. He looked around for any sign of life, real or digital. He found nothing or no one, not even Isamu. He called out to him without success, but something did appear: a large shadow surrounding him. Actually, once Daichi got a better view, he found it was actually a multitude of shadows. Whatever made these shadows were large and had a malevolent air about them. Daichi reached for his D-Power. He pulled out one of his cards and brought it to the card reader. He swiped the card, but nothing happened. He tried again, but still nothing to indicate that his partner, if indeed he had one, was there. Slowly the shadows began to merge into a giant, solitary shape. Two lights shone on its back and something sounded like a weapon charging up. His view went white.

Daichi opened his eyes and found himself back in his bed, sitting upright. He was breathing hard.

"Hey, buddy, you okay?" he heard a voice say.

"I think so," he replied. "Just had this really bad nightmare."

"Must have been," the voice said. "You're sweating harder than a Frigimon in summer." Daichi realized that the voice did not belong to Isamu nor anyone else he knew; it was light and almost grainy. He turned to the side of his bed and found a small, teal colored dragon with red wings standing next to him. "Hi," it said in that same voice, "my name's Dracomon." Daichi just sat there. "What," Dracomon said, "never seen a dragon Digimon before?"

"Not outside the cards and TV screen, I haven't," Daichi managed to get out. "And none of them look like you."

"Hey, quick question," Dracomon said, changing the subject. "Any chance we can get Sleepy McNoisy to quiet down?" He pointed above themselves.

"Yeah," Daichi whispered to himself, "he might want to know about this, anyway." He got out of the bed and shook Isamu on the top bunk. He seemed to feel a little heavier than Daichi remembered. "Hey, Isamu," he said in a quiet, but firm, voice, "wake up. There's something you should see."

The snoring stopped and Isamu yawned. He said tiredly, "Yeah, what's…" but he cut himself off. He yelped in surprise and threw something off the bunk, which hit Daichi's face.

"Listen, Isamu," he said as he pulled the object off himself. "I don't care how tired or startled by a wake-up call you are, you don't have to throw your pillow at me like…" He paused to notice that he wasn't holding a pillow but a large, green bug. Like Isamu, Daichi yelped and threw the bug out of his way.

It landed on the floor with a grunt and said, "I don't know about throwing pillows, but throwing Digimon around isn't exactly a great idea either." Its voice was deep and had a slight accent. Daichi thought it sounded familiar.

"Uh, Daichi," Isamu asked as he pulled the blankets off. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

"I think it means we found our partners." Daichi pulled out his D-Power. "Let's see if I can't get this thing to work." He pressed the buttons a few times and a circular, holographic screen projected itself. "Here we go." He pointed the D-Power, now functioning as a Digi-Analyzer, at Dracomon and his image appeared on the screen. "According to this guy, his name's Dracomon, and I think he's my partner. He's a dragon Digimon, data type, rookie level." He next pointed the Analyzer at the bug. "And this is Wormmon; no doubt your partner since he was in your bunk. A larva Digimon, virus type, rookie level."

"Wormmon?" Isamu said. "You mean like Wormmon from the second season?"

"I'm sorry," Wormmon said, "but have we met?"

"Not officially," Isamu said as he climbed out of the bunk. "You see, when I first saw you, you were a character in a TV show, and that was supposed to be just a work of fiction."

"Hey," Dracomon interjected. "Are you saying that we're not real? If I weren't real, would I be able to do this?" He opened his mouth and something that looked like a small fire appeared inside it.

"No one's disputing that you're both real, Dracomon," Daichi said quickly. The little dragon closed his mouth and coughed. "It's just around here, Digimon aren't supposed to exist."

"And where is here, exactly?" Wormmon asked.

"What we humans call the real world," Isamu answered.

"What does that make our world, then?" Dracomon asked.

"Simply put," Isamu explained, "another dimension that, in some sense, was created by this one through our computers and technology."

"Okay," Dracomon said slowly he put his claws up to his head. "Head starting to hurt."

"Don't think about it, then," Isamu said. "What we should think about is, 'now what?'" He turned to Daichi.

"Something will present itself eventually," he replied. Suddenly, as if on cue, Daichi's laptop turned itself on and began to glow pure white. "Like that for instance." Isamu immediately left the room.

"Where's he going?" Wormmon asked.

"Well, to make a long story short, we had been expecting a ride to the Digital World since this afternoon. Isamu's going to get our travel packs with our food and supplies." Right when Daichi finished speaking, Isamu returned with two backpacks, one on his own back. "Did you remember the ice packs?" Daichi asked.

"Can't say they'll last long out there, but yeah, I got them."

"They'll just have to last long enough," Daichi said.

"Oh, by the way," Isamu said, "I took the liberty of grabbing my card deck." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the deck he had played with earlier. Before Daichi could ask why, Isamu said, "Because not every card in your arsenal will be useful, you'll need all the help you can get, and it might as well do something useful other than be your sparring partner." Daichi wanted to argue, but found he couldn't with Isamu's points and their sense of urgency. He took the deck out of Isamu's hand and placed it in his pocket, next to his own. He also took the backpack that Isamu did not wear and slung it on his own back.

"So, what now?" Dracomon asked.

"We open the Digi-Port," Isamu said. He held up his D-3 at the computer and it began to glow brighter. Soon the white light enveloped them. When it disappeared, nobody was in the cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like a new adventure has begun. What awaits our new heroes as they take their first steps into the Digital World? To find out, keep reading Digimon: Digital Monsters!<strong>

**Yeah, I did that. You got a problem with that?**

**In case you haven't noticed, I ripped off some stuff from the anime itself to make this story. Get used to it; it will only be more noticeable with time.**

**This is CF, signing out.**


	2. DigiWorld

**Another day, another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: There is nothing here in this chapter that is not already owned by someone else in some form, except maybe the basic idea.**

**LAST TIME:  
>DAICHI: My friend Isamu and I were just hanging around at summer camp, playing the Digimon card game. Suddenly, two very real Digivices appeared, but in different models, strangely enough; I got a D-Power, like from <em>Digimon: Tamers;<em> and Isamu got a D-3, like in _Adventure 02._ We waited until the middle of the night for our partners, Dracomon and Wormmon respecitively, and we got called to the Digital World shortly after.**

**Chapter 2  
>DigiWorld<strong>

No one was sure how long the trip really was. Daichi knew it was only seconds since Isamu held his Digivice up to his computer, but it seemed even longer between then and now. The fact that there was daylight above them did not help relieve this misconception. Daichi found himself in a heap, lying on his stomach. He looked up to find Isamu on his side, just regaining consciousness. Dracomon and Wormmon, however, were both standing upright.

"Are all humans this clumsy?" Dracomon asked.

"Hey, I'm sure I could make a soft landing, too, if I had wings," Daichi said.

They heard Isamu grunting, signaling he was finally getting up. "So is this the Digital World?" he asked. Daichi looked around and saw they were in a forest.

"You were expecting a sprawling metropolis?" Dracomon asked rhetorically.

"No," Isamu replied tentatively, "it's just I thought it would look, I don't know, different from our world." The world both humans were looking at did seem, at first glance, remarkably similar to the real world. Only upon closer inspection could Daichi find very subtle contrasts, such as plants that did not exist.

"I would guess that, if a world is going to be based on another's data, there would have to be many similarities between the two," Daichi reasoned.

"Still," Isamu said, "it is beautiful here." He kneeled down toward one of the flowers in the bushes and attempted to pick it up.

"Hey!" a voice said. It seemed to come from the direction of the flower. Suddenly the flower stood up, revealing itself to be atop a green, plant-like Digimon's head. Isamu jumped back. "You wanna watch it?" it said in a rough, high-pitched female voice. "How would you like it if someone pulled _your_ hair?"

"Sorry," Isamu said quickly. "Had no idea."

"A human?" the Digimon said in surprise. Her tone of voice shifted as she said, "Oh, then don't worry about it. Just be more careful next time." The Digimon walked away into the forest brush.

Isamu stood up and said, "Never thought I'd have to apologize to a Palmon. This whole 'staying in the Digital World' thing will take some getting used to."

"Just stay away from the vending machines," Daichi said comically. ("I won't ask," Dracomon whispered to Wormmon.)

"So what do we do now?" Isamu asked.

"Don't know," Daichi said. "This seemed a whole lot easier in the shows."

"Then I suggest doing what the characters did," Isamu replied. "Walk around until something happens."

Daichi sighed and lowered his face into his palm. "I cannot tell you how bad that sounds and how many things can go wrong on principle. But, I have no better idea, so…" he turned to the forest path and pointed in its direction. "Onward, men." He looked down at the Digimon. "And 'mon."

The four walked for a while in silence. Daichi kept thinking about their purpose for being in this world, while Isamu was enjoying the scenery.

"I gotta tell you," Isamu said, finally breaking the silence, "aside from the talking flowers, this place is awesome."

"Is your world like this?" Wormmon asked.

"That's what's so awesome," Isamu answered. "This place is almost a replica of our world while still having an exotic feel about it."

"Glad you like it," Daichi said, "'cause we may be here awhile."

"Oh, come on, Daichi," Isamu chided, "tell me how this is not one of the coolest things to ever happen."

"I'm not saying that," Daichi responded. "It's just that, for the first time in my life, I don't have all the answers: what are we doing here, why us, how long will we be here, stuff like that."

"We're Digi-Destined," Isamu said. "You don't question it, you just go along with it. There's more to Digimon than what you can get out of a card game."

"Do you two always argue like this?" Dracomon cut in.

"We're not arguing," Daichi said. "We're just having a discussion on our differing opinions."

"In other words, arguing," Isamu said.

"Well, they do say that arguments are just one sign of a healthy relationship," Wormmon said.

"That I won't argue with," Isamu replied. "We've been friends since preschool."

"What about you two?" Daichi asked the Digimon. "You guys known each other long?"

"Not as long as you'd think," Dracomon said, "but long enough."

"We met about a year ago, and for some reason it felt like we were made for each other," Wormmon added.

"The weird thing is," Dracomon said, "I'm not sure how that's possible. I mean, how do you get a dragon and a bug as good friends when the bug takes things too seriously?"

"Or when the dragon cracks wise more than he acts wise?" Wormmon retorted.

"Now there's a healthy relationship if I ever saw one," Daichi said. He and Isamu laughed at the Digimon's argument as it kept going.

* * *

><p>"Whose bright idea was this, again?" Isamu asked after what was estimated to be more than an hour.<p>

"Let's just say that his partner is the big bug," Daichi answered.

"Are you saying I'm big?" Wormmon asked.

"In comparison to other living bug species on our world," Daichi said, "you would be an exterminator's nightmare."

"Or a paycheck," Isamu added, "depending on how desperate he'd be to get paid."

The group walked on, leaving Isamu's comment alone. "At least the weather's temperate," Daichi said. "I don't know what we'd do if it were hot or stormy out."

"You may walk around enjoying the weather," Isamu said, "but me, I don't think I can carry this pack another minute."

"You're not that tired, are you?" Daichi chided before the group stopped.

"Of carrying this, not necessarily," Isamu answered. "But let's not forget, we left the real world in the middle of the night, and I was rudely awakened."

"Are you blaming me or Wormmon?" Daichi asked.

"A bit of both, actually."

"Wonderful," Wormmon interjected in an annoyed tone. "If that's how you make a good first impression…"

"Back on subject, though," Isamu said, "I think we should find a place to rest until we're _all_ feeling up to walking some more."

"How about it guys," Daichi asked the Digimon, "got any ideas?" The two shifted their heads and looked around.

"Come to think of it, this place looks pretty familiar," Dracomon said. "Hey, Wormmon, isn't this the place you built your sanctuary?"

"Now that you mention it, I was able to catch its scent coming into this area," Wormmon replied.

"Sounds like the perfect rest stop," Isamu said. "Lead the way, partner." ("I'm beginning to like the sound of that," Wormmon said to himself as he trudged forward.)

The group soon came upon an area that looked like a large wall. They noticed that the wall was composed of a silk thread-like material.

"You won't believe how much thread I had to go through to get this place done," Wormmon said as he approached the webbing. He walked through it, revealing a flap that resembled a doorway. "Come on in," he said. "It's not much, but it's home."

"Works for me," Isamu said as he walked into the flap, with Daichi and Dracomon following. The room they walked into was deceptively spacious. It almost resembled a perfect circle with six trees acting as supports for the webs.

"I have to say," Daichi said in astonishment, "this place looked a lot smaller from the outside."

"But why make it so big?" Isamu asked.

"So no one tries to attack it," Wormmon answered. When he saw the confused looks on the humans' faces, he explained, "With something this big, any outsider would probably think it was the nest of a large Digimon. Sometimes, when other Digimon enter the forest, I hear others telling them to 'beware the nest of the Dokugumon.'"

They heard giggling coming from Dracomon. "That always gets a laugh out of me."

"So we should definitely be safe in here," Daichi said.

"Oh, yes," Wormmon said, "feel free to sit anywhere. My sanctuary is yours."

"Welcome news, Wormmon," Isamu said. He took his backpack off and started to sit on a pile of leaves. But without warning, Wormmon ran up to him and tackled him to the side.

Before Isamu could say anything, Wormmon immediately said, "My apologies, but I forgot I had something important here. Trust me, you don't want to sit on it." He dug the leaves and slowly started to reveal something. When he finally cleared the object, the humans could make out its appearance. It looked like an oddly shaped egg with a fiery pattern on its surface. It most distinguishing features were a design that resembled a sun and a large, metal blade sticking out from the top-front.

* * *

><p><strong>Glad Isamu didn't sit on that. Just what is it, though? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!<strong>

**Okay, I admit, not a lot of action. Just give me a bit. It'll be here next chapter guarenteed.**

**This is CF, signing out.**


	3. Courage

**No flashy intro this time. Or last time, as a matter of fact. Maybe I'm just tapped out on intros.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I have nothing else to say (worthwhile, anyway).**

**LAST TIME:  
>ISAMU: Arriving to the Digital World was pretty quiet at first. The amazing thing about this place is that it's almost like our own... with some notable exceptions. After walking around for a bit, Wormmon took us to a sanctuary he had built. While we were there, I almost sat down on something that looks all too familiar.<br>**

**Chapter 3  
><strong>**Courage**

"Isamu," Daichi said in astonishment. "Is that what I think it is?"

"I've watched _Adventure 02_ way too many times to be ignorant of that," Isamu said. "The Digi-Egg of Courage."

Wormmon looked up inquisitively at Isamu. "Are you two saying you know what this is?"

"Don't forget," Isamu pointed out, "we have prior experience with Digimon through watching the TV show. This is just one of many different Digi-Eggs. You can tell it's the Digi-Egg of Courage because of the Crest of Courage under the blade. But what's it doing here?"

"I can't say why," Wormmon answered, "but I just found this one day and something attracted me to it."

"So what kind of Digimon will it hatch into?" Dracomon asked. "Must be pretty big if it's already got something outside it; either that or impatient."

"It's not that kind of Digi-Egg, Dracomon," Daichi said. "This allows certain Digimon to access a special Digivolution: Armor Digivolution." He kneeled down before the egg. "I don't think this is just a coincidence." He placed his hands on the egg, ready to pick it up.

Daichi tugged on the egg a bit, but there was no movement. Daichi pulled up on the egg harder. The other three could hear him grunting. But no matter how hard he tried, the egg wouldn't move, not even in the slightest. Daichi finally let go of the egg and began to breathe hard. He stood up and said, "Hey, Isamu, remember how it always looked like the eggs in the show were just stuck where they were?"

"Yeah," Isamu slowly replied.

"Not so with this one," Daichi continued. "This thing is heavy."

"I could have told you that," Dracomon said. "Wormmon, I don't know how you can do it, seeing as you have almost nothing to lift with, but that egg just can't be moved."

"It's not my fault you don't have the upper body strength," Wormmon said. "Besides, in case you haven't noticed, I have _ten_ limbs."

"Wait a minute, back up," Daichi interrupted. "Wormmon, you can lift this?"

"How do you think I got it here?" Wormmon replied. Daichi thought for a moment before turning to Isamu.

"Hey, why don't you try it?" he said.

"What? Me?" Isamu said in surprise. "Are you sure about this?"

"That egg has to work for somebody," Daichi said, "and, unless you haven't been able to tell, that somebody is not me."

"That doesn't exactly prove anything," Isamu argued. "To be able to use a Digi-Egg, you have to have some sort of connection with the trait it represents. I mean, courage? Me? Remember when we first saw Apocalymon? I practically covered my eyes."

"You hadn't even hit double digits yet," Daichi said, unmoved by Isamu's anecdote.

"Yeah, but if I was that scared of something that I was sure didn't exist, imagine what will happen if we actually do meet up with something like that."

"Aren't you the one who said this whole experience would be the coolest thing ever?" Daichi pointed out.

"Okay, confession time," Isamu said. "That was just me trying to not let this whole experience worry me. You know what kind of Digimon live around here, Daichi. Besides, weren't you the one asking why _we're_ Digi-Destined."

"And as Digi-Destined, it is not your place to question what, why, or how. Just go with it."

Isamu sighed. As he walked over to the egg, he whispered "I hate when he uses my own lines against me. I also hate when he makes more sense than me."

"I know," Daichi said, indicating he could hear Isamu. "You think you'd be used to it by now."

"That was so funny, I forgot to laugh," Isamu said sarcastically. ("Is that possible?" Dracomon asked Wormmon. "Figure of speech, Dracomon," Daichi said.)

Isamu got on his knees and placed his hands on the egg. "You'd better be right about this," he said to Daichi. After receiving a "Just do it" from Daichi, he tugged hard on the egg. However, the result was more than a tug, as he fell to his back with the egg firmly clasped in both hands and off the ground.

As the other three looked at what had just happened, Wormmon said to Dracomon, "Told you."

"Shut up."

Isamu lay on the ground dumbfounded. "Now do you believe me?" he heard Daichi say.

"I'm still a little skeptical," Isamu answered as he got up.

"Here they go again," Dracomon said, sensing another argument.

"Just another example of a healthy relation—" Wormmon said before they all saw one of the tree-supports move toward them; something had hit it.

"I thought you said no one would attack this place," Isamu said to Wormmon as he clutched to the egg.

"Maybe they're not afraid of Dokugumon?" Wormmon said.

"I say we just get out of here before this place comes down on top of us," Dracomon said, already running to the door-flap. The rest soon followed him out.

As soon as they had found a place to hide and observe, all four looked at the creature attacking their new hideout. It looked like a tyrannosaurus, red in color and about as tall as the trees. Daichi pulled out his D-Power and brought up the Digi-Analyzer screen.

"Tyrannomon, a dinosaur Digimon, data type, champion level. It attacks using its fire or its claws, neither of which are pleasant at the receiving end."

"Do you think it noticed us?" Isamu whispered.

"Maybe if we just leave quietly," Dracomon said just as softly, "it won't have to." The group started walking, making as little sound as possible. Meanwhile, Tyrannomon succeeded in making a hole in the web structure. It started sniffing around and turned until it faced the humans and Digimon. Isamu saw this and hoped Tyrannomon didn't see them.

"Blaze Blast!" the dinosaur cried before releasing a fireball in their direction.

"Move!" Isamu yelled. Everyone jumped out of the way just in time. Daichi and Dracomon rolled out of the foliage and faced Tyrannomon.

"Dracomon, let's see what you can do," Daichi said as he got up. He pulled his D-Power off his waist and reached into his pocket for a card. He pulled one out with an image of a Digivice.

"What's that for?" Dracomon asked.

"Just watch," Daichi said. He slid the card across the D-Power's card reader. "Digi-Modify! Digivolution, activate!" He waited a few seconds.

Dracomon thought he could hear the wind. "Was something supposed to happen?"

Daichi looked down to find Dracomon still in his current stage. "Let me try that again. Digivolution, activate!" He slid the card across the reader once more. Once again, nothing happened.

"Uh, Diachi?" Isamu said from the distance. "You do realize that Digivolution is _not_ that simple?"

Daichi looked at his card. "It worked in _Tamers,_ didn't it?"

"We're doomed," Isamu said to Wormmon. The two quickly ducked from another fireball.

"Why don't you try something?" Wormmon asked Isamu.

"Like what? Daichi can't even get Dracomon to Digivolve on command. With just my D-3, Digivolving you will be even more difficult."

"What about the egg?" Wormmon pointed to the Digi-Egg in Isamu's arms. "Diachi said it creates a special Digivolution."

"Did you also hear the part where, to use it, one has to have the trait it represents?" Another fireball soared over their heads. "Do you think a courageous person would hide in the bushes like this?"

"Dragon Breath!" Dracomon cried as he flew up to meet Tyrannomon. He launched a stream of yellow fire-like energy at it. It was discomforting, but it looked as though Tyrannomon was not affected. "Slash Claw!" The dinosaur Digimon lifted its hand and attempted to hit Dracomon. The little dragon was so small, however, that it hard a hard time landing a hit.

"That small size should keep it from hurting Dracomon," Daichi said, "but it won't last long. I just don't understand why my Digivice card won't work. Maybe if I try something else…" He replaced the card and pulled out another. It was a Digimon card with Wizardmon's picture. "Okay, this'll do." Doing what he did before, he brought the card to the D-Power. "Digi-Modify! Wizardmon Electro Squall, activate!"

Dracomon noticed his hands were sparkling with electricity. "Uh, Daichi, what just happened?"

"Long story short," Daichi explained, "you just got new power."

Dracomon didn't fully understand it, but something inside him was telling him to go with it. "Well, when in the Digi-Coliseum… Electro Squall!" He pointed his hands at Tyrannomon and loosed a shower of sparks at it. The dinosaur roared in pain. "That did something," Dracomon said. But the celebration was short lived, as Tyrannomon regained itself.

"Try this, then," Daichi said, with another card in hand. "Digi-Modify! Strikedramon Strike Claw, activate!" Dracomon charged in with both claws out and punched Tyrannomon in a flurry of attacks.

"Amazing," Isamu said to himself. "Even though they can't Digivolve, Daichi is making the best out of their situation." He looked at Wormmon, who gave him a look of his own. "Alright, Wormmon, let's see what you got." Both human and Digimon jumped out of the bush, ready for action.

"Silk Thread!" Wormmon said. He released a string from his mouth and tied it around Tyrannomon's neck. Wormmon pulled, hoping to knock it off balance. Tyrannomon turned and slashed the string apart. Its claw almost hit the two as they jumped out of the way in opposite directions. "Don't worry," Wormmon said, "I have another idea. Sticky Net!" He opened his mouth and shot out a salvo of webs at the dinosaur's feet.

Tyrannomon may have been immobile, but it wasn't helpless. "Blaze Blast!" It charged its attack to release it on Wormmon.

"Oh, no you don't!" Isamu yelled as he ran toward Wormmon, stressing each word. The egg in his hand was glowing deep red. "Digi-Armor, energize!" The egg flew out of Isamu's hand and over to Wormmon. When they touched, the Crest of Courage became a visible form.

"Wormmon Armor Digivolve to…" A new form where Wormmon stood appeared as a fiery silhouette. When it dispersed, a being like a monstrous butterfly with fire-patterned wings appeared. His face, body, hands, legs, and feet were covered in deep red armor, lined with orange and yellow, which gave the appearance of fire. The armor on his hands opened in the front, like something could be shot out of them. "Shadramon, the Inferno of Courage!"

"Hey Digimon, hey Digimon," Isamu said to himself in wonder.

"Suddenly, I'm jealous," Daichi said.

"Sorry, Daichi," Isamu responded, "I don't control who Digivolves first, just when mine does it."

"Now," Shadramon said, "what say we start today's menu specialty: Dino a la Flambé?" He flew up using his new wings and stopped at Tyrannomon's face. "Flare Buster!" He pointed his arms at Tyrannomon and shot two fireballs at it. Tyrannomon reeled under the fire's power. "Let's go full force. Flare Buster!" Shadramon began to launch a constant stream of fire. When he was done he flew under the dinosaur's head and punched upward. Tyrannomon leaned back and fell on its side, knocked unconscious. "Now for the final blow," Shadramon said, getting ready for another attack.

"Wait, stop!" Isamu yelled. Shadramon relaxed its stance and landed. Isamu started walking toward Tyrannomon.

"Uh, Isamu," Daichi said, "is that really a good idea?"

"I think it's safe to say," Isamu replied, "that this guy just thought we were what he was looking for. I don't want to destroy him simply because he made a mistake." He walked closer until he was in front of Tyrannomon's face. "Hey, you okay?" he asked.

Tyrannomon opened its eyes. He looked down to Isamu. Suddenly, it reached grabbed him and stood up. "Hey, what gives?" Isamu demanded. "I just saved you from getting your data blasted."

"And I thank you for that," it said. "Otherwise, I would not have the pleasure of destroying you humans." Isamu gasped at this. Tyrannomon opened its mouth. "Blaze Blast!" A fireball started forming in its mouth.

But without warning, the flames left his mouth as if they had a life of their own. They avoided Isamu and went to Shadramon, who held his hands up and formed the fire into his own ball.

Before Isamu could ask, Daichi, who already had the Digi-Analyzer on, said, "That's his Psychic Wave attack; it gives him pyrokinetic abilities." He took out another card from his pocket. "What say we add to his firepower? Digi-Modify! Flamedramon Fire Rocket, activate!" Dracomon's hand glowed fiery red. "Fire Rocket!" He threw his hand forward and launched three fireballs, which went toward the large one Shadramon was holding.

"This is simple enough, Tyrannomon," he said; "let him go, or face the consequences."

"And if I were to say no? Which I will, by the way," it replied, holding its free claw toward Isamu.

"Can't say I didn't warn you," Shadramon said as he moved his arms down, bringing the fireball with them. The ball hit and Tryannomon was engulfed in flames. He dropped Isamu, who was quickly caught by Shadramon. The two landed and watched as the flames finally overtook the dinosaur. Tyrannomon started dissolving from the outline of its body, the process gradually reaching its center. Eventually, Tyrannomon was no more.

Shadramon De-Digivolved and joined Isamu's side. He was still in shock. "Isamu, are you okay?" Wormmon asked.

Isamu shook his head as though snapping out of a trance. "What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Physically, I'm fine."

"How about mentally?" Daichi asked as he and Dracomon walked up to them.

"What he said... about wanting to destroy us. It made me realize that we were his targets, after all," Isamu said. "Sorry, Wormmon. Your sanctuary got attacked because of us."

"No matter, I was planning on redecorating anyway," Wormmon said.

"Besides, I think you just proved you're worthy of the Digi-Egg of Courage," Daichi said. "You went into battle despite the odds being heavily against you, and you tried to help someone that wanted to destroy us all simply because you thought he wasn't too terrible."

"And look where that got me," Isamu said.

"Try to look at the bigger picture," Daichi argued. After a few seconds, he said, "Come on. With Wormmon's sanctuary no longer safe, we'll have to keep moving." He and Isamu grabbed their backpacks from what was left of the web structure and continued through the forest.

"Hey, Isamu," Wormmon asked as they walked, "what was that you said when I Digivolved?"

"You mean, 'Hey Digimon, hey Digimon?'" Isamu replied

"Yeah, that's it. What does that mean?"

"It's from a song that played a lot during the first season of the TV show. I think it just seemed appropriate for the moment."

"How does the song go?" Dracomon asked.

"Let's see…

_Hey Digimon, hey Digimon_

_Monster friends to the boys and girls_

_Hey Digimon, hey Digimon_

_Champions of the digital world."_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's one battle met with success, but why did Tyrannomon attack? Will Daichi be able to use Digivolution? These answers and more on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!<strong>

**So, what do you guys think so far? By the way, I had to take a few creative liberties with attacks in this story, mainly for sensibility. I mean, Dracomon's attack is called "Baby Breath" in Japan (really, guys?), and I just wanted Shadramon's Psychic Wave to fit in with his fire-related abilities. Other than that, I tried to stay true to the source material as much as I could. Some might argue too much, if I'm using Armor Digivolution. Can't say I didn't warn you.**

**This is CF, signing out.**


	4. Digivolve

****Some news: On my profile, you will be able to find links leading to images of the Digimon who appear in this story. This should save you the trouble of trying to look up every Digimon manually.****

**Disclaimer: Digimon is not in any way owned by me. I only own this story, which is unofficial in every sense of the word.**

**LAST TIME:  
>ISAMU: The egg thing I almost sat on was the Digi-Egg of Courage, used to Armor Digivolve certain Digimon. At first Daichi tried lifting it, but when he couldn't, he told me to try. Even with my skepticism, I was able to lift it, and just in time, too, seeing as a rogue Tyrannomon attacked the sanctuary. Daichi tried to fight him off, but without Digivolution, he couldn't do much. But when I realized that having courage means facing up to your fears, I was able to use the Egg to turn Wormmon into Shadramon, who charbroiled that dinosaur, but not before he let us know that some Digimon have a dislike for humans.<strong>

**Chapter 4  
>Digivolve<strong>

The group continued their trek through the forest. Ever since Tyrannomon, no one had seen any other Digimon. And they were still amazed by Wormmon's new ability.

"But what I want to know is what happened to the Digi-Egg?" Daichi asked. "It should have gone into a D-Terminal or something, right?"

"Does he have one?" Wormmon asked.

Isamu, meanwhile, was playing with his D-3. Soon he said, "I don't think I'll need a D-Terminal, guys." He held his D-3 so everyone could see the screen; a picture of the Digi-Egg of Courage could be seen.

"Well, that's convenient," Dracomon remarked.

"And it saves me the trouble of getting two things out whenever we need to battle," Isamu added.

"Speaking of which," Daichi said, "why was a battle necessary in the first place?"

"Tyrannomon attacked first," Dracomon said, "plain and simple."

"Do you ever get lonely in there?" Wormmon asked flippantly. "Tyrannomon said these two were his targets from the start. But he must have had a reason."

"Are there many Digimon out here who hate humans?" Isamu asked.

"I know I haven't seen any," Dracomon said.

"I don't see any reason for them to eith—" Wormmon said before a sudden stop. "But there is one thing that may have a connection: the Digi-Agents."

"Now that I have not heard of," Isamu said.

"No one knows much about them, to put it bluntly," Wormmon said, "but from what I've heard, they're a mysterious organization that wants to gain control over the world, even though they have a firm grip over us already. I should also mention that whenever they say that, it's never 'Digital World,' just 'world.'"

"Odd," Isamu said.

"Well, I think it's safe to assume what we're here for," Daichi remarked.

"So you're suggesting that Tyrannomon may have been in league with these Digi-Agents?" Isamu asked.

"It's a possibility," Wormmon said. "After all, if you two are here to stop them, that would make you their primary targets."

"Always nice to feel wanted, I always say," Isamu said sarcastically.

Their conversation became interrupted by a flying object that began circling them. It moved so fast that no one could make out is shape, let alone its identity. Finally the object moved away from everyone and toward a lone figure, who was obviously another Digimon. This one looked like a wild man with a large tribal mask that acted as his face. The object, which landed in his hand, was a boomerang.

"Whoever you be," he said in a deep voice that sounded almost tribal, "know that this forbidden area to all. Be gone."

Daichi activated his Digi-Analyzer. "Sepikmon, a wizard Digimon, data type, armor level. His Spirit Boomerang attack will leave you in circles."

"What do you mean this is a forbidden area?" Wormmon said. "We've lived here for a long time and there haven't been any problems."

"Powerful artifacts lay behind me," Sepikmon said. "Powerful and dangerous. Must keep everyone from getting to them for reasons of safety."

"Safety for who?" Daichi whispered to Isamu. Isamu nodded. "Pardon me my good 'mon," Daichi said as he approached the Digimon, "but we are Digi-Destined from the human world, here to aid the Digital World against danger. Perhaps we can be of some assistance."

"None shall pass here," Sepikmon said adamantly. "Would be wiser for you to turn back now and never come this way again. Better yet to go to your own world, humans." Both Daichi and Isamu noticed that he accented the last word.

"Come on, guys," Daichi said. "Let's turn back… for now," he added in a whisper.

The group took refuge in the nearby overgrowth, watching over Sepikmon's area. Isamu got out some of the graham crackers they packed before leaving and handed some out to everyone, since it was a while since they had eaten. No matter how long they stayed there, however, Sepikmon seemed content to remain at his post.

"Do you think there really are some dangerous artifacts in the area behind him?" Daichi asked.

"I don't know," Isamu said contemplatively. "I got this weird feeling just looking at him."

"Well he is just a mask with arms and legs," Dracomon said.

"Not what I meant," Isamu said. "He's hiding something."

"How can we be sure though?" Wormmon asked. Everyone thought about this.

Daichi was looking at his D-Power. Just then, he looked up at the others and said, "You guys ever hear of a Predator plane?"

* * *

><p>Sepikmon was pacing back and forth. Suddenly, he heard a rustling in the bushes. He stood in a defensive stance and looked sharply. He saw something in the shadows that looked like one of the humans from before. "I thought I told you never come back! Spirit Boomerang!" He threw his boomerang at the silhouette and seemingly cut it in two. When it returned to him, he went to check out what had happened. But Sepikmon saw no one, just a pile of leaves. "Mind must be playing April Fool, and in middle of July, too," he said, scratching forehead of his mask. He didn't notice a small dragon flying overhead.<p>

* * *

><p>"He's in," Daichi said looking at his D-Power. He had activated the Digivice's holoscreen, but instead of the analyzer, it was showing a forest from above. "Dracomon, can you hear me?"<p>

"Loud and clear, good buddy," Dracomon replied. "You getting a good image?"

"That depends," Daichi said, "is that a large rock on your left?" He looked at the screen and saw one such rock.

"Sounds right," came the reply.

"Then this will work out just nicely." Daichi smiled. "By the way, nice work on that leaf construct, Wormmon."

"Hey, if I can build a large structure out of thread, I think I can build a human lookalike," Wormmon boasted.

"I had totally forgotten about the eye-spy feature on the D-Power," Isamu said. "That was sharp thinking."

Daichi stared intently at the screen, looking for anything that might look like what would merit Sepikmon's hostility. After a few minutes of fruitless observing, he said, "Hey, Dracomon, you see anything I don't?"

"Nope," Dracomon's voice said, "I got nothing."

"Well, how are you feeling?" Daichi asked, attempting to change tactics. "Are you feeling 'off' or anything?"

"Not even slight air sickness," Dracomon replied. "I must have been around this entire area about five times, and all I'm feeling is my wings getting cramped."

"Alright, return to base," Daichi said.

"What about Sepikmon? He'll notice me coming back."

"Don't worry; by the time you get here, we'll have already had a few words with him," Daichi said darkly. He, Isamu, and Wormmon stepped out of the bushes and walked over to Sepikmon's station.

Sepikmon saw them coming and, after discerning that they were no illusion this time, said angrily, "I told you never come back!"

"We just have a few questions," Daichi said calmly. "Where exactly are these 'powerful and dangerous' artifacts?"

"I told you; artifacts in area behind me," Sepikmon said, still angry.

"That so?" Daichi said. "Because we had a little look-see from our eyes in the sky…" he pointed behind Sepikmon, who turned to find Dracomon flying toward them, "…and there's nothing to be found but trees and rocks."

Sepikmon thought nervously for a minute and said, "Well, artifacts not directly behind me, but in nearby lake, which _is_ behind me."

"That's odd," Wormmon said as Dracomon finally touched down. "The nearest lake is at the other end of a canyon beyond the forest."

"Why not go to that lake to stop others from getting to them instead of here?" Isamu asked.

Sepikmon paused and bowed his head in humiliation. He raised it and said, "Master warn me you very persistent."

"So you work for the Digi-Agents," Daichi surmised.

"But persistence not help against Spirit Boomerang!" Sepikmon threw his weapon at the Digi-Destined. They all ducked before it could reach them.

"Wormmon, you ready to take this guy out?" Isamu said, holding his D-3.

"Let's do it!"

_Digi-Armor, energize! Wormmon Armor Digivolve to… Shadramon, the Inferno of Courage!_

Shadramon pointed his arms at Sepikmon. "Flare Buster!" Two streams of fire flowed out of them. But without warning, the boomerang flew to Sepikmon and started spinning in place, blocking the fire.

"How did he do that?" Isamu asked.

"Flare Buster! Psychic Wave!" Shadramon shot out a fireball and began to control its movement. But no matter which way Shadramon aimed, the boomerang would follow, as if it had a mind of its own.

"I think I know," Daichi said, holding his Digi-Analyzer. "His Spirit Boomerang is connected to him mentally, allowing him to control it like an extension of his own body." He turned to Dracomon. "Shadramon's going to need back up. Feel like Digivolving?"

"Are you forgetting that it doesn't work?" Dracomon reminded him.

"Oh, yeah. Well, we still have these." Daichi held up a few cards. "Digi-Modify! Gabumon Blue Blaster, activate!" Dracomon ran into the battle and opened his mouth. "Blue Blaster!" A concentrated blue energy shot out of his mouth and flew toward Sepikmon. The masked Digimon didn't see it in time and was hit. "Let's go for two. Digi-Modify! Dolphmon Pulse Blast, activate!" Dracomon activated his new attack, screeching loudly and causing Sepikmon to reel in pain.

Meanwhile, Shadramon was still attempting to move his flame past the boomerang. Soon the flame's movements started to become sluggish, and Shadramon looked as though he was struggling. "What's wrong?" Isamu asked.

"I can't keep this up much longer," Shadramon answered. "All this pryokenisis is draining my strength." Finally, he collapsed and the fireball disappeared.

"That easy," Sepikmon said as he finally recovered from Dracomon's attack. The boomerang flew back to him. "Now for you!" He threw the boomerang in Dracomon's direction. The little dragon dodged the weapon with little trouble. "You may be able to outrace Spirit Boomerang…" he looked at Daichi, "…but can he?" The boomerang changed direction and headed for Daichi.

Dracomon saw it and immediately flew to Daichi's aid, but could not move fast enough. That didn't stop him from trying though, as he pushed himself harder.

Then Daichi, for reasons he did not know, pulled out his Digivice card. "This better work," he said to himself. "Digi-Modify! Digivolution, activate!"

Dracomon started glowing. "Dracomon Digivolve to…" His form began to grow; all his features had grown to a much larger size. When he stopped glowing he looked like a larger version of himself; the only things that had truly changed were the new horn on his face and the color: green. "Coredramon!"

Coredramon ran faster, using his large wings to catch up to the boomerang and flapped them to blow it back to Sepikmon. "If you insist on throwing your playthings around, I'm afraid I'll have to take them away."

"Flippancy not help you win," Sepikmon returned. "Spirit Boomerang!"

"I warned you," Coredramon said as Sepikmon tossed his weapon. He jumped up and flipped over. "Strike Bomber!" He lowered his tail and crushed the boomerang, leaving only two halves before it disappeared.

"Let's see how powerful you are without that thing," Daichi said. "Digi-Modify! Birdramon Meteor Wing activate!" Coredramon's wings glowed bright orange and red. "Meteor Wing!" He flapped his wings and a salvo of fireballs flew out of them. They all landed on an unguarded Sepikmon.

But the masked Digimon stood back up and said, "Now you in for it. Time for some Charmin' Dancin'!" He started to move around in a way that looked like a ceremonial dance.

"Is that supposed to scare us out of our wits or something?" Isamu asked, kneeling over a still weakened Shadramon.

"Yes," Daichi said, looking at his Digi-Analyzer.

"That was a rhetorical—"

"You don't understand; if he's allowed to complete that dance, we'll be up to our ears in dead spirits."

"Then let's cut in," Coredramon said. "Green Core Blast!" He opened his mouth and shot out a green fireball. The ball hit Sepikmon's mask and it ignited into green flames. He stopped dancing and started flailing around, trying to brush the flames off, but with no success. Finally, he stopped and stood still. His form began dissolving like Tyrannomon had done: from his outline to the center.

"This not over!" he yelled. "Digi-Agents will rule world!" With that, he disappeared completely.

Both Coredramon and Shadramon De-Digivolved to their rookie forms. "Well, that guy was annoying," Dracomon said.

"Yeah," Isamu interjected, "but I think we know what to do now." Everyone turned to him with confused looks. "Sepikmon was trying to keep us from reaching the lake, right? How much do you want to bet that there really are objects at that lake that Sepikmon didn't want us to get?"

"Are you saying that whatever's at that lake…?" Daichi started.

"…is probably going to help us defeat these Digi-Agents," Isamu finished. "Why else would they keep us from moving on?"

Daichi turned to their Digimon. "Think you guys can get us to that lake?"

"Like I said," Wormmon answered, "it's just on the other side of the canyon."

"Then let's move!" Dracomon said confidently.

"I do have one question, though," Daichi said. "Why did my Digivice card work this time around?"

Isamu rolled his eyes and said, "You can remember a D-Power's features, but you don't remember how Digimon Digivolve?" He sighed heavily and walked away.

"Maybe we should have packed the DVD player, after all," Daichi said to himself as he followed Isamu, "then we could just watch the _Digimon_ show just so I can get some answers."

"Plus," Dracomon added, "I think it would be interesting to see what I look like."

"Uh, hate to break this to you, buddy," Daichi said, "but you're not even in the series."

"Nuts."

* * *

><p><strong>Objective obtained: find that lake. But who are these Digi-Agents? And what will they do to keep our heroes from their goal? Stay tuned for Digimon: Digital Monsters to find out!<strong>

**BTW, I am aware that Dracomon was a character in the recent _Xros Wars_ anime. But when I was writing this, that hadn't been the case. It's only mentioned once, so don't let it bother you.**

**This is CF, signing out.**


	5. Strike!

**Hey. Hope you're all enjoying this so far. Here's the next installment**

**Disclaimer: Me and this franchise have nothing to do with each other. Our relationship is strictly acquaintance-like.**

**LAST TIME:  
>DAICHI: After that Tyrannomon business, we learned from Wormmon that he most likely worked for some secret organization bent on world domination: the Digi-Agents. And it wasn't long before we met another member. Sepikmon tried to dissuade us from progressing any further, but we soon proved he was lying and battled him. But that Spirit Boomerang was trouble: Shadramon couldn't get past it and Sepikmon even tried to throw it at me. In a last-ditch effort, Dracomon mananged to Digivolve to Coredramon and take Sepikmon down. Now we have to go to a lake that, thanks to Sepikmon's blabbing, we believe may help us stop these Digi-Agents.<strong>

**Chapter 5  
>Strike!<strong>

Inside a cave, covered in sheets of ice and decorated with icicles, a lone figure swung his arm in anger, destroying an ice crystal on a platform. "Huh, I lose more seeing-crystals that way," he said in a deep Brooklyn accent. "But I've got more pressing problems; those human brats have learned about the lake. That is the last time I trust a guy who wears a mask to keep a secret. I'll just have to keep sending in more of my minions to destroy them all before they even hit the middle of the canyon."

"Not just any old minion, I hope. Right, Hyogamon?" a dark, female voice said. The male figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal his appearance to his new visitor: he looked like a blue-tinged ogre with a gaping mouth filled with teeth.

"What do you want, DarkLizardmon?" he asked.

DarkLizardmon, with her fiery body surprisingly not giving any more light, said, "Just wanted to bring some warmth into your life. How do you stand this cold?"

"We can't all be ice warriors, flame-brain," Hyogamon replied rudely.

"I couldn't help but notice you seem to have a pest control problem," DarkLizardmon said, changing the subject. "How can two humans and their pets defeat your soldiers?"

"Pure dumb luck," he answered, using his ice powers to create a new crystal. "But that may soon change; they're going to the lake as we speak."

"If they reach there, they'll get the—"

"Don't remind me what happens if they do," Hyogamon interrupted. "Which is why we need to destroy them before anything else happens."

"Allow me to play with them," the fire-lizard said. "I haven't had any fun since razing that Gazimon village yesterday."

Hyogamon began to think about DarkLizardmon's proposal. He looked into his new seeing-crystal. "Those brats are almost at the edge of the forest. See if you can convince them to… change direction."

"Any preferences on methods?" DarkLizardmon hissed.

"As long as they don't reach the lake, I don't care," Hyogamon said. He heard her take off and leave him in solitude. "The good thing about this battle is whether those brats survive or are destroyed, at least I'll be rid of one problem."

* * *

><p>Daichi, Isamu, and their Digimon woke up on the forest floor. Soon after their battle with Sepikmon, it started to get darker. They all decided to rest for the night and, after selecting a secluded overgrowth, the humans rolled out their sleeping bags and fell asleep almost instantly. When morning finally came, they cooked breakfast and began to pack up for their newly-realized trek.<p>

"Gotta tell you," Isamu said, "sure was nice to have a full night's sleep, complete with a good, balanced breakfast. I mean, I haven't eaten since before we left."

"Personally, I've always preferred leaves as a good food source," Wormmon said. "They're in great abundance and variety."

"Speak for yourself," Dracomon said. "I actually liked those… uh… what'd you call those things again?"

"Hash browns," Daichi answered. "What do you normally eat, Dracomon?"

"Usually just whatever fruit I can find," Dracomon answered. "Problem is they're not always as easy to find as Wormmon's snacks."

"We'll be sure to find some fruit along the way," Daichi said. "In the meantime, let's head for that lake."

"Like I said," Wormmon stated, "the lake is on the other side of a canyon just beyond the forest." The rest of the group followed Wormmon through the trees

"So do you think we'll run into anymore Digimon?" Daichi asked.

"If these Digi-Agents are as afraid of us getting to the lake as we think," Isamu said, "we should see a few obstacles along the way."

"Bring 'em on!" Dracomon said. "These guys won't stand a chance against us."

"Careful, Dracomon," Isamu said. "Confidence can easily lead to pride, and I assume you know what pride leads to."

"A medal of honor?" Dracomon asked. ("Just forget it," Daichi whispered in embarrassment.)

After they walked for more than about an hour, the group noticed that the population of trees began to thin. Where there were once trees covering almost every square foot of forest, now they could see the ground, which started to become less like dirt and more like rock.

"I think it's safe to say were almost out of the forest," Daichi observed.

"The canyon's not too far ahead," Wormmon stated.

"Nor am I," a voice called out, almost hissing. Something immediately jumped down and landed in front of the Digi-Destined; it looked like a bipedal lizard, its body resembling flames, though whether they were was up for debate as they were dark brown, and a metal helmet covering the top half of its face, which also sported a gaping mouth.

"You will not go through me," it said in a feminine voice, holding its arms wide.

"Please," Isamu said, "we did this already with Sepikmon."

"Something tells me she's our next 'obstacle,'" Daichi said, Digi-Analyzer in hand. "That's DarkLizardmon. Even if she wasn't a virus type (which she is), she's still classified as an evil dragon Digimon, whose Dark Flare attack is just as evil."

"You flatter me," DarkLizardmon said. "Now be good little boys and leave the Digital World, with the promise to never come back."

"It doesn't take much to see that you're in league with the Digi-Agents," Daichi said, "so I'm afraid we'll have to disappoint you."

"Who's disappointed?" the fire-lizard asked. "In fact, I was hoping you'd say that. Dark Flare!" The flames on her body began to spread out and move in on her opponents.

"Silk Thread!" Wormmon quickly spun a wall of thread between the two factions, holding the flames back. "This won't work long," he said.

"Won't have to," Daichi said, holding a Digivice card. "Just long enough." Isamu also held up his D-3.

_Digi-Armor, energize! Wormmon Armor Digivolve to… Shadramon, the Inferno of Courage!_

_Digi-Modify! Digivolution, activate! Dracomon Digivolve to… Coredramon!_

When the webbing finally dissolved, both Digimon immediately leapt into battle. "Flare Buster!" Shadramon shot two fireballs at DarkLizardmon, both of which were rendered ineffective against her natural fire-like body.

"We've got this," Daichi said. "Digi-Modify! Devidramon Crimson Claw, activate!" Coredramon's right hand became surrounded in darkness that took the form of a red claw-shaped aura. "Crimson Claw!" He moved his hand forward and the aura elongated to meet DarkLizardmon. The claw struck and hurt her.

"Why you… Dark Flare!" Her fire began to spread out again, this time heading only for Coredramon. The attack was too wide to avoid along the ground.

"Uh, Daichi, I have a confession to make," Coredramon said; "I'm not exactly a high altitude flyer in this form."

"That's just great," Daichi said. He looked through his cards. "Hang on, I have an idea. Digi-Modify! Hyper Wings, activate!" Shining white wings attached themselves to Coredramon's back, and without warning, he began to fly high enough to avoid the attack. The wings soon disappeared, though, but they lasted long enough for Coredramon to dodge the flames completely.

Meanwhile, Shadramon was coming up with a plan of his own. "If she's made out of fire, then I can take advantage of that." He pointed his arms at DarkLizardmon. "Psychic Wave!" DarkLizardmon just stood there, not moving at all. "What?" Shadramon asked in surprise. "But how come you're not doing what I want you to do?"

"You ignorant firebug," DarkLizardmon hissed. "This is no ordinary flame, but dark fire. Its power is borderline to hellfire. You could never control such an evil force. You may be a virus like myself, but you do not share my capacity for evil." Shadramon backed away. "Darkness Ray!" Two beams of dark light shot out of DarkLizardmon's eyes and hit Shadramon, who suddenly De-Digivolved back into Wormmon.

"Wormmon!" Isamu yelled in concern. Wormmon slowly got up, revealing he was all right. "Can you keep going?"

"Not as Shadramon, I can't," he answered. "Even if I had the strength left, my attacks wouldn't do anything."

"We can't just give up," Isamu said. Suddenly something grabbed his left shoulder, something hot.

"I agree with you," DarkLizardmon said. "It wouldn't be as much fun if my prey didn't fight back." She lifted Isamu against a nearby tree. "So here's how this will work; you, with the cards…" she pointed to Daichi, "if I see so much as one more card, consider your friend charbroiled. So feel free to grab one," she added with a certain delight.

"Are you saying you kill for the fun of it?" Isamu asked.

"I would never say that," DarkLizardmon answered halfheartedly. "I would say 'enjoyment.'"

"You're a sick monster," Isamu said angrily.

"You know what, forget it," DarkLizardmon said. "I'll just kill you now." Isamu felt his shoulder become hotter, until it came to the point where he could feel it burning. He screamed in pain.

"Isamu!" Wormmon yelled. He ran toward DarkLizardmon and made one large jump toward the two.

"Wormmon, no, don't!" Isamu yelled. Nobody, except Daichi and Coredramon, saw Isamu's Digivice glowing, soon to be joined by Wormmon.

"Wormmon Digivolve to…" His overall form changed from an insect to virtually humanoid. He head looked like a mask that sported two large, red eyes and antennae. His newly formed hands were covered by gauntlets, each complete with a weapon apparatus. His shoulders were also girded with spiked guards. Behind him grew large wings that resembled a dragonfly's. "Stingmon!"

DarkLizardmon continued to keep her fiery grip on Isamu, paying no heed to the events behind her. Stingmon rushed over and punched her to the side. She was forced to let go of Isamu as she rolled along the ground. "Don't tell me I Digivolved just so you could ignore me," Stingmon said.

"Hey, I thought I had the witty comebacks," Coredramon said.

"Have to get them in while I can," Stingmon retorted. He turned to Isamu. "You all right?"

"Yeah, just a little hot under the collar," Isamu said. "And my shirt." He motioned to a hole that had burned through the shoulder of his shirt.

"Believe me, human," DarkLizardmon said as she got up, "when I'm through with you, a burn mark will be the least of your worries… assuming you're even conscious enough to worry," she added with a hiss of delight.

"You won't touch him," Stingmon said defiantly. "You are right about one thing, though. I don't share your evil, but that suits me just fine." His shoulder guards lifted and he held up is fist. A purple blade appeared from his gauntlet. Just as DarkLizardmon jumped for them, Stingmon thrust his arm forward before rushing to meet with her. "Spiking Strike!" The blade pierced DarkLizardmon's body and she started to convulse. Soon her data began to disappear until the last bit left the blade.

Stingmon withdrew the blade and De-Digivolved to his rookie form, followed by Coredramon to Dracomon. "Hey Digimon, hey Digimon," Isamu said in awe. "One shot."

"I can tell you why," Daichi said, holding his Digi-Analyzer. "Stingmon makes the perfect assassin, since he can pinpoint an enemy's physical flaws and specializes in one-hit KO-type moves."

"I'm just glad he's doing the assassinating on our side," Dracomon said.

"By the way," Daichi said, "what are we going to do about your shirt?"

"I got it," Wormmon said. "Silk Thread." He opened his mouth and shot out a line of silk that stuck itself to Isamu's shoulder, creating a makeshift patch. "That should hold for a long time to come," Wormmon said, "as long as we don't run into any more fire lizards."

"Come on, then," Isamu said, "let's get going before something else happens." The humans and their Digimon finally began to take their first steps out of the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>That's another one down. But what will Hyogamon try next? And just what <em>is<em> at the lake that he's so worried about? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!**

**That's all from me today folks. Hope you like it, and hope you'll keep reading.**

**This is CF, signing out.**


	6. Rocky

**Just realized something went wrong with this chapter: it was showing a future chapter. Here's the real thing (so sorry).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I'm in a hurry, so no joke today.**

**LAST TIME:  
>ISAMU: We were nearing the canyon Wormmon told us about to get to a lake that should provide some key to defeating the Digi-Agents. Unfortunately, we bumped into a DarkLizardmon with a taste for destruction. We fought her off as best we could, but Shadramon couldn't even damage her. Finally she turned her attack to me, but Wormmon Digivolved, normally, and became Stingmon. Stingmon defeated the fire-lizard and now, we're off to the canyon.<strong>

**Chapter 6  
><strong>**Rocky**

"Three times!" Hyogamon shouted in his icy lair. "How do they defeat my minions _three lousy times?"_ He looked into his seeing-crystal; the humans and Digimon were traversing the rocky cliffs. "I don't care if DarkLizardmon did get her data scattered across half the Digital World, she should have at least taken one of them with her."

He paced back and forth for a few seconds. "With each new enemy, those two find some new power that allows them to defeat me," he mused. "But they've all achieved all their possible Digivolutions." He looked back at the crystal. They were standing on a high precipice with little room to maneuver.

"That's it!" he said. "Time to put the elements to my advantage. But first, I believe I've been long overdue for introductions."

* * *

><p>The group reached the canyon not long after DarkLizardmon's attack. From there, the road split into two paths: one along the top, a safer choice but rugged and probably time consuming; and the other following the canyon walls, not the safest route, but easier to travel on. The choice, while not too favorable, was obvious.<p>

While the platform was wide enough to walk on, the drop on their left side made them feel nervous, some more than the others. "Maybe we should have gone the other way," Dracomon said.

"Maybe," Daichi said, "but then we would've expended all our energy trying to just walk, let alone trying to fend off a total of more Digimon than we already faced due to that extra time."

"Alright, fine," Dracomon said, "just don't expect me to come to your rescue when you fall."

"I heard you the first time, Dracomon," Daichi said, "you can't fly as Coredramon… even if that is pretty sad."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Dracomon said indignantly.

"Healthy relationship?" Isamu asked.

"Healthy relationship." Wormmon replied.

As they walked on they began to feel colder. At first they thought is was the wind, but Daichi held his D-Power by the strap and it didn't even move, indicating there was no wind. "Stand sharp, guys" he said, "I don't think we're alone."

"You got that right!" a voice said above them. They looked up to find an ugly humanoid staring down at them with an open gape.

"Is that Ogremon?" Isamu asked.

The Digimon jerked a bit and yelled, "Don't you humans even know your Digimon? I am insulted to the highest degree!"

"Actually," Daichi said, Analyzer in hand, "that's Hyogamon, an icy virus type Digimon, champion level. His Ice Cudgel attack will make you wish for frostbite."

"At least one of you knows something," Hyogamon said. "Now," he changed the subject, brandishing his icicle weapon, "I'll give you one chance: leave now or—"

"Save it," Isamu said, "we've heard it all from the rest of your Agent pals."

"Oh, they weren't my pals," Hyogamon said, "they were my minions." He paused to let the message sink in. "That's right, kiddies; you're dealing with one of the big wheels of the Digi-Agents, soon to be masters of the world!"

"Well, whatever, you are," Daichi said, "we're not going back." ("You tell 'em," Dracomon encouraged.)

"Oh, well," Hyogamon said, holding his forehead in this free hand. He removed his hand and snapped his fingers. Suddenly the canyon began to shake. Daichi, Isamu, and their Digimon turned to find a section of the wall of the canyon between them beginning to crack. The wall violently exploded and revealed what appeared to be a being made of stone with a metal helmet.

"Golemon," Daichi read from his Analyzer, "a rock Digimon, virus type, champion level. He's a mindless warrior who uses his Rock Punch attack to rock his targets' world."

"Golemon," Hyogamon said, "destroy them all; don't even leave their footprints remaining." Golemon lifted his fists and slammed them in front of the ground near Daichi, causing the floor beneath them to crack. Both he and Dracomon got out of the way just in time. Isamu pulled out his D-3.

_Wormmon Digivolve to… Stingmon!_

"You too, buddy," Daichi said, already holding a Digivice card and his D-Power.

"Did we forget already?" Dracomon said. "I can't fly as Coredramon! You tell me how I'm going to be useful around here if I can't use my wings."

"Right," Daichi said disappointedly as he put the card away. But when he brought his hand out, though, he had a new card. "But that doesn't mean we still can't help out. Digi-Modify! Power Charger, activate!" Dracomon flew up and positioned himself so he faced Golemon. "Dragon Breath!" He released his attack and Golemon was forced to brace himself. However, the attack, even with the increase in strength, did no noticeable damage.

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon activated his blade and flew toward Golemon. Unfortunately, he was blocked by the stone Digimon's arm. "Rock Punch." Golemon raised his other arm and punched Stingmon out of his way. "It's no good," Stingmon said when he regained himself, "I can't get close enough to hit him."

"You got any long range attacks in that arsenal?" Isamu asked.

"I got one," Stingmon replied. He pointed his arm at his target. "Moon Blaster!" A white beam shot out of Stingmon's gauntlet where the blade usually appeared and struck Golemon. But the attack proved useless as it hardly hurt him. "No dice," Stingmon said. "It looks as though close range attacks are the only things that can do anything."

"Then allow us," Daichi said. "Time for a combo move. Digi-Modify! Hyper Speed, activate! Gatomon Lightning Paw, activate!" Dracomon started flying toward Golemon at high speed.

"Hit his chest," Stingmon relayed, "it's the weakest point in his armor."

"Got it, bug-man," Dracomon affirmed. "Lightning Paw!" Moving faster than he was already, he got through Golemon's arms before he could move them and struck his chest. Golemon reeled back a bit, but otherwise showed no signs of tiring.

"You humans are out of your league," Hyogamon taunted from the top of the cliff. "There's a reason I wanted you to battle here. Separately, your Digimon may be great fighters, and together they might be unstoppable. But take one factor away, and the whole battle changes."

"What are you talking about?" Daichi demanded.

"I was aware that Coredramon can't fly very well, so Digivolving that lizard wouldn't exactly be an option. And since Stingmon can't touch Golemon without getting touched back, you two are history. Golemon!" Golemon swung his fist into the wall behind him, nearest to Daichi. The ground shook and the cracks in the wall extended to the ground beneath his feet. Eventually it gave way and Daichi began to fall into the ravine.

Dracomon quickly dived after him but wasn't sure what he could do at his current strength. Daichi realized this and, without bothering to think twice about his actions, pulled out his Digivice card. "Digi-Modify! Digivolution, activate!"

Dracomon started glowing. Isamu saw this and wondered what had caused Daichi to make such an action. "Dracomon Digivolve to… Coredramon!" The glowing stopped and Coredramon appeared in full color; but what everyone noticed was that it was a different color: blue.

Coredramon spread his wings and flew downward, catching up to the descending Daichi. He caught the human in his arms and began to ascend back to the battlefield. Daichi was relieved to be saved, but then realized something. "Hey, Coredramon, I thought you said you couldn't fly."

"You know what?" Coredramon said. "So did I." He continued upward until he reached the platform where Isamu and Stingmon were waiting.

"Coredramon?" Isamu said in disbelief. "Is that you?"

"Surprisingly…" he said as he let Daichi back onto the ground. "But let's worry about this later. Strike Bomber!" He flipped over and crashed his tail onto Golemon. Because he still had the effects from the previous modify cards, the damage was much more noticeable, but still not enough. "Hey, Stingmon, I got an idea," he said. "Just follow my lead."

"This will be good," Stingmon said sarcastically.

"Hey, Rocky!" Coredramon yelled. When Golemon looked up to him, Coredramon opened his mouth. "Blue Core Blast!" He shot a blue fireball into Golemon's face. The stone warrior brushed his face in reaction to the minor pain. In that time, Coredramon flew behind him and grabbed his arms. "Now, Stingmon!"

"I get it," Stingmon said to himself as his shoulder guards raised themselves. "Spiking Strike!" Stingmon activated his blade once more and flew toward Golemon. But without his arms, Golemon had no means for defense. Stingmon struck his chest and Golemon convulsed in pain before disappearing.

"Looks like you were right about our teamwork, Hyogamon," Isamu taunted.

Hyogamon fumed a bit and said, "No matter, I can still take you down. Ice Cudgel!" He took the icicle in his hand and slammed it on the wall below him. The canyon started to shake violently and rocks of varying size began to fall.

Everyone realized that they would be crushed if they didn't act soon. "Hey, guys," Coredramon said, "in here!" He pointed to a hole in the wall that had been made by Golemon. Everyone hurried in just as rocks were beginning to pile up outside the entrance. When the avalanche finally stopped, Hyogamon looked at the scene below. The humans and their Digimon were nowhere to be found.

"Even if they're not dead," he said to himself, "at least they'll be trapped forever." He laughed as he walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Are the Digi-Destined all right? And if they are, how will they get out? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!<strong>

**Again, I'm so sorry to anyone who saw the other chapter six before this. I have no idea what happened. With any luck, it won't happen again.**

**This is CF, signing off.**


	7. Cave

**Okay, I'm back, so is this story, so let's get rolling.**

**Disclaimer: Digimon is not my property in any way. I mean, really, wouldn't I be making this into the prospective eighth season if I did?**

**LAST TIME:  
>DAICHI: Crossing the canyon was no small feat; not only was our mobility restricted, but we were confronted by Hyogamon, one of the main Digi-Agents as well as the one who sent all those other Digimon after us. And this time he brought in a Golemon. Our attacks didn't seem to work too well, with close-range attacks risking close proximity to Golemon and long-range attacks being virtually useless. This was only made worse by Dracomon's inability to fly as Coredramon. But after I got knocked into the canyon, Dracomon surprised all of us by Digivolving to a Coredramon of a different color who could actually fly. With his help, Stingmon defeated Coredramon, but Hyogamon sent the canyon wall on top of us.<strong>

**Chapter 7  
>Cave<strong>

A bright light suddenly lit up the rocky walls of the cave. Isamu held the flashlight in his hand and pointed the light at what was their entrance, now blocked by large rocks.

"Do you think he's gone?" Stingmon asked, referring to Hyogamon.

"Even if he is," Daichi replied, "I doubt it would make a difference. Even if we could move these rocks," he pointed to the pile that blocked the entrance, "we'd probably risk another cave-in."

"What do we do now?" Coredramon asked.

"For now, you guys should De-Digivolve," Daichi answered. "It'll only waste your energy." Both Digimon complied. The group was about to walk deeper into the cave when they suddenly heard a low growl. They looked around frantically for the source, fearing another attack. The noise started again.

"Oh, sorry," Dracomon said, "that'd be me. Haven't eaten since breakfast." Daichi brought his hand to his face.

"Of all the Digimon…" he whispered. "Well, I suppose it is close to lunchtime. But I don't think we have time to stop right now."

"No problem," Isamu said, already digging into his backpack. "I have the perfect thing to keep us full for a little while and ensure that we keep moving." He held up four carrots.

"Carrots?" Daichi asked. "Really?"

"Why not?" Isamu said. "They're vegetables so Wormmon can eat them," he tossed one to his partner, "plus they'll help us see better in here," he added humorously. Daichi glared at him.

"How does—?" Dracomon started.

"They have a vitamin that promotes eye function," Daichi interrupted. Isamu threw two of the remaining carrots to him and Dracomon. "Well, I guess it'll keep Dracomon quiet, both stomach and mouth."

The group walked on while eating their snack. Isamu held the flashlight steady in front of them. They all walked for what seemed like hours. It wasn't long before all four had noticed something. At first they thought the cave had been dug out by Golemon, but the tunnels were beginning to lead in many directions. It wasn't impossible that some other Digimon either lived here or frequently visited the cave. Whether there were any Digimon in the cave presently was yet to be determined.

Isamu pulled a pocketknife from his pocket and opened it. He approached a wall where two caves met and made an "X" in it.

"Isamu," Wormmon asked, "what are you doing?"

"Duking it out with the cave wall," Dracomon said. "And winning at that."

"Funny," Isamu said sarcastically. "You two met us at summer camp, and one of the big things they teach you there is how to survive. I'm just leaving a trail behind. That way, if we need to turn back, we have a good idea of where we are."

"Makes sense to me," Dracomon said. "Not," he added to Wormmon.

"Let's just get going," Wormmon said, ignoring Dracomon.

Isamu continued to lead the pack with his flashlight lighting the way, marking the walls of the cave with his knife. He noticed a faint beeping sound coming from behind him. He turned to find Daichi doing something with his D-Power. He flipped the light in his direction to grab his attention. "Hey, Daichi, no offense, but could you do that at a time when we don't have the threat of a new Digimon after us?"

"Sorry," Daichi said, "but I was just checking something out."

"What's that?" Isamu asked.

"Coredramon." Daichi held his D-Power so everyone could see Coredramon on the Digi-Analyzer. The image showed the Digimon in its green-skin form. "After what happened during the last battle, with Coredramon being blue instead of his original green," Daichi explained, "I was trying to find out why he changed."

"What'd you get?" Dracomon asked.

"So far, nothing I'm looking for," Daichi admitted. "But I was able to find something else." Daichi placed two images of the dragon Digimon side by side. "Essentially, both forms are the same in terms of shape, level, and power. But they seem to have different types."

"Seem to?" Isamu repeated.

"It's not noticeable, but Green Coredramon has some sort of properties in its data that make it part-virus type. Blue Coredramon, on the other hand, has properties of a part-vaccine type."

"Part?" Isamu asked. Both Digimon shared his look of confusion.

"It has little to no affect on it psychologically, but is still noticeable," Daichi explained. "Remember how Blue Coredramon could fly? His data allows for strength in his wings. Green Coredramon, however, diverts that same power to the hind legs."

"Okay," Dracomon said, holding his head like when they first met. "Head… hurts… much…" Daichi took this as a cue to put the Digivice away.

"Anyway, I was trying to figure out how the change occurs, perhaps even how to control it." Isamu was about to say something when they heard something ahead of them. They ran until they reached a corner. They looked around it and found what looked like a yellow beetle. It had its hands and nose, which were revealed to be drills, inside the rock wall. It also had a second pair of regular arms under its active ones, along with the bottom legs allowing it to stand.

"Is that who I think it is?" Daichi asked in a whisper.

"It must be," Isamu said. "He has the Crest of Knowledge on his back."

Daichi pulled out his D-Power again as Wormmon asked, "Don't keep us in the dark; we're already there. Who is that?"

"That's Digmon," Daichi said, "an insectoid Digimon, vaccine type, armor level. Watch out for its Gold Rush attack; it's not rich for its targets."

Digmon stopped drilling and turned. Everyone quickly ducked behind the corner to avoid being spotted. "You think he saw us?" Dracomon asked.

"Who's there?" asked a voice that sounded almost like a cowboy. The group heard footsteps.

"That answer your question?" Wormmon retorted.

"What now?" Daichi asked.

"I say we strike the minute he comes around," Dracomon suggested, "then get the heck out of dodge."

"No wait," Isamu said. "We don't know he's going to hurt us."

"Isn't that what you said with Tryannomon?" Dracomon pointed out.

"Har har," Isamu said. The steps began to get closer and soon it was too late to take any action; Digmon was soon in front of them.

"Well, howdy there," he said in a friendly tone. "You guys look like you ain't from around these parts."

After a bit of unease, Isamu spoke up. "If by that you mean the Digital World, you're right."

"Call it a sixth sense," Digmon said. "Name's Digmon, in case you're not aware."

"We're aware," Daichi said, flashing his Digi-Analyzer with Digmon's picture.

"Boy, do I really look that fat?" Digmon said humorously.

"So I take it by the way you're being so friendly with us," Isamu surmised, "you're not a member of the Digi-Agents?"

"Nothin' to do with no Agents, no sir," Digmon replied. "Just here on business."

"What kind of business," Dracomon asked, finally daring to speak.

"You boys ever hear of Chrome Digizoid?" Digmon asked.

"Chrome Digizoid…" Daichi thought. "Isn't that supposed to be the strongest alloy in the Digital World?"

"That is not an exaggeration, my friend," Digmon said. "You see, I'm a treasure hunter by trade. If it's buried, it won't hide from me for long. But I've been at this too long; my drills are beginnin' to dull a bit."

Isamu approached one of his hand drills and touched the point. "Ouch!" he exclaimed. "Dull? You could cut through an entire forest with these!"

"Forests maybe," Digmon admitted, "but not rock. On a good day it might take me at least an hour or two to get in at least one drill-length into solid rock. Back in the day, it would take less than a minute."

"But what does this have to do with Chrome Digizoid?" Wormmon asked.

"Like your friend here said," Digmon explained, "Chrome Digizoid is a tough metal. Not only is it strong, but it's durable. When I heard there might be some ore in this canyon, I immediately started diggin' like I never dug before. If I can line my drills with that stuff, not only will they be sharper than ever, but they'll stay that way for years to come." He paused. "What about you guys? What are you doin' in here?"

"It's a long story," Isamu said.

"Don't worry," Digmon said. "I was thinkin' of takin' a break anyway."

"Well…"

* * *

><p>Hyogamon, back in his icy lair, was nervously pacing back and forth. "I don't get it," he said to himself. "Those brats never came back out; they haven't done anything; not even my seeing-crystal can find them. So why do I still feel uneasy?" He turned to look at his crystal, which showed nothing still. "I have to be sure that they're gone once and for all. But how?" Suddenly, he paused to think. "Wait. I just remembered: Golemon was using the tunnels dug by one of my henchman. Careful, kiddies," he said as he touched his crystal, "this is not a drill. But of course, I can see where you'd make that assumption." He chuckled to himself as the crystal glowed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Boy, you boys must lead quite a busy life," Digmon said after hearing the boys' story.<p>

"Yeah," Isamu agreed, "two days in the Digital World and we're already making enemies."

"And we still have to find a way out of this cave and to that lake," Dracomon added.

Digmon thought for a moment. "Hey, tell you what: you guys help me find some Chrome Digizoid, and I'll help you get out of here. And, as an added bonus, I'll drop you off within a hundred Digimeters of the lake."

"Assuming 100 Digimeters is a short walk, we'll do it," Daichi said.

Everyone wasted no time. The boys Digivolved their partners (Coredramon had mysteriously become green again) and went straight to work. Daichi used an Iron Drill card so Coredramon could dig through the rock, and Stingmon used his Spiking Strike attack, careful to not cause the cave to collapse.

"How you boys doin' back there?" Digmon asked as he worked on his own section. They all had been working for about two hours.

"We haven't found anything that looks like anything," Isamu said. Stingmon readied another attack.

"We're not finding anything on this end, either," Daichi said. "Who knew Chrome Digizoid would be so hard to find? I mean, you'd think with all the 'Metal' Digimon, it'd be in abundance."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Digmon said. "Truth is I've been down here for a few days now."

"At the rate we're going," Coredramon said, "it might be faster to drop us off right now."

"Maybe," Digmon admitted, "but I'd be worse off than I am now. My drills would be noticeably dull even by you guys."

"He's right, Coredramon," Stingmon said as he struck the wall again. "It would be better for all of us to find the Digizoid." He looked at the wall and struck again. The second he did, however, everyone felt the ground shaking. Isamu looked up at Stingmon. "Don't look at me," the insectoid Digimon said, holding his hands up. "I've been careful about my strikes since we started. I'm not about to blow it now."

"It wasn't us either," Coredramon said. "It would take more than these drills to cause this."

"It's not you guys," Digmon said. He stood facing them, drills in attack position.

"What do you mean?" Isamu said.

"It's comin' from under us," Digmon answered. Immediately after he finished speaking, a large drill appeared in the middle of their chamber.

"What is that?" Isamu asked.

"It's not one of my drills, I can promise you that," Digmon said.

Daichi pulled out his Analyzer, believing this to be the work of a Digimon. "Uh-oh," he said when the picture appeared. "Looks like we've got a Drimogemon on the loose. They're beast Digimon, data type, champion level, and their Iron Drill Spin attack feels like a root canal at the dentist."

The drill continued to rise until Drimogemon's large, purple, mole-like body could be seen. In addition to the drill on his nose, he had three miniature drills on the toes of each foot. He turned to face the Digi-Destined. "So, there you are," he said. "Master Hyogamon wondered what happened to you four."

"Sorry to keep him waiting," Isamu retorted darkly. "Stingmon!" Stingmon immediately drew its blade. "Spiking Strike!" He thrust it forward, only to be blocked by Drimogemon's drill.

"Hey, ugly!" Digmon's voice called out. Before the mole could turn, Digmon had called out his attack. "Gold Rush!" The drills on his hands and nose flew off and struck Drimogemon. Dust flew when the drills made contact and they all returned to Digmon. But when it cleared, Drimogemon showed no sign of damage.

"It that the best you can do?" he taunted.

"Hey, my wares aren't exactly at top performance right now," Digmon answered.

"But mine are," Coredramon said. "Green Core Blast!"

"Moon Blaster!" Stingmon fired a laser blast and combined it with Coredramon's fireball. The attacks hit Drimogemon's body and created an explosion.

When the smoke lifted, Drimogemon said, "I'll admit, I didn't see much in you kids, but now you're forcing me to get serious." The drill on his nose began to spin until it reached a high velocity. "Iron Drill Spin!" He thrust the drill in the direction of the Digi-Destined, who quickly dodged. The drill pierced deep into the wall. When it was pulled out, a silver gleam could be seen in the indent.

"Hey!" Digmon said. "That's it! Chrome Digizoid!" The boys turned to the hole. "If we can apply that to my drills—"

"Say no more," Isamu interrupted. "Daichi, you keep Drimogemon busy a little while longer." Daichi already had a card in his hand. "Stingmon, De-Digivolve."

"Why?"

"Trust me on this." Stingmon did not look convinced but did as he was asked. Once Wormmon stood in front of him, Isamu pulled out his D-3.

_Digi-Armor, energize! Wormmon Armor Digivolve to… Shadramon, the Inferno of Courage!_

"Now," Isamu ordered, "use your fire to melt that Digizoid to a moldable state." Shadramon pointed his arms at the silver gleam. "Flare Buster!" A few fireballs shot out. "Psychic Wave!" The fire moved slower and surrounded the Digizoid. The metal was pulled out and began to change shape, almost like a cone. Soon it divided itself into five smaller cones. All of them flew over to Digmon and landed in the appropriate places. The fire finally dissipated and Digmon's drills looked shinier than before.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about," he said triumphantly. "Alright, you boys grab hold of the wall." Coredramon let loose one final Core Blast and backed away toward Daichi, who was already leaning against the wall behind him. Isamu and Shadramon did the same. Drimogemon prepared for a final strike. "Rock Crackin'!" Digmon yelled. He lowered all five drills into the floor and it began to crack. The crack sped toward Drimogemon, who turned to see what was happening. Suddenly the floor gave way and created a large hole, with Drimogemon falling in.

The boys and their De-Digivolved partners ran up to Digmon along the wall. "See ya' next fall," the drilled Digimon yelled into the hole.

"Thanks, Digmon," Daichi said.

"My pleasure," Digmon returned. "Now, I believe I owe you guys a run to the outside world." He faced the wall behind him. "All aboard the Digmon Express! Now heading for the lakeside, nonstop." The group grabbed onto Digmon's secondary arms. Isamu pulled his goggles over his face. "Hang on to your hats, everyone; this is gonna be a bumpy ride." Digmon stuck his drills into the rock wall and began to bore through it. Digmon was gone from the chamber before his passengers even knew he was moving.

* * *

><p><strong>Next stop: the special lake. What will the Digi-Destined find there? And more importantly, what will Hyogamon's next move be? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!<strong>

**This is CF, signing out.**


	8. Freeze

**Yo, Digi-nerds. Not to spoil anything, but it's finally time for the first ultimate battle of the story.**

**Disclaimer: Digimon is not my property. Isn't that what I've been saying for the past seven chapters?**

**LAST TIME:  
>DAICHI: With the cave entrance blocked, we all had nowhere to go but further in. On the way, we met a treasure-hunting Digmon who was searching for Chrome-Digizoid. He told us that if we helped him, he'd take us out of the cave and close to the lake. But Hyogamon apparantly wasn't done with us yet and sent a Drimogemon to finish us off. Fortunately one of his attacks dug up some Digizoid and, after Shadramon was able to mold it to fit Digmon's drills, Digmon sent the mole to the center of the DigiWorld. With stronger drills, we all hung on tight and now its off to the lake!<strong>

**Chapter 8  
>Freeze<strong>

Hyogamon finally received word on the status of the humans and their Digimon; not only did they survive the avalanche, but Drimogemon had failed to destroy them. To compound the problem, they were now on their way to the lake and would be there very soon. "That's it!" he yelled. "No more punks! This time, I'll crush them myself." As he said this, he brought his fist on his seeing-crystal, destroying it.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen on an empty field. No Digimon was in sight. On one end of the field, there was a wall from the nearby canyon. Suddenly, a crack appeared in that wall, and it continued to grow larger. Eventually, a number of drills poked through the stone for a brief moment before chunks of rock exploded violently away from the source, leaving a large hole. That hole was occupied by a large yellow Digimon, two rookie level Digimon, and two humans.<p>

"The express has now arrived at the Serenity Fields," Digmon said, maintaining the act he started in the cave. "Please make sure you have all your belongings and disembark in an orderly fashion."

"Thanks for the lift, Digmon," Daichi said as he jumped to the ground.

"My pleasure," Digmon returned.

"Whoa," Isamu said, looking around him. "I didn't realize how long we'd been down there." Everyone else looked up at the night sky.

"You know what they say," Digmon said. "Time flies when you're havin' fun."

"If your idea of fun is spending hours looking for precious metals and getting attacked by rogue Digimon," Dracomon said, "remind me to never have you schedule any more playdates."

"It all worked out in the end though, didn't it?" Wormmon pointed out.

"Well," Digmon suddenly said, "love to stick around, but I wanna give my new drills a chance to go through their paces. There's supposed to be something a ways east of here and I wanna get to it first."

"We understand," Daichi said. "Good luck."

"And good luck to you guys, too," Digmon said, "with that whole saving-the-Digital-World thing." With that, he sped off to the east.

When he was out of sight, Dracomon said, "Come on. The sooner we get to that lake, the sooner we can beat those Digi-Agents."

"Hold it, Dracomon," Daichi said. "It's late and we'll need our energy."

"Daichi's right," Isamu said. "There's a strong possibility that another Digimon, maybe even Hyogamon, will be there waiting for us. I'd hate to have to fight him after we nearly got killed in that cave." Nobody, not even Dracomon, could argue.

The group set up a makeshift campground and made a small campfire large enough to cook food over. They found a few sticks and used them set some franks over it. When Dracomon asked what the food was made from, Daichi and Isamu just stared at each other blankly.

Everyone fell asleep soon after except Wormmon, who, claiming he was used to staying up nights, volunteered for lookout duty. He stood at the edge of camp keeping an eye on the surrounding areas, but mostly looked up at the stars.

"Is this why you like staying awake?" Wormmon heard a voice say. He turned to find Isamu crawling out of his sleeping bag.

"It's just one benefit, I suppose," Wormmon answered.

"I won't argue with that." Isamu walked over to Wormmon and sat next to him. "I never noticed it before, but the stars here look exactly like the stars back home."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see those three stars in a line?" After Wormmon spoke affirmatively, Isamu continued, "You'll notice that on the top and bottom of that pattern, there are two pairs of stars, making it look like an hourglass. That's a constellation we call Orion."

"What does that mean?"

"Back in our world, ancient cultures thought the stars had some sort of mystical power. One of these was to create pictures in the sky of legendary beings. Orion was said to be a mighty hunter; no creature would survive when he showed up. The only creature to finally kill him was a scorpion."

"Is that like a Scorpiomon?" Wormmon asked.

"Sort of," Isamu answered, "but they're about as big as my foot in our world."

"Something that small took down one of the strongest humans ever? Amazing."

"Of course, it's just a story," Isamu quickly disclaimed. "But it does make the point that people can win even against impossible odds."

"I hope we have that kind of luck tomorrow."

"If Hyogamon becomes involved, we may need it."

* * *

><p>The group woke up the next morning ready for action. After a quick breakfast, they set out for the lake, where they hoped to find something that could help them defeat the Digi-Agents.<p>

"If Digmon was correct," Daichi said, "we should be within 100 Digimeters from the lake. Wish I knew how far that is, though."

"It's not too far," Wormmon said. "If we keep up this pace, we should be there before midday."

"I'll take your word for it," Isamu said.

The group walked at a brisk pace. They started to feel a light breeze. It contained a scent that was pleasant and soothing. They realized they were close.

Finally they could see a large body of water, calm and peaceful looking. There were few waves because of the lack of forceful winds. "This is it," Wormmon said. "Lake Serenity."

"Good name for it," Isamu said. He set his backpack down and took out a canteen. "Might as well refill this." He opened it and kneeled over the edge. He lowered it to meet with the water, but found it stopping the second its case touched it. He looked and saw the water had frozen. "Guys," Isamu said with apprehension, "I think he's here."

"Who?" Dracomon asked.

"Am I so quickly forgotten?" a familiar voice said. A swirl of icy wind appeared over the now-frozen lake and dissipated to reveal Hyogamon. Isamu stepped back. "I was wondering when you'd get here. You'll be happy to know that I will no longer be sending in any more of my minions. Now you'll have the distinct honor of battling, and losing to, me in person." He formed a weapon of ice in his hand.

"Gee, don't we feel lucky," Dracomon said sarcastically.

"First, though," Daichi said, "why did you want to stop us from getting here? What's so important about this lake that you don't want us to know?"

Hyogamon stared at Daichi for a few seconds and started laughing. "Who said anything about there being anything to do with this lake? I sure didn't."

"But Sepikmon—" Dracomon started.

"Ha!" Hyogamon laughed loudly. "That fool couldn't even tell you what two plus two is. It was only his job to get you humans gone. And when you confronted him, he panicked and started babbling. You ask me, his mask was on too tight."

Hyogamon started laughing again, but this time, it was Isamu's turn to interrupt. "You're lying!" Hyogamon stopped laughing and stared at Isamu. "If there was nothing here, you would have just sent another one of your minions: a Seadramon, Coelamon, Shellmon perhaps; heck, you could've gone a step farther and sent something like a Zudomon. But instead you decided to show up and fight us yourself." He stopped to let the message sink in.

"I don't care what you say," Hyogamon shouted. "But know this; this will be where you finally fall!" He jumped up and shouted, "Ice Cudgel!" He fell toward the group with his icicle in front of him. They all got out of the way as quickly as possible.

"Dracomon!" "Wormmon!"

_Digi-Armor, energize! Wormmon Armor Digivolve to… Shadramon, the Inferno of Courage!_

_Digi-Modify! Digivolution, activate! Dracomon Digivolve to… Coredramon Blue!_

Both champion Digimon flew over Hyogamon, ready to attack. "Blue Core Blast!" "Flare Buster!" Both attacks sped toward Hyogamon.

"Snow Barrier!" Two walls of ice suddenly shot out of the ground on either side of Hyogamon. The attacks collided with the walls and disappeared. "Throwing Ice!" He created another icicle in his other hand and threw both of them at the opposing Digimon. Both Coredramon and Shadramon were hit by the ice and fell to the ground. Both weapons returned to their owner's hands

"You're not the only one who can throw ice around," Daichi said. "Digi-Modify! WaruSeadramon Evil Icicle, activate!" Coredramon opened his mouth and released a barrage of ice shards that attacked the ice ogre. Hyogamon was hit, but his own icicles blocked a large portion of the attack.

"Flare Buster! Psychic Wave!" Shadramon released a stream of fire that snaked its way around Hyogamon's body, trapping him in a spiral of flames. "You know what they say; if you can't stand the heat, you might as well surrender."

"I will say, this is clever of you," Hyogamon admitted. He brought his icicles to the front of his face and hummed. Suddenly, a wind not unlike the one that he appeared from blew the flames away, leaving Hyogamon untouched.

"I don't believe it," Shadramon said. "He emits a temperature so cold, it cancels out my fire."

"I figured you would use your Shadramon form to do battle against an ice Digimon," Hyogamon said. "So I've been working on decreasing my body temperature to almost 200 Digidegrees Celsius below zero.

"If that's anything like our scale," Daichi said, "that's almost the coldest you can get!"

"That's how I operate," Hyogamon said. "I look at my opponents and figure out the best strategy to use against them. Your first battle against Tryannomon was little more than a test to gauge your power. Then I had Sepikmon try to stop you by attempting to discourage you peacefully, but you were persistent. DarkLizardmon was my attempt to beat you using pure evil. Golemon, well, you already know about that, but as you can tell, it became a lack of information on my part. Finally, Drimogemon was used to gain a home court advantage in his own tunnels."

"And now we come to you," Isamu finished.

"Because I've watched all your battles, I was able to come up with ideas that you'll never get through." Hyogamon jumped back onto the frozen lake.

"Get him, guys!" Daichi said. Coredramon and Shadramon flew toward Hyogamon, ready to attack.

Hyogamon just smiled. "Ice Cudgel!" He spread his arms out, holding the icicles away from him. He began to spin until he became fast enough to move. While the path of his motions was erratic, he successfully made contact with both Digimon several times. He finally slowed down and inspected his handiwork.

"If he uses strategies like that," Daichi said, "we'll have to counteract with our own strategies. Maybe if we use Shadramon's fire—"

"Uh, don't you remember?" Isamu interrupted. "He'll just make it colder again."

"Not right away," Daichi replied. "I noticed it takes him a while to do that, so he needs to concentrate. If we can hit him with a big ball of fire, it'll take him a while to regain his stamina. Maybe we can use that time to land the final blow."

"I see," Isamu said. "But we're going to need a lot of firepower." He thought for a minute. "Wait, remember that deck I gave you?" When Daichi nodded, Isamu continued, "It has a powerful fire Digimon in it." Daichi took out Isamu's deck and found what he was talking about.

"I got ya'," Daichi said.

"Shadramon!" Isamu called out. Shadramon got up with some struggling; Coredramon soon followed. "Get a big fireball ready."

"I don't know what that'll do," Shadramon said, "but…" He held his hands in the air. "Flare Buster! Psychic Wave!" A stream of fire appeared and began to form into a ball.

"You're up next, Coredramon," Daichi said, holding the card in his hand. "Digi-Modify! Volcdramon Volcanic Fount, activate!" Coredramon stood up fully and opened his mouth. "Volcanic Fount!" A large fire that even looked powerful shot out of it and it joined Shadramon's fireball. The ball grew larger and more violent. Coredramon added his Blue Core Blast for good measure.

"Ha!" Hyogamon laughed at their attempt. "Even a Neemon could see through this." He began to move away in an attempt to escape, but Coredramon suddenly came up behind him and grabbed his arms.

"Nuh, uh, uh," he chided. "We wouldn't want you getting away, now would we?"

"You're crazy," Hyogamon said confidently, "when that ball hits it'll take you with it."

"Well, that's a risk I'm willing to take."

"You won't have to," Daichi said, holding a card. "Digi-Modify! Hyper Speed, activate!"

"Now?" Shadramon asked.

"NOW!" Isamu yelled. Shadramon lowered his arms and the fireball moved accordingly. Just before it would land on Hyogamon, Coredramon let go at the last second and flew off; Daichi's Hyper Speed card gave him the extra speed he needed to escape the fire unscathed. Hyogamon, however, was not as fortunate. The fireball hit him and engulfed him in flames.

"It won't last long," Isamu said. "Shadramon, we'll need Stingmon!" Shadramon De-Digivolved and Isamu wasted no time pointing his D-3 at Wormmon.

_Wormmon Digivolve to… Stingmon!_

Stingmon readied his blade and waited for the fireball to dissipate. Suddenly, the ball dispersed, leaving Hyogamon exhausted. Before he could recover and prepare for another attack, however, he saw Stingmon fly straight toward him. "This is the end for you, hunter. Spiking Strike!" The blade touched Hyogamon's body and pierced it. At first, Hyogamon screamed in pain, but after several seconds, he stopped.

"You may have beaten me," he said calmly as his body started to disappear, "but don't forget; there are other Digi-Agents out there, all of them as strong, if not stronger, than me. And when they win, the Digi-Agents will rule the world!" He laughed one last time as his body finally vanished from sight.

Stingmon and Coredramon flew over to their respective partners and De-Digivolved. "Hey Digimon, hey Digimon!" Isamu exclaimed.

"Well," Dracomon said, "there's one loudmouth I won't soon miss."

"You weren't kidding when these Digi-Agents say 'world' and not 'Digital World,' Wormmon," Isamu said. "I wonder what that means."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Daichi said. "Right now, let's concentrate on searching the lake." Without Hyogamon's ice power, the ice on the lake was beginning to melt. Suddenly, there was a beeping sound. Daichi instinctively checked his D-Power and Isamu his D-3. They were glowing.

"What now?" Daichi asked.

"I say we hold them up to the lake," Isamu suggested.

"What good will that do?" Daichi asked.

"I don't know," Isamu admitted, "but it seems to work in the TV show."

"Good point." The two boys held up their Digivices so the screens faced the lake. The water began to glow and the light came to a certain point in the middle. Suddenly, two small objects splashed out of the water and floated over to them. They resembled necklaces that were made from a single cord and a charm. The charm was shaped octagonally, with the top half stretched upward, and had a sheet of glass across it. It looked as though something needed to be put behind this glass. The boys reached out and grabbed the necklace that was nearest to them. The Digivices and lake stopped glowing.

"Isamu, does this mean what I think it means?" Daichi asked.

"It means that we are definitely one step closer to beating these Digi-Agents," Isamu said, "and that our partners are closer to reaching the ultimate level."

* * *

><p><strong>That's one Agent down. But how many are left? And just what are these necklaces for? The answers will be yours on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!<strong>

**This is CF, signing out.**


	9. Answers

**Happy New Year, everyone! To kickstart the new year, I give you all the start of the next arc of "Digimon: Battle!"**

**Disclaimer: If you've bothered to look here, then chances are you don't now what this is for. Fanfiction 101: this is the spot where I am obligated to inform you that the franchise about which I am currently writing is not in any way owned by me, and instead this story is protected under fair use policies and not meant for any sort of monetary purposes. (whew)**

**LAST TIME:  
>ISAMU: After stopping to camp for the night, we finally made it to the lake. But Hyogamon wasn't far behind and challenged us. Despite his powers over ice, it was a pretty heated battle. Turns out Hyogamon was a master strategist and was keeping tabs on us to get ready to fight us. But we came up with our own strategy to stun him long enough for Stingmon to land the final blow. With one Digi-Agent gone, Daichi and I finally discovered the lake's secret, two small necklaces that will give us big power.<strong>

**Chapter 9  
>Answers<strong>

"So what do these things do, exactly?" Dracomon asked. Everyone had decided to find a place to sit down and rest from their previous battle. They found a few rocks that looked like the perfect resting place and sat there.

"Well," Daichi said, holding the necklace from the lake in his hand, "these are tags. Each one is supposed to have a crest that represents a different virtue."

"You mean like that Crest of Courage on Isamu's Digi-Egg?" Wormmon asked.

"Exactly," Isamu replied. "But the crests that go into these tags are small plates with the symbol on them. Once we get these crests, you guys will be able to Digivolve to the ultimate level."

"So where are they?" Dracomon asked.

"That's the tricky part," Isamu admitted. "They're pretty well hidden, and they could be any size."

"I'm not even going to ask how 'any size' can fit in that tag thing," Dracomon said.

"Right now," Daichi said, "we should worry about finding the crests first, Dracomon."

"How?" Isamu asked. "We don't know where to start looking, and even if we did, how do we know that they'll be the same crests we're familiar with?"

Daichi thought for a minute. "I say we go with our original plan: walk around until something happens."

"Aren't you the one who originally said that was a bad idea?" Wormmon reminded him.

"I also said it was our only option," Daichi pointed out. With no arguments, the team set out once again.

It was not very long however, before Isamu noticed something. "Hey, check that out." He pointed to what appeared to be a small village a few yards from the lake.

"Think we should go over there?" Dracomon asked.

"We've already had our rest," Daichi pointed out. "I doubt there's any reason for us to go anywhere near there." As soon as he finished speaking, he tripped. He noticed that his landing was actually very soft. He turned and found the others had tripped as well. He noticed that the ground had become yellow and bumpy.

"What'd we trip on?" Isamu asked. Suddenly they began to move, or rather, the ground made them move. Daichi looked down and saw that they were actually being carried by small yellow Digimon that looked almost like foxes.

"Why do I have the feeling I've seen these before?" Daichi wondered aloud.

"Don't you remember," Isamu asked, "during the finale of _Tamers?"_ Daichi pulled out his D-Power just to be sure. "They're Viximon," Isamu said, just as the picture came up on the Analyzer, "Renamon's in-training form."

"Okay," Daichi said, "so where are they taking us?"

"My guess," Dracomon responded, "there." He pointed to the village they had seen earlier.

"Hey," Isamu said to the group below him, "any of you little guys want to tell us why you're carrying us like this?"

"There's someone who wants to see you," one of the Viximon said.

"That makes me feel good," Dracomon said. No one knew what to do, so they agreed to go along with the Viximon.

The herd eventually stopped in the center of the village. The houses, save one, all looked smaller than when they were first seen in the distance. The humans and their Digimon disembarked and the Viximon began to spread out. "Okay," Daichi said, "we're here. Now what?"

"Welcome," a low female voice said, "to Lake Serenity Village." The group turned to meet a new Digimon, taller than the Viximon and even the humans. She was dressed in ceremonial robes and hat and looked like a fox by her facial features. She stood on her hind legs, a foxtail was visible behind her, and her arms were hidden in the wide sleeves. The front of the robes contained an image of the yin and yang symbol, as did adornments on her shoulders. She bowed and said, "My name is Taomon, the shaman of this village."

Daichi pulled out his Analyzer. "I remember Taomon," he said. "Like Viximon, she's a Digivolution of Renamon, but at the ultimate level. Her Talisman of Light can make even the darkest opponents back away."

"I am pleased to see you've heard of me," Taomon said. "The TV series truly prepared you for the tasks ahead."

"Wait a minute," Isamu said. "You know about the show?"

"Only in passing," Taomon admitted. "But I know many things about you and how you interacted with Digimon before you knew of our existence." She motioned to the largest dwelling. "Please come with me." Seeing no better idea for the moment, everyone complied.

Taomon's dwelling was dark, lit only by a hanging candleholder. It consisted of one room and had a table in the center. Taomon took her seat at the far end, leaving the two chairs in the front for the humans.

"So, what's the story here, Taomon?" Isamu asked. "Those Viximon said you wanted to see us?"

Taomon did not answer. Instead, she moved her hand in a waving motion; the light started to dim. She waved her hand again and two red cards appeared out of the sleeve. They floated in the air between the two sides. "These cards represent your destiny," she said. "They reveal your past, present, and future." The cards floated away from each other so that they were on opposite sides of the table. A large circle appeared between them and began to show various images; they were images of the group's recent past.

"When you first received your Digivices," Taomon stated, "your only question was 'what.' You did not wonder why you were given the role of Digi-Destined, but accepted it and began to prepare. Only when you entered the Digital World did you start questioning your purpose, a question that would soon become clear with the revelation of the Digi-Agents." She turned to Daichi. "Daichi, although you were the one who questioned more than Isamu, you were able to accept your situation rather quickly, especially when drawn into conflict. You were given the D-Power because it represents your changing and reacting nature. When you use a card for your Digivice, your Digimon can change its form and abilities. Your quick thinking allows you to make nigh-unbeatable combinations." She then turned to Isamu. "Isamu, you have a calm heart and are slow to act, but this is not a bad thing. Because of your aversion to haste, you think things through, and no matter what the outcome, it always ends in your benefit. You were given the D-3 because, with it, you are allowed to choose your course of action: either use standard Digivolution or Armor Digivolve."

She turned back to the circle and narrated its images. "When I said Isamu's waiting always leads to benefit, I do mean always, even when it appears otherwise." Everyone knew she was talking about Tyrannomon, especially since images of their first battle appeared in the circle. "Because of Tyrannomon, you were able to discern what your purpose in this world is. You also found clues as to your next step: coming here, to Lake Serenity.

"But Hyogamon wanted to stop you from gaining your new powers. He was aware that the tags had been hidden long ago in that lake by the Sovereign Ones and guarded the lake's secret with his very life. But you were able to defeat him and gain your tags. Now all they need are the proper crests so they may channel their power."

"Taomon," Daichi asked. "What exactly are the Digi-Agents?"

The image in the circle shifted. It showed a series of shadows; Hyogamon's was easily discernable among the more unknown ones. "At one time, they were Digimon separated by powers, regions, and personalities; but they all had one thing in common: the desire for power. I refer, of course, to the desire to rule over others. One day, however, a unifying element gathered them all together with the promise for such power."

"What kind of element?" Isamu asked.

"I am sorry to say I don't know," Taomon admitted. "Its identity has remained elusive to even the wisest of all Digimon. Not even all the Digi-Agents themselves are known unless they reveal themselves. But their presence is always felt. They act as if they rule the Digital World under an iron fist." ("And not just from a 'Metal' Digimon either, huh?" Dracomon commented.) "Even so, they say they 'will' rule the world as if they currently do not."

"That's another thing," Wormmon pointed out. "They always say 'world' instead of 'Digital World.' Why is that?"

"I can't truthfully say I know," Taomon replied. "I can only guess, and each theory is as unlikely as the next. But one thing is clear; you must stop the Digi-Agents. And to do that, you need your crests." The circle disappeared and the cards began to glow. Suddenly, they flew up and disappeared through the roof. "Those cards have now revealed your future by revealing the location of the crests. Look outside."

Everyone walked out of the room and saw a nearby forest glowing in two different locations. "Well, I guess that takes the guesswork out of finding them," Dracomon said.

"Too bad you never will!" a new voice suddenly said. It was a deep, rough, male voice, almost angry. Dracomon indicated upward where they saw what looked like a dark hole in the sky, with something inside it. The figure jumped out and the hole closed behind him. It landed on all fours and everyone could now see it clearly. It looked like a black dog with a reptilian tail. Its front paws sported large metallic claws, and its shoulder blades almost looked like extra heads.

Daichi quickly pulled out his Analyzer. "Looks like we're in for it now, guys. That's Cerberumon, a virus type dark animal Digimon. Its extra heads are not alive, but they are sentient enough to forewarn him of unseen attacks. He also has a few attacks of his own, like Maddog Fire. But the worst part, at least to us, is that he's ultimate level."

"Talk about poor timing," Isamu said. "We just got our tags and barely close to finding our crests."

"Sounds like good timing to me," Cerberumon said. "I represent the Digi-Agents and I'm here to make sure you aren't around to even move from that spot." He opened his mouth. "Maddog Fire!" He released a wave of fire on the Digi-Destined that was too wide to dodge. Everyone braced themselves.

"Talisman Spell!" a voice called out. The group found themselves inside a clear dome, with the fire passing harmlessly over it. Daichi looked down and saw the yin and yang symbol. Everyone turned to find Taomon holding her now visible hands in a position that suggested she created the shield. "You will not harm them," she stated firmly.

"Stay out of this," Cerberumon threatened. "Styx Killer!" He charged for Taomon and struck her with his claws. Taomon fell.

"Taomon!" everyone, including the Viximon, yelled. "Guys," Isamu said, "what say we show him what we can do?"

"I'm all for that," Dracomon said.

"I'm ready," Wormmon agreed.

_Digi-armor, energize! Wormmon Armor Digivolve to… Shadramon, the Inferno of Courage!_

_Digi-Modify! Digivolution, activate! Dracomon Digivolve to… Coredramon Blue!_

"Ah," Cerberumon exclaimed, "the classic use of teamwork. This is where Hyogamon failed; he only used one Digimon at a time. Not so with me."

"Yeah?" Coredramon said. "Well, unless your partner is invisible, you don't look like much of a team to me." Cerberumon said nothing; instead he howled. Behind him, another hole appeared.

"What's that supposed to be?" Isamu asked.

Daichi, who still held his D-Power, answered, "Looks like his Portal of Darkness technique."

"And through that portal," Cerberumon continued, "is the first of many 'friends.'" Suddenly, a giant, bright red Digimon that looked like a stag beetle flew out of the portal. It landed on its far-back legs and, despite being a beetle, roared.

"Oh man," Isamu said, "I really hate this guy."

"You and me both, Isamu," Daichi agreed. "Kuwagamon is an insectoid, virus type Digimon at the champion level. With attacks like Scissors Claw and Power Guillotine, he'll attack until there's nothing left to destroy."

"What's the plan?" Isamu asked.

"You and Shadramon take Kuwagamon," Daichi said. "Right now, without our crests, I'm the only one who can even access moves at the ultimate level." He held up his D-Power and a card.

"I can't just leave you alone to deal with that mythological wannabe," Isamu protested.

"We may have to," Shadramon said. Kuwagamon had flown over to the unconscious Taomon. "Flare Buster!" Shadramon shot out a barrage of fireballs, distracting Kuwagamon for a little while. Most of the Viximon used this as an opportunity to carry Taomon out of the way.

"Okay, dude," Isamu said to Daichi, "your funeral." He ran off to join Shadramon.

"Divide and conquer," Cerberumon mused. "A well-thought out idea, but in this case, eventually fatal."

"We'll see," Daichi said as he pulled out a card. "Digi-Modify! Garudamon Wing Blade, activate!" Coredramon spread his wings and became surrounded in fire. "Wing Blade!" The fire shot straight up, took the form of its user, and flew down on Cerberumon. The attack hit, but Cerberumon barked and the fire dispersed. "Looks like heavy armaments are in order," Daichi said, pulling out another card. "Digi-Modify! Paildramon Desperado Blaster, activate!"

Coredramon's legs glowed and two long range weapons appeared on them. "Time to reach for the sky, pardner. Desperado Blaster!" The cannons fired several energy shots on Cerberumon.

"Maddog Fire!" Cerberumon released his fire attack, consuming the shots. Coredramon just barely avoided it.

Meanwhile, Kuwagamon was chasing after the Viximon carrying Taomon. "Hey, over here, you monster movie reject!" it heard. It turned to find Shadramon pointing his arms at it. "Pick on someone your own size. Flare Buster!" Two fireballs shot out and managed to discomfort it. The beetle roared in pain and annoyance. "Power Guillotine!" it shouted in a haunting voice. "Please note," Shadramon said as Kuwagamon lowered its mandibles, "I am not your size!" He immediately flew away.

Isamu tried to think of an easier way to beat it. He thought back to the very first episode of _Digimon Adventure._ "I got it!" he nearly shouted. "We need a lot of attacks at once. Try using your Psychic Wave to launch a lot of fireballs at the same time."

"Got it," Shadramon confirmed. "Flare Buster!" He pointed his arms up and shot out a large number of fireballs, almost up to ten. "Psychic Wave!" The balls stopped and lined up. Shadramon threw his arms down and the balls moved with them. They all crashed onto Kuwagamon simultaneously, who collapsed from the intensity.

"As Izzy once said," Isamu exclaimed, "we made vaporware out of him." But the celebration was short-lived, as the beetle got back up, ready for vengeance. "Well, now that I think about it," Isamu admitted, "it didn't really work in the show either."

"Now you tell me," Shadramon said as Kuwagamon charged in his direction. "Flare Buster, Psychic Wave!" The flames began to pour out in a stream and surrounded Kuwagamon just a few inches off from actually touching it. "I can't go much tighter than this, not without exhausting myself too soon."

Isamu turned to Daichi and Coredramon, who were still battling Cerberumon with few good results. "Hey, guys," he yelled. "If you're not too busy, we could use some help here." Daichi looked at Isamu's battle. He realized if Kuwagamon didn't even so much as touch the flames, the battle would be over for them quickly.

"Coredramon, change of plans," he said.

"I read ya'." Coredramon quickly flew to meet Shadramon. He saw that Shadramon had left an opening in the top of his self-made spiral. "Time for you to feel the heat," he said as he dived in. He faced Kuwagamon and said, "Boy, being with the Digi-Agents has not done wonders for your looks. Don't worry, though; I'm a great plastic surgeon, and I know a special method for those who don't have faces. It's called the Strike Bomber!" He flipped over and smacked his tail on the beetle's head carapace. Kuwagamon was forced back so that his body began to cross the flames. Coredramon flew out so that Shadramon could surround the remaining flames around Kuwagamon. The beetle roared one last time before dissolving.

"You may have beaten Kuwagamon," Cerberumon's voice said behind the group. Everyone turned. "But you are all weak, so it will be easy for me to finish you off."

"You will not," a familiar voice said. Everyone turned to find Taomon, standing back up and with the Viximon surrounding her.

"But how did you heal so quickly?" Cerberumon asked.

"I, too, have friends to help me," Taomon said, indicating to the Viximon. "Now it is time for you to go and never return." Suddenly, a large brush appeared out of Taomon's sleeve. She held it up toward Cerberumon. She quickly moved the brush across the air between them and it turned into a visible form, a symbol in some oriental writing. "Talisman of Light!" The symbol flew to Cerberumon at lightning speed and struck him before he had a chance to react. He sprawled on the ground and struggled to get up.

"Very well," he said. "I will leave your village alone. But only because those two," he indicated to Daichi and Isamu, "will no longer be here." He howled and another portal appeared. He ran into it and it closed behind him.

Daichi walked up to Taomon. "Thanks for the help Taomon."

"It was my pleasure," Taomon responded. "Besides, without the Digi-Destined, our world is sure to fall."

"Wouldn't want that, would we?" Dracomon said.

Wormmon nodded. "Yes, I do like surviving."

"Then let's get going," Isamu said. "If we're going to find our crests, we'll have to start soon. Who knows when Cerberumon will be back?" He turned to Taomon. "Thanks for everything you've done for us." He bowed, as did Daichi.

"No thanks are necessary," Taomon said, holding up a hand. "I was merely doing my duty."

As the humans and Digimon walked out of the Lake Serenity Village, they heard Taomon say, "Talisman Spell." They turned to find a barrier surrounding the village.

"Looks like she doesn't exactly trust Cerberumon to keep his word," Dracomon said.

"Would you?" Wormmon retorted.

* * *

><p><strong>I sure wouldn't. What will Cerberumon be planning now? Will the boys find their crests before he returns? Keep reading Digimon: Digital Monsters to find out!<strong>

**Well, you know what they say: As one door (Digi-Agent) closes (bites it), another one opens (shows up to spoil the mood), right? Hope you enjoyed; this was one of my longer chapters, surprisingly enough. Sometimes I can't believe how much I can write. Like that disclaimer, for instance? A lot longer than I thought it'd be. Heck even this paragraph is turning out longer than I'd thought.**

**This is CF, signing out.**


	10. Crest

**Nothing to say here. Just read.**

**Disclaimer: I could say that Digimon was my idea. But as a Christian, lying is a huge no-no for me.**

**LAST TIME:  
>ISAMU: After defeating Hyogamon, the lake just spat out two tags. We went to a nearby village, where the shaman Taomon told us more about the Digi-Agents, who were brought together by some unifying element, and managed to get us closer to our crests. But then a new Agent Cerberumon attacked with Kuwagamon by his side. We managed to hold them off for now, but how long will that last?<strong>

**Chapter 10  
>Crest<strong>

Although it wasn't the same forest they had appeared in a few days ago, the area looked similar. They were searching for the lights that came from Taomon's cards.

"You know," Dracomon said, "you'd think it'd be easy to find a light that's supposed to be clearly marked."

"Like I said, Dracomon," Wormmon said, "just because it was easy to mark doesn't mean it'll be easy to find. The paths in this forest aren't straight, and it's not like the light was next to the entrance."

"I'm just saying that a light in the forest should be easy to find no matter where you are," Dracomon responded.

"Healthy relationship?" Isamu asked Daichi.

"Healthy relationship," Daichi returned.

"Don't worry guys," Isamu said, "we'll find those crests soon enough."

Despite Isamu's confidence, everybody still felt on edge. Cerberumon promised he would return, so the boys hoped they'd find at least one crest before then and find out how to use it in time. The group had to wait for the day to pass into night before they finally reached the forest, so time started to become a priority. But finding their only clue, a bright light that was hidden, was taking too much of it.

After hours of searching, Dracomon atopped and said, "Hey, guys. What's small, glows, levitates, is about eight inches tall, and is the shape of a rectangle?"

"Swell," Daichi said without turning to him. "Out of all the partner Digimon in the Digital World, I get the comedian." They all continued walking, with Dracomon just standing there.

"And not a very good one, either," Wormmon added.

"Hey, I'm funny," Dracomon asserted. "In fact the only time I'm not funny is times like now." He pointed to his left, where everyone saw something that matched Dracomon's description. They all ran to the object to check it out. Although it was cloaked in light, Isamu could see something on it.

"Looks like writing," he said. "I think this may be one of Taomon's cards."

"So where is it?" Dracomon asked. Under normal circumstances, Wormmon would have reprimanded him for his impatience, but this was a legitimate question; the crest was nowhere in sight.

"It has to be here somewhere," Isamu said. "Split up." Everyone went off in four directions looking for anything that might resemble a crest.

"How about it, guys?" Isamu said after a while. "Any luck?"

"Nope," Wormmon answered.

"Zippo," Dracomon added.

"Nothing here, either," Daichi said.

"I gotta tell you," Dracomon said. "Finding something that fits in my hand in an area this big is harder than finding a Togemon needle in a haystack."

Isamu sighed. "We already said the crest might be bigger than that. It'll just shrink down to fit the tag when we find it." As he finished speaking, Isamu thought of something. "Wait, maybe we've been using our eyes too much. Daichi, put your tag around your neck."

"You know I'm not much of a jewelry person," Daichi said as he took the tag from his pocket.

"How quickly you forget," Isamu said as he placed his own tag over his head. "The tags can home in on the crest, making it that much easier to find."

"An interesting theory," a dark voice said. "Too bad we will never see it in practice." The group turned to find a portal opening near them. Out of it stepped…

"Cerberumon!" everyone shouted.

"Glad to see that I'm not forgotten," the dog-like Digimon said as the portal closed behind him.

"Is that a good thing?" Dracomon retorted.

"I told you I'd be back for you," Cerberumon continued. "And you still haven't found your crests. Good. I wouldn't want my friend to think I was leading him into a suicide mission." He howled and another portal opened. The shadow of a hulking figure stood on the other side. The figure stepped out to reveal a white-furred gorilla, whose right arm looked like a cannon. With his left fist, the gorilla pounded his chest and roared.

Daichi had his D-Power out the minute Cerberumon howled. "Gorillamon, a beast Digimon, data type, champion level. That plasma cannon on his arm isn't just for show."

"Now," Cerberumon said, "be good little Digi-Destined, and DIE!" He leapt at them with his claws out in front. Wormmon and Dracomon jumped in front of him as the humans pulled out their Digivices.

_Wormmon Digivolve to… Stingmon!_

_Digi-Modify! Digivolution, activate! Dracomon Digivolve to… Coredramon Green!_

Stingmon immediately released his blade and stopped Cerberumon's claws. "Green Core Blast!" Coredramon released a green fireball and struck the monstrous dog.

"Feel free to jump in," Cerberumon told his minion. Gorillamon raised his right arm and charged it up. "Energy Cannon!" A stream of energy shot out and narrowly missed the Digimon. "Maddog Fire!" Cerberumon released his wave of fire.

Daichi pulled two cards out. "Digi-Modify! Counter Attack, activate! Momentum Boost, activate!" Coredramon stepped in front of the fire and braced himself. He absorbed the fire and smiled at the surprised Cerberumon. "Green Core Blast!" Coredramon fired two blasts. Cerberumon attempted to move away, but the effects of Daichi's cards made them unable to miss. Both attacks landed and caused severe damage.

"Yes!" the two shouted.

"Daichi, look out!" they heard Stingmon say. Daichi turned around to find Gorillamon's cannon aimed at him at point blank range. Coredramon quickly pushed him out of the way just as the ape was about to fire. Daichi rolled into the bushes and out of view. When he stopped, he heard Gorillamon's Energy Blast. He was about to go back when he noticed something; his tag was glowing.

Realizing that his crest was nearby, he immediately followed the tag wherever it shined more intensely. He finally came to a small pool of water. He squinted his eyes to see if he could find what should look like his crest. Finding nothing due to the constant movement of the water, he lowered his glowing tag to it, thinking that it might illuminate the water enough to see into. Suddenly, the water itself began to glow.

Daichi immediately backed away. He noticed that the glow formed an image on the pool's surface; it looked almost like a spiral. _If this is supposed to be my crest,_ he thought, _it doesn't look like anything I remember._ The image in the water began to shrink until it almost looked like a complete circle from a distance. Finally, a small object appeared out of the water; it was a plate shaped like a trapezoid, colored teal, and could fit into the palm of his hand without difficulty. On its face, it bore the same spiral shape that was seen on the pool. The plate flew over to Daichi's chest where the tag rested. It flipped around so that the symbol now faced away from him and slid into the small opening into the tag. The tag glowed one final time before the light stopped altogether.

"Looks like I got my crest," Daichi said to himself. "Now I've got to help the others."

* * *

><p>Stingmon was helping Coredramon up after he narrowly avoided Gorillamon's blast. "Are you all right?" he asked.<p>

"I'll be fine," Coredramon said. "Keep these two busy; I gotta find Daichi."

"You're not going anywhere," Cerberumon threatened. "Styx Killer!" He charged at the two Digimon with his claws ready. "Moon Blaster!" "Green Core Blast!" Both attacks landed and forced Cerberumon back.

"Listen, I know how to take out Gorillamon," Stingmon whispered. "Wait until he fires again, then hold his cannon before he brings it down; I only have one shot to get it right."

"What about Daichi?" Coredramon demanded.

"I already checked," Isamu said from behind the bushes. "He's not here. He must have run off somewhere."

"Why would he do that?" Stingmon asked.

"Perhaps he's scared," Cerberumon laughed out unpleasantly, "and wanted to leave before he got hurt."

"No way!" Coredramon shouted defiantly. "I know Daichi. If he's gone, there must be a good reason, and I trust he's making the right choice."

"How sentimental," Cerberumon said. "But it doesn't change the fact that you won't survive. Gorillamon!" Gorillamon raised his cannon at the two Digimon and charged it.

"Remember the plan," Stingmon whispered. After Coredramon gave the affirmative, Gorillamon fired. The two dodged and, using his wings and strong legs to move faster, Coredramon ran up to the ape and held his right arm in place. Stingmon, meanwhile, raised his own arm. "Moon Shooter." The shot landed right into the mouth of Gorillamon's cannon and it exploded, with Gorillamon soon dissolving after that.

Cerberumon growled. "Clever. Very clever indeed. But you still have me to contend with."

"Not for long," a familiar voice shot out. Everyone turned to the bushes to find Daichi walking out.

"Daichi, you're back!" Coredramon said. "Where were you?"

"I had to get something," Daichi said, holding the tag around his neck. Everyone saw the teal colored addition to it.

Cerberumon gasped. "The crest."

"That's right," Daichi said. "And once I activate it, you won't be facing just two champion level Digimon anymore; you'll be up against an champion _and_ an ultimate. Think you can handle that?"

Cerberumon growled, stepped back, and suddenly a portal appeared behind him. "This isn't over, humans," he said before he jumped back into it. The portal closed and all was quiet.

"Nice bluff, Daichi," Isamu said. Both Digimon looked at him curiously. "You don't just 'activate' a crest. It takes a lot more than just saying, 'Digivolve.' Hey, speaking of which, what's your crest look like? Anything I've seen before?"

"That's what I was hoping," Daichi said before showing the tag to Isamu. Isamu took it in his hand and studied the design.

"Sorry, couldn't help you there," Isamu admitted. "It looks like a new kind of crest. What kind of trait it represents is an even bigger mystery."

Both Digimon De-Digivolved and walked to their respective partners. "So that's why you left earlier," Dracomon said.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Daichi said embarrassed.

"Don't worry," Dracomon said as he patted Daichi's leg. "I knew you had your reasons."

"Come on guys," Isamu said, pushing all other thoughts out of their heads. "With one crest down, we've only got one more to go."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that bought them some breathing room. What will Cerberumon be doing now since Daichi has his crest? Can Daichi find a way to activate it before the next battle? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!<strong>

**Bet you guys thought I would be giving Daichi one of the nine crests in the show, right? Listen, I may be ripping off of Digimon left and right, but I'm not some uncreative idiot. How about this: let's have a contest. See if you can figure out what Daichi's crest is. The one who gets it closest by the time it's revealed will get a standard, Marvel Comics-approved No-Prize! _(applause)_**

**EDIT: The crests have been named as of now. There is no need to guess anymore.**

**This is CF, signing out.**


	11. Disaster

**Time for yet another chapter**

**Disclaimer: Don't believe what you've been told. Digimon is not my property.**

**LAST TIME:  
>DAICHI: We followed Taomon's cards into a forest and finally found one of them. The only problem is there was no crest around. Actually, there was another problem: Cerberumon. Teamed with a Gorillamon, they attacked mercilessly. But through the struggle, I was able to find my crest. I used it to bluff Cerberumon away from us for a short time, but I have absolutely no idea how to activate it. And we'll need to find out ASAP.<strong>

**Chapter 11  
>Disaster<strong>

"Okay, one more time," Daichi said, holding a Digivice card next to his D-Power. Isamu and Wormmon sat on a log looking bored. Coredramon, in his green form, stood in front of Daichi.

"Digi-Modify! Digivolution, activate!" For the fifth time in a row, nothing happened.

"You know," Isamu said, "back home, we have this saying: 'The definition of stupidity is trying the same thing over and over and expecting something new to happen.'"

"Your world must have many wise people if they can come up with that," Wormmon said.

"Oh, shut up," Daichi said. Nevertheless, he put his card and D-Power away. Coredramon reverted to Dracomon. "You can't blame me for not wanting to try."

"Daichi, Daichi, Daichi," Isamu said, holding his thumb and index finger on his forehead. "You do remember that to get your crest to work, it has to glow. And to do that, you have to show the trait it represents."

"You mean like your Digi-Egg?" Wormmon asked.

"Just about," Isamu answered.

"And what trait might that be, Mr. I've-watched-Digimon-since-before-I-could-understand-the-word-television?" Daichi asked.

"I didn't say I know everything," Isamu defended. "In fact, I didn't even know this type of crest existed. You can't blame me for that."

"Healthy relationship?" Dracomon said to Wormmon.

"Healthy relationship." Wormmon answered.

"Well, if we can't get this crest to work now," Isamu said, "we can at least look for my crest."

"Here we go again," Dracomon said. "Okay, so where's the second magic light?"

Daichi looked around. "Well, if my sense of direction hasn't totally evaded me, I think I saw it coming from that direction." He pointed in the direction he thought was the most accurate.

"Well, a slim lead's better than no lead," Wormmon said. At that, they started moving.

* * *

><p>In a dark dimension, not too far removed from the Digital World, a lone quadruped paced back and forth. "I should have known it was a bluff," Cerberumon said to himself. "No matter. He'll never find out what his crest means. Still, time is of the essence. With one crest in their arsenal, I have even more need to destroy them than ever before."<p>

"Sounds like you need somebody to be your backup singer," a voice said. Cerberumon hated the source of that voice; he never shut up and it always sounded like one of the human world's more famous musicians.

"What do you think I've been doing all this time?" Cerberumon asked rhetorically.

"I would say you've been TCB the wrong way," the voice said, "partnering up with only champion level Digimon."

"I felt no need for anything stronger," Cerberumon growled, "since one ultimate alone could take on two champions. And with an extra Digimon, no matter how weak, I should've been able to defeat them easily."

"This is probably where Hyogamon was able to one-up you," the voice said. "At least he thought about this stuff."

Cerberumon shouted, "Don't you dare compare me to that fool!" He panted. "But you are right. With one crest, the brats may have an ultimate form with them soon. Perhaps I should start allying myself with the same."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" the voice said. It then laughed, sounding like three music notes going up a musical scale. "What do you say we show those Digi-Destined that they can't touch us?"

"Who said you were going?" Cerberumon said.

"Well, I am the closest ultimate available," the voice pointed out. "Plus, I've been wanting an audience for a long time now."

Cerberumon sighed. "Well, time is short at this point. Just don't sing on the way there."

"Alright, Digi-Destined," the voice said, "time to make some sweet music… of destruction."

* * *

><p>The group had been walking for a long time, attempting to stay in a straight line and only deviated when circumstances dictated. After a while they came to what appeared to be the end of the forest. Where the trees ended, there was a small clearing. At the end of that clearing, a rock wall faced the forest. The wall was actually the base of a relatively small mountain.<p>

"I was pretty sure I saw the light somewhere near here," Daichi remarked.

"Well, I don't see anything," Dracomon said.

"It is possible that it's on a different part of the mountain," Isamu suggested. "Either way, we've been at this for a while guys. Let's take a break."

"And a bite," Dracomon added. Daichi took this as a cue to get out some of the fruit they found while walking. While neither he nor Isamu could identify it, Dracomon assured them it was safe.

As Isamu felt around for the canteen, he passed his hand over the ice pack and felt the coldness, which surprised him, since it should have melted by now. _I guess that's just how things work in the Digital World: nonsensically._

As they ate, Daichi looked at his crest. He focused on the symbol. _What could this crest mean? Let's see; what kind of traits can be associated with swirls? Uh, confusion? Senselessness? Come on, Daichi, get a grip; these are supposed to be good traits._ As he let the crest fall onto his chest, he and the others heard something.

They all turned to find another of Cerberumon's portals opening. When Cerberumon jumped out, Isamu complained, "Can't you ever just leave us alone to relax?"

"Now what kind of Digi-Agent lets his enemies live?" Cerberumon pointed out.

"Whatever," Dracomon said. "Just show us your next punk so we can take him down."

"I'll only comply with the first request," Cerberumon replied. He howled and another portal opened behind the Digi-Destined.

"May I have a drumroll, please?" a voice on the other side said. The boys noticed it sounded like someone impersonating Elvis.

"Tell me that's not…" Isamu started, realizing that their next opponent would be all too familiar. A large platform that almost looked like a stage started floating through the portal. A drumroll began to play from one of the speakers. On the front of the stage, holding a microphone on a stand and a guitar, was a human-sized Digimon that looked like he was wearing an orange monkey suit. He wore sunglasses and had a Monzaemon-shaped teddy bear on his waist. ("Show off," Cerberumon whispered.)

"It is," Isamu said, clasping his forehead.

The Digimon spoke into the microphone, "Now this here's an Etemon special, dedicated to all you Digi-Destined out there." He set the microphone aside and began to play his guitar and sing, badly.

_Well they said you was gonna save the world_

_But that was just a lie_

_Well they said you was gonna save the world_

_But that was just a lie_

_Cause when we're through with you,_

_You won't be here no more_

"Thank you, thank you very much," he said, though no one applauded. Instead, the Digi-Destined and their Digimon were covering their ears. Cerberumon only shook his head in humiliation.

"Just who does this guy think he is?" Wormmon asked.

"That's Etemon," Daichi said, Analyzer in hand, "a puppet Digimon, virus type, ultimate level. And, in case you hadn't guessed, his singing is so terrible, it becomes his Concert Crash attack."

"Terrible singing?" Dracomon said as he uncovered the place where his ears would be. "You mean he was trying to sing?"

"Hey, hey, hey," Etemon said. "Watch what you say about the King of Digimon. When I'm through with you, you're gonna wish you showed some R-E-S-P-E-C-T to the 'mon." He then laughed, something which made Isamu cringe.

"Then start getting through with them," Cerberumon said.

"Guys, Digivolve," Isamu said, and he and Daichi pulled out their Digivices.

_Wormmon Digivolve to… Stingmon!_

_Digi-Modify! Digivolution, activate! Dracomon Digivolve to… Coredramon Green!_

"Time for you to check in to the 'Bone'-break Hotel," Etemon said. He opened his hands and revealed to dark green balls of energy. "Dark Network!" He threw the balls down on the two Digimon. They both moved out of the way; Stingmon flew to Etemon's stage while Coredramon ran to meet Cerberumon.

Stingmon met with Etemon close-up and readied his blade. "Spiking Strike!" Etemon, with nimble movements, avoided the lethal blow.

"You know," Etemon said. "I've always wanted to know how insects react to music. Let's find out. Concert CRAAAAAAAASH!" At that moment, Etemon began to play his guitar wildly and yell, creating a sound that Stingmon could hear clearly even with his hands covering the sides of his head.

Daichi also heard the sound but was preoccupied with Cerberumon. "How do you stand that guy?" Daichi asked.

"I don't," Cerberumon answered. "Styx Killer!" He charged toward Coredramon and attempted to slash him with his claws. Coredramon grabbed the claws before they could touch him.

"Whoo! You really need to get a manicure," Coredramon quipped. "Let me help. Green Core Blast!" He fired his shot on the dog, but it hardly did anything. Cerberumon pushed him down and walked around him.

"You fool," he taunted. "You were barely able to beat Hyogamon with such simple tactics. And he was champion level. How do you expect to hurt an ultimate like me?" He paused. "Maybe become ultimate yourself. Oh, that's right; you can't." He turned to Daichi. "I saw through your bluff; a little late, perhaps, but still. You can't get that crest to glow any more than you can know what it represents.

"Let me ask you something," he continued, changing the subject. "Why are you here? Surely the question must have come to you at some point or another."

Coredramon grunted, "His name's not Shirley."

"Silence!" Cerberumon shouted. He turned back to Daichi. "You don't belong in this world, and not just because you're human. All the things you have to put up with, all the Digimon you must face, all the fruitless quests you travel, and for what? What does it all get you in the end? Saving the world, this world? It's not even your world to begin with. What does it matter to you?" There was a long pause between all three.

"I don't know," Daichi finally said. Cerberumon smiled. "But I don't care." The smile left. "I don't have all the answers, and chances are I never really will. But I was given this Digivice for a reason, and I don't think it was just some random act of fate. This crest…" he held the tag in his hand… "this crest was made for me. Maybe I don't know why I'm here, but that doesn't mean I won't find a reason to take you down." The crest began to glow.

"No," Cerberumon whispered.

"And now it's time to do just that," Daichi said. The glow began to grow brighter, causing Stingmon and Etemon to stop their fighting. Daichi put his hand to his crest. He felt something form in his hand. He pulled it away to find…

"A new card!" Isamu remarked. Daichi looked at it; it had an image of the crest on it, but no title to indicate what it was.

But Daichi didn't care. Instead, he brought it to the card reader on his D-Power. "Digi- Modify! Crest Digivolution, activate!"

Coredramon began to glow. He stood up. "Coredramon Crest Digivolve to…" He began to grow bigger to the point where he had to stand on all fours. His wings became deformed and looked like extra claws. His tail grew an attachment that resembled a mace. His head was attached to a much longer neck and the horn on his face bent toward the front. He was still green when he stopped Digivolving. "Groundramon!" he said in a deep voice, but still in the same tone as his previous forms, and roared.

"He Digivolved to the ultimate level!" Cerberumon shouted.

"Don't mean a thing if it ain't got that swing," Etemon said, jumping off the stage and ignoring Stingmon, "and I intend to swing hard. Dark Network!" He threw two more energy balls at Groundramon, but they didn't affect him. He turned his head to meet Etemon. "What the…? It had no effect at all."

"His skin is made of dragon scales, you idiot!" Cerberumon scolded. "Nothing can break through that! This is what I was trying to prevent!"

"Then let's see how he likes a Concert CRAAAAAAAASH!" He played his off-key music once again, but Groundramon did not seem to be affected too much.

"That is really getting annoying," he said calmly. "Scrapless Claw!" He lowered his deformed wings into the ground repeatedly and began hurling chunks of rock at Etemon. Etemon was hardly able to avoid many of them. Groundramon walked up to Etemon at what Daichi assumed was his fastest pace. "Megaton Hammer!" He brought his tail at Etemon and slammed him into the mountain's rocky wall.

As Etemon began dissolving, he said, "Ladies and gentle-mon, Etemon has left the DigiWorld." With one last laugh, he finally disappeared, with nothing remaining, save what was left on the stage.

Cerberumon looked at Groundramon in fear. Groundramon turned to face him and growled. Cerberumon wasted no time in opening another portal for his dimension of darkness and jumping in.

"Yeah! Way to go Groundramon!" Daichi said. Groundramon just stood still, not even acknowledging Daichi's presence. "Uh, Groundramon?" Groundramon walked over to the stage that was left behind. He turned around and smashed it to bits with his tail. "Oh, okay," Daichi said nervously, "wouldn't want to leave that behind." Then Groundramon turned to the mountain and smacked its tail at it. "Uh, Groundramon?" Daichi said with worry. Groundramon didn't hear him. Instead he roared and continued his assault. "Groundramon, you can stop now." The dragon Digimon roared again. "Groundramon!"

Daichi back away. "Something's not right." He pulled out his D-Power and looked up Groundramon's entry. "Something's definitely not right." Isamu and Stingmon went to him to see what he was talking about. "Groundramon is a pure virus type, and is violent by nature!"

"So?" Isamu said. "Green Coredramon was a virus type too."

"It was only an intermittent stage between data and virus," Daichi said. "But now that he's fully a virus, I don't think he can take all that power and anger." He ran up to Groundramon. "Groundramon, it's me, Daichi! Stop this!" Groundramon roared and swung his tail toward him. Stingmon quickly flew in and saved Daichi from what was surely a deadly blow.

"This is bad," Daichi said. "We have to stop him before someone gets hurt."

"How?" Isamu asked.

"I don't know. I—" Daichi turned to look at Stingmon. "That's it!" Both looked at him in confusion. "Stingmon, you can see physical weak points. Maybe you can—"

"NO!" Isamu said. "I am not going to let Stingmon attack him like that!"

"I was thinking maybe he could knock him out, at least until the Digivolution wears off," Daichi explained.

"And what if he misses?" Isamu pointed out. "What if he goes too far, or doesn't go far enough? We could lose one, the other, or both partners, and I'm not ready to risk that." Groundramon struck the wall again.

"If we don't do this," Daichi argued, "Groundramon… Dracomon… will be lost for sure."

Isamu wanted to argue, but found he couldn't. Daichi seemed very resolved in his decision. "Well, even if we wanted to," Isamu said instead, "how would we do it? Groundramon is flailing around so much, that it'll be hard for Stingmon to hit anything."

"I got that covered," Daichi said, holding a card. "Digi-Modify! Training Grips, activate!" Two braces appeared on Groundramon's deformed wings. He noticed this and tried to break free, stopping his rampage. "This is it. It's now or never."

"I can only attack at your word, Isamu," Stingmon said. Isamu looked at his partner. Even though he said he would not strike unless told to, he looked ready to anyway.

He sighed. "I hate when I'm overruled. GO!" Stingmon immediately took off.

He approached Groundramon, who was still struggling with the braces, readying his blade and said, "Don't worry." Whether it was to Groundramon or Daichi, or even Isamu, was something no one could determine. "Spiking Strike!" He flew at high speed to an area between the wing joints and struck.

Groundramon roared in pain. Soon he began to slow down and his eyelids grew heavy. "Dai… chi…" he seemed to say as his head crashed on the ground. Stingmon landed and reverted to Wormmon.

Daichi whispered, so no one else could hear, "I'm sorry, Dracomon. I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Dracomon. Will he be okay? And what happened to make him like this? To find out, keep watching Digimon: Digital Monsters!<strong>

**Okay, so for those of you still thinking about Daichi's crest, this chapter should be something of a hint. And don't worry, the crests won't be named for a few more chapters, so you still have time.**

**This is CF, signing out.**


	12. Friendship

**I'll bet you're all anxious to know what happened since last chapter, right? Well, be anxious no more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own... why am I doing this? You know what I'm going to say.**

**LAST TIME:  
>DAICHI: I tried to Digivolve Dracomon to the next level, but it didn't work out so well. Instead we went looking for Isamu's crest. But Cerberumon showed up before we even came close, this time with Etemon as his right-hand monkey. During the fight, Cerebrumon told me we had no reason to be here, but that just got me really mad. My crest started glowing and Coredramon Digivolved to Groundramon. But after he defeated Etemon and scared off Cerberumon, he started going crazy. Stingmon managed to stop him, but... Dracomon...<strong>

**Chapter 12  
>Friendship<strong>

Night had fallen. The boys started a campfire to ward off the chill. But nothing could ward off the chill of what had happened earlier. Behind Daichi, Groundramon lay unconscious, with no hint of getting up soon. For Daichi, that was both a relief and a worry: a relief because he did not want to go through that same incident again; a worry because it had been hours since he fell in the first place.

"Are we sure he's not…?" Daichi asked, unable to finish his sentence.

Wormmon spoke up. "If he were, he would have reverted into a Digi-Egg by now." He crawled up to Daichi. "I made sure that would not happen." There was a long silence.

"So, what now?" Isamu asked.

"We wait for him to wake up," Daichi said as stolidly as possible, "then we keep moving."

"But moving where, exactly?" Isamu pointed out. "We still have no idea where Taomon's card is."

"We'll find it," Wormmon assured him.

A while passed, less than an hour, and no one moved or dared to speak. The silence did not go unnoticed by anyone, but no one did anything about it; there was nothing anyone could say that had not already been said or would have been worthwhile.

Finally Isamu stood up. Both Daichi and Wormmon looked up at him. "I think I'll go around and take a look," he said. "Maybe I can find that card, see if Cerberumon's out there, or just keep a general look out."

"Alright," Daichi simply said. Isamu walked off, with Wormmon following close behind.

The two walked around the base of the mountain. Wormmon looked everywhere for anything that might have concerned them. He looked up at Isamu almost ten times before he realized he was hardly trying to look himself.

"Is something wrong, Isamu?" Wormmon asked. He crawled closer to his partner.

"Nothing," Isamu answered.

"Isamu, I may not have known you too long, but long enough to know when something bothering you. Of course, even if I didn't know you well, it wouldn't be that hard to see."

Isamu sighed. "I shouldn't have done it." Wormmon stared quizzically at him. "I shouldn't have let you do that to Groundramon."

"Isamu," Wormmon said sympathetically, "no one is to blame for what happened. Daichi caused the Digivolution, I struck him—"

"But I called the shot!" Isamu interrupted. "I was the one who told you to attack him."

"The alternative was worse," Wormmon pointed out.

"As opposed to what?" Isamu challenged. "He could have been killed!"

"And if we didn't," Wormmon argued, "he would have killed himself anyway, and us with him." Isamu just sighed in frustration and walked on.

* * *

><p>Back at the campsite, Daichi sat alone in front of the fire. He must have been staring at it too long because when he blinked, his eyes stung. He turned to look at Groundramon; he was still unconscious. Daichi got up and walked over to his fallen partner. He stood near the head. He could hear the dragon breathing quietly. He raised his right hand to touch Groundramon but stopped himself. He looked at the glove covering it. With his left hand, he removed the glove and placed his now bare hand on Groundramon's neck, just below the head. "Everything will be all right, Groundramon. I promise." He shed a tear.<p>

"Dai… chi…" he heard. He looked around for the source. "Not… fault… Dai… chi…" Daichi realized that it was Groundramon talking, but weakly.

"Save your strength, buddy," he said. "If you want to get better, you need to rest. I'll be right here." He sat down on the ground, not taking his hand off his partner.

* * *

><p>Isamu and Wormmon kept walking, looking for anything, if only to get their minds off Groundramon. They found nothing, but just as they were getting ready to head back, they heard a faint beeping noise. They immediately jumped in surprise and started looking for the source.<p>

Wormmon realized something. "Wait a minute. Isamu, that's your Digivice." Isamu laughed to himself and commented on his stupidity as he reached into his pocket. "You're not stupid," Wormmon noted, "you just have a lot on your mind."

"Thanks for the reminder," Isamu said sarcastically. He looked at his D-3; it showed a blue dot on the screen.

"What do you think it means?" Wormmon asked.

"I don't really know," Isamu admitted. "But let's find out." The two walked in the direction that the image seemed to indicate. They noticed that as they walked, the dot moved closer to the center of the screen. Soon they found an alcove and the screen indicated that whatever got the D-3's attention was inside. They walked in and found a large symbol carved into the wall; it looked like the symbol for yin and yang, but without the details inside. Instead, it had two "fins" jutting out in opposite directions on the sides that curved in the opposite vertical direction from each other.

Isamu recognized this image. "The Crest of Friendship."

"Does that mean your crest is here?" Wormmon asked.

"I don't think so," Isamu answered. "First off, there's no card here. Second, Daichi's was something we'd never seen before; why should mine not be in the same boat?" Wormmon nodded in agreement. "Although, the last time I saw the crest on a wall like this, it was in _Adventure 02,_ where just on the bottom was…" He looked down to find a small black object in the shape of a shoeprint that had been third-dimensionalized and rounded. On the front was a spike shaped like a lightning bolt and the same crest design on the wall just in front of the spike. "…the Digi-Egg of Friendship."

"This reminds me of when I found the last Digi-Egg," Wormmon said. "I originally found it in a field of flowers that, now that I think about it, were arranged to look like that Crest of Courage."

"Yeah, well, unlike that Egg," Isamu said, "we can just leave this one here." Isamu turned and prepared to walk away.

"Wait, what?" Wormmon asked. "Are you saying you don't want this Egg?"

"Whether I do or not is not the problem," Isamu answered. "The problem is it's not mine."

"That's what you said about the Digi-Egg of Courage," Wormmon pointed out. "Look how far we've gotten with it."

"Courage is easy to have, Wormmon," Isamu said. "But this is another matter entirely. Would this Egg really go to someone who attacked a friend… check that, the friend of a best friend?" He started to walk.

"But you did that because it was the right thing to do," Wormmon said.

"No, I only did it because you two told me to," Isamu argued. "If it were up to me, I wouldn't have told you to attack at all."

Tears began to form in Wormmon's eyes. He then ran up to Isamu and tackled him. Isamu turned to confront Wormmon. Angrily, the insect Digimon said, "I'm tired of this new attitude of yours. The Isamu I know would never say that. Don't think of it as attacking a friend, but as saving him."

Isamu sighed. "Wormmon, I want to think that, really I do. But every bone in my body is telling me that it was wrong."

"Then tell those bones to shut up and start listening to me, your friend, a friend who would never steer you wrong." Isamu had never heard Wormmon act so emotional before.

Before he could say something, however, they both heard footsteps of some kind. They seemed to be coming down the wall of the alcove. They looked up and saw a six-legged Digimon crawl down toward them. It was fairly large and its body was oddly shaped, colored white with red. Its limbs and neck looked like strands of wire intertwined with each other. Its head looked like a mask with a red horn and an extra plate to act as its mouth.

"Well, well, well," it said in a malicious tone. "Looks like Infermon will get some good data for midnight snack tonight."

"Uh, Isamu, what does he mean?" Wormmon asked nervously.

"I'm thinking, okay," Isamu answered, clearly just as nervous. "Man, what I wouldn't give for a Digi-Analyzer now. Okay, uh, I think I recognize this guy. Yeah, from the movie. Infermon, um, a virus type Digimon with no identifiable origins. It lives by consuming data, and, if it has the right attitude, has the potential to destroy an entire network."

"And let me guess where he's going to get that data this time," Wormmon said.

"Well, Digimon are made from data naturally," Isamu said, "and I'm pretty sure my being here means I'm not flesh and blood either." Infermon yelled and jumped toward the duo. The two almost didn't move away in time. Before Infermon could regain itself, Isamu pulled out his Digivice.

_Wormmon Digivolve to… Stingmon!_

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon wasted no time moving in for the attack. "Spider Shooter!" Infermon opened its mouth and shot out a series of energy blasts that stopped Stingmon from getting closer. Some of the blasts hit Stingmon and he De-Digivolved almost instantly. Isamu ran to Wormmon's side to see if he was okay.

Wormmon moaned as he got up. "What happened?"

Isamu thought and said, "Oh wait, I just remembered: Infermon's ultimate level." He chuckled in his embarrassment. Wormmon gave him a stern look. "Right, no time for levity. If we want to beat this guy, we'll have to go with the next best option."

"Right!" Wormmon affirmed.

_Digi-Armor, energize! Wormmon Armor Digivolve to… Shadramon, the Inferno of Courage!_

"Please," Infermon said in its slithery voice, "you think that stop me from getting my dinner? Spider Shooter!" He launched the energy blasts again.

This time, though, Shadramon was ready. "Flare Buster!" He fired a barrage of fireballs which contacted with most of the incoming blasts. But when the smoke cleared, Shadramon saw Infermon tucked into its carapace-like body and flying over him. He saw it too late and was knocked aside. Infermon appeared out of the shell and chuckled.

Shadramon turned to Isamu. "Anything else you want to mention?"

"Actually, I think that's it," Isamu said. "I don't see how we'll get past that rock hard defense."

"There's only one option, then," Shadramon said.

"What?" Isamu asked. Shadramon looked at him as though Isamu already knew the answer. "Did that knock give you amnesia? I told you, someone like me can never possess the Digi-Egg of Friendship."

"Isamu, listen to me, for once," Shadramon said firmly. "If I had believed that, I would have agreed from the very start. But I've seen what you're like, Isamu. You are a true friend, however much you deny yourself the fact. And only a true friend would know what to do next." Shadramon got up and flew into battle once more.

As fire and nameless energy collided, Isamu stared on. _Is Wormmon right?_ he thought to himself. _Am I just being stupid?_ After a while, Infermon collided again with Shadramon. The impact was too great for him to to handle and he De-Degivolved. Isamu's heart leapt, especially when Infermon began to walk toward him. Wormmon slowly opened his eyes and looked at Isamu.

_Wormmon's right,_ Isamu thought. _He trusts me to make the right decisions, so I have to trust that he's right._ He ran to the Digi-Egg, placed a hand on it and pulled it off the ground; he barely noticed it took no effort. "Digi-Armor, energize!" The Egg flew out of his hand and toward Wormmon. The two touched and Isamu could see the Crest of Friendship where the two had been.

"Wormmon Armor Digivolve to…" Wormmon's body became covered in ice as he transformed. He began to grow four legs and his back became rounder. It was somewhat difficult to locate his head, but it was not unnoticeable. Most of the ice suddenly broke away, except for what remained on his back, giving him the appearance of a hedgehog. His forelegs contained guards that bore the crest. "Togemogumon, the Crystal of Friendship!"

"Hey Digimon, hey Digimon!" Isamu exclaimed. "It worked!"

"And now let's see what friendship can really do," Togemogumon said. Infermon opened its mouth. "Spider Shooter!" Togemogumon countered. "Hail Barrage!" Several of the spikes shot out of his back and blocked the energy blasts. New spikes had grown in their place. But when the shots had been cleared, Infermon, encased in its defensive body, hurdled toward him.

"Here it comes!" Isamu yelled. Togemogumon made no attempt to move, instead, the crystals on his back elongated and caught Infermon. The rogue Digimon bounced away, revealing a crack Togemogumon made in his armor. "All right! This is your chance!"

"Not so fast, data bytes," Infermon taunted. "Spider Shooter!"

"Crystal Shield!" Several of the spikes jumped up and formed a solid wall between Togemogumon and Infermon. The blasts hit the shield and bounced back to Infermon. Many of the shots hit the crack, making it bigger. "Now for the final blow. Hail Barrage!" The Crystal Shield dispersed into tiny fragments and launched themselves at Infermon. They pierced through the crack and poured into it, attacking Infermon from the inside. Infermon screamed in pain before disappearing into data.

Togemogumon reverted back into Wormmon and a blue streak of light shot out of him. The streak flew to Isamu's D-3, and when it was over, Isamu could see an image of the Digi-Egg of Friendship.

"Told you the egg would work," Wormmon said. Isamu noticed he was trying to not say it in a way that made him sound like a jerk.

"I'll never doubt you again, partner," Isamu replied. "Come on, let's get back to Daichi; he's gonna want to see this."

* * *

><p>"Hey, wake up," a voice said. Daichi opened his eyes only a bit. "Hey, you want to wake up or do I have to help you?" Daichi finally sat up straight. He noticed that he had been lying down on solid rock, even though he remembered resting his head on Groundramon. He turned to find Groundramon missing. "I swear," the voice said, "Belphemon's got nothing on you when it comes to snoozing." Daichi turned in the direction of the voice and saw…<p>

"Dracomon!" Daichi yelled. He walked over and kneeled down to hug his partner. "I'm sorry, Dracomon."

"Uh, Daichi?" Dracomon said weakly. "Could we talk about this after you stop choking me?" Daichi immediately let go, commenting that his Digimon was indeed back to normal. "Sorry about what, though?"

"Everything," Daichi replied. "The Digivolution, knocking you out…"

"Two things," Dracomon interrupted: "One, nobody knew what would happen when I Digivolved, least of all you; two, it was the only option. Even I couldn't think of a way to stop myself."

"You mean you were aware of…?" Daichi asked.

"Everything," Dracomon finished. "I was just so out of control, I couldn't do anything about it."

Daichi smiled. "Well, the good news is it's all over now." Just then, they heard another voice.

"Daichi!" it yelled. The voice was familiar.

"Hey, Isamu!" Daichi yelled back. "Glad you made it back."

"Hey, Dracomon's up again," Isamu remarked when he saw the dragon Digimon.

"Takes more than a little rampaging to keep me down," Dracomon boasted.

"Good to see you back," Wormmon said.

"Thanks for the assist," Dracomon replied.

Daichi turned to Isamu. "So, did you guys find anything?"

"Sort of," Isamu answered. "Quick question: can your D-Power look up Digimon on command?"

"You mean without having them in front of me?" Daichi asked. "Don't know; I've never tried before."

"Well, try now," Isamu insisted. "We saw this Digimon named… Togemogumon, was it? Anyway, it was something I hadn't seen before so…"

"On it," Daichi said, already holding his D-Power. He pressed a few buttons to activate the Analyzer and a few more to see if he could do what Isamu asked. Finally, an image of Togemogumon came up. "Oh, that was easy," Daichi commented. "Let's see, Togemogumon, a virus type animal Digimon. The spikes on its back are actually ice crystals that it can use for its Hail Barrage attack. It also says its armor level. The picture even shows the Crest of Friendship on its front legs." That's when he noticed Isamu hold out his D-3 with the Digi-Egg of Friendship on the screen. "Wormmon?" he asked as he looked at Isamu's partner.

"Who else would you think?" Wormmon responded.

"It may not have been the crest we were looking for, but…" Isamu started.

"You may not have to worry about that for long," Dracomon interrupted. "Check out the peak." He pointed to the mountain near the top, where they saw a bright, but small, light.

Daichi stared and said, "No wonder we couldn't find it. It must not have been dark enough to see it clearly."

"I thought the moon looked a little brighter tonight," Isamu commented.

Daichi yawned. "Come on, let's get some rest. Now that we know where the crest is, and since Dracomon's back to normal, I think we can sleep easy tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like things are finally going right. How long will that last? We can only find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!<strong>

**What, did you think I was just giving Isamu one egg? A Digivice whose specialty is Armor Digivolution, and I only give the guy one egg? Let's face it, folks. There's a reason I chose Wormmon to be a partner Digimon: he didn't get any Armor Digivolving in the anime, even though he clearly had the potential. Consider this giving him a second chance.**

**This is CF, signing out.**


	13. Acceptance

**Okay, time to rejoin our friends in their quest to save the Digital World. Shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Digimon? Eh he he he... WROOOOOOOOOONG!**

**LAST TIME:  
>ISAMU: With Groundramon knocked out, we really had nothing to do. So I decided to take a look around. As Wormmon an I walked, we found the Digi-Egg of Friendship. I didn't really want it, since I was the one who ordered Stingmon to take out Groundramon. Suddenly, an Infermon came along, looking for a midnight snack. We tried to battle him, but it was only until I realized what friendship means that I picked up the Egg and Armor Digivolved Wormmon to Togemogumon. We beat Infermon and came back to a revived Dracomon and a sighting of Taomon's card.<strong>

**Chapter 13  
>Acceptance<strong>

Once again, the Digi-Destined found themselves walking along a trail with a steep drop on one side. After they woke up, they started to walk up the mountain trail, hoping to get closer to the card they saw last night. Isamu wore his tag around his neck, waiting for it to shine.

As they walked, Dracomon noticed that Daichi was more silent than usual, like he was in deep thought. "Hey, DigiWorld to Daichi," he said, "you in there?"

Daichi turned toward Dracomon. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Dracomon did not look convinced. "Is this about what happened yesterday? I told you, nobody's to blame."

"Actually," Daichi said, "I think it may have been my fault."

"And I thought I had a hard time last night," Isamu said, indicating he could hear them. "At least I had a legitimate reason."

"Yeah?" Daichi said. "Well, let me put this in a way you can understand. Remember SkullGreymon?"

"You're talking to the guy who has every season on DVD," Isamu said.

"Why, what's wrong?" Wormmon asked.

"In the first season," Isamu explained, "the main character Tai tried to force his partner to Digivolve after he got his crest. But his emotions corrupted the process, and Greymon became SkullGreymon and nearly destroyed everyone."

"Sound like anything that recently happened?" Daichi asked.

"Aside from that part about corruption," Isamu said, "but I bet you have something for that as well."

"I remember feeling angry at Cerberumon," Daichi said. "He challenged our reason for being here and all I wanted to do was shut him up for good."

"I think we all did," Dracomon pointed out.

"But you weren't the one with the card," Daichi reminded him.

Isamu sighed. "I won't deny that what happened yesterday was not our best day. But you can't blame yourself. Not even I know everything about Digivolution."

The group remained silent for the rest of the walk. As they neared the light that the card created, Isamu kept his eyes on his tag. They all stepped under the light and looked around. The tag didn't glow, and no sign of anything resembling a crest was seen.

"Hey, let's not give up yet," Daichi said. "Remember, my crest wasn't exactly at 'X marks the spot.' Spread out."

"Uh, Daichi," Isamu said, "We're not exactly in the forest anymore. There aren't really any places to spread out to." Daichi grunted in realization.

"Although," a dark voice said, "if you want to _be_ spread out, I can help you with that." A portal opened and Cerberumon jumped out in front of the Digi-Destined's path.

"You again?" Isamu said. "I don't suppose you sent that Infermon at us last night?" (Daichi looked at him incredulously. "Infermon?" he asked. "Long story," Wormmon replied.)

"Although I know what you're talking about," Cerberumon said, "that Infermon acted on his own free will and was never associated with me to begin with. No, my new partners are…"

"Are?" everyone else repeated anxiously. Cerberumon howled and created another portal. Two serpentine Digimon with wings flew out of the portal with graceful, but obviously deadly, aerial maneuvers. One was orange and decidedly evil-looking, while the other was gray and more mechanical. Aside from that, both Digimon looked exactly the same from the size of the wings, to the faceplates, to the cannons on both sets of arms.

"I figured if two are better than one," Cerberumon said, "then three would be much better."

Daichi pulled out his D-Power. "Okay, the orange one is Megadramon, an ultimate level virus type dark dragon Digimon. He simply lives to destroy and can break through almost any defense. The gray one is Gigadramon. Same as Megadramon except he's an android Digimon. He was created for air battles."

"Now, my teammates," Cerberumon said, "attack!" The two dragons swooped in with their arms ready.

_Digi-Armor, energize! Wormmon Armor Digivolve to… Togemogumon, the Crystal of Friendship!_

_Digi-Modify! Digivolution, activate! Dracomon Digivolve to… Coredramon Blue!_

Coredramon took off and started to do battle with the two Dramons. "Blue Core Blast!" The attack flew to his targets, but they both dodged swiftly. "Dark Side Attack!" Megadramon yelled. He held up his arms and fired two missiles at Coredramon. He flew up to avoid the shot but inadvertently flew to meet Gigadramon. "Genocide Gear!" The mechanical dragon turned to his side and started to spin, striking his metallic wings on Coredramon's body.

Meanwhile, on the mountain trail, Togemogumon and Cerberumon were squaring off. "I had heard of this new form you recently acquired. But pitting ice against me is a poor choice."

"I didn't pick it for its elemental advantages," Isamu said with a smile. "Maddog Fire!" Cerberumon started breathing flames. "Crystal Shield!" The ice crystals on Togemogumon's back flew up and made a wall that, surprisingly, held against the fire. "I picked it for its defense," Isamu finished. "Hail Barrage!" When the flames stopped, the shield broke apart and the shards threw themselves at Cerberumon.

Up above, Coredramon tried using a Strike Bomber against Gigadramon. "Ultimate Slicer!" Suddenly, as if from nowhere, an attack that felt like many blades hit Coredramon. Daichi looked to find Megadramon with its arms in attack position.

"Man, I can't get in any attack with these guys," Coredramon said to himself.

"Of course not," Megadramon said. "We are Lord Cerberumon's prized battlers."

"We complement each other," Gigadramon continued. "What one can't do, the other can."

"When one is in trouble…"

"…or when one needs backup…"

"The other will be there to help!" they both said in unison.

Daichi watched as Coredramon tried to battle with the twin-like Digimon. He looked through his cards but saw nothing that could beat such a combination.

"Dark Side Attack!" "Guilty Claw!" They both hit Coredramon. Daichi realized that, since he was a champion level Digimon, Coredramon would not last longer.

"Coredramon!" he yelled. "You're going to have to Digivolve!"

Isamu turned around at Daichi's words. "Did I just hear you right?" he asked. "You want Coredramon to Digivolve after what happened?"

"It's the only way I can save him," Daichi said.

"A noble gesture," Cerberumon said, as he tried to break through Togemogumon's shield. "But you do realize that you won't be able to battle in this field. The very name of Groundramon reveals the only terrain on which he can battle."

"Even if he could fight," Isamu continued, "you wouldn't be able to control him."

"As long as it'll save Coredramon, I'll take that risk," Daichi said.

"Same goes for me," Coredramon said weakly. Daichi's crest began to glow.

"Then let's do it!" He put his hand on his crest and revealed the new card as he did last time. "Digi-Modify! Crest Digivolution, activate!"

Coredramon straightened up and glowed bright blue. "Coredramon Crest Digivolve to…" Daichi expected to see the same changes being made as last time. However, the main body did not try to hunch over on all fours. The wings became larger and almost looked like they grew feathers, but still reptilian. The tail grew longer and his back became equipped with a large blade pointing forward. When he stopped changing, he was still blue. "Wingdramon!" he said in a surprisingly chivalrous and clearer voice than before.

Daichi stood there amazed. "Uh, not that I'm complaining or anything," he said, "but what happened to Groundramon?"

"I'm not sure," Wingdramon admitted, "but at least we won't have to worry about air combat." He turned toward his opponents. "So, which of you wants to be first?"

"Dark Side Attack!" Megadramon fired the missiles from its arms and they flew toward Wingdramon. But before they could touch him, Wingdramon seemingly disappeared. As the two looked for him, he reappeared behind them.

"Yikes! That was fast!" Daichi commented. Even Togemogumon and Cerberumon stopped their battle to watch the dragon dogfight.

"Very well," Wingdramon said to Megadramon.

Daichi pulled out a card. "Digi-Modify! Power Charger, activate!" The blade on Wingdramon's back lit up. "Sonic Lance!" He flew toward Megadramon at high speed and impaled him. The dragon convulsed for a bit and disappeared into specks of data.

"Hey Digimon, hey Digimon," Isamu said in wonder.

Wingdramon turned to the mountainside. "Save it for when you hear this, Isamu; I think I may have found something. There is a design on the wall above the card that may be your crest."

"Too bad you won't have a Digimon to use it with," Cerberumon said. "Styx Killer!" "Crystal Shield!" Cerberumon attacked Togemogumon but the hedgehog-like Digimon had already summoned his shield. Cerberumon kept slashing at the ice barrier, but he was suddenly forced back by a flap of Wingdramon's wings.

"Go! I'll hold them off," he said. Isamu took this opportunity to De-Digivolve his partner to Wormmon and then Digivolve him into Stingmon. Stingmon grabbed Isamu and the two flew up to find the pattern Wingdramon told them about. It didn't take long to find, and Isamu's glowing tag confirmed that it was a crest. The crest looked like the top and sides of a trapezoid with the bottom missing. On the bottom of each of the sides, there was a crescent shape, with the concave sides of each one touching the end its respective line. The whole design made it look like a set of scales.

Isamu held his tag up to the crest. The design glowed dark green as did the tag. The area around the crest also glowed and it seemed like the wall the crest was on began to shrink. It finally became a small, dark green plate with the crest on one side. The plate floated over to him, flipped around, and slid itself into the slot of the tag. The tag glowed one final time and the light stopped altogether.

"Now, let's get down there," Isamu told Stingmon.

"Agreed," Stingmon said.

The two floated down to the battlefield and landed near Daichi. "Score two for crest finding!" he announced.

"Gigadramon," Cerberumon shouted, "help me finish off this flying fool." Gigadramon charged in with his Genocide Gear attack. Wingdramon dodged it with no trouble. "Wing Blast!" He flapped his wings hard and fast and created a shockwave that knocked Gigadramon out of the air and on top of Cerberumon.

"Get off me, you fool!" he ordered. Cerberumon pushed up and knocked Gigadramon off him.

"Forgive me, my lord," Gigadramon said. "Without my other, they have exploited my weakness."

Cerberumon growled. "Don't talk to me about weakness. I'll not have such a thing on my team. Maddog Fire!" He unleashed his fire attack on Gigadramon. The dragon screamed in pain and dissolved. The flames kept coming until he was gone completely.

Cerberumon turned to the humans. "So, which of you will be next?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yikes! He just destroyed his own teammate! Will the Digi-Destined be able to fight something like that? To find out, keep reading Digimon: Digital Monsters!<strong>

**Well, since Isamu's got his crest now, I'll update my unofficial contest for figuring out what his and Daichi's crests are. With this chapter and next, maybe it'll be much easier for you guys. But you better get your answers in soon, because the crests will be named during the chapter after the next one. Remember, Marvel-approved No-Prize for the first ones to get them right.**

**This is CF, signing out.**


	14. Judgment

**New Chapter!**

**...**

**I need some new material for these intros, really.**

**Disclaimer: ...You really need to ask whether Digimon is my intellectual property? Please, intellectual and me are not on speaking terms. (Insert wa-wa-waaa sound effect here.)**

**LAST TIME:  
>DAICHI: When we found Taomon's card on the mountain, we climbed to get Isamu's crest. But Cerberumon showed up and tried to triple team us with Megadramon and Gigadramon. Coredramon, even in his flight-enabled blue form couldn't keep up with them. Realizing I had no choice but to make him Digivolve to save his life, Coredramon Digivolved to, not Groundramon like I thought and was ready for, but Wingdramon. His aerial technique managed to take out Megadramon. During the skirmish, Isamu managed to get his own crest. But when Gigadramon started failing in the battle, Cerberumon destroyed him without batting an eye.<strong>

**Chapter 14  
>Judgment<strong>

Everyone stared in amazement at what had just happened. The screams of Gigadramon, screams of fear and pain, were as clear as though he was still screaming.

"You killed him," Isamu finally said. "You killed him without a second thought."

"Think of it this way," Cerberumon said, "I put him out of his misery. Like he said, he was no use to anyone without his 'other,' as he put it."

"No use to you, you mean," Isamu said, head bowed and fist clenched. "Is that all you care about? Power? I thought you were a team player, what with your constant emphasis on teamwork."

"And what good is a team," Cerberumon said, "if its members are weak? If your arm is diseased, do you not cut it off? If one member of a population is plagued, do you not quarantine him from the rest of the world?"

"You and your 'members' may be a group, but you're not a team," Isamu said. "When you think about it, Megadramon and Gigadramon were a better team than whatever you threw together. A team looks out for its members and works together to overcome their challenge. Your group just sides for the same cause and each member does what they want. Sometimes, they won't even attack unless you order them to." Isamu remembered Gorillamon, who did not enter the battle until Cerberumon told him to attack. "And what happens when your 'partners' can't fight to your standards? You destroy them as though they were your enemies to begin with."

"Forgive me if I'm wrong," Cerberumon said, seemingly unmoved, "but you destroy all your enemies with the same ferocity. If it wasn't me, it would have been you, just as ruthlessly."

"Wrong!" Isamu yelled. "Who we attack is about who wants to destroy us. We don't destroy our enemies because they're weaker than us." Daichi had never seen Isamu this passionate before. "But if anyone else is going to be destroyed today…" a green light appeared on Isamu's chest, "it'll be you." The light became noticeable and Cerberumon attempted not to cringe; Isamu's crest was glowing.

The light emerged from the crest and shot itself into Isamu's D-3. Isamu grabbed it and pointed it at Stingmon. "Crest Digivolve!"

"Stingmon, Crest Digivolve to…" Stingmon glowed green and began to change. His height did not change much, but through the light, he appeared to be more muscular. His gauntlets became longer to the point where they extended past his hands. He grew long, white hair and his wings grew longer. A staff of some kind appeared and when he grabbed it, it assumed full color; the ornament on the end looked like a ruby-colored star. His full color emerged when he touched the staff; mainly green with yellow orbs, with red streaks placed in various spots. "JewelBeemon!"

JewelBeemon flew to the front of Cerberumon, pointed his staff at him, and said, "Cerberumon, your reign of terror ends today. Today, you will be punished for your crimes. Crimes of ruling with an iron fist over those who could not defend themselves and considering those weaker than you not worthy to live."

"Spare me your lectures, you overgrown excuse for a bug," Cerberumon said. "What I do is none of your concern."

"As long as I am with the Digi-Destined," JewelBeemon replied, "what you Digi-Agents do _is_ my concern."

"You're not alone," Wingdramon said. He flew to JewelBeemon's side. "So, shall we take him down?"

"I don't know about you," JewelBeemon said, "but I was ready to take him down from day one." He lowered his staff so that the ornament faced Cerberumon. "Spike Buster!" The star glowed and shot out an energy shaped like it at Cerberumon. The dog Digimon was hit and reeled under the pain. "Sonic Lance!" Wingdramon rose into the air and lowered himself, the lance on his back aimed at his target.

"Maddog Fire!" Cerberumon released his fire attack on Wingdramon. Wingdramon closed his wings in front of him to block most of the damage. JewelBeemon flew behind Cerberumon and pointed his arm at him. "Shot Claw!" He sped toward Cerberumon with his gauntlet out, which was glowing with power. He thrust it forward to make contact with his target, but Cerberumon dodged with surprising ease.

"You should know better than that," the dog said. "With me, having eyes in the back of my head is no expression." He howled, summoning another portal.

"Is he going to retreat again?" Isamu asked.

"Maybe he's getting more help," Daichi suggested.

"Whatever he's doing," JewelBeemon said, holding his staff in attack position, "he won't do it today!" He flew to the portal and swung his staff so that the blade of the star touched it. The blade seemed to be cutting through the darkness. When he had sliced it all the way, the portal disappeared.

"How did he do that?" Isamu asked. Daichi already had his D-Power out looking for the answer.

"I think I know," Daichi said. "That weapon is called the Jewel Encrusted Javelin. It's a weapon that only unleashes its full potential to vaccine type Digimon."

"Wait," Isamu said. "So JewelBeemon…?"

"Has Digivolved into a vaccine," Daichi finished. "This may give him the edge over Cerberumon."

Cerberumon growled. "He will not live to accomplish that."

Wingdramon sighed. "How many times have we heard that?"

"And how many times has he been proven wrong?" JewelBeemon added. "I have an idea; use your Wing Blast attack."

"Got it," Wingdramon said. "Wing Blast!" Wingdramon started flapping his wings, generating the shockwaves. They would have knocked Cerberumon off his feet if he didn't dig into the rock with his claws; that didn't stop his hind legs from being raised, however. As he was about to regain his foothold, JewelBeemon flew in front of him, unaffected by Wingdramon's attack, about ten feet away.

"Now, face your judgment," he said. He held his javelin in a throwing stance. "Javelin, FLY!" He threw the javelin at Cerberumon. Like JewelBeemon himself, the javelin's path was unhindered by the wind. Without any way to protect himself, the javelin pierced Cerberumon's body from the back. He screamed in pain and tried to shake it off, but nothing could remove JewelBeemon's weapon. Wingdramon stopped his attack and Cerberumon fell, defeated.

As his data began to disappear, Cerberumon said, "You have only made things worse for you. Hyogamon's defeat may have been innocuous, but destroying me will alert all the others. They will not rest until you are all destroyed for attempting to undermine our glory."

"Then they better drink a lot of coffee," Wingdramon said, "because they may be losing some sleep."

"We will see," Cerberumon said as his data finally disappeared.

"Hey Digimon, hey Digimon!" Isamu said. Wingdramon and JewelBeemon glowed and turned into streaks of light which flew to their respective partners. The lights dissipated and became the Digimon's rookie forms.

"Looks like the score is us: two; Digi-Agents: zip," Dracomon said.

"Well, I have to say," Daichi remarked, "this has turned into a good day. We got Dracomon's Digivolution under control, got your crest, got Wormmon to the ultimate level, and defeated another Agent."

"But I don't think we're done yet," Isamu said. "If what Cerberumon said is true, we still have a lot more Agents to take care of."

"Yeah, you're right," Daichi said.

"So where should we go now?" Wormmon asked.

"Let's head for the top," Isamu suggested. "Maybe we'll get a clue for our next move if we get a better view."

As they resumed their walk, Daichi said, "I don't suppose it would be too much to ask to get you guys to just Digivolve and carry us up there?"

"Are you kidding?" Dracomon said. "After that battle, I'm lucky I have the strength to stand."

* * *

><p><strong>And another Agent bites it! So what is at the top of the mountain? Guess we'll find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!<strong>

**Short, I know. It happens. So, for those of you interested in the "Crest Guess Name Game," you have until the next chapter posting to put in your guesses. Look over these last chapters carefully if you want to make a good guess.**

**This is CF, signing out.**


	15. Mentor

**I can't promise anything good for this chapter, no real fights (or any fights for that matter). But, as promised, the boys' crests will be named.**

**Disclaimer: Like many of the authors using this site, I have no claim to the legal rights of the franchise for which I'm writing.**

**LAST TIME:  
>ISAMU: When Cerberumon destroyed his own partner, well, let's just say we were stunned. For all his talk about teamwork, I finally realized he was no "real" team player. All I wanted at point was to end his reign once and for all. That must have been enough to activate my crest, right after I got it, too. Stingmon Crest Digivolved to JewelBeemon and put that dog down. But we can't relax yet. There are still other agents out there, and they will come for us.<strong>

**Chapter 15  
>Mentor<strong>

After a day of climbing and resting for the night in a nearby cave, the Digi-Destined were nearing the peak of the mountain. What exactly they would find up there, they had no idea; but, at least for the time being, it gave them something to do. They reached the end of the trail, but it was still a long way up to the peak. Wormmon used his Sticky Thread to create a path up the wall.

As Isamu tested the line, Daichi asked, "What do you think is up there?"

"Whatever it is, it can't be any more dangerous than anywhere else," Isamu pointed out. When he felt confident, he started climbing the line. He reached the top and called for Daichi to do the same. Dracomon flew up and Wormmon simply ascended by withdrawing the string back into him.

Everyone looked around the peak. It was relatively flat, changing in elevation only at the edge where the mountain started to drop. Daichi grabbed a pair of binoculars out of his backpack and looked through them. He pointed them beyond the edge of the mountain.

"What do you see?" Dracomon asked.

"Nothing," Daichi said. "No clue as to where we go next."

"It was just an idea," Isamu said.

"And a good idea at that," said an unfamiliar, yet familiar, voice. Everyone turned to find an old man walking toward them. Despite his obviously old age, he was a little shorter than the two humans, even for being hunched over. He had little hair to speak of, save for a small, white ponytail and a large moustache of the same color. He wore a mostly blue tunic with some red on it and red, metal-tipped shoes. His eyes appeared to be closed. "Welcome, Digi-Destined," he said.

Daichi looked at the man. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Gennai!" Isamu spoke up. "How can you not recognize him, Daichi?"

Daichi looked more carefully. "Oh yeah. Guess that shows you how long it's been since I watched _Adventure,_ huh?"

"No offense taken," Gennai said. "Come, my home is this way."

Isamu looked around. "You mean down the mountain?"

Gennai chuckled. He snapped his fingers and an old-style Japanese house appeared. "That answer your question?" The humans and their Digimon walked with Gennai into the house.

"I don't get it," Isamu said. "I thought you lived in a lake."

"I did once," Gennai answered, "but I had to move after the house began to warp."

When they entered the house, Daichi asked, "So if you're real, does that mean—"

"No," Gennai interrupted. "Most of what you see in those shows is fictional at the very core. Only some of the material made its way into the minds of the creators."

"That makes total sense," Dracomon said sarcastically.

"Then let me put it in terms you can understand," Gennai said. "The idea for the Digimon franchise in the human world was more or less the result of data from the Digital World finding its way into the minds of those who created it. Naturally, not all the data made it to the human world, but some of the key elements—the Digimon themselves, the Digivices, even me—did. Personally, I'm surprised they made as good a series as they did with so little information."

"You mean you watch it?" Isamu asked.

"I catch an episode when I can," Gennai said. "But I'm not here to talk to you about that. I'm here to talk to you about what to do next." He snapped his fingers again and two mats appeared in front of the boys. They both sat down and their partners joined them.

Gennai brought out some tea, one cup for everyone. He sat down in front of the Digi-Destined and said, "By now, I think you know why you're here."

Daichi spoke up. "To defeat the Digi-Agents, right?"

"Well, that would make things easier," Gennai said thoughtfully, "but no. Taomon told you of someone or something that brought the Digi-Agents together in the first place."

"Yeah," Isamu recalled. "What is it, anyway?"

"Taomon said no one knows that," Dracomon said.

"She said not even the wisest Digimon knows what it is," Wormmon pointed out. "And in case you haven't noticed, Gennai's no Digimon."

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble," Gennai said, "but I'm afraid even I don't know. All I do know is that it's got some agenda of its own, and that the Digi-Agents are either tools at best or distractions at worst."

"So why us?" Daichi asked. "Why did we become Digi-Destined among millions of other possibilities?"

"I'm afraid I don't know that very well either," Gennai admitted. "But I do know that you both possess qualities that will help in combating this threat. Daichi," he said as he turned to him, "you know most of the technical aspects of Digimon, how the various attributes work and what kind of move works better on any one Digimon. Isamu, you have experience with the shows, an experience so intimate, you might as well have been a character yourself."

"Maybe," Isamu said, "but for all my knowledge of the shows, there's still one thing I haven't figured out." He held up his tag. "What kind of crest is this?" Gennai walked over to Isamu and looked at the crest.

"Let's see if I remember this right. Isamu, your crest is the Crest of Justice. It goes to the one who hates evil and is able to recognize it even when no one else can. The bearer of this crest refuses to take any action against anyone unless they truly believe the person or creature deserves it. Daichi…" Daichi held his own tag… "yours is the Crest of Acceptance. This crest is for the one who accepts what he cannot change or control and changes with the situation."

"Makes sense," Daichi pondered. "When Coredramon Digivolved into Groundramon, I told Cerberumon I didn't care about not knowing everything. And before he became Wingdramon, I was ready to accept that he might become Groundramon again despite the disadvantage and danger."

"And when Cerberumon destroyed Gigadramon," Isamu said with the same wonder, "I wanted to put a stop to his evil deeds once and for all."

"We both did," Wormmon said.

"Uh, Gennai," Daichi said, "now that I think about it, what went wrong with Dracomon the first time?"

"I'm sorry?" Gennai responded.

"When Dracomon Digivolved to ultimate for the first time," Daichi clarified, "he became Groundramon. Did I do something wrong?"

Gennai chuckled. "Actually, it was all perfectly natural. Nothing wrong with it at all."

"Natural?" Dracomon asked, amazed at Gennai's statement. "You mean to say that becoming a rampaging monster and destroying a mountain wall, possibly causing an avalanche, was natural?"

"It was your first time as a virus who has a natural tendency to be violent," Gennai said. "You couldn't control it. Here, let me give you a Digimon biology lesson, strictly 101." He snapped his fingers and an image appeared out of thin air, almost as though an invisible screen had appeared. The image was of Dracomon. "Nice, huh? I can also use this to find the nearest pizza joint."

"I don't know," Dracomon said. "The picture takes me look bigger."

"Trust me," Wormmon said, "it's not the picture." Dracomon just glared at him.

"Anyway," Gennai continued as the picture shifted from Dracomon's image to a silhouette, "imagine this as the inside of Dracomon's body, with all the unimportant details removed." The inside of the image showed a small sphere with swirling blue and green.

"What's that ball?" Daichi asked.

"That's his Digital Core," Gennai answered, "the part that keeps his data together in one body. Now let me bring up Wormmon for comparison." Wormmon's outline appeared next to Dracomon's with another sphere, but this was solid green. "Don't think I need to go over any differences here." The Wormmon image disappeared. "Now the core of Dracomon is unique in that it changes with the location. When he's in a forested area or an area with a lot of earth…" the green in the sphere started to replace the blue, "the virus attribute becomes more noticeable. If he's in a rocky region or a more open area…" now the level of blue began to rise, "his vaccine qualities are more apparent."

"Wait a minute," Daichi said. "Forest, virus, Green Coredramon, Groundramon; mountains, vaccine, Blue Coredramon, Wingdramon."

"Starting to get it, eh?" Gennai asked. "What happened with Groundramon was nothing more than a shock at being a full virus type. He'll get used to it, I'm sure."

"Let's hope," Dracomon said. "I don't think I'd like it very much if I killed my friends."

"Well, like you said," Daichi pointed out, "you were still aware of what was going on. Maybe you'll get the hang of it."

"And if worse comes to worse," Wormmon added, "I can take care of it again, now that we know you can live through it."

"Well, that's almost all the wisdom I have for today," Gennai said as the screen disappeared. "But before you go, I have a couple of things for you." He walked to a shelf and pulled out two objects. He walked over to Daichi first with both hands behind his back. "Daichi, as illiterate on the show as you are, I bet you'll recognize this." He revealed his left hand and handed Daichi a card. It was colored blue and on one side was a stylized letter "D" with the silhouette of a Digimon on it.

"A Blue Card?" Daichi asked. "Well, you're right in that I know what this is, but I don't really need it. I mean, I'd think you'd remember about Dracomon reaching the ultimate level. We only just finished talking about it."

"Well," Gennai said, "while the Blue Card itself was one of the things that made it into the human world's TV show, the proper function wasn't. You'll see." He then walked to Isamu. "Isamu, use this wisely." He revealed his other hand showed a gold object that was shaped like an upright, octoganal prism, except for the top part, which became narrower. On the top was a design that looked like a stylized letter "M" with four points leading away from it.

"The Digi-Egg of Miracles," Isamu said as he took it from Gennai.

"What does that mean?" Wormmon said.

"With this, we can access Golden Armor," Isamu explained.

"Just the name makes it sound good," Wormmon said.

"But it shouldn't be used lightly," Gennai said. "Once you use it, you'd have to find it again. And it gets trickier every time."

"I'll keep that in mind," Isamu said. He pointed his D-3 at the Egg. Without any effort, the Egg flew into the D-3. Daichi put his new card in his pocket, placing it next to his decks.

"Now that we got that settled," Gennai said, "I suggest making your way to the Flower Fields. You might find your next step there."

"So does that mean we walk back down the mountain?" Dracomon asked.

"I only have three parting words for you," Gennai said as he held his hand up, looking like he would snap them again. "Hold on tight." He snapped and suddenly the floor sank under the Digi-Destined into the ground, taking them with it. As he looked down the hole, he said to himself, "Those six are our only hope to save both worlds."

* * *

><p><strong>"Six"? What does he mean by that? And what exactly will the Digi-Destined find at the Flower Fields? These answers and more as Digimon: Digital Monsters continues!<strong>

**There you have it. No-Prizes to Jackpot 2 for getting both crests right. Well, technically he called Isamu's crest "Judgment," but that may have been my fault, since, if you'll notice, both crests' names are the last two chapter titles. But anyway, good work, Jackpot.**

**This is CF, signing out.**


	16. Trick

**Time to start the next chapter! Woo-hoo! Can you tell I'm trying to be overly excited!**

**Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine. How many times do I have to say it? (...) 32 more times? Hoo boy.**

**LAST TIME:  
>DAICHI: We got to the top of the mountain, but we didn't find anything to give us a clue to our next move. Well, unless you count Gennai, who invited us to his house for a chat. We learned a bit more about our mission, to destroy the force that brought the Digi-Agents together in the first place. We also learned that the Groundramon incident was just a bad shock to Dracomon's psyche, as well as why he Digivolves the way he does: in other words, perfectly normal. Before we left, Gennai gave us a couple things: a Blue Card for me, and a Golden Digi-Egg for Isamu. Then Gennai, uh... showed us out.<strong>

**Chapter 16  
>Trick<strong>

There was barely any time to register what had just happened. One second, everyone was seated on the floor of Gennai's home; the next, that same floor had lowered itself at a speed that, if it were any faster, would probably have left the Digi-Destined freefalling. When it finally stopped, everyone found themselves near the base of the mountain.

"'Hold on tight,' huh?" Dracomon said as they got up. "I can see why he doesn't get a lot of visitors."

"You know," Daichi said, "the least Gennai could have done is put us _at_ this flower field."

"The Flower Fields aren't just any normal fields," Wormmon said. "They're a large expanse of grasslands with flowers that go on for miles."

"Can't be that hard to confuse," Isamu said. "You wouldn't happen to know where the place is, would you?"

Wormmon thought for a second. "Well, I think if we just head straight that way…" he pointed behind them, "we should get there within a couple days."

"A couple days is better than none," Daichi said. "If Gennai wants us to go there, there must be something important."

"Then let's go, already," Dracomon said.

* * *

><p>The group traveled for about half the day, stopping only to eat and rest. The trip had been relatively quiet; only the sounds of peaceful Digimon kept them company. Eventually the group came to a small clearing. Realizing their presence would not go unnoticed by any malevolent Digimon, they attempted to walk to the other side as quickly and quietly as possible.<p>

"Halt, Digi-Desitined!" a light, masculine voice called out. "You have now stepped into my domain."

Everyone stopped and looked around for the source of the voice. "Who are you?" Daichi called.

"And where are you?" Dracomon added.

"I am the most powerful Digi-Agent you will ever face," the voice said, "as well as the last. No minions to face first; I don't believe in having others do my dirty work for me, especially when I'm more than capable."

"That's what the others tried to do," Isamu pointed out. "Your little club is now short two Agents."

"Well, you know what they say," the voice said, "the third time is the charm. And this charm goes by the name…" Suddenly, something jumped down from the trees surrounding the clearing. Its body looked like a hand-made doll, white fabric stitched together, with a green cape behind it. Its head was the most interesting feature: a pumpkin with a face carved into it and an axe stuck into it, splitting the stem. Its eyes glowed yellow. "Pumpkinmon!" The Digimon struck a battle pose as the Digi-Destined looked at it. Everyone noticed one thing that separated it from the other Agents they faced; it was about as tall as the boys' waists.

Everyone immediately started laughing almost hysterically. "Yeah?" Dracomon started. "Well, what happened? Did he call in sick?"

"Let us know when the comedy routine's over," Isamu said through his laughter.

"Are you saying that I'm not powerful?" Pumpkinmon asked indignantly.

"Well, let's face it," Daichi said as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Small and shrimpy, not to mention loud-mouthed, doesn't exactly scream, 'fear me.' I bet Hyogamon could've beat you by just lightly touching you with his icicles."

"Still," Wormmon said, attempting to regain control of himself, "we should take him seriously, especially if he really is a Digi-Agent."

"Glad to see someone gets it," Pumpkinmon said with his arms crossed.

"Don't get used to it," Wormmon replied. "I still think this is going to be easy."

"I'll even show you how easy," Dracomon said: "one move." He flew toward Pumpkinmon. "Dragon Breath!" Pumpkinmon stood there and simply held his hand up to the flame-like substance. The attack hit, but it divided from the hand it two directions. When it stopped, Pumpkinmon was unharmed. "What!" Dracomon yelled in surprise.

"My turn," Pumpkinmon said. "Pumpkin Squash!" He raised his hands and a ball of energy formed between them. Out of this energy flew two small pumpkins, both of which hit Dracomon; he was blown back to one of the trees almost ten feet away.

Everyone else turned to look at the fallen dragon Digimon, amazed at the distance one attack could make. Wormmon turned to face Pumpkinmon. "I got this. Silk Thread!" He shot out a line of string and wrapped it below Pumpkinmon's head. Pumpkinmon grabbed the string and pulled. Wormmon was lifted upward on the other end and came down with a crash.

"Did I miss something?" Isamu asked rhetorically. "How does that little pipsqueak…?"

Daichi took out his D-Power to see if he could find answers. When Pumpkinmon's picture came up, he said, "Uh, I think we may have underestimated him. It says here that Pumpkinmon's actually at the ultimate level."

"You're kidding me," Isamu said. Daichi just looked at him. "Alright, no big deal," Isamu said. "It's not like _we_ can't get to the ultimate level." He took out his D-3 and Daichi pulled out a Digivice card. The two Digimon stood up, ready for action.

_Wormmon Digivolve to… Stingmon!_

_Digi-Modify! Digivolution, activate! Dracomon Digivolve to… Coredramon Green!_

"Now," Isamu yelled, "Crest Digivolve!" The crest glowed and the light shot into the D-3, which then shot out to Stingmon.

_Stingmon Crest Digivolve to… JewelBeemon!_

Daichi realized that in his green form, Coredramon would turn into Groundramon once more. "How about it, Coredramon?" he asked. "Think you can handle it this time?"

"I've been working at getting the right mindset," Coredramon said.

Daichi's crest materialized into the crest card. He brought the card to the card reader and said, "Then let's do it! Crest Digivolution, activate!"

_Coredramon Crest Digivolve to… Groundramon!_

As Groundramon came into full view, Daichi asked cautiously, "How you feeling?"

Groundramon growled. "Ready to make some pumpkin pie."

"A little dark, perhaps," Daichi said to himself, "but I think he's in control. No one could quip like that."

"I agree," JewelBeemon added. "Thank goodness," he whispered to himself.

Pumpkinmon observed his situation. "Hmm, let's see. Two of you against little ol' me. Doesn't seem fair. If you want, I could hold off on destroying you until you find a third partner." It was not lost on anyone that this was an insult.

Groundramon wasted no time in making the first move. "Scrapless Claw!" He dug his deformed wings into the earth and started flinging it at Pumpkinmon. The little Digimon dodged everything that was thrown, much to Groundramon's chagrin.

JewelBeemon decided to attack. "Spike Buster!" He fired the star shaped energy shots at high speed. "Pumpkin Squash!" Pumpkinmon released his pumpkins so that they met with the blasts.

Daichi pulled out one of his cards. "Digi-Modify! Devidramon Crimson Claw, activate!" Groundramon's wings began to glow in a dark aura. "Crimson Claw!" The energy shot out shaped like a hand and grabbed Pumpkinmon by the waist. Groundramon lifted his enemy so that he was higher than himself.

"I'll take it from here," JewelBeemon said. He held his javelin in a throwing position. "Javelin, FLY!" The weapon flew towards Pumpkinmon, ready to finish the battle.

"Ooh, not friendly," Pumpkinmon said. Using his still free hands, he grabbed the axe on his head and brought it down as the javelin came next to him. The star-like point shattered and the staff itself disappeared. Everyone, save Pumpkinmon, was shocked.

"But how…?" JewelBeemon asked.

Daichi brought up the analyzer again. He found the answer and relayed it to everyone. "He's a data type. In the card game, data has the advantage over vaccine."

"And he destroyed the javelin," Isamu surmised, "because their weapons have the same attributes as they do."

"Looks like you guys are finally starting to get it," Pumpkinmon boasted. "No one can beat me." He threw his axe at Groundramon and it hit him between the wings. Groundramon screamed in pain and inadvertently let go of Pumpkinmon. He landed on the ground smoothly, caught his axe as it returned to him, and placed it back on his head, all without losing his composure.

"Well, this has been fun and all," Pumpkinmon said, "but I think it's time we said, 'Fare thee well.' Of course, I don't think that would work out for you. The whole 'faring well' part, I mean." He raised his hands and a large, orange mass of energy appeared over him, taking the predictable appearance of a pumpkin. "Trick-or-Treat!" He threw his arms down, bringing the pumpkin with them.

Daichi quickly pulled out a card. "Digi-Modify! Ground Seventh, activate!" Groundramon, with the strength he had, started digging into the ground. Soon the energy pumpkin seemingly landed on the Digi-Destined and a huge explosion occurred.

When the dust settled, Pumpkinmon looked around. The only thing he could see was a large crater in the forest floor; any sign of Groundramon digging a hole had vanished. "Yes! I came, I saw, I conquered the Digi-Destined. And now, me and my fellow agents will conquer the world!"

* * *

><p><strong>Does this really mean the Digi-Destined are...? And how was Pumpkin able to topple two ultimates like that? Let's just hope there's another episode of Digimon: Digital Monsters to give us answers.<strong>

**Believe it or not, I was actually surprised myself to learn that Pumpkinmon was an ultimate. I mean, how many of us watching _Digimon: Adventure_ believed he was a rookie like Gotsumon? Ah well, live and learn, right?**

**This is CF, signing out.**


	17. Treat

**Well, we have a new chapter, so, perhaps the Digi-Destined are all right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Another 31 more disclaimers to go.**

**LAST TIME:  
>ISAMU: After leaving Gennai's house, we set out in search of the Flower Fields, where Gennai said we could find a clue to our next move. But another Digi-Agent, Pumpkinmon, showed up. Despite his size, he was able to wipe the floor with us, even when our Digimon were at ultimate level. Just as he was about to land the finishing blow...<strong>

**Chapter 17  
>Treat<strong>

In a distant part of the forest, the ground began to become unstable. Suddenly, a claw of some kind stuck out, followed by another, then the body they shared. Groundramon climbed out of the hole he just made with Daichi on his back. JewelBeemon flew out as well, carrying Isamu in his arms. They all touched solid ground and the Digimon reverted to their rookie forms.

Daichi was the first to speak. "Well, that certainly could have gone better."

"Be glad it didn't get worse," Isamu said. "If we didn't escape when we did, we might not be here having this conversation."

"Personally," Dracomon said, "I'd rather not have this conversation, period."

"Dracomon's right," Daichi said. "That was definitely _not_ one of our better moments."

"Hey," Isamu interjected, "just remember what Terriermon would say at a time like this."

"'We got our butts kicked?'" Daichi guessed despondently.

Isamu just stared at him exasperatedly. "I was thinking, 'Momentai.'"

"How can you say, 'Momentai,' at a time like this?" Daichi almost yelled.

Wormmon looked up at them. "What does that mean?"

"Well, in the third season," Isamu explained, "one of the characters, a Terriermon, would say that like his own special way of saying, 'Don't worry about it.'"

Dracomon spoke up. "In that case, I'll have to agree with Daichi. With my size as Groundramon, I should have been able to squash that squash."

It was now Wormmon's turn to speak. "Whether you could have or not doesn't matter anymore. At this point, we're in no state to take him on again if he should show up. I suggest we move forward and don't look back." Nobody could argue; they were too exhausted to try.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day had been a thankfully uneventful one. Nobody had seen or heard from Pumpkinmon. Even when asking other Digimon they met on their way, they had not even heard of such a Digimon in their forest. Everyone began to assume that Pumpkinmon wasn't even trying to find them: at best, it was because he thought they were dead; at worst, he just hadn't found them yet. Still, they kept on the move, realizing that if he was still here and did find them, he would not hesitate to attack as was his duty as a Digi-Agent.<p>

When night fell, everyone realized they would be at a slight disadvantage should Pumpkinmon decide to attack while they were sleeping. They all looked for a suitable shelter. They found a patch of flora placed closely together and used Wormmon's silk to create a makeshift tent. They spent that night in relative peace, albeit laced with worry.

* * *

><p>"I don't know," Daichi said as they walked the next morning. "Maybe we're going about this the wrong way."<p>

"What do you mean?" Wormmon asked.

"We're spending all our time to make sure Pumpkinmon doesn't find us," Daichi explained. "But he's a Digi-Agent, so we will have to face him."

"I want to agree," Isamu said, "but we still don't know how so much power can be packed into such a small frame, or how he got that power in the first place. And in case you hadn't noticed, we just barely survived that last attack."

Suddenly, everyone heard a voice saying, "Tell me about it. Imagine my surprise to find every one of you alive." Pumpkinmon jumped down from the trees. "But I suppose I should congratulate you," he said. "No one has been able to walk away from that attack easily." Daichi and Isamu pulled out their Digivices and their Digimon stood ready for attack. "You're not seriously going to try that again, are you? Like goggle boy said, you just barely survived."

"We did, though, didn't we?" Daichi retorted as he pulled out a Digivice card and his crest card. Isamu's Digivice started glowing blue.

_Digi-Armor, energize! Wormmon Armor Digivolve to… Togemogumon, the Crystal of Friendship!_

_Digi-Modify! Digivolution, activate! Crest Digivolution, activate! Dracomon Digivolve to… Coredramon Green! Coredramon Crest Digivolve to… Groundramon!_

"Okay," Pumpkinmon said resignedly, "it's your funeral. Pumpkin Squash!" A large number of pumpkins hurled themselves at the two Digimon. "Crystal Shield!" Togemogumon created a wall of ice that stopped the projectiles from coming further.

"Digi-Modify! DarkLizardmon Darkness Ray, activate!" Groundramon poked his head from behind the shield and shot two red lasers out of his eyes. Pumpkinmon jumped to safety in the trees.

"Where are you?" Groundramon yelled. Togemogumon sent a Hail Barrage upward, thinking one of the crystals might hit Pumpkinmon. The response from his target was a bratty-sounding "Missed!"

Pumpkinmon then dropped down onto Groundramon's back. Groundramon turned his neck as far as he could so he could see him. "Get off me, or I'll—"

"Ho hum," Pumpkinmon said, "the death threats. Do you know how many times I've heard that? Let's face it, you're no match for me. Why, if I thought any less of you, I probably wouldn't think of you at all."

Groundramon growled. "Sounds like you've got confidence to spare."

"I've got enough confidence for the both us, big guy," Pumpkinmon replied. "And a Pumpkin Squash attack!" He fired his pumpkin shaped projectiles at pointblank range in between the joints his claw-shaped wings. Groundramon roared as Pumpkinmon jumped off to inspect his damage. As Groundramon reeled in pain, he glowed and suddenly De-Digivolved to Dracomon.

Daichi ran to his fallen partner. Pumpkinmon stared at the scene surprised. "Hmm, must have hit a weak point."

"Yeah," Dracomon whispered to Daichi. "The same spot where Stingmon hit me the first time. I'm not sure I can go to ultimate again."

"You'll pay for that Pumpkinmon," Togemogumon said. "Hail Barrage!" He fired the ice crystals at Pumpkinmon, but he just jumped out of the way and brought his hands forward, firing another salvo of pumpkins. "Crystal Shield!" Togemogumon created a shield to hold off the attack, but it kept on coming. "I don't know how much longer I can hold this."

"Don't worry," Daichi said, looking through his cards. "I'm working on something." He looked at all the various modify cards and Digimon cards to power up Dracomon in champion form. As he thumbed through them, he noticed the Blue Card Gennai had given him. He pulled it out and looked at it. "I had completely forgotten about this."

"So what does it do?" Dracomon asked.

"From what Gennai said," Daichi answered, "nothing we remember. But there's only one way to find out." He brought the card to the card reader. "Digi-Modify! Secret Digivolution, activate!"

"Dracomon Split Digivolve to…" Dracomon's body became little more than a silhouette, and no features on his body could be seen. A little sphere of energy, swirling blue and green, appeared in the center of his body. Each color in this sphere then separated themselves, each taking up half of the area. Dracomon's body disappeared, leaving only the sphere, which split itself into the two halves of each color. The halves began to form into familiar shapes that looked identical aside from color. The energy then became solid and formed into two Digimon, both well known by everyone. "Coredramons!"

Everyone there was amazed; both colors of Coredramon were now standing in front of them, something that they had never thought possible. Isamu was the first to speak. "Am I seeing double?"

"Two champions?" Pumpkinmon laughed. "Doesn't matter what kind of crazy stunt you pull, you're still no match for me."

"Wanna bet?" both Coredramons asked. Pumpkinmon didn't answer, but raised his arms in front of him. "Pumpkin Squash!" Blue Coredramon flew up and grabbed Green's hands, who pushed up with his legs to give them the extra lift for flight to dodge the pumpkins.

"What the—?" Pumpkinmon asked in amazement.

"Special delivery!" Blue said. "Air drop services, no charge for shipping and handling." Blue glided over Pumpkinmon and let go of Green. Using his spread wings to slow his descent, Green landed with Pumpkinmon barely avoiding him. Green was still within striking distance and kicked him away. Blue landed next to Green. "You ready?" Blue asked.

"You need to ask?" Green responded. Pumpkinmon was just about to get up when the Coredramons moved toward him. They suddenly flipped over. "Double Strike Bomber!" they both yelled. Their tails made contact and Pumpkinmon was pushed behind them.

"That's it!" he yelled. "I'm through playing with with you. Trick-or-Treat!" He raised his hands and created his energy pumpkin.

"We can handle that," both Coredramons said. They both opened their mouths. "Complete Core Blast!" They both fired their individual attacks, which fused together in a swirl of blue and green. The combined attacks hit the giant pumpkin before Pumpkinmon could launch it and it exploded, with only Pumpkinmon caught in the blast.

"Hey Digimon, hey Digimon!" Isamu said, believing they had won. But the celebration was short lived, because when the smoke cleared, Pumpkinmon was still standing; however, he seemed fatigued, either by his fight with the Coredramons or the backfiring of his own attack or both.

As he panted, he said, "I'm not running away. I'm just making a tactical retreat." Suddenly, he threw his hands down and summoned another pumpkin. It exploded, sending out smoke throughout the area. When it cleared, Pumpkinmon was nowhere to be seen.

Togemogumon De-Digivolved back to Wormmon and the Coredramons became energy and fused together, recreating Dracomon. He stumbled over and tripped. Daichi ran up to him. "Hey, you okay?"

"Feels like my head's in two places," Dracomon said. "But otherwise, I'm fine."

"And I thought having one of you was bad," Wormmon quipped.

"Hey, it's like I've always said," Dracomon returned. "I look so good, I need two of me to hold it all."

"I don't know about your looks," Isamu said, "but that new Digivolution will definitely help against the Digi-Agents."

"I guess it did help against one," Daichi remarked. "And hopefully, we'll have one less problem very soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet! Now the odds are really stacked in our favor. Will this Blue Card be the trump card in the battle against Pumpkinmon? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!<strong>

**I can see some of you out there with torches ready. I admit, having both forms of Coredramon out at once is a bit of a jerkish move. BUT, it's my opinion that the job of a writer is to take the most absurd, ridiculous, implausible, inconceivable, stupidest ideas on the face of the earth... and make them work. If you don't like it, that's your problem. But I hope you see my reasoning anyway.**

**THis is CF, signing out.**


	18. Double

**Okay, new day (or week), new chapter, new awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is related to Digimon. Buying the rights to anything comes out to some pretty big bucks.**

**LAST TIME:  
>DAICHI: After barely escaping Pumpkinmon, we made an effort to reach the Flower Fields as quick as we could. But Pumpkinmon found us and renewed the attack. After he took out Groundramon, I found that Blue Card Gennai gave me. With little choice, I used it to Split Digivolve Dracomon into both forms of Coredramon. With their combined attacks, we were able to force Pumpkinmon to retreat.<strong>

**Chapter 18  
>Double<strong>

"All right," Daichi said. "Let's see how this works. Digi-Modify! Growlmon Pyro Blaster, activate!" Green Coredramon opened his mouth and released a powerful fire attack. "Angemon Hand of Fate, activate!" Blue Coredramon curled his hand into a fist and when he punched, a holy light shot out.

"So, remind me," Isamu said as he sat on a rock next to Wormmon. "Why are you doing this?"

"I want to find out how Digi-Modification works when Dracomon is split up like this," Daichi explained.

"Okay," Isamu said hesitantly. "And what have we learned so far?"

"Well, as I suspected, all my virus Digimon cards go to Green Coredramon while the vaccine cards go to Blue Coredramon, which makes sense, seeing as Green is part virus and Blue is part vaccine. Let's try a couple datas, now. Garurumon Howling Blaster, activate!" Blue Coredramon fired the blast. "Kyubimon Foxtail Inferno, activate!" A series of fox-like tails appeared alongside Green's own, sporting a blue-white flame on each. Green shot these flames out. Daichi thought all this over.

"We done yet?" Isamu asked.

"One more test," Daichi said. "Halsemon Tempest Wing, activate!" Daichi focused on Green as he slashed the card. Green lowered himself so he could launch a red energy from his wings. "Just as I thought. The data Digimon cards go to whichever I want. Interesting."

"Does that mean we can go now?" Isamu asked as he got up.

"Actually, we do need to test for Digivolution, see if the same rules apply or if it's even possi—"

"No we don't," Isamu said adamantly. "The last thing we need is to call attention to ourselves. And let's face it, all we need now is a large marquee saying 'Pumpkinmon, we are here!' As if you haven't provided that already."

"Okay, I see your point," Daichi said resignedly. The Coredramons combined back into Dracomon.

"I don't know about you, Daichi," he said, "but I think Isamu's right. We don't know what exactly is at the Flower Fields and I'm not sure time is on our side."

"Well, color me surprised," Wormmon said. "I never expected you to be a voice of reason."

"I know," Dracomon said. He pinched himself. "Ow! Yep, I'm awake."

* * *

><p>The group continued to walk through the forest, keeping a sharp eye out for Pumpkinmon. They began to notice that the number of trees was beginning to decrease.<p>

"We must be near the Flower Fields by now," Wormmon said. "At this rate, I estimate we have only a few hours."

"And not a pumpkin in sight," Dracomon interjected. "I mean, that guy's a bigger loudmouth than Hyogamon and Cerberumon combined."

"You wound me," they all heard. Everyone looked up. With very little cover, Pumpkinmon was easily found on the branches above them. "Sorry, boys, but this is as far as you go."

"Why?" Isamu asked. "Afraid we'll find something ahead?"

"I could care less about where you're going or what you're doing," Pumpkinmon said. "But you guys did a number on my rep, and I can't have that." He jumped down and spread his arms out. The ground began to shake. Suddenly, several large pumpkins appeared and surrounded them, leaving a wide circle. "These will stay here until one side falls. And don't try any escape tricks." He fired his Pumpkin Squash attack at the wall and the pumpkin he threw was destroyed without even denting the larger one. "Even aerial escapes won't work." He fired another pumpkin upward toward the wall. As it reached the vicinity above the stem, it suddenly vaporized. "This wall's going to stay here until I drop it or you beat me. And I don't intend to drop it until after I've destroyed you, nor do I intend to be destroyed myself."

"Brave talk," Daichi said, "but we're the ones who are walking out of here." He pulled out his Blue Card.

"And the Digi-World will be short one more Digi-Agent," Isamu confirmed, holding his D-3.

_Wormmon Digivolve to… Stingmon! Stingmon Crest Digivolve to… JewelBeemon!_

_Digi-Modify! Secret Digivolution, activate! Dracomon Split Digivolve to… Coredramons!_

Isamu quickly noticed what was in JewelBeemon's hand. "Hey, you got your javelin back."

JewelBeemon held it triumphantly. "And I intend to use it. Spike Buster!" He fired several star-shaped bolts at Pumpkinmon. The small Digimon jumped out of the way. "Double Strike Bomber!" Blue Coredramon flew up and slammed his tail on Pumpkinmon. As he flew down, the other Coredramon twisted and slammed him back up. Pumpkinmon righted himself before landing and held his hands in front of him. "Pumpkin Squash!" He released a barrage of pumpkins and turned from side to side, hitting all three Digimon.

"You think you can beat me?" he taunted. "I am the strongest Digi-Agent in the Digital world. No, make that the strongest Digimon ever!"

"Guy sure thinks highly of himself," Isamu observed.

"You said it," Daichi agreed. "Hey, wait." He thought for a second. "That's it!" he exclaimed. "I know how he's so strong." Isamu looked at him questioningly. "He's confident. He believes he's strong, so he is strong. It's a psychological thing; if you truly believe what you think, it will be true."

"Okay," Isamu said slowly, trying to grasp what Daichi said. "So how do we stop him?"

"We just need to shake that confidence," Daichi answered.

Meanwhile, back on the battlefield, JewelBeemon had broken away from Pumpkinmon's attack and charged toward him with his javelin in front. "Please," Pumpkinmon said, "you remember what happened last time?" He grabbed the axe on his head and held it in a battle-ready pose.

"I remember, all right," JewelBeemon said. He moved the javelin behind him and held his other hand up. "Shot Claw!" His gauntlet charged with power and he thrust it forward. Pumpkinmon lowered his axe and made contact with JewelBeemon.

As he tried to force him back, Pumpkinmon heard something. "Complete Core Blast!" Both Coredramons were on either side and launched their individual attacks. Pumpkinmon tried to push himself away from JewelBeemon, but the attack came too quickly. JewelBeemon moved out of the way to avoid the blast. When it was over, Pumpkinmon was exhausted.

"Some all-powerful Digimon," Isamu said, loudly so Pumpkinmon could hear.

Pumpkinmon jerked at hearing this. "I beg your pardon?"

"You got overwhelmed by an ultimate and two champions," Daichi said. "Are you sure you're the same guy who almost beat two ultimates?"

"'Almost' being the key term," Isamu added. "He couldn't even take care of us then."

The Digimon soon figured out what their partners were up to. JewelBeemon decided to join in. "Not only could you not beat me, but when we first met, you managed to destroy my javelin; and look what happens to be sitting in my hand." He brought his hand that held the javelin forward.

"And last time," Blue added, "when he first saw us together…"

Green finished for him, "… he wasn't exactly at the top of his game, either."

Pumpkinmon growled. "Shut up, shut up, shut up! Pumpkin Squash!" He released his attack and spun, hitting the pumpkin wall on all sides, but his targets avoided his every shot.

"Well," Isamu said, "we got him angry. What now?"

"We just need something that will set him further off guard," Daichi answered. He held his hand to his chest and revealed his crest card.

"Dude," Isamu said, "we don't even know what that will do."

"Only because you wouldn't let me," Daichi pointed out. Isamu backed away. "Here's hoping. Digi-Modify! Crest Digivolution, activate!"

Both Coredramons glowed in their respective colors. "Coredramons Twin Digivolve to…" As Daichi expected, or at least as he expected once he saw what had happened, both Digimon became what they would have under normal circumstances. "Wingdramon!" "Groundramon!"

Wingdramon hovered behind Groundramon and the two faced Pumpkinmon. "You now face us three to one, Pumpkinmon," Wingdramon said.

"And like you said," Groundramon added, "we would need three ultimates to make it a fair fight."

JewelBeemon moved so he was behind Pumpkinmon. "It seems as though we _will_ be the ones walking out of here, after all." He pointed his javelin at Pumpkinmon. "Spike Buster!" The energy shot itself at Pumpkinmon, who was too shocked to do anything.

Daichi held out two cards. "Digi-Modify! Myotismon Crimson Lighting, activate! Rapidmon Homing Missile, activate!" Groundramon shot a stream of red energy from his claws and lashed it like a whip on Pumpkinmon. Wingdramon fired the lance on his back like a projectile. Despite how Pumpkinmon was still able to move surprisingly nimbly, the blade was able to connect. The resulting explosion knocked Pumpkinmon's axe off his head.

"Javelin, FLY!" JewelBeemon threw his javelin now that Pumpkinmon had no way of defending himself. It struck the back of his head.

"Now it's time for a final combination," Wingdramon said. Groundramon raised his claws. "Scrapless Claw!" He dug them into the ground and lifted chunks of debris upward. "Wing Blast!" Wingdramon flapped his wings. The shockwave sent the flying debris toward Pumpkinmon faster than normal. Because he was still reeling from JewelBeemon's javelin, he couldn't dodge the onslaught in time. When the smoke cleared, he was lying face down on the ground.

"This can't be happening," Pumpkinmon said weakly as his body turned to data. "I'm the strongest Digimon ever."

"We'll be sure to let the next in line know what happened," Wingdramon said. All Pumpkinmon could do was scream in rage as he finally disappeared.

The Digimon reverted to their rookie forms and stood by their human partners. "Hey Digimon…" Isamu began to say.

"…hey Digimon," Daichi finished. Everyone looked at him. "Hey, blame him," he defended, pointing at Isamu. "He's said it so often, I'm surprised it's not our battle cry." There was another silent moment.

Suddenly, the pumpkins surrounding them disappeared. "Come on," Daichi said, hoping to move away from the current subject. "You said the Flower Fields are supposed to be close by?" Everyone walked forward on the path that led out of the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like the Digi-Destined have one less problem on their hands. But will they find what they're looking for? To find out, tune in to the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!<strong>

**Let's face it, you all saw that coming. And let me be the first to tell you: that's not all this card can do. I'm not saying anything more than that.**

**This is CF, signing out.**


	19. Addition

**Okay, guys and gals, here's a brand new chapter for you to read in your spare time.**

**Disclaimer: Digimon is not my property. No funny jokes today. Sorry. (I had funny jokes?)**

**LAST TIME:  
>DAICHI: After a bit of experimenting with the Blue Card, we were finally heading out of the forest. But Pumpkinmon showed up for a final showdown. After a heated skirmish, I figured out that his strength comes from his confidence. After shaking that confidence, I used the Blue Card again to Twin Digivolve both Coredramons to their respective ultimate forms. With their combined powers, as well as JewelBeemon's, we were finally able to crush that pumpkin.<strong>

**Chapter 19  
>Addition<strong>

It felt good to be able to sleep without the threat of a rogue Digimon searching for them; not that the threat didn't loom over them at all times, but with their latest enemy defeated, they slept easier. With night falling on them just short of their goal, the group decided to take it easy until morning; they had deserved it. Daichi woke up first and looked around. The group had stopped just at the edge of the forest; where the trees stopped, the clearing began. And in this clearing was a large multitude of flowers of varying types. Even though he admittedly didn't know much about botany in his own world, Daichi could tell that none of the flowers he saw existed there. But that did not make them any less beautiful.

"Probably one of the few peaceful spots in the entire Digital World," Dracomon said as he came up behind Daichi.

Daichi turned to his partner. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about something coming and ruining it."

"Especially since we took him down," Dracomon added. "I gotta hand it to that Gennai person; that Blue Card ended up being a life saver."

"I have this feeling that we just barely scratched the surface," Daichi said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the card. "In the show, it helped the characters achieve the ultimate level. Recently, it allowed you to become two Digimon. Something tells me that's not all it can do."

"Hey, you know what?" Dracomon said. "If there is something else, we'll figure it out eventually."

Daichi looked at Dracomon. "Seriously, Wormmon's wisdom is starting to rub off on you."

"I know," Dracomon replied. "I've been trying to get rid of it, too." Daichi tried to stifle a small laugh.

Their talking woke Isamu and Wormmon, but they both decided to relax for a while longer, since they were almost never able to recently.

"So what do you think is in the Fields?" Isamu asked.

"You mean aside from flowers?" Wormmon replied. Isamu chuckled.

"Looks as though Dracomon's not the only one getting rubbed-off habits."

"It'll go away eventually."

"That's what my history teacher said about computers." They both shared a slight chuckle.

"Seriously, though," Wormmon said, regarding Isamu's question, "I think it'll be something that will give us more power to defeat the Digi-Agents, or even their 'unifier.'"

"That does seem to be the trend, doesn't it?" Isamu said in response. "First it was the tags, then the crests, now it's… whatever Gennai wants us to find."

"We'll know it when we see it," Wormmon assured him.

* * *

><p>After everyone was fully awake and finished with breakfast, they all began exploring the fields. Although they attempted to look for anything special, everyone was admittedly focused on the flowers for which the area was named. With so many varieties, it was hard not to focus on the beauty of the area, if not just the flowers themselves. Isamu even thought to himself, <em>I'm starting to see why BlackWarGreymon seemed to obsess over that one small flower so much.<em>

"Not to sound like a spoilsport, guys," Dracomon said, being the first one to realize what they were all focusing on, "but what exactly are we looking for?"

"Who knows?" Daichi answered. "Must be pretty important if Gennai wanted us to come here."

"You know," Isamu observed, "in a way, I think there's a good reason whatever we're looking for is here. It's the only place that doesn't look like it's been affected by Agent control."

"You have a point there," Daichi agreed. "If safety is your main concern, best to hide it here."

"Hey, what kind of flower is that?" Dracomon pointed to a pair of triangular objects in a group of white flowers. They were partly white, and where they curved inward, the color pink could also be made out. Both also had a small decorative crest of some kind that was colored purple. Nobody would make out these descriptions all at once, however, because they lowered themselves into the mass of flowers quickly as soon as Dracomon pointed them out.

"I'm not sure those were flowers," Wormmon said thoughtfully. "In fact, they almost looked like ears."

Isamu thought for a bit. "Ears, huh? I think I know what kind, as well." Soon, the so-called "ears" poked out of the flowers again very slowly. Eventually, more than just ears rose out of the petals, and new features included a head with a feline appearance, a small, white body, a long, purple-and-white striped tail with a golden ring, and gloves that were colored yellow with red lines and claws at the fingers.

"Gatomon!" both Daichi and Isamu cried out.

Gatomon leered at the group. "You know who I am?" she said in a small, but firm, voice that could be described as feline.

"Uh, well, not personally," Isamu said. It would have been difficult to explain that Gatomon, like Wormmon, was supposed to be a character in a fictional television series. He decided to change the subject. "Hey, we were sent here to look for something. Perhaps you could—?"

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon jumped toward the group and almost punched Isamu, who moved to the side at the last second.

"Whoa," Dracomon exclaimed at the suddenness of her attack, "bad kitty!"

Suddenly, another voice cried out, "Gatomon?" Everyone turned to find something that no one expected since first entering the Digital World: a human girl! She looked to be about the same age as the two boys and wore a pink jacket, blue shirt, pink skirt, and black stockings that reached up to her knees. She also wore a pack across her waist. "Gatomon, what's going on?"

Daichi turned to Isamu. "Do you think…?"

"What else?" Isamu said. "A human girl in the Digital World is the perfect reason to send us here."

"You were sent here?" the girl asked.

"They even know who we are, Kiyoko!" Gatomon shouted from the other side.

"What?" Daichi nearly shouted. "No, we only knew your—"

"Doesn't matter," the girl Kiyoko said as she reached into her pack. "I don't care if they do use humans, they won't take us without a fight." She pulled her hand out to reveal…

"A D-Power!" Daichi exclaimed. ("Why do I feel so lonely?" Isamu whispered.) Virtually the same as Daichi's in every way except color (pink to his teal), Kiyoko held it in front of her and revealed a card in her other hand. "Look out guys!"

"Digi-Modify!" Kiyoko yelled as she swiped her card across her own D-Power. "Gaomon Double Backhand, activate!" Everyone turned to Gatomon who held her gloved paw in front of her. "Double Backhand!" Gatomon jumped in between the Digi-Destined, spinning and holding her arms out. Although she missed again, they could feel the enhanced power as she passed.

Daichi quickly took out his own D-Power. "Daichi," Isamu said, "what are you doing?"

"There's no point in trying to reason with her now," Daichi answered. "If we can just weaken Gatomon, we might have a better chance to just talk with them. Digi-Modify! Power Charger, activate!" Dracomon flew into battle and opened his mouth just as Gatomon was making another attempt. "Dragon Breath!" "Double Backhand!" The flames touched Gatomon's spinning paws and split into two paths as she continued her course, resulting in making contact with Dracomon.

Dracomon landed in front of the others visibly beat up. "How did…?"

Isamu slapped himself on the forehead and groaned. "Man, I completely forgot, and I should only know this all too well. Gatomon's at the champion level. No wonder your attack didn't work."

"I think it worked well," Gatomon said with a mischievous tone. "Why don't you practice on bug boy?"

"Ha!" Dracomon laughed as he got up. "Like I'm going to attack my own buddy because you said so. Listen, kitty, just because I may have issues with him from time to time doesn't mean I'll—"

"Cat's Eyes!" Gatomon's eyes glowed and Dracomon accidentally met her stare. He slumped over and turned toward Wormmon.

"Uh, Dracomon?" Wormmon asked apprehensively. "What are you…?" Dracomon opened his mouth.

"Wormmon, run!" Isamu yelled. Wormmon moved as fast as he could to avoid a Dragon Breath attack aimed at him.

"Time to do something about that mouth of yours," Wormmon said. "Sticky Web!" He fired a small web at Dracomon and it landed on his mouth, preventing him from opening it. He then tackled him and knocked him down. "I only wish I could've done that just to shut you up."

"Wormmon, I have an idea," Isamu whispered. "Aim a line at Gatomon's tail." Wormmon complied and shot a Silk Thread at Gatomon. The cat Digimon turned so that the line connected with the ring on her tail.

Gatomon laughed tauntingly. "Your virus attacks won't do much good against a Digimon with a Holy Ring."

"Now, pull!" Isamu ordered. Wormmon tilted his head back, pulling the line with it. The ring, still stuck to the line, slipped off Gatomon's tail. Gatomon and Kiyoko gasped in shock.

On the other side of the battle field, Dracomon suddenly stood up straight again and started grunting and pointing to the web on his mouth. Daichi knelt down and ripped the web off him. After Dracomon screamed in pain, Daichi asked, "Come again?"

"I said, 'What'd I miss, and why is there a web stuck to me?'" Dracomon replied.

"Long story," Daichi said.

"Short version, though," Isamu said, "we just lowered Gatomon's power to that of a rookie." He held up the string that still held Gatomon's ring.

"I can work with that," Dracomon said. "Dragon Breath!" He shot his yellow flames at Gatomon. With her power reduced, she wasn't able to handle a charged attack like Dracomon's. The flames overtook her and she almost collapsed. Kiyoko ran to her aid.

"Sorry, Kiyoko," Gatomon said. "My power is dropping faster than I would have thought."

"Don't worry," Kiyoko said. "Don't forget, they've given us an edge." The boys looked at the two questioningly. Kiyoko reached into her pack and pulled out another card. The boys could just barely make out the image of the object it depicted: it was pink and looked almost like a flower. It had some sort of design on the petals, but the image was hard to see as it was. "Digi-Modify! Digi-Egg of Kindness, activate!" Both boys nearly cried out in surprise. A design appeared from the pink D-Power that Isamu recognized as the Crest of Kindness and flew to Gatomon. They touched and Gatomon began to glow as her form changed.

"Gatomon Armor Digivolve to…" Although her size was about the same, her body began to grow rounder. Her gloves looked less like a cat's paws and started to look like they covered regular hands. A small stocking cap appeared on her head and her right hand held a group of balloons that appeared out of nowhere. The balloons lifted her off the ground, leaving her still long tail dangling below her. The glow vanished and her color was revealed: gray fur; red hat, gloves, and boots; and balloons of several colors, most with mischievous faces printed on them. "Opossumon, Fun-Loving Kindness!"

The Digi-Destined stared in amazement. Finally, Isamu spoke. "Uh, what was that?"

Daichi pulled out his Analyzer. "That's Opossumon, an armor level beast Digimon, vaccine type. Her Balloon Blast attack is the equivalent of going to the circus and realizing you're afraid of clowns."

"Forget the name," Isamu said, "how were they able to do that? I thought Armor Digivolution was only possible with a D-3."

"Well, she had a card with a Digi-Egg on it," Wormmon pointed out.

"I didn't even consider this," Isamu said. "When Gatomon's ring is removed, her power decreases to a rookie's level, but she also gains another ability of some rookies."

"The ability to Armor Digivolve?" Wormmon guessed. "Well, it's not like we can't do that."

"Time to fight armor with armor," Isamu said.

"Don't you mean, 'fire with fire'?" Daichi asked correctively.

"Good idea," Isamu simply said.

_Digi-Armor, energize! Wormmon Armor Digivolve to… Shadramon, the Inferno of Courage!_

Shadramon aimed both of his arms at Opossumon. The small Digimon flung her balloon-holding arm forward, letting go of one of the balloons. "Balloon Blast!" Despite being a balloon, it moved relatively quickly.

Shadramon wasted no time in countering. "Flare Buster!" He shot a fireball at the balloon and it popped. A strange, gaseous substance seemed to appear from the inside before dissolving into the air.

"Shadramon," Daichi called out, "whatever you do, don't let those balloons touch you. She may be a vaccine type, but they have a nasty computer virus in them. I'd hate to find out what they do to creatures made of data."

"You won't have to," Shadramon replied. "Flare Buster, Psychic Wave!" A salvo of fireballs shot out and combined into one single mass. The flames flew over Opossumon and lowered onto the balloons. The heat caused the balloons to pop and Opossumon fell to the ground. The fire continued its downward course until it surrounded her. When it lifted, Opossumon was badly hurt. Kiyoko rushed to her Digimon's aid.

"Now," Daichi started, "will you just—?"

"Stay back!" Kiyoko yelled. "Even without Gatomon, I'll still fight till the very end."

"Get a grip, lady," Dracomon said. Suddenly, the air started to feel warmer. Everyone looked to Shadramon, who held his hands up as if to say, "That's not me." A small, red-orange glow appeared between the two groups, and it became clear where the heat was coming from. The energy turned into fire and grew until it assumed the form of a body. Except for the fact that it was humanoid in appearance and was about as tall as the three humans combined, nobody could make out what it was. The fire lifted and everyone could see it clearly; its face looked like a lion's and it had a light orange mane that extended down to its back. Its body was mainly red in color and its arms seemed to expel fire from the top of its wrists to its shoulders. The top of its back sported what looked like a miniature shrine with a glowing orb between the sides.

"Who is that?" Isamu asked. Daichi reconfigured his Analyzer.

"Apollomon. A god man Digimon, vaccine type, mega level. He's supposed to be one of the Olympus Twelve, the guardians of the Digital World, and his Sol Blaster attack makes sunburn a better option."

Apollomon turned to the Digi-Destined. "I thank you, humans," he said. He motioned to Kiyoko. "This one has become a danger to the future of the Digital World. We've been trying to stop her, but thanks to you, she will no longer be a threat. You have our gratitude." He walked toward Kiyoko.

_A danger to the _future_ of the Digital World?_ Isamu thought to himself. "Daichi," he whispered, "I don't like this."

"He's an Olympian," Daichi said. "What could be wrong? I mean, if he says that this Kiyoko is bad news, maybe…"

"Something's just not right," Isamu interrupted. "Something about him makes me think that we shouldn't trust him."

Apollomon kept walking, paying no mind to the group behind him. "So, it all ends here for you. You destroyed my comrade, and you will pay."

"She destroyed an Olympian?" Daichi whispered in amazement.

"You won't take me," Kiyoko said with the same determination that she showed the others. "I don't care how strong you think you are; you Digi-Agents will never beat me!"

Everyone stared in mouth-gaping astonishment. "Apollomon's a Digi-Agent?" Daichi almost yelled.

"But how?" Shadramon asked. "The Olympus Twelve are our protectors."

Daichi looked back at his Analyzer. "It says Apollomon has an attitude that appears heartless and is very prideful."

"Whatever brought the Digi-Agents together in the first place," Isamu surmised, "must have taken advantage of those traits."

"Is no one incorruptible?" Dracomon said overdramatically, as if trying to ease the tension. All he got were blank stares from everyone else.

"Brave talk," Apollomon said as he continued to move in on Kiyoko. "But you have no one to help you. Your Digimon is down, thanks to the ones whom I'm sure will become great friends."

"Then let me be the first to initiate you into our friendship. Tail Smash!" Apollomon felt something hit him in the back. He turned to find Dracomon flying in front of him. "Arrow of Apollo!" He held his hands in front of him and shot out several streaks of fire from the supply from his arms. "Psychic Wave!" The fire stopped and flew to Shadramon. "Yeah," Dracomon said, "no one ever likes it when we do that. We're going to have to change these customs, guys."

"Noted," Daichi said, following Dracomon's quips. "Let's try this, then." He pulled out a Digivice card and his crest card.

_Digi-Modify! Digivolution, activate! Crest Digivolution, activate! Dracomon Digivolve to… Coredramon Blue! Coredramon Crest Digivolve to… Wingdramon!_

Shadramon threw Apollomon's stolen fire back at him. Apollomon raised his arms and the attack was absorbed by the wrist-mounted flames. "Sonic Lance!" Wingdramon flew in and lowered his lance to strike Apollomon. Apollomon caught the lance and threw Wingdramon down.

"Fools!" he shouted. "You are challenging me? Not only a mega to your puny ultimate level, but a member of the mighty Olympus Twelve? One of the strongest members, if not _the_ strongest. What makes you think you can beat me?"

"A willingness to never give up?" Daichi replied.

"Knowledge that stopping you will save the Digital World?" Isamu added.

"A new player?" This one, surprisingly, came from Kiyoko. She was standing, and Opossumon was floating once more using newly created balloons. "Seems like we've been fighting the wrong guys. Sorry about that. Oh, and big guy; rule number one of destroying your opponents."

"Never take your eye off the opponents," Opossumon finished. "Balloon Blast!" She threw one of the balloons at Apollomon.

"If these fools can beat you but not me," Apollomon sneered, "what can you do?" He brought his hand to the balloon and destroyed it with the fire. Daichi noticed that some of the virus chemical dropped onto Apollomon without his notice.

Daichi pulled out a card to distract him from finding out. "Digi-Modify! Hyper Speed, activate!" "Sonic Lance!" Wingdramon flew in again, this time much faster than Apollomon could stop. The lance struck the fallen Olympian, and while he did feel pain, Apollomon was laughing.

"Did you think a simple tactic would stop m—?" Suddenly, Apollomon stopped and hunched over, as if he was in pain.

"How about an unexpected one?" Kiyoko taunted. "Those were Opossumon balloons; you know, the kind with a virus in them?"

Apollomon growled. "This isn't over." He disappeared in a storm of flames, leaving only a burnt spot on the ground and the remains of whatever flowers where in that spot.

All the Digimon De-Digivolved and stood next to their respective partners. Daichi and Isamu stared at Kiyoko. She was surprised when she saw a golden gleam fly towards her. She caught it and looked at it: it was Gatomon's Holy Ring.

After a few seconds more of silence, Daichi finally stepped forward. "So, do you want to talk now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Who is this mysterious Kiyoko? And what will Apollomon try next? And perhaps more importantly, can the Digi-Destined stop him? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!<strong>

**Be honest, how many of you believed I was going to add a new member of the group? It only makes sense, right? Sometime mid-season, a new character, a figurative "Sixth Ranger," will join the main cast. I mean, you've got Kari, Ken, half the Tamers, and so on. Of course, I don't see why I'm telling you all this: If you've watched the anime, you would already know this. But I guess there are some of you who haven't noticed for whatever reason.**

**This is CF, signing out.**


	20. Mega

**Okay, another chapter ready to go. It's past 11:30 at night right now, so I hope you like this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I'm too tired to think of jokes right now.**

**LAST TIME:  
>ISAMU: When we got to the Flower Fields after beating Pumpkinmon, we found two things: one of them was a Gatomon who attacked us simply for knowing her name, and the other was, surprisingly, a human girl by the name of Kiyoko. Turns out, she's a Digi-Destined too. But she wasn't in a mood to talk, so Daichi and I had to beat some sense into her. But before we could talk, Apollomon showed up; and get this, he's a Digi-Agent! We realized our mistake, Kiyoko too, and we held the giant Digimon off, courtesy of Kiyoko's Armor Digivolution card. Just who is she?<strong>

**Chapter 20  
>Mega<strong>

"Look, I'm sorry, really," Kiyoko said. Realizing the Flower Fields were no longer the safe haven they once were, she, the boys, and their Digimon began another trek through the forest.

"You've been saying that for a while," Isamu said. He sounded exasperated.

"And I'm going to keep saying it until you get it," Kiyoko replied. "I attacked you, plain and simple, without giving you a chance to explain yourselves."

"If you want to blame anyone," Gatomon said, "blame me. I was the one who found you and thought you were Digi-Agents."

Daichi stepped in. "Hey, don't forget; I was all too eager to start the fight on our side, thinking that would get you to listen."

"Guys, guys, guys!" Isamu shouted. "It won't do any of us good to start blaming ourselves over nothing!" He started to breathe hard. "Let's just discuss this calmly."

Kiyoko sighed. "You're right. We should start over. My name is Kiyoko, and I've been here for about a week now. We just finished fighting off one of these so-called Digi-Agents and she promised that someone would come to find me and Gatomon. I guess we were both a little jumpy when we found more humans here."

"Well," Gatomon added, "what did it for me was the fact that you knew who I was."

"I guess it's time for some correction there, Gatomon," Isamu said. "See, where we humans come from, Digimon is actually a fictional franchise composed of comics, a TV show, a card game, and so on. And, get this, one of your species is actually a main character in the TV show."

"So you didn't know me personally," Gatomon finished, "just what I was. I wondered how humans knew my name."

"Hold on," Kiyoko said, as if surprised. "You mean this whole Digimon thing is not just a separate world from ours?"

Daichi looked at her. "But you have the cards, I thought you would know…"

"I thought they were just something from this world," Kiyoko said. "I didn't think there was a whole franchise for it back home."

"Then… where'd you get them?" Daichi asked.

"I just found them on the sidewalk one day," Kiyoko answered. "I really liked the pictures; it was almost as if they were alive. You may think this sounds weird, but I treated them like they were my best friends, like I was able to talk to them."

Daichi tried to remain indifferent as he said, "Well, to each her own, right? Mind if I look at them?" Kiyoko reached into her pack and pulled them out. The size of the set, almost a full deck, surprised both Daichi and Isamu.

"Wow," Daichi exclaimed, "when you said you found them on the sidewalk, I pictured ten cards at most." He took the deck and began to leaf through it. "Pretty good selection here. If you were using these in an actual card game, I would make very few changes. Of course, I notice that, except for your Digi-Egg card, you don't seem to have any modify cards."

"Come again?" Kiyoko asked.

"Cards that make your Digimon stronger or give them weapons and power-ups," Daichi explained.

"Well, it's not like I'm playing whatever game these go to," Kiyoko defended.

"Still, even in this kind of situation, they help," Daichi said. "I mean, us four wouldn't be standing here if we didn't have my Ground Seventh card."

"Ah, happy memories," Dracomon said, feigning nostalgia. "Of nearly getting your tush beat by a Halloween costume party reject," he added in a sarcastic tone. Gatomon just stared at him as though she were saying, "I don't even want to know."

"Well," Kiyoko said, ignoring Dracomon, "there weren't any of these 'modify cards' when I found these." She took the deck back from Daichi. "I found them near a dumpster and just picked up what I found. It wasn't until I got here that I figured out what they could do for Gatomon. And I didn't even get the egg card till later. But if it's all the same to you," she said, changing the subject, "let's drop the life stories until after we know we're safe."

"Okay," Isamu said. "So once we've beaten the Digi-Agents, then…"

"They're that bad?" Kiyoko asked.

"They always pop up when we don't need them."

"How right you are," a familiar voice said.

"See?" Isamu said. "What'd I tell you?" Apollomon appeared using the same glowing energy he used back at the Fields.

"I told you our fight wasn't over," he said. "And I've gotten rid of that virus you left as a parting gift." The three humans took out their Digivices. "I hope you realize that I never let anyone win against me."

"That hasn't stopped us yet," Isamu said. He turned to Kiyoko. "Do you have anything else besides Opossumon?"

Kiyoko smiled and reached into her pack. She pulled out what looked like a necklace with a familiar charm.

"Wait, you have a crest?" Isamu asked.

"This little pink thing? Yeah," Kiyoko answered as she pointed to the pink plate inside. She hung the tag around her neck and put her hand on it, creating a card not unlike the one Daichi used, except for the crest on it. On the pink plate, Isamu could make out the design of what appeared to be a series of linked chains.

"Well, I guess if you've got a crest like us, then…" Isamu trailed off as the dark green energy went to his D-3. Daichi revealed his own card and took out a Digivice card.

_Wormmon Digivolve to… Stingmon! Stingmon Digivolve to… JewelBeemon!_

_Digi-Modify! Digivolution, activate! Crest Digivolution, activate! Dracomon Digivolve to… Coredramon Green! Coredramon Crest Digivolve to… Groundramon!_

Kiyoko looked at Groundramon. "Uh, not to complain or anything, but what happened to that Wingdramon thing earlier?"

"Long story short," Daichi explained, "he changes into Groundramon when in an enclosed area."

"Okay…" Kiyoko just let the matter go and brought her crest card to her D-Power's card reader. "Digi-Modify!" she yelled. "Crest Digivolution activate!"

"Gatomon Crest Digivolve to…" Gatomon started to grow from a small cat to the size of a human, as well as the shape of one; the glow she emitted showed that she had taken the form of a female human. Her paw-shaped gloves slipped off her hands, though a white, longer one appeared on her left hand. A long, lilac ribbon snaked around her arms and back. Her Holy Ring appeared on her right ankle and she grew eight wings on her back. Her head, with long, blonde hair, became covered in a grey helmet with a cross-like design and she became dressed in white clothing. "Angewomon!"

Isamu stared up at her. "I gotta say, she looks more impressive and majestic in person."

"How's this for majesty?" Angewomon pointed her left finger at Apollomon and brought her other hand to her wrist. She pulled back and an arrow of light appeared. "Celestial Arrow!" She released the arrow and it flew toward Apollomon. The arrow struck, but Apollomon shrugged it off.

JewelBeemon flew in and held his javelin in attack mode. "Spike Buster!" A series of star-shaped bolts hit Apollomon, but once again, no noticeable damage was done.

"Here's how to put out a fire," Groundramon said: "a little dirt. Scrapless Claw!" He threw his claws into the ground and sent chunks of earth at Apollomon. The result was a large dust cloud too thick to see through. When it cleared, Apollomon was still standing.

"A little too little, if you ask me," he said. "Arrow of Apollo!" He held his hands out and shot several streaks of flame at the Digimon.

"Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon spread her arms and created a cross made of holy light. Apollomon's attack reflected off the area the cross covered and went back to Apollomon. He held his fiery arms up to absorb the flame.

"Can nothing beat this guy?" Kiyoko asked.

"He's a mega level, remember?" Daichi responded. "He's more powerful than our ultimates."

"Maybe if we attack him at once…" Isamu suggested. No one really liked this idea, but they admitted there was no better one. Angewomon released her attack so that it flew toward Apollomon. JewelBeemon flew behind him while charging up a Shot Claw. Daichi used a Hyper Speed card to give Groundramon enough speed to run up behind Apollomon and hit him with a Megaton Hammer. Apollomon spun around with his arms spread out, canceling Angewomon's attack and knocking out the two Digimon coming at him. He reached behind him and threw Groundramon on top of Angewomon. ("Why don't you try going on a diet?" Angewomon whispered as she strained to get out from under him.)

"Arrow of Apollo!" He held one arm up and released a large stream of fire. All the Digimon were caught in the blast and the humans ducked just before it reached them. They could still feel the heat. They looked up and saw their partners lying on the ground all but defeated.

"Time to finish you," Apollomon said. He lowered himself so that the orb on his back faced the Digi-Destined. "Sol Blaster!" The orb began to flare up and shot a large beam of energy at everyone. Everyone braced themselves.

Suddenly the energy stopped. Everyone looked up to find JewelBeemon holding the blast back with his javelin. "You… will not…win!" he said in between grunts.

The beam stopped and JewelBeemon fell to the ground, more exhausted then he had been before. When he hit the ground, he became Wormmon once more. "How can you have so much power?" Apollomon asked in astonishment.

"Maybe because I have something worth fighting for," Wormmon said as he got up.

Apollomon sneered and pointed one arm at Wormmon. "Pathetic. What is worth fighting for more than proving yourself to be the strongest? Arrow of Apollo!"

"Wormmon! No!" Isamu shouted just as Apollomon unleashed his attack.

But the flames never reached Wormmon; they dissipated just before they touched him. Everyone saw a glow in the air. They looked and saw Angewomon creating a ring of light above her. Even Kiyoko looked surprised.

Daichi already pulled out his D-Power. "It's her Heaven's Charge attack. She uses it to stun enemies and recharge her allies' power."

Apollomon looked as though he was struggling to move, wanting to reach out and grab Wormmon. Isamu ran over to him. "You alright, Wormmon?"

"I'll be fine," Wormmon said. "How about we take this guy down now?"

"Yeah, I don't care if he is an Olympian," Isamu said. "If all he cares about is power for its own sake, he hardly deserves the title." A green glow appeared on his chest.

"Isamu!" Daichi called out. "Your crest!"

Isamu just ignored him and pulled out his D-3. He held it in both hands and whispered, almost as though he knew the exact words for a long time, "Justice, give us the strength to combat his evil." The glow from his crest went to the D-3 again, but something was different about it; it seemed to flow violently as it passed from the tag to his Digivice. Even Kiyoko and Daichi could feel its power from where they stood. As the last of the energy was absorbed, Isamu pointed it at Wormmon, who began to glow violently.

"Wormmon Warp Digivolve to…" Everything now happened so fast that everyone could hardly believe it was actually happening. An image of Stingmon appeared, followed quickly by one of JewelBeemon. Finally, his form stopped on that of a large insectoid monster. He was now black in color and stood on six legs, each sporting a clawed foot. His wings, colored red, looked decidedly rougher then they had been in previous forms. His most imposing feature was a pair of large pincers that pointed downward before leveling with the ground. "GranKuwagamon!"

Everyone stared in amazement at what just happened. "Uh, Daichi," Groundramon said. "Did Wormmon…?"

"Just go to the mega level?" Daichi finished. "I'd say that's a fair assumption."

Isamu stared at GranKuwagamon. At first he was worried because of his partner's new form, almost as imposing as Groundramon, and he believed that he might start a rampage at any moment. GranKuwagamon turned to him. "So," he said in a deep voice, but still lighter than expected, "are we taking this guy, or what?" Isamu calmed down.

"Whatever you got," Isamu said, "I think now's the best time to use it, while Angewomon still has a hold."

"Wait!" Daichi yelled. Everyone turned to him. "As much as I want this guy gone too, Isamu, can we? I mean, he's one of the Olympus Twelve, the virtual… gods… of the Digital World."

"Are you forgetting what happens to Digimon that are destroyed?" Isamu said.

"Even I know this," Kiyoko said, almost bragging.

Daichi thought about it for a second, and eventually it came to him. "Digi-Eggs."

Isamu nodded. "Okay, now that we're all in agreement…"

"You'll never win!" Apollomon yelled. "We will be victorious!"

GranKuwagamon's pincers began to glow deep purple. "I wouldn't put Digi-Dollars on that. Dimension Scissors!" He closed his pincers and the energy flew out from them in the shape of an X. Apollomon was about to break free from Angewomon's attack, but it was too late; the X struck and passed through him. Apollomon screamed as he started to disappear, a sound which continued until there was nothing left.

"Hey Digimon, hey Digimon!" Isamu shouted. Kiyoko stared at him and turned to Daichi. ("Don't ask," he simply said.)

Groundramon and Angewomon De-Digivolved into Dracomon and Gatomon. GranKuwagamon then De-Digivolved as well. However, Isamu noticed that Wormmon started to become smaller than his normal size. When he stopped shrinking, he looked more like a bug wrapped within bark and a strand of fiber on its head.

Before Isamu could say anything, the creature said, "Call me Minomon."

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet! A mega level Digimon <em>and<em> another Agent out of the way! But their adventure is far from over. Find out where it'll lead next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!**

**I know, I know, Apollomon was around for only two chapters. Sorry, but... Let me put it this way. You know how people say the story just writes itself? Well, that's what this story did, and it wanted it to be short. I promise the next arc will be _much_ longer... if only in comparison.**

**This is CF, signing out.**


	21. Train

**Before we start the next arc, I believe an interlude is appropriate. Okay, maybe not an interlude _per se,_ but... uh... just read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to anything Digimon. I'm not even out of college yet; how can I have ownership of a Japanese-based franchise?**

**LAST TIME:  
>ISAMU: With Kiyoko added to our ranks, we decided to hightail it out of the Flower Fields. But Apollomon was more than a little upset that he didn't get to finish the job. Everyone Digivolved to ultimate level, but even three Digimon against one wasn't enough. Apollomon was one of those power-is-everything types, and that got me filled with enough righteous fury to Digivolve Wormmon straight to mega level, GranKuwagamon. We beat the fallen Olympian and were introduced to another new face in the aftermath: Minomon, Wormmon's in-training form.<strong>

**Chapter 21  
>Train<strong>

"You have to admit," Kiyoko said. "He does look kind of cute." She reached over to Minomon, who was in Isamu's arms as they walked, and petted his head, to which he reacted pleasantly. Because Minomon had no legs, Isamu had to carry him. "But I still don't see why he's like this."

"My guess is he used up a lot of energy when he was a mega," Isamu suggested. "For some stronger forms, Digimon tend to use a lot of energy just to maintain them."

"All this is still a little over my head," Kiyoko said, "but I suppose I get it." There was a pause between everyone. "So where exactly are we going?"

"We're just employing a strategy that seems to work with us," Daichi said.

"What's that?"

"Keep walking," Isamu answered, "until something happens."

Kiyoko was silent for a bit before saying to Gatomon, "You're sure we did the right thing teaming up with these guys?"

"The way they say it," Gatomon pointed out, "we were probably supposed to be with them from the start."

"We never actually said that, Gatomon," Daichi said. "But since Kiyoko has a Digivice, she's probably a Digi-Destined, further evidenced by the fact that Gennai sent us to the area you two were in. When you guys actually joined us was probably not too important."

"Hey," Isamu interrupted. "How about we set up for the night? I mean, Minomon's not the only one who could use the rest." It was getting dark, and with no clear direction in mind, everyone agreed that a good night's sleep would do them all good. The two boys pulled out their sleeping bags and Daichi pulled out an extra for Kiyoko. At first, she refused, saying that she had gotten used to sleeping on the ground for the past few days. However, Daichi insisted, asserting that the sleeping bag would be much more comfortable than whatever ground she found suitable. Kiyoko, at Gatomon's urging, relented.

* * *

><p>Daichi woke up to find himself in front of a large castle. He looked around but saw nobody, not even Isamu, Kiyoko, nor any of their Digimon. Suddenly a large creature appeared, surrounded by shadow; it had the body of a humanoid from the waist up, but its lower half was four-legged, like a centaur. At first, he believed it to be a Centarumon, but the shape was much too big, both in height and structure, not to mention it had two attachments on its forelegs that pointed forward. Daichi didn't know what to do except run. As he did, he found he was running faster than was normally possible. He soon found himself running across a snowy mountain, barely making out the dark shapes of a hulking humanoid, a large bug, and a small, almost familar creature as he passed, all with red eyes. But he didn't stop running, not because he couldn't, but because he felt the same aura of darkness around them and the fear that it induced in him. As he left the mountain he saw three objects that he identified as sleeping bags. This last sight was quickly interrupted by himself waking up.<p>

He looked around and saw that the others had awakened as well; both Isamu and Kiyoko were upright and all three Digimon had sprung up into a defensive pose.

Isamu spoke first. "Bad dream?"

"'Scary' is term I'd use," Kiyoko said. "At first, all I saw was this dark figure in front of a castle. I didn't know what it was, but I could tell it was bad news. I ran and found myself on a—"

"Mountain?" Daichi finished. "Seeing three creatures along the way with red eyes?"

"And then running back here before you woke up?" Isamu added. They all stared at each other in another round of silence.

It was now Daichi's turn to break it. "Would now be a bad time to mention that I had a nightmare before we came here?"

"Let me guess," Isamu said nervously. "You were surrounded by a group of shadows…" he paused to let someone else confirm his suggestion.

Kiyoko stepped in. "…and they merged into one giant shape?" Another pause.

"Either humans tend to have the same dreams quite often…" Minomon suggested.

"…or something weird is definitely going on," Dracomon finished.

"I admit that the first dream is part of the reason I threw you off my bunk when we first met, Minomon," Isamu said.

"But what does it all mean?" Gatomon said.

Daichi thought about all this. "Well, now that I look back on it, some of those shadows in the first dream I now realize were of Digi-Agents we had faced before."

"So the other shadows were the rest, then." Kiyoko added.

"Then whatever Digimon they merged into must have been their 'unifier,'" Isamu finished.

"But what about this dream?" Dracomon asked.

Isamu wasted no time in asking, "Minomon, are there any snow-covered mountains near here?"

"Since we just passed the Flower Fields," Minomon answered, "the nearest mountain should be Mount Snowcap. But I don't remember anything about a castle."

"It's our best bet," Daichi said. "Something is definitely behind that mountain. And I have a feeling it's especially dangerous."

* * *

><p>After several failed attempts to get some more sleep, everyone got up, made breakfast, and hiked through the forest toward the mountain. It wasn't until they were close enough to the base of the mountain that they realized they had a problem.<p>

"You know," Daichi said, "somehow the snow looked warmer in the dream. Wish we'd packed some winter gear."

"We left from summer camp, remember, Daichi?" Isamu retorted. "Why would he have brought stuff like that?"

"So how are we supposed to climb that?" Dracomon asked.

"Who says we have to?" Kiyoko pointed out. "All we have to do is walk around the mountain." She made a circular motion with her arm as she said this.

"But we don't know when we'll have reached the other side," Daichi countered.

"Well, we can't very well just start climbing with no heavy coats, now can we?" Kiyoko argued.

"Guys, guys!" Gatomon shouted as she and Dracomon came between them. "We'll find a way."

"And I may have just found it," Isamu said. Everyone turned to find Isamu and Minomon in front of a sign. It read, "Digital World Xpress, 1 Kilo-Digimeter," and pointed to their left. They all looked down to find a line of railroad tracks. "We can just ride over it," Isamu said. Nobody argued, but instead headed in the direction of the tracks.

They finally found the station where the train would stop. Daichi looked at a map showing the route the train would take. "Looks like the next stop is just behind the mountain," he observed. "We can find the castle more easily and in good time."

Isamu went to a booth where a Hagurumon, a gear-shaped Digimon, was stationed. "Excuse me," Isamu asked, "do you know when the next train will be arriving to cross the mountain?"

"That all depends," Hagurumon said in a rough voice. "You got enough money to be on it?"

Isamu turned to Minomon in his arms. "I don't suppose he'll take human money, will he?"

"Well, since there aren't a lot of humans here…"

"I got you," Isamu said, defeated.

"Let me handle this," Kiyoko said, pushing Isamu out of the way of the booth. "Six to the next station, please." She pulled a device like a jump drive out of her pack and placed it in a slot in front of Hagurumon. The device flashed green and six tickets appeared as she took it out of the slot.

"The train should be here momentarily," Hagurumon said, almost friendlier than before. Kiyoko took the tickets and handed one to each of the boys and the Digimon, with Isamu holding Minomon's.

"Hey Digimon, hey Digimon," Isamu said in wonder at what just happened.

"Where did you…?" Daichi started.

Kiyoko, realizing what was about to be asked, said, "It's kind of a long story." What that story was would most likely have to wait because they all felt the ground starting to rumble. They also heard a low rhythmic sound coming from behind. They looked and saw a large, black train moving toward them. It was a steam engine, but looked streamlined enough to be mistaken for an electric train. The front wheels were partially concealed behind what appeared to be claws, tucked into the sides of the engine's body. The front also had, surprisingly, a pair of eyes from inside the chassis.

"Is that a Digimon?" Kiyoko asked.

"Locomon, to be precise," Isamu said as Daichi pulled out the D-Power.

"He's right. Locomon is a data type machine Digimon, ultimate level. He's built for speed and his Steam Bomb does more than just block your view." Locomon slowed to a stop with his passenger cars near the Digi-Destined.

"All aboard," it said in a deep southwestern accent. "Just place your tickets in the box near the entrance and we'll get a-moving." The doors to the nearest car opened. Everyone stepped inside and saw a large, metal box with a slot in it. Everyone placed their tickets in it and took their seats along the sides.

"Boy, not a lot of other passengers here," Kiyoko observed. Aside from all six of them, there was nobody else on board.

"There aren't a lot of Digimon who want to go to the other side of the mountain," everyone heard Locomon's voice say. "Not since Castle Drac appeared a few months back."

"Then how come you're still here?" Dracomon asked.

"I have a few rounds to make back and forth," Locomon answered. "Besides, the last guy that tried to train-rob from me… well, let's just say he's looking into changing careers."

"So we ought to be safe," Minomon said.

"Castle Drac," Gatomon said in deep thought. "You think maybe…?"

"…that's the castle we saw?" Kiyoko finished. "Maybe."

"So, Locomon," Dracomon said, changing the subject, "how long will this take?"

"With current snow conditions," Locomon replied, "I'd say a couple hours at least."

"Guess that gives us some time to talk," Daichi said.

"About what?" Isamu asked.

"Ourselves," Daichi answered. "I mean, I think Kiyoko should be brought up to speed about who we are and what's happened to us. And we don't know much about you either, Kiyoko."

Kiyoko shrugged. "Makes sense. So, why don't you start?"

The boys told their story from their arrival into the Digital World all the way to the defeat of Pumpkinmon, switching narrators as they deemed necessary. Kiyoko had obviously learned a lot more about Digimon by picking up on and asking about some of the terminology they both used.

When they finished, Daichi asked Kiyoko to start telling her story.

"First, let me ask you something," Kiyoko said. Nobody was sure if she was starting her story this way or if there was one last thing she wanted to know. "You've obviously been here for a long time now. What did you tell your parents before you left?"

Daichi was the one to answer. "Well, I sent my dad an e-mail describing the situation as we were getting ready to leave. I decided that lying would just be impractical, so I told him the truth as far as I knew it. I don't think he believed me; his reply told me that much. But he did say that he understood Isamu and I had 'something important' to do, his words, and that it had to remain secret, so he said he would provide cover for Isamu from his parents. The bottom line: they don't know we're here, but they don't expect us back anytime soon either."

"Your dad's a cool guy," Kiyoko said. "I just wish I could be so lucky. When I was just a kid, my real dad died with my mom in a car accident, something the doctors said I was lucky to have survived. Then my foster mom, who was as close as any other mom could be, died of illness just a couple years ago. Her husband, however… well, let's just say there's a reason I'm calling him 'her husband.' He refused to acknowledge that I even existed, let alone actually care for me. So, the first chance I got, I packed some essentials, left his house, and never looked back. I don't think he even cared: no posters, no police cars hounding me, nothing.

"After I took to the streets for a few days, I found those Digimon cards. I don't know what possessed me to take them, but they felt like some sort of treasure to me. It was a couple days later when I met this old guy."

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like we're finally getting this inside scoop on Kiyoko. I know you're curious, so stay tuned for more Digimon: Digital Monsters!<strong>

**I would say it's about time for a change of pace, right? Besides, she says she's been here for a week; let's see what's happened in that time.**

**This is CF signing out.**


	22. Destiny

**Time to start Kiyoko's Story.**

**Disclaimer: I am writing a story concerning Digimon. This does not inherently mean that I have any share in Toei's ownership of this franchise.**

**LAST TIME:  
>DAICHI: With Apollomon out of the way, we all decided to rest for the night. However, we were all woken up by a nightmare: the <em>same<em> nightmare. We all figured out it was a hint to our next move, so we made the trek to Mt. Snowcap. Since crossing the mountain on foot would have been disastrous, we decided to take the train across: make that Locomon. With more than two hours before we reach the other side, I figured we should have plenty of time to hear Kiyoko's story.**

**Chapter 22  
>Destiny<strong>

A young girl sat on a park bench just as the sun was setting. The summer heat was a little bit unpleasant, but considering what she had been going through until recently, it was the better alternative. But one thing she needed right now was a way to take her mind off a dream she recently had and had been thinking about all day.

She reached into the pack on her waist that had been packed almost a week before. The items inside included essential traveling gear, a wallet, and a deck of cards she had recently found. She plucked one of the cards from the pack and looked at it. The image was of a blue, canine-like creature that stood on its hind legs and wore a headband and two boxing gloves. The title on the card read, "Gaomon."

"Look at you," Kiyoko said to it, "all strong and confident. You probably wouldn't take any nonsense from anyone. Wish I could feel that way."

"You could if you'd just let yourself," a voice said. Kiyoko nearly dropped the card in surprise and turned toward the source of the voice. An old man stood next to the bench. There was nothing out of the ordinary about him; he wore a large trench coat and had no hair, save for a white ponytail and mustache.

Kiyoko quickly put the card away and said, "You probably think I'm stupid, talking to a soulless object."

"Well, they might not be as soulless as you think, Kiyoko," the old man said.

"Great, a philosopher," Kiyoko sighed. Then she realized something. "Wait, how did you know my name? Did Hayato send you to find me?"

"Relax, Kiyoko," the old man said. "I'm a friend." He reached into his pocket. "Here, I want to give you this." He pulled his hand out, and resting in it was a strange looking device. It could fit into Kiyoko's hand and had an LED screen in the center, surrounded by a pink ring, and a waist strap on the top to match the ring's color.

"What's that?" Kiyoko asked. "A new kind of cell phone?"

The old man chuckled. "It's called a D-Power, or a Digivice, whichever suits you." He placed it on the bench, near Kiyoko's hand. Kiyoko looked at it.

"What does it do?" Kiyoko asked.

"It allows you to use Digi-Modification."

"Digi-What?"

"Don't worry, you figure it out. Also, I would suggest using it near a computer, if you have the chance. And make sure you're alone."

Kiyoko continued to stare at the D-Power until she realized the old man had left. _Digi-Modification? What the heck does that mean?_ She picked up the device and studied it. She noticed the right side had a slot that looked like it was used for cards. Out of curiosity, Kiyoko took out one of the cards she found. The card's picture was of something called "Gatomon," a cat-like creature with a pair of paw-shaped gloves and a long tail with a golden ring. She slowly brought the card to the slot and slid it across just as slowly. She looked at the screen to see what might happen, but it was what happened in her other hand that caught her attention; the Gatomon card had disappeared.

"Oh, great," she whispered. "Thanks to that guy, I'm short one card." After sitting in bitterness for a few minutes, she realized it was pointless since the old man was no longer there. Reasoning she had nothing better to do, she went down to the library, which was thirty minutes from closing. She went into one of the independent study rooms that somebody had carelessly left open and locked the door. She then waited until she was sure no one remained.

When Kiyoko unlocked the door and opened it, the building was pitch black, meaning that night had fallen. She went to one of the computers and turned it on. As she waited for the screen to load, she pulled out the D-Power. When the library's home page appeared, she searched the device for any connector ports. She found none, but the computer screen, she noticed, was growing brighter, as was the screen on the D-Power. Instinctively, almost as though she knew what to do, she held the device in front of her so that the screens faced each other. What happened next was so fast, she barely had time to register it all; the brightness increased and then vanished, but there was no evidence of her existence in that building; even the computer was turned off.

* * *

><p>Kiyoko found herself lying on the ground. Wherever she was, she was back outside and the sun was scorching, as it usually did this time of year. <em>Hey, wait,<em> she realized. _It was night when that thing with the computer happened. Did I fall asleep or something?_ She got up and looked around; she fought back the urge to say that she was no longer in Kansas. She was now in what appeared to be a town that resembled most old western films. She dusted herself off and started to walk around.

"Where is everyone?" she whispered to herself. The streets were empty and all the businesses in town were marked "Closed," even though it was clearly midday, wherever she was.

Suddenly, she heard a clicking sound. "Now stop right there, li'l missy," a male voice with a stereotypical western accent said. Whoever said it came from behind her. Kiyoko turned and saw something very peculiar; it looked like a human, almost as tall as her, with thin arms and legs and dressed in typical western garb. However, its body looked like a revolver, with the barrel pointing forward, and it held two more revolvers in its hands. Its face could not be seen under its large hat and red bandana aside from two yellow eyes.

"Now that I have your attention," he said, pointing one of the guns at her, "just give me any money you have, and perhaps I'll think twice about shootin' something as pretty as you."

Kiyoko wasn't sure what to make of this. Part of her wanted to talk back at him, but she realized that, even if the gun on his body was just a fake attachment, the ones in his hands certainly worked. "All right," she said, almost nervously. "Just don't hurt me."

"Give me the goods," he said, "and you have my word." Kiyoko reached into her pack and pulled out her wallet. There was only more than twenty dollars worth of cash in it, but she figured it might keep her breathing. She threw it in front of the man and he picked it up to examine the contents. Even though he lacked a visible face, Kiyoko could tell that, for some reason, he wasn't pleased.

"What are you tryin' to pull?" he asked suddenly. "You call this money: slips of paper and small, metal emblems? Even the dirt you're standin' on has more value than this junk." He threw the wallet back towards her, but he threw it hard, as though he was going to hit her. Kiyoko moved to the side to avoid it, but she had a feeling her luck was running out.

"I'll have you know," she said, trying to stall him, "that 'junk,' as you put it, _is_ money where I come from."

"Then remind me to never pay a visit," he said. He held his guns up to her. "If you're so lucky enough. Russian Roulette!" He fired two bullets and all Kiyoko could do was brace herself and wait for the end.

But she felt nothing. At first, she thought he had fired blanks to startle her. But when she looked up, she saw two bullets on the ground just a little more than halfway between them. Next to them stood a white cat, standing on its hind legs, that wore gloves shaped like claws and had a long tail adorned with a golden ring. The ring in question was glowing when Kiyoko saw it, and she realized that it must have deflected the bullets.

"Are you all right?" it asked her in a female voice. Even though seeing a man with a gun for a body was surprising enough, Kiyoko never expected the cat to talk.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," she said hesitantly.

"I can remedy that," the gun-man said.

"Just who is this guy?" Kiyoko asked the cat, now that she found someone she could trust.

"Deputymon," the cat answered, "a gun-toting Digimon that normally likes to gamble. You've already seen his Russian Roulette attack, but it's his Justice Bullet you should watch out for."

"Funny," Kiyoko said, "with words like 'deputy' and 'justice,' you'd think he'd spend more time helping girls than robbing them."

Deputymon sneered at her. "Words don't always make the 'mon, missy. Now, li'l kitty, if you'll just stand aside…"

"Why do you think I got in the way in the first place?" the cat asked rhetorically. "You're not going to hurt her." Kiyoko hadn't seen anyone care this much about her in a long time, and this time it was a total stranger. (_Very strange,_ she added to herself.)

"I don't get it," Deputymon said. "What exactly is in it for you with this young lady?"

"You tried to attack her," the cat said smugly. "Do I need another reason?"

Deputymon just growled. "Russian Roulette!" He started firing again, this time at the cat. She jumped away and landed behind him, hoping to keep him away from Kiyoko. When the cat landed, her face was now visible to Kiyoko. She realized she had seen that face before, and she wondered why she didn't recognize the cat sooner. It was on the card that disappeared moments, if not hours, as she did not know exactly how long, ago. "Gatomon," she whispered.

"Lighting Paw!" Gatomon jumped toward Deputymon with her hand ready to punch. Deputymon turned to the side and let her punch the gun barrel that made up his body, lessening the damage.

"Gatomon's not going to last long against that guy," Kiyoko said to herself. "There's got to be something I can do." Just then, an idea came to her. "Wait. Gatomon probably came from that card I used. If I use another, maybe…" He reached into her pack and pulled out her deck and the D-Power. She looked through them and saw something she thought was good; it looked like a praying mantis with scythes on its arms. "Snimon," she read the card's title aloud. "Perfect." She took the card and swiped it across the card reader.

The card didn't disappear. Instead, it glowed for a second and then stopped. This was followed by the D-Power's screen glowing, which also stopped. She looked over to Gatomon, to see if Snimon had appeared. It didn't. However, Gatomon's arms glowed and her hands were replaced by large scythes. Kiyoko was amazed. _Is this Digi-Modification?_

Deputymon stepped back in shock at what happened. "Holy—! Since when do Gatomon have Snimon blades?"

Gatomon, who was as shocked as everyone else, looked at her new arms and then to Kiyoko. She held her D-Power and card as though to indicate the cause, but she also shrugged her shoulders.

"Can't say I know," Gatomon answered Deputymon. "But I can say this, no matter how much I never believed I would: Twin Sickle!" She waved her hands in a crossing motion and energy in the shape of an X flew toward Deputymon, who was still in shock and didn't dodge in time. Kiyoko took this time to look at the Snimon card; she had never noticed before, but there was a list of what appeared to be attack names on the bottom of the card, with the attack name Gatomon called, Twin Sickle, among them.

"That does it," he said as he got up. "Time to feel my full an' righteous fury. Justice Bullet!" The barrel of his body-gun started to pulse with energy.

Kiyoko quickly looked through her cards while Deputymon was charging up. She found a picture of what the card called WarGreymon. One of the attacks was called "Brave Shield." "Hope this works. Digi-Modify! Wargreymon Brave Shield, activate!" She slid the card across the reader and hoped her gambit would be successful.

Gatomon's arms returned to normal, and a large, gold hexagon appeared in front of her with a design that appeared to resemble a sun. Deputymon fired and the blast hit the shield. Gatomon stood her ground and the blast reflected off the shield back to Deputymon, straight into the barrel.

"Oh," Deputymon said, "that's not go—" But he never finished his sentence; an explosion occurred where he stood. When the smoke lifted, they could only see a small piece of his body left, quickly dissolving into nothingness.

Kiyoko fell down to her knees after the adrenaline left her system. Gatomon rushed over to her. "Are you okay?"

"You asked me that already," Kiyoko answered. "But seriously, though, yeah, I'm fine." She went to pick up her wallet.

"'Scuse me, ma'am," another voice said. For a second, Kiyoko thought Deputymon was back. She turned and found, not Deputymon, but a large yellow star with human limbs. She had a hard time deciding if it was supposed to be just another western movie character rip-off or a country music star, since neither his dress nor voice was entirely focused on either. She saw no eyes on it but a pair of black sunglasses, leaning her slightly toward her music star assumption. He also wore a red headband on the top point.

"I'm the sheriff of this 'ere town," the star said. "Call me SuperStarmon. I'd just like t' ask you t' come with me t' the station." Kiyoko didn't know what was going on, but followed anyway. Gatomon, oddly, was not far behind.

When they reached the sheriff's office, SuperStarmon sat behind what appeared to be his desk. Kiyoko decided to break the silence that was maintained since she started following. "So, officer, did I do something wrong?"

"Hardly," SuperStarmon said. "That Deputymon had been givin' even me trouble for the past few weeks now. Weren't you wonderin' why no one was out and about? I's just comin' up with a plan to take 'im down m'self when you showed up."

"So you called me here to congratulate me?" Kiyoko asked.

"That, and t' give you the reward for makin' sure he won't do nothin' 'round 'ere again."

"Reward?" Kiyoko asked.

"Definitely not from around here, are ya'?" SuperStarmon said. "Look at that poster." He pointed to a bulletin board on the side wall. Kiyoko had no trouble finding Deputymon's picture from the rest. It was a wanted poster he was on, and the bottom read, "D1000."

Kiyoko looked back at SuperStarmon. "I don't suppose this means some form of money?"

"You'd be correct," SuperStarmon answered. "Besides, from what Deputymon said, you've got no money t' speak of, 'm I right?"

"Well, no money _he'd_ accept," Kiyoko admitted.

"Then take it," he said. He pulled out a device that looked like a jump drive and threw it to Kiyoko. "With the gratitude a' this town."

Kiyoko looked at the device in her hands. _No wonder Deputymon didn't want what I have._ She thanked SuperStarmon and left the office. Gatomon followed her out as well.

"I guess I should thank you," Kiyoko said to Gatomon. "Without you, I wouldn't be standing here now."

"Hey, I don't want all the credit," Gatomon said. "I mean, it was your… thing… that helped us win."

"I guess," Kiyoko said. "Oh, I guess we never introduced ourselves. I'm Kiyoko."

"Call me Gatomon," Gatomon said. Kiyoko didn't want her to catch on to the fact that she already knew her name.

"If you don't mind my asking," Kiyoko said, "what are you?"

"Well, technically my species is called 'Gatomon,' but if you're asking about the creatures here, we're called Digimon, short for Digital Monsters."

This answer took Kiyoko by surprise. "Digital? So I'm in some kind of digital world?"

"Not 'some kind,'" Gatomon said. _"The_ Digital World." There was a pause between them. "So," Gatomon asked, "where are you going now?"

"I don't know," Kiyoko said. "To find a way home I guess."

"I'd better come with you then," Gatomon said. Kiyoko looked in surprise. "Let's face it: you're all alone and there are more Digimon out there, more vicious than Deputymon. And with that thing you did, I can ensure nothing will happen to you." Gatomon's offer, at this point, was hard to pass up.

* * *

><p><strong>Sounds like Kiyoko had quite an interesting start. We can only assume it'll get more interesting on Digimon: Digital Monsters!<strong>

**This is CF signing out.**


	23. Devil

**More Digimon? I thought you'd never ask.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing of this franchise is owned by me in part or as a whole.**

**LAST TIME:  
>KIYOKO: After meeting this old guy in the park, he gave me something he called a D-Power. He told me to use it near a computer, and when I did, I found myself in the Digital World, or more accurately a cowboy town. There I was attacked by Deputymon and saved by Gatomon. Using the power of Digi-Modification, both of us were able to beat that thug. It only got better when we got the reward for taking him out. When it was decided I'd find my way home, Gatomon followed me, saying she'd protect me from this world.<strong>

**Chapter 23  
><strong>**Devil**

Kiyoko was almost through telling Gatomon about the events in her life that led up to her arrival in the Digital World. Despite the fact that Gatomon had promised to protect her only until she found a way home, the two were as close as old friends.

"Just then," Kiyoko continued, "the computer started glowing, then the D-Power, and then the next thing I knew, I'd walked into the movie set for _The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly."_

"Who was the 'bad' in that whole scene, then?" Gatomon said. She and Kiyoko started laughing.

Kiyoko took this moment to check their surroundings; they were now next to a large lake. Kiyoko also noticed that the temperature had dropped significantly since they left the area that Gatomon referred to as "Western City." _Just one more thing I'll have to get used to, I guess,_ she thought.

Suddenly, they both heard some sort of rumble. They looked at the lake to see if the source of the noise was causing ripples. The rumbling occurred again, but nothing happened to the lake. Gatomon turned in Kiyoko's direction. There was more rumbling and Gatomon had a look of realization on her face. "Kiyoko," she said, pointing at her, "that's your stomach!"

Kiyoko just laughed nervously. "Sorry, guess it's been a while since I've eaten. Got any good ideas for food around here?"

It turned out that Gatomon knew of a restaurant that was close by. Not too far from the lake's edge was a small, one-floor building. The sign above it read "Digitamamon's," but it was the image juxtaposed with it that grabbed Kiyoko's attention: it looked like an eggshell with two reptilian feet sticking out of the bottom and a hole in the middle revealing two yellow eyes.

"Um, Gatomon, what's…?" Kiyoko asked as she pointed at the top of the restaurant.

"Oh, that's Digitamamon himself, the Digimon who owns this restaurant," Gatomon answered. "Don't let his looks fool you. Inside that hard shell, he's a real softie." Although not completely reassured, Kiyoko followed her through the door.

The atmosphere of the restaurant was not unlike any restaurant Kiyoko had been to in her own world. They were seated and handed menus. Kiyoko was surprised to see how many entries were remarkably close to actual human food.

After a few minutes of looking through the menus, a small, robotic Digimon came up to their table. "Hello, ladies," it said. "May I take your orders?"

Kiyoko was the first to speak. "Yeah, I'll have a chicken sandwich and some soda for a drink." The Digimon didn't have a pad to write it down, but its clear, dome-shaped head showed its flashing circuitry, no doubt updating its memory banks.

"And you?" it asked, indicating to Gatomon.

"Hmm." She looked at the menu a few seconds longer and said, "I'll take the tuna surprise and a bottle of milk." The Digimon's head flashed again.

"Okay, I'll be back with your orders in a few minutes," it said. Kiyoko and Gatomon gave it the menus and it walked away.

When it was gone, Kiyoko finally asked the question burning in her since the Digimon came. "I know I'm going to be asking this a lot," she admitted, "but what was that Digimon?"

"Datamon," Gatomon answered matter-of-factly. "He's really good with matters of technology, and his Digital Bomb can take care of his enemies easily."

"Does every Digimon have to have an attack?" Kiyoko asked.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed," Gatomon replied, "there are a lot of Digimon out there who want to hurt others. I like to think of our attacks as a self-defense mechanism."

"Back home," Kiyoko said, "we can do that with karate."

"Maybe," Gatomon said, "but can karate stop a giant stag beetle?" She paused just to look at Kiyoko's face of wonder and fear. "There are a lot of Digimon, and many of them are fierce by nature. And there are plenty who are stronger than that Deputymon we faced back in Western City."

"Remind me to never come here for a vacation," Kiyoko said.

"Then why are you here?" Gatomon asked.

"I told you, it was an accident."

"Maybe. But that old man must have had some reason for bringing you here."

Although she didn't want to admit it, Kiyoko realized that Gatomon had a valid point. It was the old man who gave her the means to come here, if unwittingly. Did that mean he was just another Digimon? No other human could have possibly known about the Digital World.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Datamon came back with a large serving tray. "Okay," it said as its head began to flash again. "Chicken sandwich for you…" it placed the plate on Kiyoko's side of the table, "and tuna surprise for you," it put this plate next to Gatomon. "Enjoy your meal." They both thanked it as it walked away.

As they ate, Kiyoko said, "You know, I'm surprised. When I learned that I was in another world, I expected this place to be as civilized as that cowboy town."

"The Digital World has plenty of different settlements," Gatomon replied. "Most of them are villages made up of similar Digimon, either by species or attributes. Compared to these villages, only a handful of settlements are actual cities or towns with a mix of Digimon. And still many others live in the wild, either because they're wild Digimon or they choose that way of life."

"How about you?" Kiyoko asked. "How did you live?"

"I traveled around the Digital World because I wanted to help those in need," Gatomon answered. "I was just on my way through town when I met you being held at gunpoint."

"What made you want to spend your life helping others?"

"The Digi-Agents," Gatomon said simply.

Kiyoko just stared at her. "Uh, come again?"

"The Digi-Agents are a group of Digimon that have all but taken over our world. Not much is known about them, but the way I hear it, each agent rules over one section of the Digital World, and they do it with extreme cruelty. The problem is they almost never show themselves. But you can feel their presence; even if you don't actually see the Agent, you'll at least see one of their underlings doing the dirty work for them. They say their goal is to 'rule the world.'"

"They make it sound like they don't," Kiyoko observed.

"Add that to the list of things we don't really know about them. Whatever they're doing, I want to make sure that they don't hurt anyone. I realize I'm just one Digimon, but one is better than none, right?"

Kiyoko nodded absentmindedly and returned to her sandwich. She thought about what Gatomon was saying. Evil Digimon keeping a strict dictatorship over most of the Digital World, an old man giving her the ability to come to such a world; was it all coincidence?

She went through these thoughts until they finished their meal. Kiyoko went up to the register to pay. Behind the register she saw the Digimon whose picture was on the sign outside: Digitamamon. "So," it said, "good meal?"

"Yeah," Kiyoko said, just barely paying attention. She took out the jump drive that acted as money and saw a slot, almost like a USB port, in which to place it. As she was about to connect the two, however, an explosion occurred outside. "What was that?" Kiyoko asked.

"I think I know," Digitamamon said, almost angry. "Wait here." He jumped over the counter and headed out the automatic sliding doors. Kiyoko went back to Gatomon, who was already looking out the window, as were several other customers. They all saw Digitamamon talking to another Digimon. It looked like a female human, but her skin was a pale gray and her hair white. She wore mostly black, and whether those were wings or a tattered cape on her back, Kiyoko could not be sure. The top half of her face was covered by a mask that looked like it was made of the same material as the rest of her outfit. Her left arm was long enough to reach her knees and the hand on it was incredibly large and sported red fingertips. The other arm was wrapped in chains. One final feature, Kiyoko noticed, was a flap of fabric over her right shoulder, curved upward, that looked like it was alive.

"Who is that?" Kiyoko asked Gatomon.

"LadyDevimon. A nasty fallen angel Digimon, whose Darkness Wave is just as nasty."

"I told you," Digitamamon said to her angrily, "the only reason for you to be here is to eat something."

"Sorry, bad egg," LadyDevimon replied, "but I'm here on business. I've been hearing reports of some _human_ activity. Care to verify?"

"Why should I?"

"My friend Hyogamon has been having a spot of trouble lately; it seems one of his lackeys was destroyed earlier. Then I heard that a human had come this way. If you have any in there, this is my ultimatum: bring them to me, and your life, as well as those of whatever Digimon are in that sorry excuse for a restaurant, will be spared."

"Sorry," Digitamamon said, "but I have this thing against Digi-Agents who both attack _and_ insult my restaurant. Swing Egg!" He released a salvo of egg-shaped projectiles at LadyDevimon from his face hole. She turned to the side to shield herself.

When he stopped, LadyDevimon cried out, "How dare you? Darkness Wave!" A dark aura surrounded her and flew to Digitamamon. He tucked his legs inside his shell and closed the openings. The aura came upon him, and although he was protected, he still tilted from his position.

Kiyoko stared at the scene. "I don't know if he can last much longer against that witch," one of the Digimon said.

"But what can we do about it?" another Digimon asked. There was silence.

Suddenly, Kiyoko spoke. "She's looking for a human; I say give her what she wants." There were a few gasps, but no one made any attempt to stop her; none except Gatomon.

"Are you crazy?" she asked. "Digitamamon's just barely holding her off. What can you do?"

"Without you," Kiyoko replied, "nothing. You said you'd protect me, and you wanted to strike a blow against the Digi-Agents. I'd say this is an opportunity to do both." There was something in her response that made Gatomon smile. The two ran out of the restaurant.

"Hey!" Kiyoko shouted. LadyDevimon stopped her attack and turned to face the voice that grabbed her attention.

"Ah," she exclaimed, "so there was a human. You see, egghead, if you had cooperated, we could've avoided all that nastiness." Digitamamon opened his shell and turned to see Kiyoko. "So you must be the one who destroyed Hyogamon's flunkey, am I right, little girl?"

"Can't exactly say it truthfully," Kiyoko admitted, "but I did take out a Digimon that was acting like a pretty big jerk."

"And I suppose the little kitty cat helped you," LadyDevimon said. "That must make you a Digi-Destined."

"A Digi-What?" Kiyoko asked.

LadyDevimon simply waved in indifference. "The technical matters need not concern you. Basically, little girl, you're supposed to destroy us, and we certainly can't have that, now can we? So, surrender now, promise not to interfere, and maybe nothing will happen."

Kiyoko smiled. "Let's see: leave the Digital World in your control or destroy you all. What do you think, Gatomon?"

"I'll tell you what I think," Gatomon said. Suddenly, she jumped. "Lightning Paw!" As she was about to connect, LadyDevimon flew out of the way. Gatomon landed and stood ready for battle.

"So, looks like we're doing this the hard way, then," LadyDevimon mused.

"Who am I to refuse what destiny wants of me?" Kiyoko asked rhetorically. She took her D-Power and a card out of her pack. "Let's see if this still works. Digi-Modify! Kabuterimon Electro-Shocker, activate!" A ball of electricity appeared in front of Gatomon. She pushed her hands into it and it flew toward LadyDevimon. She was surprised by Gatomon's new, and otherwise impossible, move that she didn't dodge it in time.

When she righted herself, she said, "How can you possibly use a move like that?"

"Just a little thing I call Digi-Modification," Kiyoko answered.

LadyDevimon growled. "Well, this is something I call Darkness Wave!"

Kiyoko quickly pulled out another card. "Digi-Modify! Icemon Defensive Ray, activate!" A blue beam shot out of the D-Power and flew in between Gatomon and the dark energy, creating a shield. The energy hit, but couldn't penetrate the shield. Kiyoko took the Icemon card and swiped it again. "Digi-Modify! Icemon Iceball Bomb, activate!" The shield dropped and something appeared in Gatomon's hand: a ball of ice. She threw it at LadyDevimon at high speed. However, the demon-lady brought her elongated left arm forward, caught it in her huge grasp, and crushed it.

"That didn't work," Gatomon said.

"I'll say it didn't. Darkness Wave!" LadyDevimon released another wave of dark energy. Gatomon jumped and her tail ring began to glow. She waved her tail, dispersing the energy coming near her.

"That was close," Kiyoko said, "but that kind of luck won't last forever."

"Hey," a rough voice called out. Kiyoko turned and saw Digitamamon. She had forgotten he was even there. "Listen, if you want to beat her, you have to take advantage of her weakness." Kiyoko just gave him a confused look. "LadyDevimon is a virus, like a computer virus, so that means—"

"Hey down there!" LadyDevimon yelled. "This battle is going on long enough without you boring us with your babbling." She swooped down and swiped Digitamamon with her left hand, knocking him over and unconscious. She then was about to strike Kiyoko, but got sidetracked by Gatomon, who slapped her with the ring on her tail.

"Don't forget, you're not done with me yet." LadyDevimon chased after her, leaving Kiyoko alone.

_Alright,_ Kiyoko thought, _what now? "Exploit her weakness?" But what is that? Digitamamon mentioned something about her being like a computer virus, so maybe an anti-virus program?_ She looked through her cards again. She saw that some of the Digimon were labeled in one corner as virus. She continued to look through them and saw some others marked as data. _That's it! If I can find something that looks like it can beat a virus, then I can use it to beat her._ She continued to look through them until she found the perfect card. It was labeled as a vaccine, which fit perfectly as an opposite of a virus. _Plus,_ she thought, _an angel against a demon is a nice touch, too._ She took the card and brought it to the card reader.

"Digi-Modify! Angemon Angel Rod, activate!" A large staff appeared in Gatomon's hands.

"Ooh," LadyDevimon taunted, "looks like kitty has a new toy. Well, I got one of my own. Black Wing!" She lifted her left hand and it began to shift into a black blade. She charged in and prepared to attack. Gatomon saw it coming and moved the staff just in time to block her. LadyDevimon quickly regained herself and tried again, only to be blocked once more. No matter how many times she slashed, Gatomon was able to block her at every turn.

"Why don't you just give up, lady?" Gatomon taunted. "This is a staff from an angel; you'll never beat it."

"My motto is, 'Never say never,'" LadyDevimon said as she continued to attack. "I won't give up that easily."

"Then maybe we should give you some more incentive," Gatomon replied. She pointed the staff into the ground and leapt over it like a pole-vaulter. Taking it with her as she ascended, she lowered it once again as she fell, sticking it into LadyDevimon's back. Gatomon pushed her out of the way of her landing and posed with the staff, like she was ready for more. Kiyoko ran up next to her.

LadyDevimon struggled to get up. She grunted as she finally stood. "You'll pay for this," she said before holding up her left hand. "Evil Wing!" A flurry of bats came from her hand and toward Kiyoko and Gatomon. Kiyoko tried to swat the bats away with her arms. Gatomon quickly twirled the staff above her head. All of the bats disappeared, but, as the two looked around, so did LadyDevimon. They heard applause coming from the restaurant.

"So was that an escape tactic or a last ditch effort?" Kiyoko asked.

"Probably both," Gatomon replied as the staff disappeared. "Even if it didn't destroy us, it would provide enough cover for an escape."

They both heard groaning from behind them and turned to find Digitamamon waking up. Kiyoko ran over to him and helped him to stand. "That was impressive," Digitamamon said. "No one's ever gone that long against LadyDevimon before. The rest just usually collapse or surrender."

"Well," Gatomon said "just call us unusual."

"How about I just call you paying customers," Digitamamon replied. "You still hadn't paid for your meal yet. And don't try to talk me out of it by saying you saved my shell and all." Kiyoko could only chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was a close call. But will LadyDevimon return? Only time will tell on Digimon: Digital Monsters.<strong>

**Before I close on this chapter, I just realized that Kiyoko's crest isn't revealed yet. So guess whaaaa-aaaaat? Remember, No-Prizes for the first one to get it.**

**This is CF signing out.**


	24. Evil

**New chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I actually do own Digimon. Just kidding; I just wanted to see if I could say that.**

**LAST TIME:  
>KIYOKO: Gatomon and I went to a diner to get something to eat. While we were there, she told me about the Digi-Agents. And wouldn't you know it, one of them showed up. LadyDevimon tried to rough up the of the diner, but we both got her to stop. LadyDevimon told me I was something called a Digi-Destined and attacked us. It didn't last long though; with our moves, we were able to drive her off. But I had the feeling we weren't done with her.<strong>

**Chapter 24  
>Evil<strong>

Kiyoko and Gatomon walked for the rest of the day through the plains near the lakefront, eventually reaching a forest. The two decided to stop for the night, realizing that they'd had a long and eventful day, one they should rest from. The two found a secluded area, formed a makeshift, but comfortable, shelter, and soon slept.

When they woke up, they fixed breakfast using fruit they found from the trees above them. Kiyoko ate cautiously because, unlike in the restaurant, she couldn't identify what she was eating.

The duo continued walking aimlessly, hoping to eventually find something that might help Kiyoko get back to her home world. But as they walked in silence, Kiyoko couldn't help thinking, _What if I'm supposed to be here? That old man wouldn't have sent me here if there wasn't something he wanted me to do. But then, why not tell me what that is?_ She looked over at Gatomon and could tell that she was deep in thought as well. She couldn't be sure, but it was possible that Gatomon was thinking about her. _Is she also thinking that I'm supposed to be here? LadyDevimon seemed determined to destroy me, all because she thought I was this so-called "Digi-Destined," whatever that means. What if I am? I mean, the D-Power isn't just any other gadget; it actually affects Gatomon in various ways, giving her new powers. Is that the key to defeating these Digi-Agents? Am I supposed to be the one to beat them?_

She continued to mull over these thoughts until she heard Gatomon talking to her. "Kiyoko, Digi-World to Kiyoko." Apparently, she had been trying to get her attention for a while.

"Uh, sorry, Gatomon," Kiyoko said. "What is it?"

"Your pack is glowing," Gatomon replied. Kiyoko looked down at her waist to find a pink glow coming out of her pack. She opened it and pulled out the D-Power, the source of the glow. "What do you think it means?" Gatomon asked.

"I'm not sure," Kiyoko answered. She looked around and saw an old tree with a hole in the trunk. Kiyoko noticed that it got brighter as she pointed the D-Power toward it. "But maybe if we investigate here…" She stepped forward, ready to search the tree.

Suddenly, a white, jagged line laced with red shot out in front of Kiyoko, who jumped back the second she saw it. After recovering from the shock, she turned in the direction the line was coming from. She saw a man dressed like someone who came out of London's Scotlandyard, his uniform blue, and carrying a walking stick. Most of his face was hidden beneath his hat and trenchcoat, but she could make it out to be gray and scarred.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that young lady," he said in an English accent.

"Why not?" Kiyoko challenged. "Afraid I'll find something in there?"

"That is milady's primary concern," the man said.

"And who might 'your lady' be?" Gatomon asked.

The man laughed. "Just a nameless soul, who just so happens to be one of the Digi-Agents, soon to be masters, and mistress, of the world."

"Spare them the speeches," a female voice said. Everyone looked up to see LadyDevimon floating down toward them. "Just kill them now!"

The man bowed. "As you wish." Gatomon quickly ran up to the man and used her tail ring to knock the walking stick out of his hand and next to Kiyoko. Kiyoko grabbed it and held it up for Gatomon's Lightning Paw. The cat's punch severed the staff and Kiyoko threw both halves in front of the man.

"Looks like your weapon won't be much help to you now," Kiyoko taunted. But the man's reaction was completely unexpected: he started laughing.

"Did you really think that stick was something more than a stick?" he asked them. "I'll show you my real power." He then started to tremble and his form began to change. Where once stood an English bobby now stood a mummy, wrapped mostly in white bandages apart from his face, most of which was hidden except for his left eye and his evil smile. In his right hand, he held a large gun that seemed to support him from under his shoulder. He also wore a purple bandana on the top of his head. His appearance seemed more like someone in the military than a tomb.

"What is that?" Kiyoko asked.

"Mummymon," Gatomon answered. "I should have recognized his Necrophobia attack earlier. He's an undead Digimon who channels dead spirits through his gun, the Obelisk."

"Makes sense he'd hang out with her," Kiyoko said spitefully. "Gatomon!" She took out her D-Power and a card.

"Uh, uh, uh!" a mischievous voice said. Suddenly, something flew past Kiyoko. It took her a couple seconds to realize that her D-Power was missing. She looked to Mummymon; he had a new Digimon at his side. It was small, mostly a head with a gaping mouth and limbs and had bat-like wings. In one of its hands, it held Kiyoko's D-Power.

"Hey, you creep," Kiyoko said angrily. "Give that back."

"You won't be needing it," Mummymon said maliciously. "Not where you're going. Necrophobia!" Mummymon positioned his gun and fired the white stream that tried to attack them earlier. Kiyoko and Gatomon jumped out of the way.

"Gatomon, can you distract him?" Kiyoko asked.

"I plan to do more than distract," Gatomon replied. "But get that D-Power anyway; I don't really like the odds as they stand." Gatomon stood up and jumped with her paws ready to attack. "Lightning Paw!" Mummymon blocked her with his gun.

Kiyoko, meanwhile, tried to sneak up on the little Digimon who held her D-Power. Suddenly, she heard something fly toward her. "Black Wing!" Kiyoko dodged just before LadyDevimon could impale her with her transformed hand-blade. "Did you forget that I was still here, little girl? Vilemon!" The creature looked up at LadyDevimon. "Make sure she doesn't get that Digivice." Vilemon saluted.

Kiyoko had an idea to make the job easier. "Oh, please," she said. "How do you expect to keep it away for so long? You barely come up to my waist; I should overpower you in seconds."

Vilemon tensed and bowed his head and clenched his fist. "What did you say to me?"

Kiyoko realized she was touching a nerve and decided to go further with it. "Put in terms you can understand, you're about as short as a rat, without the dignity." Vilemon growled.

LadyDevimon shook her head. "I wouldn't have done that if I were you, little girl. You see, Vilemon aren't exactly thrilled when someone calls them short."

Suddenly, Kiyoko began to hear voices all around her, all sounding like Vilemon's. "She didn't just say that, did she?" "Short, are we?" "Want to change your mind now, girlie?" Kiyoko looked up and around and saw glowing eyes, and she could soon make out the form of more Vilemon. She was surprised to find more than just the one Vilemon, but then, she did remember Gatomon saying something about Digimon being separated by _species._

"Demon Darts!" The Vilemon around her slashed their hands and the energy from their fingertips formed crisscrossed patterns heading for her. Kiyoko tried to dodge them all, but because there were too many, sheeventually got hit from some of their attacks.

Gatomon saw this and cried out, "Kiyoko!"

"Worry about yourself, kitty!" Mummymon said. "Snake Bandage!" He held up his left hand and a few bandages flew to Gatomon, binding her. Gatomon struggled to break free, but the bandages continued to tighten themselves.

"Gatomon, no!" Kiyoko screamed. The Vilemon continued their assault, never letting up. Kiyoko tried to escape, but she was constantly cut off. Finally, she took so much damage that she collapsed, but they still continued. _Why won't they stop?_ she thought in agony.

"That's enough!" LadyDevimon said. "She's learned her lesson." Finally, she stopped feeling any pain, though she figured it would be a short reprieve. Suddenly, the Vilemon piled onto her, preventing her from getting up. LadyDevimon floated down until she touched the ground. She knelt in front of Kiyoko and whispered, "This is what you get when dealing with us, little girl. The good news is you won't have to suffer much longer." She stood up and held up her left hand. "Black Wing!" Her hand transformed into the blade and she held it above Kiyoko.

But even defeated, Kiyoko refused to give up. She went through her options for escape, but realized she had none; Gatomon was wrapped by Mummymon, and her D-Power was now in the hands of one of the Vilemon. Suddenly, she had an idea. _This may be a really bad gamble, but…_

"Hey, you with the D-Power!" she yelled, causing LadyDevimon to halt her attack in surprise. The Vilemon she yelled to, who was removed from the group on top of her, walked toward her questioningly. "I have just one word for you." The Vilemon came closer. "Pipsqueak."

LadyDevimon, annoyed with her antic, prepared to stab her again. However, Vilemon, having taken offense at this, blindly charged in, ready to strike her as well. As soon as it came to her face with its hand ready to attack, LadyDevimon inadvertently stabbed it, destroying it and letting the D-Power fall.

The other Vilemon stared in shock at what had just happened, so much so that they loosened their grip on Kiyoko. She used this opportunity to shake them off her and grab her D-Power. LadyDevimon didn't react in time and soon, Kiyoko was a fair distance behind her.

Kiyoko wasted no time in retrieving her card. "Digi-Modify! Lobomon Lobo Kendo, activate!" Gatomon felt two objects appear in her hands. Instinctively, she activated them to reveal two beams of light coming through her bonds. The bandages fell away and Gatomon revealed two swords with blades made of light.

"We know you're good at target practice," she taunted to Mummymon. "Let's see how you fare in fencing." She jumped toward him with the swords at her sides. Mummymon held up his gun in defense, but Gatomon slashed through it, leaving it in three pieces. "And now, it's your turn." Gatomon spun and jumped again, holding the blades outward. With no proper defense, all Mummymon could do brace himself. It did little good, as the blades passed over him and left scars of light on his body before it disappeared.

"Very good," LadyDevimon said with a fake applause. "But can you handle the rest of us?" All the Vilemon surrounded Kiyoko with anger in their eyes. Whether it was because of her earlier insults or the destruction of one of them, Kiyoko could not be sure. Gatomon jumped in front of her with her swords at the ready.

"You sure you can take them?" she asked. "There are a lot of them."

"I know," Gatomon said. "That's why I'll just kill two Birdramon with one stone. Cat's Eyes!" Her eyes shone and she turned so that all the Vilemon could see her face. They all began to relax their stance as if they had no interest in fighting.

This did not go unnoticed by LadyDevimon. "What are you doing, you fools? Attack!"

Gatomon smiled. "You heard her." She pointed up at LadyDevimon. Suddenly, the Vilemon opened their wings and resumed their battle stances. They flew up. "Demon Darts!" The Vilemon launched their attacks, but, to Kiyoko's surprise, at LadyDevimon.

As the demon-lady fought off her own forces, Kiyoko looked down at Gatomon. "You didn't by any chance have anything to do with this, did you?"

"Just a little hypnotism," she answered. "Now come on, let's get to that tree."

"Tree?" Kiyoko questioned before suddenly realizing. "Oh, yeah, right!" She ran to the old tree where her D-Power tried to glow before Mummymon attacked. She held it up to the tree and it began to glow again. The tree started glowing as well. The glow seemed brightest in the hole and something came out of it; it looked like a necklace with a peculiar charm on it.

"What is this?" Kiyoko wondered aloud as she caught it.

"We'll worry about that later," Gatomon said. "Let's just hide." She threw the swords away from her as she and Kiyoko ran into the nearby bushes.

"I've had it with you all!" LadyDevimon screamed. "Darkness Wave!" The dark aura spread from all around her and blasted the Vilemon away from her, destroying them. LadyDevimon looked around for her targets, but saw no one. The old tree was all that remained. "Evil Wing!" She released a pack of bats and destroyed the tree. She flew down to investigate the wreckage, but nothing was in it. "They have the tag!" she growled. "But where did they go?" She looked around again and saw something interesting: the hilts for the light swords Gatomon was using. "They must have dropped these when they ran off," LadyDevimon surmised. "Well, they won't get too far." She sped off through the forest in a straight line from the hilts.

Not too far away, Kiyoko and Gatomon were trying to hold back their laughter. "I can't believe she fell for the oldest trick in the book," Kiyoko said.

"It's just temporary," Gatomon said, though her voice sounded less than serious. "She'll be back eventually."

They both calmed down and Kiyoko took a moment to analyze the necklace. "This will make a great souvenir," Gatomon said. "'I Went To The Digital World And All I Got Was This Stupid Necklace.'"

"Maybe," Kiyoko said, "but LadyDevimon seemed upset when she found it was gone." There was a short pause. "Gatomon, I've been thinking." Gatomon looked up at her. "I think I want to stay here. I'm needed here. I was sent here for a reason. Whatever this necklace thing is, it reacts to my D-Power, so maybe I'm supposed to be here. Maybe I'm supposed to fight off these Digi-Agents. With you. I don't know if it's destiny or whatever, but… well, you get what I'm trying to say, right?"

Gatomon didn't speak for a while, but she finally said, "Believe it or not, Kiyoko, I was waiting for you to say that. I noticed a certain connection between us. Not just with the D-Power, but emotionally, like we were made for each other. If you want to save the Digital World from the Digi-Agents, all I can say is, 'What next?'"

Kiyoko smiled. "Well, we need to find out what this thing is," she said, holding the necklace up. "So let's find someone who does." The two looked around to make sure LadyDevimon wasn't around before getting up and moving onward.

* * *

><p><strong>With clear direction in mind, Kiyoko truly begins her journey. Will she learn the tag's secrets? Keep reading Digimon: Digital Monsters!<strong>

**And so another chapter draws to a close. On a semi-unrelated note, those of you who have been reading my x-over "Hi, I'm a Pokemon, and I'm a Digimon" will be pleased to know that I'm working on a new chapter as of this writing, with more ideas to come. So sorry for the wait. Stay tuned.**

**This is CF signing out.**


	25. Beginnings

**New month, new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: The characters, places, and events described herein are fictitious and... Oops! Wrong one. Give me a sec... I don't own Digimon.**

**LASTI TIME:  
>KIYOKO: As Gatomon and I went on our way, we found an old tree that reacted to my D-Power. We checked it, but LadyDevimon was back and ready for more, this time with a Mummymon henchman and Vilemon army. It wasn't easy, but we managed to fight them off. We quickly went back to the tree and got some sort of necklace thing. One think we knew, though; if LadyDevimon was upset to find it missing, then we definitely have a way to fight back. We just need to find out what it is first.<strong>

**Chapter 25  
>Beginnings<strong>

"Are you sure we're supposed to go this way?" Kiyoko asked.

"You heard what Cherrymon said," Gatomon answered. "If we head this way, we should find him." The two had been traveling from village to village, speaking with the shamans and wise-mon trying to find out what the necklace really was. Their only solid lead to finding out came the afternoon the day after LadyDevimon's last attack; a Cherrymon from a Mushroomon and Woodmon village told them of a Digimon wiser than most, if not all. He pointed them in the direction they were to go, but never gave any specifics on where or, more importantly, who.

"We've been walking for so long," Kiyoko said. "You'd think we'd be there by now."

"Well, we couldn't have just found him right away," Gatomon pointed out. "With someone this important, it makes sense to be so well hidden."

"I guess," Kiyoko said reluctantly. "But something better happen soon." In her impatience, she started walking faster. Suddenly, a strange sight stopped her; where there were once trees, there were now structures that looked like they were made out of giant, plush building blocks. She looked down and saw that the ground had changed as well, almost like a giant playmat.

"Kiyoko?" Gatomon said. "What's wrong?"

Kiyoko didn't pay attention and asked, "Gatomon, what is this place?"

"Looks like an ordinary forest to me," Gatomon answered. Kiyoko turned to Gatomon, who was standing behind her.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Can't you see this big… toy town?"

"Toy town?" Gatomon repeated inquisitively. She began to walk forward. "I don't see…" she stopped next to Kiyoko and looked up. Her mouth hung open. "…anything."

"See it now?" Kiyoko asked. Gatomon stepped back for a bit, then returned to Kiyoko's side.

"There must be some barrier that prevents this place from being seen," Gatomon said.

"Why?" Kiyoko asked. "Why would someone want to keep this place invisible?"

"I think I know," Gatomon replied. She motioned for Kiyoko to follow her. Soon they reached the center of the town and saw something even more amazing: a mix of large eggs and cradles that carried small Digimon.

"Kiyoko," Gatomon said, "welcome to the Village of Beginnings. This is where Digimon are born and reborn."

"Reborn?" Kiyoko asked.

Gatomon was about to speak when a voice different from her own made itself known. "If a Digimon is destroyed, its data reconfigures itself into an egg form." The voice was female, and sounded soft and motherly. They turned to find a large swan, with a metal plate covering its head behind the beak. Its feathers were colored gray on the tips and the area below its neck was adorned with a chestplate that extended around the back.

"My name is Swanmon," she said. "As your little friend said, welcome to the Village of Beginnings."

"Swanmon is the perfect Digimon for caring for everyone here," Gatomon explained. "Not only is she sweet and caring, but she's very protective and her White Wings attack will blow away anyone."

"Nice to meet you," Kiyoko said. "My name is Kiyoko. I'm sorry if we're intruding."

"It's no trouble," Swanmon said with a smile. "Besides, if you were able to make it past the barrier, you must be goodhearted. Those with impure hearts could never get in."

Kiyoko looked around. "So these are all baby Digimon?" she asked.

"Technically, they're in what's called their fresh forms," Swanmon answered, "but essentially, yes."

Kiyoko walked toward one of the eggs. "So when will these hatch?"

"It all depends on when the eggs first appeared and what kind of Digimon they are. That egg, for instance," Swanmon pointed to the one in front of Kiyoko, "should be ready. Just pick it up and rub it."

Kiyoko was tempted to say something about a genie's lamp, but decided against it. She picked the egg up and started to rub her hand across it. The egg soon began to crack along the top and a little creature broke through. It was small and white with a completely round head and a simple, smiling face. Its bottom was concealed by the remaining portion of the eggshell, but Kiyoko thought there wasn't much more to see. "Poyo! Poyo!" it cried.

Kiyoko smiled. "Well, aren't you a cutie." The creature happily "Poyo'd" a few more times.

"That's Poyomon," Gatomon said, "one of the most basic Digimon in terms of data structure."

"Hey, Swanmon," Kiyoko said, "where do I find an extra cradle?"

"Just set the egg down," Swanmon said. Kiyoko did as she said, and what was left of the egg turned into a cradle similar to the others seen around them. Poyomon cried out happily. Swanmon took out a bottle of milk seemingly from nowhere and put it close to Poyomon's mouth; the little Digimon took it eagerly.

"You must be pretty good at this," Kiyoko said.

"I should be," Swanmon answered. "I've only been at this for so long, after all." Suddenly, a bell rang. "Oh," Swanmon exclaimed, "it seems as though another egg has just appeared." She let the bottle go so that Poyomon was still holding it in its mouth and drinking. "I should go check it out."

As Swanmon left, Kiyoko and Gatomon turned to Poyomon one last time, who had just let go of the bottle. Kiyoko took it out of the cradle and waved a goodbye to it before both she and Gatomon ran to see what happened. Poyomon "Poyo'd" a couple more times as if saying, "Bye bye!"

They both found Swanmon standing next to another egg. It was dark blue with streaks of lighter blue across it. Kiyoko thought it looked ugly. "What kind of egg is that?"

"Well," Swanmon answered as she picked up the egg, "judging by the design, I'd say this was a Hyogamon." Kiyoko started to gain a sense of familiarity about that name. "And it appears to have been touched by darkness." Kiyoko immediately remembered LadyDevimon saying that name when relating to Digitamamon about a henchman of another Digi-Agent being destroyed. If this was the same Hyogamon, Kioyko wondered, could that mean that somebody destroyed a Digi-Agent? Kiyoko decided not to tell Swanmon, mostly because this was mere speculation.

"So does that mean it will hatch into an evil Digimon?" she asked instead.

"Only if we don't purify it," Swanmon answered. She walked to one of the only buildings that was not made from those soft blocks. Kiyoko and Gatomon followed her, curious as to what would happen.

Inside, Swanmon set the egg on a table; more specifically a platform that was under a strange device. The device whirred to life and shot a white energy to the egg itself. The egg glowed white and when it stopped, its color had changed to white with red spots.

"There," Swanmon said as she lifted the egg off the table. "That should get rid of the darkness." She took the egg outside and set it down on the playmat ground.

Kiyoko approached with another question. "Would that Hyogamon have remembered anything if it wasn't purified?"

"Most Digimon forget their former lives after reentering the egg stage," Swanmon explained. "We use that machine for two reasons: one, the darkness they had doesn't go away even when they become eggs; two, as insurance that they will forget the evil things they've done."

Kiyoko shrugged. "Makes sense."

"Hold on," Gatomon interjected. "You keep saying 'we.' Why is that?"

"Because 'we' usually denotes more than one being," a new male voice said. Kiyoko and Gatomon looked around but saw no one.

"Don't you think it would be better," Swanmon said, "if you'd show yourself?"

"Forgive me, Swanmon," the voice said again. "But I couldn't resist." Suddenly, something appeared behind Swanmon. It looked like a male human in a tattered yellow suit, purple cape, and brown gloves. He carried a staff with an egg-shaped ornament that contained spiked adornments going out from it like a sun; Kiyoko noticed it also had a large hole on one side. He wore a purple wizard's hat with a skull sitting on the inner edge of the brim. "My name is Wizardmon, guardian of the Village of Beginnings. That shield you came through was a result of my magic."

After getting past the shock of Wizardmon appearing so suddenly, Kiyoko managed to say, "Uh, nice to meet you. I'm Kiyoko. And this is Gatomon." She indicated to the cat Digimon next to her.

"Ask him," she heard Gatomon whisper. Kiyoko understood immediately.

"Um, Wizardmon, can I ask you something?" Wizardmon nodded. "We came through here because we're looking for a Digimon who may know what," she reached into her pack and pulled out the necklace, "this thing is."

Wizardmon approached Kiyoko and kept his gaze on the necklace. "I've only heard of this in legends and prophecy. It is called a tag. It is only to be used by a very special person. Tell me, do you have a Digivice?"

"Well," Kiyoko said as she reached into her pack, "we call it a D-Power, but 'Digivice' does seem to be the alternative." She pulled out the D-Power and showed it to Wizardmon.

"With both a Digivice and a tag, you are definitely a Digi-Destined," Wizardmon affirmed.

"The way LadyDevimon was talking, I should think so. So what does this tag thing do, anyway?" Kiyoko asked. "I doubt it's supposed to be the next fashion trend."

"Indeed, it's hardly just a piece of jewelry," Wizardmon said. "A special object called a crest, a physical manifestation of your strongest trait, is supposed to go inside it. The tag harnesses the energy from the crest and uses it to allow your partner Digimon," he motioned to Gatomon, "to obtain a new level of power."

"New power," Kiyoko repeated to herself. "So where is this crest?"

"I can't truthfully say I know for certain," Wizardmon answered. He thought for a few seconds. "But I may have something. Follow me." Wizardmon turned and walked away from the village. Kiyoko and Gatomon followed, leaving Swanmon to her duties.

They had arrived to the edge of town, where the number of eggs surrounding them had decreased, when Wizardmon stopped. He pointed his staff at what appeared to be the bud of a large, pink flower.

"What is it?" Kiyoko asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," Wizardmon admitted. "All I can tell you is that it is filled with life that is yet to be unveiled."

"So, some type of egg, than?" Gatomon asked.

"That's the simplest way of putting it," Wizardmon said. "However, it's been here for a long time now, a few months, and other Digi-Eggs are ready to hatch within weeks at most. And whatever secrets lie within it, it will not relinquish them by force alone. Observe. Magical Game!" A mysterious energy flowed from the hole in Wizardmon's staff and went to the object. The energy touched, creating a connection in the gap between Wizardmon and the so-called egg. The energy began to curve upward, and Wizardmon tried to pull his staff closer to him. Kiyoko understood what he was doing; he was trying to lift the egg. However, the egg didn't even shift from its position. Finally, the energy stopped flowing and disappeared.

"As you can see, not even my magic can affect it," Wizardmon said.

"So what does this have to do with my crest?"

"Observe what's on the petals of the egg," Wizardmon said. Kiyoko looked as he instructed and she saw something she hadn't noticed before: a red design that looked like the petals of a tulip. In fact, now that Kiyoko realized it, this same pattern appeared on the ground, with pieces of the playmat forming this design and the egg in the center of the middle petal.

"That is what is known as the Crest of Kindness," Wizardmon explained. "It goes to one who is gentle to others and hates to see the innocent suffer, especially needlessly."

"And you think this is my crest?" Kiyoko asked.

"I can't say for certain," Wizardmon admitted, "but I believe it's no coincidence that you showed up and are searching for a crest only to have one in this village. And I know that you at least deserve this crest. I've been watching you since you passed through the barrier. You showed great kindness to the newly hatched Poyomon, treating it gently."

"Not only that," Gatomon added, "but when we first met LadyDevimon, you went right to her so she would stop attacking Digitamamon." Kiyoko admitted to herself that these points made some sense.

"So, assuming this is mine," Kiyoko said, "how do I get it?"

"Hold your tag up to the egg," Wizardmon said. "If it is your crest, the tag will glow and the crest will come off its surface and come to you." Kiyoko looked at the tag, still in her hand. Holding it by the string, she held it in front of her and waited.

Nothing happened. Not even a flicker. They all stood there for several minutes before finally deciding that it was futile; this was not her crest.

Kiyoko put the tag away defeatedly. "I should have guessed," she said. "I'm not that kind, not with the way Hayato treated me."

"Just because he treated you badly," Gatomon said reassuringly, "doesn't mean you can't have some innate kindness."

Before Kiyoko could think of a counterargument, they all heard a bell ringing. "Isn't that the bell that rings for a new Digi-Egg?" she asked Wizardmon.

"Indeed," he answered. "Let's see what's happened." They all ran back to the village proper and saw Swanmon carrying an egg. "Swanmon," Wizardmon said, "which Digimon was that?"

Swanmon looked at the egg. It was purple on top with a pale, skin-like color on the bottom. "I believe this may have been a Mushroomon."

Kiyoko immediately perked at this. "Hey, wait a minute. Gatomon and I just came from a Mushroomon village."

"Do you think maybe…?" Gatomon asked her. Suddenly, Wizardmon bent over and stepped back, almost like something had hurt him. "Wizardmon, what's wrong?" Gatomon asked worriedly.

Wizardmon grunted before answering, "Someone is trying to break through the barrier. I can sense an embodiment of evil striking at it."

"But someone like that can't get in here, can they?" Kiyoko asked.

"I can sense pure evil," Wizardmon said, "and a power to match. Magical Game!" He held his staff above his head and the magical energy began to flow out of it. This time, it created a circle, and an image appeared inside it. Like Wizardmon stated, a Digimon was slashing a blade at seemingly thin air, but shockwaves were produced at a certain point in its attack. But it was the Digimon itself that caused Kiyoko's heart to sink; a pale woman, dressed in black, a flap of fabric on her right shoulder that looked alive, with the blade being what should have been her left hand.

"LadyDevimon," she and Gatomon said together.

* * *

><p><strong>Boy, that chick don't give up easily, huh? Will Kiyoko and Gatomon be able to save the village? And what about her crest? The answers on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters?<strong>

**Remember folks, No-Prizes to the one who can figure out Kiyoko's crest. Also, if you haven't yet, check out my profile: I've put up a poll there, the answers of which I'm very interested in knowing.**

**This is CF signing out.**


	26. Kindness

**New chapter time! Kept you in suspense, right? Well, I can hope.**

**Disclaimer: I swear, I've said "I don't own Digimon" so many times, I'm starting to think I own that statement instead.**

**LAST TIME:  
>KIYOKO: When we were looking for some info on the necklace, Gatomon and I stumbled across the hidden Village of Beginnings. There, we learned about Digi-Eggs and the Digimon life-cycle. We also met Wizardmon, the guardian of the village. He was also able to tell us about the necklace, which was actually called a tag, and about the crest that's supposed to go in it. He led us to the Crest of Kindness, but it didn't work. Things only got worse when LadyDevimon decided to show up.<strong>

**Chapter 26  
>Kindness<strong>

The image of LadyDevimon continued to slash against the invisible barrier. Kiyoko stared in horror; LadyDevimon had not only found her and Gatomon, but the Village of Beginnings as well. But how did she know to look here? And how to find an invisible village?

"How long will it be until she breaks the barrier?" Swanmon asked nervously.

"Unless she gives up," Wizardmon answered, "not long."

"She won't give up," Kiyoko said solemnly. "It's her motto. She'll do anything just to get to me."

Wizardmon finally stood up. "Swanmon, move the little ones far away from the village center. Magical Game!" The magic left his staff and flowed under the carriages and eggs. Everything was lifted off the ground. Swanmon flew around to corral them all and she led them to the village outskirts.

Suddenly, Wizardmon broke down again. Kiyoko and Gatomon heard something like shattering glass above them. Wizardmon whispered weakly, "She's in."

Kiyoko and Gatomon looked up and saw a dark shape descending. After a few seconds, LadyDevimon came into full view. "Hello again," she said as if it were a conversation. "I was wondering where you'd run off to, little girl. I admit, when I heard you had gone this way, I was surprised to find you not around. Of course, then I remembered what our intelligence officer said about this area. Once I'd found the barrier, it was all smooth sailing from there."

"Funny," Kiyoko said, trying to hide her nervousness. "From what Wizardmon showed us, you seemed to be having a hard time."

"Hold it," Gatomon interrupted. "How did you know we'd be here?"

"Let's just say a little mushroom told me," she said. "Perhaps you've seen him recently? He's about so high," she held her hands about a foot apart, "round shaped, almost elliptical, purple and flesh colored?" She smiled.

"You were at the Mushroomon village, weren't you?" Kiyoko said angrily.

"Guilty and proud of it," LadyDevimon replied.

"You killed him," Kiyoko continued.

"Wrong," LadyDevimon said. "I squeezed some information out of him. Then I killed him. 'If I tell you which way they went, will you not harm the others?'" She recited the Mushroomon's words almost mockingly. "Well, a Digi-Agent is only as good as her word, and I did keep my promise; I never laid a finger on the others. Just him."

"You're a monster," Kiyoko said.

"_Digital_ monster, to be precise," LadyDevimon retorted. "But that's not important now; what is important is taking you two out of the picture. Darkness Wave!"

"Electro Squall!" Wizardmon cried out. He shot a bolt of lightning at the dark aura, dispersing it.

Kiyoko took out her D-power and a card to accompany it. "Digi-Modify! Pawnchessmon Pawn Spear, activate!" A spear appeared in Gatomon's hand and she threw it at LadyDevimon. It flew past the aura and struck her.

"You really don't know when to give in to me, do you?" she asked.

"That's a fine way of saying, 'I'm losing, so I'll just act tough to make you think I'm not,'" Gatomon said.

"Black Wing!" LadyDevimon created her hand-blade and swiped at Gatomon. The cat jumped back, forcing Kiyoko and Wizardmon behind her to move back as well. LadyDevimon kept swiping, and her targets still moved back.

Suddenly, Kiyoko realized something. "Uh oh," she whispered. Wizardmon turned to her. "If we keep going this way," Kiyoko explained, "we'll run into Swanmon and the baby Digimon."

"I'll move ahead and warn them," Wizardmon said. He disappeared and Kiyoko heard footsteps behind her.

"Gatomon," she said, "try to stand your ground!"

"Not… an easy… thing… to do!" Gatomon answered as she kept jumping to avoid LadyDevimon's blade. "Lighting Paw!" With another jump, she headed for LadyDevimon and punched her.

LadyDevimon reeled, but was not in too much pain. "You sure are persistent. And I hate persistent enemies. Evil Wing!" She released a swarm of bats on Gatomon. Gatomon jumped and her ring began to glow. She waved her tail and the bats disappeared.

"You know," LadyDevimon said. "That Holy Ring of yours is becoming a bit of a nuisance. I say we do something about that." With her left hand, she reached Gatomon just as she was falling. She grabbed the cat and brought her close. She used her other hand to slide the ring down and off the tail and threw her back down to Kiyoko.

As Gatomon struggled to get up, LadyDevimon looked at the object in her hand. "Hmm, who would have thought that such a small object could contain that much power against my own?"

"There's a reason it's called a _Holy_ Ring," Gatomon said.

"Well, it won't do you any more good," LadyDevimon said. "Not only am I able to freely use my dark powers, but without this, your just a declawed kitten."

"Lighting Paw!" Gatomon jumped up to punch the demon lady again. This time, LadyDevimon merely swatted her with the back of her left hand, sending her far backwards.

"I trust my point is made?" she sneered. Kiyoko ran to find Gatomon. LadyDevimon pursued, but did not attack; she didn't need to yet.

Kiyoko found Gatomon on her back, upside down, on one of the building block structures. She ran over to her and set her upright. "Gatomon, say something!" she said frantically.

"Are we safe?" Gatomon asked after finally opening her eyes.

"Not for long," LadyDevimon said behind Kiyoko. She turned to find the dark blade at the ready.

"Poyo, poyo!" a little voice cried out. Everyone turned to find the newly hatched Poyomon hopping toward them, with Swanmon flying after it.

"Well," LadyDevimon laughed, "if this isn't the bravest little warrior." She landed and walked toward it. Poyomon was continuing to hop at a surprisingly fast pace.

"No!" Swanmon cried out. "Don't hurt him, he's just a baby!"

"Oh, shut up," LadyDevimon responded unsympathetically, "he'll be back later." As she prepared to stab, Swanmon flapped her wings together. "White Wings!" Several tornadoes appeared and blew into LadyDevimon, stopping her advance. "Why you little—" she was stopped short by the sudden appearance of Poyomon, who had climbed up her body and was in front of her face. "Popopopopopopo!" Poyomon blew a stream of bubbles in LadyDevimon's face and she reeled back with surprise and pain.

"What was—?" Kiyoko started.

"That was Bubble Blow," Gatomon answered, still a little weak. "All baby Digimon use it to protect themselves." Swanmon approached and was about to grab Poyomon, but LadyDevimon growled in anger. "Darkness Wave!" The aura headed straight for Poyomon. Kiyoko instinctively ran toward it as LadyDevimon called her attack. She grabbed Poyomon and turned her back to LadyDevimon, taking the full brunt of the Darkness Wave.

Everyone except LadyDevimon gasped at this. Kiyoko was still for a few seconds before she finally lifted her head. "Are you all right?" she asked Poyomon. Poyomon jumped up and down happily, crying "Poyo" a few times. Swanmon ran up to her.

"Are you hurt?" she asked.

"It's not as bad as it could have been," Kiyoko answered. She handed Poyomon to Swanmon and the Digimon flew away to regroup with the others.

Kiyoko turned to LadyDevimon. Her eyes were angry. "Destroying a Mushroomon for no real reason is one thing, you witch. Attacking a defenseless baby Digimon? Now that's something I won't even come close to forgiving."

"Do I really look like I care?" LadyDevimon asked rhetorically. "If you ask me, the only one here who makes no sense is you. You launched yourself in the way of my attack to save one insignificant Digimon. Why?"

"Maybe because I don't want him to suffer as I have," Kiyoko said. "Because unlike certain people, I care what happens to those who can't fight back. Because I have one thing you don't: kindness!"

LadyDevimon simply scoffed at her. "What good is being kind in battle? Isn't that the opposite of what to do?"

"It's not the enemy you should feel kind to," Kiyoko said, "but those innocents who would get affected by monsters like you." Suddenly, there was a pink glow coming from nearby. Kiyoko looked and found the flower-shaped Digi-Egg; she hadn't realized that the battle had taken them here. The egg lifted itself off the ground and floated to Kiyoko. It stopped in front of her and began to descend. Kiyoko instinctively held her arms under it and it landed in them. What surprised Kiyoko was how light it felt. The egg didn't stop glowing, though; a few seconds after it touched Kiyoko's hands, it began to shrink and change shape. When it stopped glowing, it became a card with the egg's image on the front.

"What is this?" Kiyoko whispered to herself.

"Whatever it is," Gatomon said, finally standing up, "use it. It may be our best chance."

Kiyoko nodded. She brought the card to the D-Power's card reader. "Digi-Modify! Digi-Egg of Kindness, activate!" The Egg appeared out of the D-Power and floated to Gatomon. The two touched and the Crest of Kindness appeared.

"Gatomon, Armor Digivolve to…" Gatomon started to rise into the air. Her body grew rounder and her gloves grew smaller. A red stocking cap appeared on her head, as well as some balloons in her right hand, decorated with mischievous faces. Her facial features no longer looked feline. "Opossumon, Fun-Loving Kindness!"

Kiyoko stared in amazement. "Gatomon? What happened?"

"Call me Opossumon now," the new creature said. "Basically, Kiyoko, I just Digivolved." She turned to LadyDevimon. "So, ready to surrender now?"

"To what?" LadyDevimon returned. "A little possum with balloons that was only able to Digivolve through something as weak as kindness? I probably should surrender," she added sarcastically.

"You'll wish you did," Opossumon said. "Balloon Blast!" She swung her balloon-holding arm in a circle and released one of the balloons; it moved surprisingly fast. LadyDevimon reached out with her left hand and crushed it in her fist.

"That's really the best you can come up with?" she asked. "Do you see what kindness has done for you, little girl?" she taunted to Kiyoko. "Nothing!" She put her left hand forward and again. "Evil Wi—!" But before she could finish the attack, she reeled back. She held her arm as if she was in pain. "What's happening to me?" She looked at Opossumon, who was smiling. "What have you done?"

"It's one of Opossumon's more powerful abilities," a familiar voice said. They all turned to find Wizardmon walking toward them. "Her balloons are filled with a powerful computer virus that attacks opponents from the inside."

"Here," Opossumon said, "let me give you a better example. Balloon Blast!" She threw a few more balloons, this time without interference from LadyDevimon; she was in too much pain to try. The balloons hit her and burst; Kiyoko could see a gaseous substance come from them, possibly the virus Wizardmon referred to.

LadyDevimon started to reel more. She angrily looked up at Kiyoko. "I may not last much longer," she said, "but I'll make sure you don't either!" She reached with her left hand to grab Kiyoko.

"You will not!" Wizardmon said. "Magical Game!" He pointed his staff at LadyDevimon and the magic energy flowed toward her. Just before she could grab Kiyoko, LadyDevimon disappeared.

"Where is she?" Kiyoko asked when she realized what was going on.

"Outside the newly constructed barrier," Wizardmon answered. "At her current strength, she won't even make a light scratch. And she won't stick around if she wants to get rid of that virus."

Kiyoko looked at Opossumon. "Hey, Wizardmon, you think you can tell me what just happened here?"

"When I saw the Digi-Egg float toward you, I pulled a book from my study," Wizardmon replied. "It dealt with ancient objects. That was the Digi-Egg of Kindness. Tell me, have you heard of Digivolution?"

"Not until a few minutes ago, if that's what happened to Gatomon."

"It's the process of one Digimon taking a new and stronger form. Gatomon went through what is known as Armor Digivolution, an ancient form of Digivolving that very few can accomplish today. They have powers that rank above most other Digimon. In fact, even though Gatomon lost her Holy Ring, this new form was able to make up for that lost power and add to even that. And don't worry about having to remember a new name; because Digimon are made of data, some can go back and forth between the various forms. This is especially true for the partner of a Digi-Destined."

As if making his point, Opossumon started to glow and fell to the ground on both feet. When she stopped, she became Gatomon and the glow became a streak of light that landed in Kiyoko's hand, becoming the card from earlier.

"You were able to use the Digi-Egg because you showed kindness to Poyomon during the thick of battle," Wizardmon continued. "It may not be your true crest, but then, who ever said that we are defined by one trait? Perhaps kindness is just a subtrait that lies within your key trait. Even so, you can now use the Digi-Egg's power whenever you need it."

"Sounds great," Kiyoko said. "We may need it soon, too. LadyDevimon's not going to take losing like that too well."

"Also," Wizardmon added, "I found a way to reveal the location of your crest." He held his staff above him. "Magical Game!" The magic flowed out and spread out in a circle facing parallel to the ground. The energy then began to cut into itself until a fraction of the original circle was left, leaving a line that weaved out of the village and back into the forest surrounding it. "Follow this trail and you'll find your crest. Good luck, Kiyoko, Gatomon. The fate of the world is in your hands. Oh, and before you go; Gatomon," he reached into his cape and pulled out the Holy Ring, "I managed to get this from LadyDevimon before I forced her out. In some perverse way, you should be thanking her for taking the ring; its power would have prevented you from Armor Digivolving at all." Gatomon accepted it and placed it back on her tail.

"Thank you, Wizardmon," Kiyoko said, bowing.

"You've helped us in more ways than we expected," Gatomon added.

"It was my pleasure and duty to help the Digi-Destined," Wizardmon concluded. The two left and nearly approached the edge of the barrier when they heard something.

"Poyo! Poyo!" They turned to find Poyomon jumping up and down in front of Swanmon and the other carriages and eggs. It wasn't hard to figure out was he was trying to say.

"Bye, Poyomon!" Kiyoko said. She waved before she and Gatomon walked out of the barrier.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiyoko's crest is just a few... well, long steps away. Will she find in time to stop LadyDevimon once for all? Don't miss Digimon: Digital Monsters if you want to know!<strong>

**Miniature spoilers, guys (but this is important). Kiyoko's crest will finally be named in the next chapter. So if you have an idea as to what it is, better get it in quick.**

**This is CF signing out.**


	27. Willpower

**Hey, everyone! Your friendly author here, fresh from watching the latest Digimon Hunters episode (which is awesome, BTW [don't worry, I won't spoil it for you]). On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Have I mentioned yet that I don't own Digimon? I should hope so. I've only put these things up like... oh... 26 TIMES BEFORE!**

**LAST TIME:  
>KIYOKO: LadyDevimon crashed through the barrier and restarted her attack. The battle took us to where Swanmon had taken the baby Digimon to safety. Gatomon tried to fight LadyDevimon off, but that demon stole her Holy Ring. Suddenly, Poyomon came up and tried to fight. LadyDevimon attacked him, but I got in the way just in time. Turns out caring about Poyomon's safety activated that Digi-Egg of Kindness, allowing Gatomon to Armor Digivolve to Opposumon and really stick it to her. Wizardmon sent her out of the village and even showed us the way to my crest.<strong>

**Chapter 27  
>Willpower<strong>

Kiyoko and Gatomon followed Wizardmon's trail of magic for the rest of the day. As they continued to walk, the trail would evaporate over them from where they started. This evaporation ceased whenever the two stopped to rest. As night fell, they constructed a shelter that kept them out of sight from anyone. They were careful to stay away from the line above them, in case anyone, LadyDevimon or otherwise, used the trail to possibly find them.

By morning, the duo started walking with the trail once more. Both frequently looked in all directions to make sure they were not followed. Assuming Opossumon's virus hadn't killed her yet, LadyDevimon would not rest until she found and destroyed them both.

Finally, they reached the end of the trail. Kiyoko looked around, but couldn't find anything. All that was there amongst the trees was a series of rocks designed to look like a link of five chains. Gatomon bent down and searched the rocks carefully.

"Why would these rocks be shaped like this?" Kiyoko wondered aloud. "Hey Gatomon, do you Digimon have religion? You think maybe this is a shrine?"

"We do have some shrines dedicated to the Sovereign Ones," Gatomon replied, "but nothing like this. I don't know what this is."

The two searched fruitlessly for a while until Kiyoko got an idea. "I just realized something. My D-Power found the tag; maybe it'll find the crest too."

"Worth a shot," Gatomon said. Kiyoko reached into her pack and pulled out the D-Power. She held it in front of her and rotated in place, waiting for a glow. Nothing happened.

"Nothing," Kiyoko said to herself.

Gatomon walked up to her. "We'll find it, Kiyoko," she said.

"Oh, isn't this sweet?" a sickeningly familiar voice said. "I hate sweet." They both turned to find LadyDevimon floating toward them. "I'll give you this, little girl; nobody has ever lasted this long against me."

"What can I say? We're survivors," Kiyoko said as calmly as possible.

"But you realize that's not exactly a good thing for me," LadyDevimon continued. "It makes me look weak."

"You don't need our help for that," Gatomon taunted.

"This time, you won't escape," LadyDevimon said. "By the end of this day, there will only be one side standing."

Kiyoko took out her Digi-Egg card and reached behind Gatomon. She grabbed the Holy Ring and slipped it off the tail smoothly.

_Digi-Modify! Digi-Egg of Kindness, activate! Gatomon Armor Digivolve too… Opossumon, Fun-Loving Kindness!_

"Time to give you some real pain," Opossumon said. "Balloon Blast!" She threw some of the balloons at LadyDevimon.

"Not this time," she said. "Evil Wing!" She released a swarm of bats and they flew at the incoming balloons, destroying them. "Black Wing!" LadyDevimon's hand transformed into the dark blade and she charged at Opossumon. Using her balloons, she flew to safety, but the demon-lady pursued.

"Kiyoko!" Opossumon yelled. "Hurry, find that crest! I'll hold her off." Kiyoko did as instructed and went back to the rock design.

"That crest should be around here somewhere," Kiyoko said to herself. "But how do I find it? My D-Power can't pick it up, so where…?" Kiyoko stared at the rocks before her. Curious about them, she bent down to touch one of the rocks. She placed her hand on it and tried to remove it to see if anything would happen. Despite the fact that they didn't seem to be lodged into the ground very firmly, the rock wouldn't move, even to roll over. She reached into her pack again to get her D-Power and noticed a faint, pink glow coming from it. She grabbed the D-Power, but it wasn't glowing. Despite this, the pack still was.

She looked into it and saw her tag; the charm was the source of the glow. She pulled it out and held it near the design. The tag started to glow brighter. Suddenly, the rock design and the area around it began to glow as well.

Meanwhile, up above, LadyDevimon noticed the glow and stopped her pursuit to observe it. What she saw almost terrified her. "The Crest of Willpower," she whispered to herself. "Evil Wing!" She held up her hand toward Kiyoko and released her swarm of bats

Opossumon saw this and yelled out to warn Kiyoko. The human got out of the way just in time. The bats flew past her and collided with the rocks before flying up again. They dived once more and struck the rocks again. Opossumon realized that LadyDevimon was trying to destroy the design. Before they could come around for a third attempt, she sent a Balloon Blast down to the bats and destroyed them.

Kiyoko knew she didn't have much of an opening, so she thrust the tag forward and the design began to glow again. The area shrank, taking the rocks with it, and became a small pink plate in the shape of a trapezoid, with the design made by the rocks becoming a set of outlines. The plate flew over to her, turned so that the chain design faced away from her, and slid into a slot in the tag behind the sheet of glass. The tag glowed one last time and stopped altogether.

"My crest," Kiyoko whispered.

"It will do you little good," LadyDevimon said, almost frantically. "Darkness Wave!" She fired the dark aura at Opossumon and made a direct hit. Opossumon let go of her balloons and fell, De-Digivolving to Gatomon when she hit the ground.

"Gatomon!" Kiyoko cried out as she ran to her partner. "Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine," Gatomon said.

Kiyoko took out Gatomon's Holy Ring. "Here," she said as she slipped it on her tail, "you may need this."

"So," LadyDevimon said tauntingly, "ready to give up, little girl?"

"Sorry," Kiyoko said, "I don't think that's in our best interests." Gatomon jumped up with a Lightning Paw, but was repelled by the back of LadyDevimon's hand.

"Digi-Modify!" Kiyoko said as she used another card. "Renamon Diamond Storm, activate!" A ring of diamond shards appeared around Gatomon and launched themselves at LadyDevimon. "Nefertimon Cat's Eye Beam, activate!" Gatomon's eyes shown and fired a beam of light, which hit LadyDevimon.

"Evil Wing!" LadyDevimon sent down more bats at Gatomon, but she used her Holy Ring to disperse them.

As the battle continued, Kiyoko looked down at her new crest. _Okay, how do I make this work?_ She tried thrusting her chest outward, hoping some of the crest's energy would shoot out at Gatomon, but nothing happened. _This is supposed to represent my strongest trait. But what is that?_ She looked back up at the battle. _Forget it. Gatomon needs my help, and if the crest won't work, then that's just fine. We'll take that witch down without it!_

"Digi-Modify! Greymon Nova Blast, activate!" Gatomon opened her mouth and shot out a fireball at her target. LadyDevimon barely blocked it with her left hand.

"I don't get it," she said at last, agitated. "How can you keep fighting like this?"

"Maybe because, like you," Gatomon said, "we don't give up."

"As long as you're around," Kiyoko added, "we'll fight to our last breath." Kiyoko's chest began to glow. LadyDevimon moved back in shock.

"The Crest of Willpower," she said to herself, but loud enough for the other two to hear. "It's glowing!"

"Willpower, huh?" Kiyoko wonder aloud. "That's my strongest trait?"

"Sounds like you," Gatomon said.

Kiyoko nodded. "Then let's show her what our willpower can do." She held the glowing tag in her hand and a card materialized in it; it bore an image of the chain-inscribed crest. Knowing how to use it, she brought it to her D-Power. "Digi-Modify! Crest Digivolution, activate!"

"Gatomon Crest Digivolve to…" Gatomon's body grew to the height and shape of an adult female human. Her gloves slipped off her, her left hand bearing a new one, and a large purple ribbon wound itself around her arms and back. Blonde hair appeared and her head was covered by a metal helmet obscuring her eyes. Her back grew eight wings and she appeared in white clothing, with her Holy Ring moved to her left ankle. "Angewomon!"

"Gatomon?" Kiyoko said in amazement. Although the idea of Digimon changing form had been a relatively easy concept to accept, she was astounded that Gatomon, a cat-like Digimon, had become something that resembled, if not was, human.

"Call me Angewomon, Kiyoko," the angel Digimon said.

"Or you can call her dead!" LadyDevimon cried as she flew in to attack. "Evil Wing!" Angewomon's Holy Ring glowed and she kicked into the crowd of bats coming toward her; they were destroyed instantly. "Black Wing!" LadyDevimon revealed her blade and slashed it at Angewomon; the angel caught it in both hands by the sides. LadyDevimon backed away. "Darkness Wave!" Angewomon spread her arms out. "Heaven's Charm!" A cross design made of light appeared and blocked the aura, dispersing it.

LadyDevimon growled. As Angewomon dropped her barrier, LadyDevimon flew up to her and slapped her across the face with her left hand. Angewomon reeled back and felt her cheek. Suddenly, she moved forward and slapped her using her uncovered right hand. Both Digimon traded slaps for a while. Kiyoko couldn't help thinking to herself, _Wow, this is almost like watching two girls fighting over a prom dress._

After some more slapping, the two Digimon finally separated themselves. They both panted. "Let's finish this now," LadyDevimon said.

"Now that's the first good idea you've ever had," Angewomon returned. LadyDevimon held up her left hand. "Black Wing!" Angewomon pointed her left index finger at LadyDevimon and brought her right hand to the opposite wrist, pulling back to make an arrow of light. "Celestial Arrow!"

LadyDevimon flew toward Angewomon with her blade ready. Angewomon let go of the arrow. LadyDevimon swiped at it, but the blade shattered on contact. The arrow continued to fly until it pierced LadyDevimon's chest, causing her to fall.

Although she struggled to get up, LadyDevimon's strength, as well as her body, was quickly disappearing. She looked up at Kiyoko, who was still standing there. "You haven't won," the demon-lady said, struggling through her words. She held up her left hand and a swarm of bats came pouring out of it. They all headed straight up through the canopy and disappeared.

"Wow," Kiyoko simply said. "You've got lousy aim."

"That wasn't an attack," LadyDevimon said as she continued to disappear. "That was a message. One of the other Digi-Agents will find it. They will know what happened, and they will know who was involved. They will come after you. And when they destroy you, they will rule the world."

"Too bad you won't be there for that," Angewomon said as she landed next to Kiyoko.

"Knowing you will meet your end," LadyDevimon continued, "that is enough for me… little girl." She finally vanished, leaving only raw data behind.

Angewomon De-Digivolved and stood next to Kiyoko. Kiyoko fell on her knees and supported herself with her hands. "Kiyoko? What's wrong?" Gatomon asked.

Kiyoko sighed. "Just relieved, that's all." After a few minutes, she finally stood up. "Come on."

As she turned to walk away, Gatomon asked, "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere to rest," Kiyoko said. "And prepare for the next challenge. Like she said, they'll be coming for us."

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like Kiyoko had a pretty interesting start here in the Digital World. Wanna bet it'll get more interesting? Stay tuned for more Digimon: Digital Monsters!<strong>

**In case you hadn't guessed yet, this ends the Kiyoko arc. Yeah, I kinda miss Daichi, Isamu, and everyone else, so I think this is a good place to get back to the boys. See you next time.**

**BTW, sorry, but the No-Prize takes on a whole new meaning in that there are none. No one got the answer to Kiyoko's crest. Don't despair folks. It happens to the best of us. And it was a little more ambiguous this time around. I'll stop talking now.**

**This is CF signing out.**


	28. Derailed

**Okay, new chapter ladies and gents.**

**Disclaimer: I really would like to own the rights to Digimon, but that comes into some pretty high finances. And, as a college student, that just isn't possible.**

**LAST TIME:  
>KIYOKO: We followed the trail to where my crest was supposed to be. But before we could find it, LadyDevimon showed up for a final showdown. During the skirmish, I managed to find my crest (hidden in plain sight, really) and used it to Digivolve Gatomon into Angewomon, who took out LadyDevimon in no time flat. But she did leave one last attempt by using her attack to notify another Agent about what happened, likely Apollomon. Course, we all know what happened with him.<strong>

**Chapter 28  
>Derailed<strong>

"We got to the Flower Fields sometime the next day," Kiyoko continued. "We had been there for a few days until you showed up. And, at the risk of sounding cliché, the rest is history."

There was a pause between her, Gatomon, and the boys and their Digimon. "Quite a story," Dracomon said, breaking the silence.

"Well, yours wasn't exactly dull either," Kiyoko pointed out. "I mean, I had been wondering what happened with that Hyogamon. Didn't even consider that there might be other humans here."

"Well, to be honest," Daichi said, "neither did we."

"One thing I'm still wondering, though" Isamu said. "How is Gatomon able to maintain champion level?"

"What do you mean?" Kiyoko asked.

"You see," Isamu explained, "Digimon have different stages in Digivolution. Minomon was an in-training level Digimon, Dracomon and Wormmon here are at the rookie level, Gatomon is champion level, the Digimon we gain with our crests are ultimate level, and GranKuwagamon earlier was a mega level Digimon. See, with most Digimon, especially those with a human partner, they tend to use the rookie level as their default, but Gatomon can stay champion even after Digivolving to ultimate. How?"

Gatomon spoke up. "Well, before I met Kiyoko, I was traveling throughout the Digital World and getting stronger on my own. So I had Digivolved through more natural means."

"Makes sense," Isamu said. "The Gatomon in the TV show was the same."

"I still find it hard to believe that all this Digimon stuff is an actual thing back home," Kiyoko said.

"Well, the cards should have been some kind of tip-off," Daichi reasoned.

"When I came here," Kiyoko defended, "I thought they were from this world. I mean, why else would I find them and be able to use them like that?"

"The reasons for being chosen as a Digi-Destined aren't always clear," Isamu said. "In the first two seasons of the show, it was because they had some prior experience with Digimon, but it becomes fuzzier in future seasons."

"I'm going to have to remember to try to watch it when I get the chance," Kiyoko said. She then looked down and turned to look out the window. There was snow on the mountain, but that didn't seem to slow Locomon down too much. More was falling from what looked like a strong wind.

Daichi looked at Kiyoko and started thinking. This did not go unnoticed by Isamu, Dracomon, and Wormmon (who had Digivolved from Minomon during Kiyoko's story). "What's up, Daichi?" Isamu asked in a whisper.

"Even if, by the end of this whole thing, we do get home," Daichi replied just as quietly, "Kiyoko won't exactly have anywhere to go."

"Well, what can we do about it?" Wormmon asked, trying to sound as inoffensive as possible.

"I'm thinking about it," Daichi answered.

Everyone sat in silence, waiting for Locomon to signal their arrival. The one thing on everyone's minds was the Digimon they would be seeing on the other side of the mountain. Suddenly, they all felt Locomon lurch to one side. He stopped and almost all the lights went off in their car, possibly the rest as well.

"Hey, Locomon," Isamu said, "what's happening?"

"Seems we picked up a few unwanted guests," was the reply. The two boys turned around and Kiyoko joined their side of the car. Through the snow, everyone could see a large number of Digimon. They looked like ghosts made of torn sheets. They had sharp teeth showing from their open mouths.

"What are those things?" Kiyoko said with a hint of fear.

"Bakemon," Daichi reported with his D-Power's analyzer. "Ghost type virus Digimon at the champion level. Often the result of deleted data, these Digimon mostly travel in groups and are usually called 'Dancing Spirits.' Their Poison Breath attacks will probably leave you joining their ranks."

"How much you wanna bet they're the ones who attacked Locomon?" Isamu asked

"That's one bet I'd lose," Dracomon responded.

"Why would they attack him, though?" Wormmon wondered.

"Um, this is probably a bad time to mention this," Locomon's voice said, "but they actually hit your car."

"So they're after us?" Gatomon asked.

"My guess is whatever Digimon we saw in our dream must have known we were coming," Daichi surmised.

"So what now?" Kiyoko said.

After a pause, Isamu said, "I say we take the fight to them. Locomon won't move until we clear these Bakemon."

"I hate to say it," Wormmon said, "but I think Isamu's right. These guys won't leave until they either kill us or we get rid of them."

"Given the options," Dracomon said, "I like that last idea." Everybody agreed and went out the door on the opposite side of the Bakemon. They were hit with a sharp blast of icy wind upon exiting. They climbed on top of the car and faced the Bakemon; they didn't seem to realize that the humans and their partners were there.

"Dragon Breath!" Dracomon made the first move, destroying many of the ghost Digimon. Wormmon used a Sticky Net attack to trap many of the Bakemon to the cold, snowy ground. The Bakemon figured out what happened and saw everyone on top of Locomon. Many charged in, but Gatomon's eyes shone, causing them to head back and attack their comrades. Kiyoko used a Nefertimon card to give Gatomon a long range technique, using the Rosetta Stone.

"All forces," one of the Bakemon said, "pull back now!" The others followed and disappeared into the snowy wind.

"You think we beat them?" Kiyoko asked.

"Why else would they retreat?" Dracomon replied.

"Wait a second," Isamu said. "They didn't retreat, they just pulled back."

"What's the difference?" Dracomon asked. Suddenly, Locomon lurched forward and everyone clung to the roof. The train Digimon started rolling along the tracks.

"Hey, Locomon," Daichi yelled, "couldn't you have waited until _after_ we got back in?"

"It's not me," Locomon replied. "One of the Bakemon got into my engine and hit the gas. I'll try to get him out, but you guys better hold on." Everyone held tighter to the car, but the cold was quickly making their fingers numb.

It wasn't long before Locomon spoke again. "Uh-oh. We have a new problem, kids." After getting a collective "What now?" Locomon said, "Looks like those Bakemon carved a big hole in the ground."

"Starting to see the difference now, Dracomon?" Isamu yelled. The dragon Digimon didn't have time to answer; Locomon fell into the hole, causing everyone to let go of the car. Daichi grabbed Dracomon and flew higher up the mountain. Isamu and Kiyoko, with their Digimon, fell down the mountain, but Kiyoko's screaming stopped suddenly. Soon the only beings left in the immediate area were a derailed Locomon and a Bakemon flying out of the engine to rejoin its comrades.

* * *

><p><strong>What happened to everyone? Will the Digi-Destined be okay? Stay tuned for the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!<strong>

**Great to have the whole gang back on the same page. Too bad it only lasted for so long.**

**This is CF signing out.**


	29. Monster

**Yo, people. So, listen up; I just started spring break (yeah, college is weird, not that I'm complaining), so, as a treat, I'll upload one chapter a day for this fic. So, that's going to be a whopping 11 chapters until my next quarter starts on the 26th.**

**Disclaimer: It's disgraceful, isn't it? If I don't put this little label on my stories, saying that my intent is not to claim Digimon asmy intellectual property, I immediately get sued for copyright infringement. No wonder people say this country is messed up.**

**LAST TIME:  
>DAICHI: Kiyoko just got done telling us everything that happened to her during her first week in the Digital World when a horde of Bakemon suddenly attacked us. We managed to hold them off until they pulled back. But it wasn't a retreat; it was a chance to control Locomon and throw us off the tracks. Now Isamu, and Kiyoko, and I are seperated. Who knows where we'll end up.<strong>

**Chapter 29  
>Monster<strong>

Daichi landed on his back to make sure Dracomon didn't touch the snow on the ground. He got up and looked at the Digimon in his arms. "You okay, Dracomon?"

Tiredly, Dracomon responded, "Yeah, but I'm starting to think that idea to attack the Bakemon was a dumb one."

Daichi started shaking his arms. "Stay awake, Dracomon; you don't want to fall asleep out here."

"I can't help it," Dracomon replied. "I get sleepy when I get cold." Daichi remembered that reptiles begin to shut down when the temperature around them drops. He took his gloves off his hands and slipped one over Dracomon's tail and laid the other on his body.

"This might not be much," Daichi admitted, "but it should keep you breathing a few more minutes." He looked around through the falling snow. The wind was still blowing hard, limiting his visibility, but he could see where the mountain began to descend. "If we head that way, we should be able to find the tracks again. With any luck, Locomon's still there."

Due to the thick snow and the cold temperature, Daichi slowly began walking, continuing to carry Dracomon and keeping him awake. He walked for what seemed like hours but there was no sign of any familiar landmarks, not that he could see much anyway.

"Hey!" a voice said. It was faint, but not too far away. It sounded rather gruff. Daichi turned to find the source of the voice. It called out again, saying. "Over here!" Daichi finally found a light coming from the mountain wall. He ran over to it as fast as his legs would allow.

When he got close enough, he saw that the light had come from a cave. In front of it was a large, white-furred Digimon. Daichi thought it looked like a yeti. "Over here, you guys!" it yelled in that same gruff voice. It waved into the cave. Daichi immediately recognized what it was doing and ran into the cave, with the Digimon following him.

"You okay, kid?" it asked when they reached what appeared to be the Digimon's living area.

"Just barely," Daichi admitted. "Dracomon's even worse, though." He motioned to the small dragon in his arms. The Digimon went to get a blanket and Daichi set Dracomon down by a fire in the center of the chamber. He took the gloves off his body and put them back on his own hands. The Digimon returned and wrapped Dracomon in a twine-knitted blanket.

"Thanks," was all Daichi could say. "Will he be okay?"

"I wouldn't worry," the Digimon replied. "Dragons can warm up faster than most reptiles. He should be okay within the hour."

"Glad to hear it," Daichi said. "I'm Daichi, by the way."

"Name's Mojyamon," the Digimon said back. "I gotta tell you, you two got a lot of guts coming up here without proper protection. Either that or rank stupidity."

Daichi tried not to chuckle. "Actually, we didn't expect to be coming up a mountain in the first place. And we were riding a Locomon."

"So why'd you get out of the Locomon?" Mojyamon asked.

"We got attacked by an army of Bakemon," Daichi answered.

"Bakemon?" Mojyamon repeated. "That's odd. They almost never come this far outside Castle Drac."

"Well, I think they never needed a reason to," Daichi said. "You see, I'm a Digi-Destined, and… Wait, that reminds me; you haven't seen two more humans with other Digimon, have you?"

Mojyamon looked away. "Actually, you're the first human I've ever seen."

"Oh," Daichi said disappointedly. "We were heading to Castle Drac because we think a Digi-Agent is there."

"You mean you're trying to take on GranDracmon?" Mojyamon asked in surprise.

"You know its name?" Daichi asked.

"'Who doesn't?' is the real question," Mojyamon said. "He's the only one who makes his presence known. He claims to be, 'Master of the Digital World,' although between you and me, if what I've been hearing about the other Digi-Agents being destroyed is true, he won't be using that title much longer."

"Yeah, that was actually us destroying those Digi-Agents," Daichi said. He looked back at Dracomon. "Me, him, the others…"

There was a short pause before Mojyamon said, "How about I get you some tea. It'll warm you up." Daichi nodded and Mojyamon left the room.

When he came back, he had two cups in his hands. He also claimed to have a cup on hold for Dracomon for when he woke up. Daichi drank and felt warmer and calmer. But he still couldn't remove one fact from his mind: he was now separated from his friends and they probably weren't faring as well as he was.

"These friends of yours sound pretty tough," Mojyamon said after Daichi finished telling his story. "I know you're worried about them, but, just listening to you, I bet they can handle anything GranDracmon may have done."

"What's this GranDracmon like, anyway?" Daichi asked.

"He's got a real ego, that's all I can say," Mojyamon replied. "But he's no idiot; he's smart and knows almost everything that's going on."

"Which is probably how he knew we were coming," Daichi thought aloud.

"He's also in touch with every other Digi-Agent in the Digital World," Mojyamon continued. "He claims to have the master plan and often gives them the information he has. Now, he doesn't say this, but there's a strong chance he's actually the leader of the entire organization."

_Which would explain why we dreamed about him and not the others,_ Daichi thought.

Suddenly, they both heard a groan. They looked at Dracomon and found him waking up. Daichi went over to his partner.

"Dracomon! Are you all right?"

"Ugh, yeah, I'll be fine," Dracomon said. Daichi hugged his partner; his scales felt warm again. Mojyamon offered Dracomon the cup that he had set aside.

"This is Mojyamon," Daichi explained. "He's the one who got us out of that storm." Dracomon took the cup and drank from it.

"Oh yeah," he sighed as he let the warmth flow through him. "That hit the spot."

"Maybe," Daichi said, "but you should take it easy now. Try to conserve as much energy as possible." Daichi spent the next few moments relating to Dracomon everything Mojyamon told him about GranDracmon.

Suddenly, there was a loud moan from the outside of the cave. Mojyamon went to the cave entrance to investigate. "Oh, not good."

"What's wrong?" Daichi asked as he got up.

"Looks like Wendigomon's on the loose again," Mojyamon replied.

"Windigomon?" Daichi pulled out his D-Power and activated the Analyzer.

Daichi found the image of the Digimon; it looked humanoid, but the term "beast" could describe it better. Its arms dragged along the ground and its body seemed to be covered in brown fur in patches on the arms, legs, and torso; where no fur was found, there was red skin. It had two large spikes sticking up from its back and its head was covered in a helmet that had three smaller spikes, as well as ear attachments (or possibly its own; Daichi could not be sure). It had a wide smile that appeared to be drooling. Mojyamon said, "He's a fierce guy, and the result of a dark Digivolution. His Koko Crusher attack will leave no one standing." What actually unnerved Daichi was that Wendigomon's image looked familiar, like he had seen it recently.

He put the D-Power away and said, "I take it you know him?"

"More than I'd like to," Mojyamon said. "He comes around rarely, but when he does, you can expect a lot of tragedy and disaster." Daichi tried to focus though the storm winds and finally saw the dreaded creature. Wendigomon seemed to be sniffing around for something. What worried Daichi the most was that it was walking toward the cave.

"You stay here," Mojyamon told him. He stepped outside and an icicle formed in his hand. "I'll handle him."

"But you said…" Daichi started.

"Listen, there's a reason I know him so well," Mojyamon interrupted and walked further into the storm.

Daichi walked back to Dracomon. "So what do we do?" the dragon asked.

"_We_ are not doing anything," Daichi said. "You only just woke up from near hypothermia."

"Cable Crusher!" a slow, dark voice yelled. Daichi ran back to the cave entrance and saw Mojyamon getting smacked by Wendigomon's large arms. "Koko Crusher!" Two cannons appeared mysteriously on its chest and fired, knocking Mojyamon back. Having done its damage, Wendigomon resumed walking up the mountain slope.

"So, what now?" Dracomon asked. He had gotten up and was at the cave entrance with Daichi.

"Forget it, Dracomon," Daichi said. "I'm not sending you out there. You just barely survived last time!"

"Better than what he's offering," Dracomon returned. "Wendigomon's not just coming up the mountain, but he's also coming toward us." Daichi turned to look at Wendigomon; like Dracomon said, he was facing their part of the mountain. But one thing that struck Daichi's notice more was the creature's silhouette through the vision-limiting snow.

"Wait, now I remember," Daichi said out loud. "Wendigomon's one of the creatures I saw in my dream last night."

"Just another reason for me to take him down," Dracomon said. Daichi turned to argue still, but Dracomon cut him off. "Look, he's obviously after us, and we stand a better chance facing him out there than in here. You said it yourself, you bear the Crest of Acceptance. So accept that this is something I have to do."

Daichi stared at Dracomon. "Really, Wormmon is starting to rub off on you."

Dracomon just sighed. "When this is over, remind me to get him for that."

"I can tell I'll regret this," Daichi said as he pulled out his D-Power and Blue Card, "but I guess that just means I've accepted it as well."

_Digi-Modify! Secret Digivolution, activate! Dracomon Split Digivolve to… Coredramons!_

Daichi cringed as both Coredramons went out into the snow. "Complete Core Blast!" They shot out a merging fireball that hit Wendigomon and forced it back. "Cable Crusher!" Wendigomon held both its arms out and swung at the dragons. "Double Strike Bomber!" The Coredramons flipped over and blocked the arms with their tails.

"Koko Crusher!" Wendigomon brought out its cannons and fired. The force generated by them caused the two dragon Digimon to pull back, with Blue lifting Green into the air. The energy blasts continued on to the face of the mountain, dislodging some of the snow from it.

"One more blast like that," Daichi said to himself, "and he can bring the whole mountain down. Wait… That's it!" He turned to the airborne Coredramons. "Guys, get ready for a big avalanche!" He placed his hand on his crest and the card appeared in it.

_Digi-Modify! Crest Digivolution activate! Coredramons Twin Digivolve to… Wingdramon! Groundramon!_

"Groundramon!" Daichi yelled. "See if you can bring the mountain on top of him!" Wingdramon, who was still carrying Groundramon as they Digivolved, took him up to the mountain wall where Wendigomon's last blast hit.

"I'll keep him busy," Wingdramon said. "Do what you can." Wingdramon flew off toward Wendigomon. "Wing Blast!" He flapped his wings and blew the creature back.

Meanwhile, on the mountain wall, Groudramon raised his claws. "Scrapless Claw!" He stuck them into the snow repeatedly. The snow became loose and began to slide downward. "Incoming!" he yelled. Wingdramon left Wendigomon, leaving the monster in confusion, and swooped down to grab the barely conscious Mojyamon.

The snow continued its downward course. Wendigomon saw it and tried to fire another Koko Crusher into it. Daichi couldn't help snickering at this futile attempt. The snow fell onto Wendigomon, who was carried down the mountain.

Wingdramon flew to the cave entrance and let Mojyamon down. Groundramon slid down the mountain, meeting up with everyone else. Wingdramon and Groundramon converted into energy and reformed into Dracomon.

Mojyamon finally regained his senses and looked around. "Did I miss something?"

"Long story short, Mojyamon," Dracomon replied, "we just took out Wendigomon."

"Technically," Daichi said, directing this word toward Dracomon, "we caught him in an avalanche. But I'd be amazed to find him still walking after that."

"Well, even if he does, he's smart enough to know when he's had enough. Still, you two must be tougher than you look," Mojyamon said. "Maybe you guys can defeat GranDracmon, after all." Before Daichi could thank him for the compliment, they all heard a loud whistle. At first, they thought Wendigomon was back, but as the sound was heard once more, Mojyamon said, "That's odd. The tracks are still a Digi-Mile away."

Suddenly, a white line appeared, taking the appearance of what Daichi recognized as the tracks at the station. "You were saying?" Dracomon said smugly. With the tracks having suddenly appeared, Locomon was not far behind. His engine finally stopped in front of the cave.

"Thank goodness," he said. "For a while, I thought I'd lost you. Wouldn't look too good for me if I'd lost some of my passengers."

"Good to see you too, Locomon," Daichi said. "Hey, you got Isamu and Kiyoko in there as well?"

"Sorry," he said, "but my track record is just one human right now, including you." Daichi bowed his head in disappointment. "But if I found you, the others might be found too. Hop on." One of the cars behind Locomon opened.

Daichi turned to Mojyamon. "Thanks for helping us out, Mojyamon."

"My pleasure," the Digimon answered. "Good luck finding the others, and with GranDracmon." With these words, Daichi and Dracomon climbed into the car and Locomon sped off.

Once comfortably seated, Daichi said to Locomon, "So, how did you find us anyway?"

"I've been looking all over the mountain for you guys," Locomon answered, "blowing my whistle as an attention-grabber. When I'd heard the avalanche, I decided to check it out."

"But how did you get there in the first place?" Dracomon asked. "I mean, those tracks seemed a little outside what you could do."

"I don't suppose it would be too childish to say, 'A wizard did it?'" Locomon quipped.

"A wizard?" Dracomon repeated. He looked at Daichi.

"I'd say Kiyoko still has someone looking out for her," he responded.

* * *

><p><strong>That's one pair down, but where are the others? Are they as lucky as Daichi? Or perhaps as <em>un<em>lucky? You'll have to find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!**

**See you all tomorrow (figuratively speaking of course).**

**This is CF signing out.**


	30. Trickery

**New chapter. Nothing clever to say here.**

**Disclaimer: To say that Digimon is my intellectual property is an outright lie, and my upbringing has told me that it's inapporpriate to lie. So instead, I'll just say that Digimon is a very good friend of mine.**

**LAST TIME:  
>DAICHI: After we got thrown off Locomon, Dracomon and I ended up in a Mojyamon's cave. While we were there, we learned about GranDracmon, supposedly the Digimon at Castle Drac. But then, we found ourselves under attack by Wendigomon. Mojyamon tried to handle him, but didn't last long. Even though I was reluctant, I had Dracomon Split Digivolve to Coredramon and take the monster down. After that battle, Locomon appeared next to the cave, ready to pick us up and look for the others.<strong>

**Chapter 30  
>Trickery<strong>

Wormmon woke up to find himself in what appeared to be somebody's room. He stood up and found he was covered in a blanket. He shook it off and looked at his surroundings carefully; the room was lit only by whatever daylight could get through the snow and into the window. The only things in it were the door leading out of the room and a bed that he found Isamu sleeping in.

Wormmon tried to remember how he got here. All he could bring up was getting thrown off Locomon and hurtling down the mountain. He must have blacked out because he couldn't remember anything after that. He got up on the bed, landed next to Isamu, and tried to shake him awake. But the human seemed to be very unconscious; Isamu didn't even stir. But Wormmon could tell that he was breathing.

Seeing that there was nothing more he could do, Wormmon decided to look outside their door to see if he could find some more answers. The door opened outward and he poked his head around the corner; he found what appeared to be the living room area. There was nothing remarkable about it, just a few standard pieces of furniture and a fireplace.

"Well, hello there," a female voice called. Wormmon ducked behind the door. "Don't be afraid," the voice said; Wormmon noticed it seemed very gentle. He cautiously stepped into the room and saw, to his surprise, a human woman. She was clothed in a red dress with no sleeves and a small cape behind her of the same color. Her eyes hid behind a pair of sunglasses. Wormmon noticed that her elbow-length gloves and hat were decorated with a spider motif. She seemed much older than the kids, but not as old as Gennai, even with her silver-gray hair. She wore purple shoes that pointed up at the toes.

"I'm glad to see you're awake," she said, as kindly as before.

"Um, thanks," Wormmon said, not knowing how to take the entire situation. "If you don't mind my asking, Miss…" He trailed off.

"Call me Yokai," she answered.

"I was just wondering," Wormmon continued, "how are you here? Unless I'm in the human world…"

"Oh no," Yokai said, "you're still in the Digital World. I've been here for a long time now. I found some portal in my own world and ended up here. It's not been easy, but I've managed. I found you two about half an hour ago. I heard something crash outside my cabin and saw you two knocked unconscious. Speaking of which, how's your friend?"

"Well, he hasn't woken up yet," Wormmon said, "but his breathing is stable. I think he should be okay."

"Thank goodness," Yokai said. "I was afraid I'd acted too late." She walked to what appeared to be her kitchen counter and took out a cup of coffee. "Here, have something to warm you up," she said as she handed him the cup. Wormmon accepted it and walked to the fireplace.

As he drank, Yokai said, "If you don't mind my asking, what are you doing up here anyway?"

Wormmon swallowed and answered, "Well, we were crossing the mountain via Locomon when were attacked by a horde of Bakemon. They forced us off the train, in the most painful way possible, and… Hold on, I just remembered. By any chance, was there anyone else with us?"

"Sorry," Yokai replied. "You were the only two out there. Who else was with you?"

"Two more humans, Daichi and Kiyoko," Wormmon answered, "along with their Digimon partners, Dracomon and Gatomon, respectively."

"Definitely haven't seen them yet," Yokai said. "But if you ended up here, then maybe they'll show up eventually."

There was a pause between them before Yokai walked back to the kitchen area of the house. "I'm getting dinner ready. Maybe it will give you two more strength to find your friends and get where you're going."

Wormmon decided to use this time to check on Isamu. He went through the open door and hopped on the bed. When he landed, he heard moaning and the bed began to shift. He looked at Isamu and found he was moving.

"Ugh," he finally said. "Where am I?"

"Safe," Wormmon said. Isamu regained full awareness and looked at his partner. Although he lacked a horizontal mouth, Isamu could tell that he was smiling.

"Hey, partner," he said. "What happened? I remember getting thrown off Locomon but that's about it…" He held his head as though trying to concentrate.

"Someone found us outside her home," Wormmon explained. "You won't believe this, Isamu, but there's another human here."

Isamu came out of his concentration. "What?" he asked in disbelief. "Is she a Digi-Destined?"

"I don't think so," Wormmon said. "She's much older than you, and I haven't seen any other Digimon or any Digivices. She calls herself Yokai."

"Okay, I think I got it," Isamu said. He was still struggling to fully wake up. "Tell you what, you go and let her know I'm awake. I'll be along in a minute."

Wormmon jumped off the bed and walked out the door. He saw Yokai standing in front of the fireplace. A large cauldron was over the fire now and Yokai was pouring a bucket of water into it.

"Good news, Miss Yokai," Wormmon said. "Isamu just woke up."

"Glad to hear it," she responded. "I'd hate to think I was making this stew for just two."

Wormmon looked at the cauldron. "By the size of that cauldron, you may end up having leftovers anyway."

"Never hurts to be too careful," Yokai said as she sprinkled some spices into it.

The door to the bedroom opened and Isamu walked out. He still looked rather tired; he was rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Oh good," Wormmon said. "You two haven't been properly introduced, yet. Yokai, this is Isamu, my friend and partner. Isamu, meet Yokai."

Isamu finally looked up. "Nice to mee—" But he stopped in midsentence. He froze as he looked at Yokai, almost like he had seen a ghost.

"Wormmon! Get back!" he shouted suddenly. All Wormmon could do was stand there in confusion. "Get away from him!" he said, this time to Yokai, before running to Wormmon and attempting to grab him.

Wormmon jumped out of the way. "Sticky Net!" The complete web that shot out of his mouth stuck to Isamu's face and wrapped his arms and legs. Isamu lost balance and fell, but he struggled against his bonds.

"Wow," Yokai said. "I know that it's been a while since I left the human world, but I think humans still had something called manners." It was the first time, Wormmon noticed, that Yokai spoke with a slightly angry tone.

"My apologies," he said, bowing his head. "Isamu's normally not like this."

Yokai's expression softened some. "Well, I expect he still hasn't fully awakened yet." Isamu grunted as though insulted and struggled more.

"I'll just take him into the other room," Wormmon said, "and see if I can't talk some sense into him." Wormmon used his Silk Thread to pull the webbed Isamu back into the bedroom. When they crossed the doorway fully, Yokai closed the door for him to give them some privacy.

Wormmon used his front limb to tear the web from Isamu's mouth. After Isamu grunted in pain, Wormmon said to him, "Alright Isamu, what happened back there? She saved us and you treated her like she was a monster."

"_Like_ a monster?" Isamu said. "It's a wonder you're still alive!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wormmon asked, affronted.

"Wormmon, she's not human," Isamu said forcefully. "She's a Digimon!"

"How can that be? She said herself she used to live in the human world."

"Oh, I remember seeing her back home, all right."

"You mean you know her?"

"The last time I saw her, it was during the later episodes of _Digimon Adventure 02."_ Isamu paused to let the words sink in.

"She's a character from the show?"

"Under the name Arukenimon," Isamu said with a certain darkness. "She uses that human guise to fool her prey long enough to lower the bite."

"But that doesn't give you the right to call her evil," Wormmon countered. "You remember what Gennai said: not everything from the show really happened or is even real."

"Gennai also said that I have the Crest of Justice," Isamu argued. "And that I can recognize evil even when others can't."

"You barely even met her," Wormmon pointed out. "Five seconds does not a convincing incrimination make."

"Then consider this," Isamu said. "Did you see her put anything into that cauldron of hers? All I saw was water, as well as the spices in her hand. Unless she's in the business of making her own brand of flavored water, the only ingredients she'll use are right here in this room."

"Are you trying to say that she wants to…?" Wormmon started.

"With all the trimmings," Isamu finished. Wormmon looked like he was about to throw up.

"But she saved us from freezing to death," Wormmon said, mostly to himself.

"Probably because she hadn't eaten in so long," Isamu replied. "You are right about one thing, though." Wormmon looked up hopefully. "I've only known her for so long. I don't know, maybe something inside me wants to believe she's okay, but this has all the signs of the classic witch-in-the-woods scenario."

"So how do we know for sure?"

"Well, we can't just ask her; whether it's the truth or a lie, she'll just deny it." Isamu thought for a second. "But I think I may have something. For now, let's just go out there, and act like everything's okay. Assuming you get me out of these webs first." Wormmon, after an apology, bit through the webs and they fell away from Isamu's body.

Isamu stood up and opened the door. He let Wormmon go through first. "He's fine now," Wormmon said to Yokai, who was back at the cauldron, stirring the liquid inside. Isamu then walked through as well.

He made a face that made him look like he was embarrassed. "Sorry about that earlier, Miss Yokai," he said, trying to fake an apology. "I'm sometimes not myself when I just wake up."

"It's all right," Yokai replied. "No harm done."

"Actually," Isamu said, "now that I think about it, the circumstances behind my behavior are pretty stupid."

"Oh?" Yokai exclaimed.

"See, back home," Isamu explained, "you probably may or may not know this, what with you being human and all, there's actually a show that centers on Digimon. One of the villains was an Arukenimon that could take the appearance of a human. But now that I think about it, you really don't look like her at all. I don't know what I was thinking. Again, sorry about all that." Isamu went to the sofa behind Yokai and Wormmon soon joined him.

"If you were trying to go for subtlety," Wormmon whispered, "it didn't work."

"Wasn't trying to," Isamu simply said just as quietly. Wormmon looked at him quizzically. "Just be ready to move when I give the word."

Both Isamu and Wormmon noticed that Yokai's continued stirring seemed a bit different. It looked as though she started moving the ladle faster. Isamu never took his eyes off her, almost like he expected Yokai to make some sort of move.

Finally, very slowly so as to be barely noticeable, Yokai moved her free hand up to the bottom of her hair. She placed a strand of it between two fingers and quickly plucked it from its position. It wasn't the full length, but long enough to be seen by Isamu, who became even more focused when he noticed her movements. Suddenly, the strand of hair stiffened, becoming a straight line.

"Duck!" Isamu yelled, almost at the same time Yokai yelled, "Spirit Needle!" In one fluid motion, she turned and threw the hair at the two. Because of Isamu's warning, it missed them both. They turned to see where the hair had gone; it hit the door, which seemingly melted, revealing the rest of the wooden wall behind it. Whether the door was actually a fake or Yokai just created the wall was something Isamu could not decide.

"I'll give you this, human," she said, with a certain venom now in her voice. "You're a bright one. Not many have been able to see through my deception until it was too late."

"Glad I could impress you," Isamu returned. "Looks like dinner's canceled."

"I'd rather say it's just delayed," Yokai said. "You two will be much easier to subdue when you're both dead." She pulled another strand of hair from her head. "Spirit Needle!" She threw it and they both dodged, causing it to land on the couch they sat on; the couch exploded.

"Wormmon, Digivolve!" Isamu yelled, holding his D-3.

_Wormmon Digivolve to… Stingmon!_

Yokai smiled. "You think that will stop me? Spirit Needle!" She plucked another hair.

"Not stop," Stingmon said. "Delay. Moon Blaster!" He held both his arms in opposite directions and fired white energy shots out of both arms. One of them hit Yokai, knocking her back and forcing her to drop the hair. The other went to the area where the cabin door used to be, blowing a hole in it.

"Come on, Stingmon," Isamu said, running to the hole, "we're blowing this joint." ("I think I already did that," Stingmon quipped as he followed.)

They both stepped into the icy cold winds and immediately felt a strong contrast in temperatures. Stingmon was forced to De-Digivolve because of the cold. Isamu picked Wormmon up and held him in his arms.

"You two are really starting to annoy me," they heard Yokai say from the exit they made. She was standing just outside the cabin, surprisingly unaffected by the cold.

"We just like surviving," Isamu said.

"Well, I like prey that cooperates," Yokai said. "One way or another. Looks like we'll have to do this the 'other' way." She held her arms out and started to shake, but not from the weather. Her form began to change, the most obvious difference being her in her lower body: rather large and round, striped red and purple, and complete with six legs resembling a spider. Her arms grew wider down to her hands, which also became larger and had a red charm on each. Her head changed the most dramatically; her hat was replaced by two devilish horns and her face looked less like a human's, sporting a wide mouth with teeth. Her head was connected to her lower body by a torso that was the only thing remotely human about her.

"Is that…?" Wormmon asked.

"Arukenimon," Isamu replied. "She's an arachnid virus type Digimon at the ultimate level, sometimes called the Dokugumon Queen. Her Spider Thread gives new meaning to the term, 'that's a wrap.'"

"So, how about it?" Arukenimon asked. "You gonna come quietly?"

"Well," Isamu said, "seeing as how you won't be merciful either way, I'll take the option that gives us a chance at surviving."

"I'm all for that," Wormmon affirmed.

"Too bad," Arukenimon said. "Now your deaths will be slow and painful. Spider Thread!" She held her hands in front of her and two cords whipped out of the charms. Isamu jumped out of the way, taking Wormmon with him.

"I say it's time we use the elements to our advantage," Isamu said. He took his D-3 and let go of Wormmon.

_Digi-Armor, energize! Wormmon Armor Digivolve to… Togemogumon, the Crystal of Friendship!_

Togemogumon started by using a Hail Barrage. Many of the ice crystals struck Arukenimon, but she did not give in so easily. "Acid Mist! She opened her mouth and a green spray came out of it. "Crystal Shield!" Several of the crystals jumped up to form a shield that blocked the mist. Arukenimon ran up to him, passed the shield, and used another Spider Thread, wrapping him tightly. Togemogumon extended the crystals on his back, breaking the cords.

"I'll give you this," Arukenimon said, "I've never had such a workout before dinner before."

"And thankfully," Togemogumon returned, "you never will again. Not since you're so close. Hail Barrage!" Arukenimon didn't even have time to think before she realized she was being shot at pointblank range. The crystals pierced her body until she dissolved into specks of data.

Togemogumon De-Digivolved to Wormmon and went back into Isamu's arms. "Sorry I doubted you," he said.

"Not your fault," Isamu replied. "Even I was willing to give her a second chance. Guess it just comes with the territory of wearing the Crest of Justice."

"Just one question," Wormmon said. "How did you know she would reveal herself?"

"Simple really," Isamu answered. "All I had to do was let her know that I was aware of her identity. She would deem us too dangerous to live and attack." The two were suddenly interrupted by what sounded like a train whistle.

Realizing it was most likely Locomon, Isamu ran up the mountain hoping to reach the tracks before the train passed. To his surprise, however, a white line appeared beside them and Locomon could be seen coming towards them.

Locomon slowed to a halt with the passenger car in front of the two. "Thought something odd was going on here," Locomon said. "So, you wanna get in or not?"

"Seeing as there's warmth and _actual_ safety in there…" Wormmon said.

"Don't have to tell me twice, partner," Isamu said as he walked into the car. When they got in, they found, to their surprise and delight, both Daichi and Dracomon.

"Hey, guys," Daichi said as he stood up to greet them. "Thought we'd lost you for a while."

"At least until we saw Togemogumon and some red thing," Dracomon added. "What happened?"

"Kind of a long story," Wormmon said. He hopped down off Isamu's arms and took the seat next to Dracomon.

"So quick question," Isamu said, changing the subject. "How is Locomon able to create tracks?"

Daichi answered, "Well, the way he says it, it looks like he met up with that Wizardmon Kiyoko told us about. I'm sure you can guess the rest."

"Hey Digimon, hey Digimon," Isamu said to himself. "So is Kiyoko on board?"

"Not yet," Daichi admitted, "but we found you guys pretty quickly, so maybe we'll—" But he was interrupted by an odd sight; a strange black hole with a swirling yellow design appeared on the ceiling of the car.

* * *

><p><strong>What is that? Does it have anything to do with Kiyoko? And how's she faring? FInd out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!<strong>

**Hope you're all enjoying this. Well, I gotta go. Volunteering at the library and all that stuff.**

**This is CF signing out.**


	31. Return

**Another day, another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Any relation to this story and the actual Digimon franchise is coincidental.**

**LAST TIME:  
>ISAMU: When we woke up, Wormmon and I found ourselves in the cabin of what appeared to be a human woman. Except, she wasn't human; she was Arukenimon, a spider Digimon looking to invite us for dinner. Luckily, I wasn't so easily fooled, so we got the jump on her and defeated her. After that, Locomon came up and we got in. With Daichi already onboard, that just leaves Kiyoko. With luck, we'll find her soon.<strong>

**Chapter 31  
><strong>**Return**

Kiyoko held Gatomon close to her as they rolled down the mountain. Kiyoko couldn't stop screaming, both in fear and in pain. It wasn't long, however, before she found a new reason; a large black circle, bigger than her body, with a swirling yellow design. Kiyoko knew that she was going to hit it; what would happen when she did was the mystery. All she could do was hold Gatomon closer, try to warn her about the mysterious object, and wait for the result. If anyone had been watching, they would have seen the two disappear into the circle before it disappeared with them.

* * *

><p>Kiyoko awoke in a pile of grass. As she struggled to stand and get her bearings, she slowly realized that she was in some sort of suburban area; there were houses in a row with light coming through the windows. Kiyoko now realized that night had fallen. Had she been asleep that long? Was Gatomon still…?<p>

Suddenly remembering her partner, Kiyoko nervously looked around, the house lights being her only chance for sight. Thankfully, she found Gatomon also getting up. "Kiyoko?" she asked in a daze. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure," Kiyoko answered. "I think we're in some sort of suburb area. You know any places like that in the Digital World?"

"I may not be an atlas like Wormmon," Gatomon said, "but let me think." As Gatomon tried to concentrate her thoughts on their location, Kiyoko looked around. Being here reminded her of her own world. From the lawn they were standing in to the street behind them, Kiyoko felt as if she were back at the house she once lived in.

_Wait,_ she thought to herself, _this place _does_ look like my old neighborhood._ Curious, she went to where the property ended and where the next began. She looked at a mailbox standing near the street. She peered at the side of the mailbox to see what kind of creature or creatures lived here. To both her amazement and anxiousness, the words written on it were Japanese, reading "Matsuki Residence."

"Gatomon," Kiyoko barely managed to say. "I think I know where we are." Gatomon stared up from her concentration, which was failing anyway, and met Kiyoko's indescribable gaze. " I think we're outside Shibuya."

"I don't think I've heard of that," Gatomon said. "How would you know what it's called?"

"Because I've lived here," Kiyoko answered. "Gatomon, we're in the human world. Not only that, but this is where I used to live."

Gatomon stared in shock. "How is that possible?"

Kiyoko thought for a second. "That circle," she said. "It must have been a portal of some kind."

"But how do we know this isn't a trick?" Gatomon asked.

"Good point," Kiyoko nodded. Slowly, she put her index and thumb together and placed them in her mouth, making a loud whistle. Suddenly, as if in response, a dog started barking. "That's the Ayanos' dog," Kiyoko explained. "It always barks like that when someone whistles. No Digi-Agent simulation could duplicate that."

Suddenly, the door of the house the stood in front of opened. "Stupid dog," a male voice muttered angrily, one that made Kiyoko cringe in fear. "Why's it gotta be barking at this time of…" The man in the doorway looked at the two visitors in his yard.

"You again!" he yelled, with more malice than before. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from here? I knew you were worthless, but does that mean you hafta be stupid, too?" He slipped his left shoe off his foot and threw it at the two. He just missed only because Kioyko dodged in time. "Now get out of here, and take that ugly cat with you! And if I see you so much as hanging around here again, you'll wish you never even knew my name!" He was about to grab the other shoe when Kiyoko picked Gatomon up and ran down the street, leaving the man to hurl more threats and insults.

"Believe me," she said, mostly to herself, "I already wish it." She ran until they were in a park, which was deserted for the night. There were only the street lights surrounding it. She let Gatomon down, kneeled down herself, and panted from having run so fast.

"Who was that?" was the inevitable question that passed Gatomon's lips.

"Hayato," Kiyoko answered. "The man who legally calls himself my father." Gatomon saw a few tears fall from Kiyoko's face.

"I can see why you left," Gatomon said. But something in that statement made Gatomon feel contradictory. She realized it almost automatically. "Hey wait. You said you left because he didn't even notice you. He sure seemed to take a lot of notice back there." Kiyoko almost stopped crying. "And he said that he told you not to come back, but you told me you ran away on your own, without him knowing." At this point, the tears stopped and all Kiyoko could do was remain silent and turn away. "Is there something you're not telling us? Telling me?"

Kiyoko sighed, with signs of crying again soon. "You're right. I told you that he neglected me and acted like I wasn't there. I spent a lot of days wishing that was true. Hayato was cruel to me from the day I first walked into his house. He always said he only kept me around because Mom wanted me. After she died, it was like any happiness left in that house died with her. Hayato would shout at me simply for existing. Finally, he'd had it. He dragged me to the front door, threw this pack at me," she motioned to the pack on her waist, "and told me to leave and never come back." Kiyoko started crying again. This time, though, Gatomon could do nothing but put a paw on her shoulder.

"How sentimental," a voice said. Kiyoko thought it was Gatomon, as the voice was very similar, right down to the gender. But she reasoned that the voice's malicious tone would never belong to her partner. She looked up, dried her eyes and saw something peculiar; another creature that looked like Gatomon. However, the creature was mostly black and its gloves were purple. Kiyoko also noticed that its tail lacked a Holy Ring.

Gatomon also took notice of her dark lookalike. "Who are you? And how did you get here?"

"Call me BlackGatomon," the black cat said. "Seems like you've been through a lot in your life," she said to Kiyoko. "Death, being unloved, kicked out, it's a wonder you still go on, Kiyoko." Kiyoko bowed her head and cried some more, barely realizing that BlackGatomon knew her name.

"Do you know us?" Gatomon asked for her.

"More than you both realize," BlackGatomon answered.

"How did you get here?" Gatomon repeated.

"I have very special powers that allow me to travel to the human world at will."

"Did you bring us here?" Gatomon asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," BlackGatomon taunted.

Gatomon turned to Kiyoko. "Come on," she said. "Let's get out of here."

"Oh yes, by all means, go," BlackGatomon said. "But _where_ will you go? The Digital World isn't exactly across the street, you know. And even if you do, Kiyoko here just had to relive some of her worst memories. Memories of loss and pain."

"Shut up!" Gatomon yelled. "Get up, Kiyoko, we're leaving." But Kiyoko didn't stand. She still was on her hands and knees, tears falling down her face.

"She's right, Gatomon" she said, not even looking up. "We don't know how to get back. And even if we do, how do we know we'll end up with the guys? We were there for almost a week before they found us."

"Kiyoko," Gatomon said, "don't listen to her." Gatomon wanted to hit BlackGatomon, but found that she seemed to lack the resolve to do so.

"When we saw Hayato, I realized something," Kiyoko continued, not even acknowledging Gatomon's plea. "I'm nothing. Without someone who cares about me, I'm just a little girl. I can't do anything for you guys. I can't even talk back to Hayato without shaking in fear."

Suddenly, Gatomon moved her paw forward and slapped Kiyoko. She held her cheek and looked up for the first time. "Kiyoko," Gatomon said with a fiery determination in her eyes, "what do you mean no one cares about you? You've got me, right? Daichi, Isamu, Dracomon Wormmon… everyone you've met in the Digital World cares about you." She paused, placed a paw on her shoulder, and spoke more softly. "We'll find a way back. And if we don't find the guys right away, we'll look for them. They found us, so we'll just have to find them. Your crest is willpower, right? All that means is that you never give up even when things don't look promising."

"Strong words, kitty," BlackGatomon said. "But it'll take more than that to make that little girl think she's worth anything."

Something in BlackGatomon's last sentence grabbed Kiyoko's attention instantly. "A 'little girl?'" she repeated. She slowly stood up and said. "Only one other person has called me that."

"Who?" Gatomon asked. "Hayato?"

"No," Kiyoko answered. "Whatever he called me, it was much worse than that. We both know, Gatomon."

"We do?"

"It makes sense. You two were so similar when you were Angewomon that first time. What's to stop you from being too different one stage down?" She pointed at BlackGatomon. "I know who you are now, BlackGatomon. Or should I say LadyDevimon?"

Gatomon just stared in wide-eyed shock, but BlackGatomon just chuckled. "Well, you're obviously better than I gave you credit for."

"That's LadyDevimon?" Gatomon asked. "But how? I destroyed her myself. And her egg should have been purified at the Village of Beginnings."

"It would have been," BlackGatomon said, "if my superior hadn't managed to collect my data while it was headed there and hatch me the right way."

"The right way?" Gatomon repeated darkly.

"Not only that, but he made me even better. I was infused with the data of another Agent that your friends destroyed: Cerberumon. Now, I can open portals to and from the human world."

Kiyoko got up. "Take us back, now!" she said angrily.

"Oh, I was thinking of making another portal back to the Digital World," BlackGatomon chuckled, "but I didn't exactly plan on taking you with me. Enjoy your self-pity, Kiyoko." She held her hand up and something black appeared in front of it.

"Oh, no you don't!" Kiyoko said. Feeling a renewed strength, Gatomon ran up to BlackGatomon with a Lightning Paw and punched her away from the portal.

"Thanks, Kiyoko," Gatomon said. "You're lack of confidence was beginning to weaken me for a bit. But now I'm ready to kick some tail."

Kiyoko smiled. "Hey, all it took was realizing this was LadyDevimon's work. That she was doing this to me."

BlackGatomon stood up. "Well, you seem to have missed one tiny detail; I not only look like Gatomon, but I've got the moves as well. Lightning Paw!" With as much speed as Gatomon, she jumped and punched Gatomon in the face. Gatomon got back up and returned the punch, followed by BlackGatomon's. Kiyoko was reminded of the slapfight that occurred the last time they fought.

Kiyoko pulled out her D-Power and a card. "Actually, Blackie," she said, enjoying the renaming of their enemy, "there's at least one move you don't know." She ran to Gatomon and removed the Holy Ring.

_Digi-Modify! Digi-Egg of Kindness, activate! Gatomon Armor Digivolve to… Opossumon, Fun-Loving Kindness!_

"And here it is," Opossumon said, continuing from Kiyoko's earlier statement. "Balloon Blast!" She threw several balloons at BlackGatomon, too numerous to dodge. And without any long range attacks, she quickly succumbed to the bursting projectiles. When the view was clear, BlackGatomon lay on the ground. Some sort of dark substance was flowing out of her like steam.

"What is that stuff?" Kiyoko asked.

"This is just a guess," Opossumon said as she De-Digivolved to Gatomon, "but I think it's because she's in the human world. Data in its purest form can't exist in this world."

"And without data," Kiyoko finished, "she won't be destroyed and reconfigured like other Digimon." BlackGatomon started crawling slowly the portal she made earlier, left unattended by the earlier battle.

"Kiyoko, that's our ticket home," Gatomon said. "If she gets there first, she'll close it from inside."

"Right." Kiyoko and Gatomon started to run, but BlackGatomon's sudden "Wait!" stopped them.

"This portal can only take one being," she said, still holding a smile despite her weakened state. "Once one of you enters, it will shut for good. And I don't have the strength left to make another." She chuckled to herself as she crawled forward.

"What do you think?" Gatomon asked.

Kiyoko thought for a second. BlackGatomon was inching closer to the portal. Kiyoko realized that if the black cat reached it, not only would they be that much farther away from reaching the others, assuming they were even in the Digital World, but BlackGatomon could either heal from the virus or, if she was destroyed, she might return like she did before, stronger then ever. But if the portal could only stand one jump…

"That's it!" she said aloud. "Gatomon, stay close to me." She held her arms out and Gatomon, taking the hint, jumped into them. Once she held her partner tight, Kiyoko ran for the portal and jumped before BlackGatomon could reach a claw into it. Kiyoko and Gatomon disappeared, and the portal with them.

All BlackGatomon could do was scream, "KIYOKO!" in anger as she disappeared into oblivion.

* * *

><p>"So is Kiyoko on board?" Isamu asked.<p>

"Not yet," Daichi admitted, "but we found you guys pretty quickly, so maybe we'll—" But he was interrupted by an odd sight; a strange black hole with a yellow design appeared on the ceiling of the car.

Suddenly, both Kiyoko and Gatomon fell through it. The hole disappeared, leaving the ceiling bare.

"—find her just as quickly," Daichi finished with amazement in his voice.

Kiyoko stood up with Gatomon still in her arms. She looked around and saw Daichi, Isamu, and both of their respective Digimon. "We made it," she whispered. "Gatomon, we made it!"

"So, uh," Dracomon said, "where've you been?"

* * *

><p>"LadyDevimon, huh?" Isamu said. Everyone had just finished relating the events that happened to each of them, Kiyoko being the last. "Now that's something that even <em>I <em>haven't heard of."

"If this really is GranDracmon we're talking about," Daichi said, "he must be more dangerous than I originally thought. And I was worried already."

"One thing that's still bugging me," Wormmon interjected.

"Clever word choice," Dracomon said.

Wormmon ignored him. "How did you know that portal would still take two of you?"

"Here's the beauty part," Kiyoko giggled: "I didn't. I just figured it could take two at once. I figured that, as long as I held Gatomon tightly, it wouldn't have been able to tell the difference between one and two together."

"Now that's what I call willpower at its finest," Daichi said: "looking for a way to win even when no one said it was possible."

Kiyoko suddenly looked down. "Listen, I'm sorry with not being upfront about you with my past earlier. It's something I'm not too proud of and just wish I could forget. I guess I just kept telling myself that if I repeated it enough times, maybe it would be true. I swear, though, everything else was on the level."

"Not a problem, Kiyoko," Daichi said. He stood up and sat next to her. "And I promise you, when this is over, I'll help you so you _can_ forget it."

"Hey," Wormmon whispered to the others, "you think Daichi might be…" But before he could finish, he felt something hit his head. He turned to find Dracomon staring at him.

"Please don't," he said, "you're making me sick."

"Healthy relationship," Isamu said to himself.

Suddenly, there was a whistle that banished all other thoughts from their minds. "All right, kids. We've now arrived on the other side of the mountain." Locomon slowed to a stop and opened the doors to the car. Everyone stepped outside. "Oh, and kids…" Locomon said. They all turned to face the engine. "Good luck." Having said his good-bye, Locomon started to steam up and moved along the tracks.

* * *

><p><strong>That's three Digi-Destined and three Digimon accounted for. Up next is GranDracmon. What is this guy like? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!<strong>

**At the risk of seeming non-humble, I'm realy proud of this next arc. I'm sure you'll like it. But you'll just have to read it for yourselves to see if you agree with me.**

**This is CF signing out.**


	32. Castle

**Just read.**

**Disclaimer: Digimon's not mine. Happy now? Hey, be glad SOPA's not around; otherwise, I'd be arrested anyway.**

**LAST TIME:  
>KIYOKO: When we got thrown off Locomon, Gatomon and I landed in the human world. Unfortunately, we landed near my so-called father's house. It really shook me up, something a BlackGatomon, who was really LadyDevimon come back to life, tried to take advantage of. But after a little talk from Gatomon, I was able to pull myself together, and we put that cat down a second time. Using another portal, we managed to get back to the Digital World and with the boys. Daichi told us both about something called GranDracmon, who sounds like the leader of the Digi-Agents. Sure hope we're ready for this.<strong>

**Chapter 32  
>Castle<strong>

The land was little more than a barren wasteland. The only trees for miles were dead ones stripped of their leaves, and those were few and far between. The ground was mostly rock, and cracks littered the landscape.

"I'll say this," Kiyoko said. "GranDracmon sure knows how to make himself feel at home."

"Speaking of His Awfulness," Isamu spoke up, "how do we intend to get into the castle?"

"I'm thinking," Daichi replied. "If he was able to get LadyDevimon before she made it to the Village of Beginnings, he must be pretty smart; smart enough to know that she was destroyed in the first place, how to retrieve her data, and give her those extra powers you mentioned. So I doubt sneaking in will be our best option."

"Maybe we could set something up," Kiyoko suggested, "something to get his attention."

"This whole getting-rid-of-the-Digi-Agents thing seemed to work better when we just had to wait for them to come along," Dracomon said.

"Maybe," Gatomon pointed out, "but this guy's supposed to be the leader."

"You think maybe that's why we had that dream?" Kiyoko asked.

"I can't see any other reason," Daichi answered.

"What do you know about GranDracmon?" Isamu asked. "As a Digimon?"

"Very little," Daichi answered. "I tried looking him up on the Analyzer, but I think it has to be near a Digivice whose owner _has_ seen what I'm looking for before it can work like that."

"In other words…?" Dracomon asked.

"None of us has actually seen GranDracmon yet," Daichi explained, "so I can't just look up information on him on command."

"That stinks," Dracomon interjected.

"So now what?" Isamu asked. "We know next to nothing about this guy, or his plans for that matter. And to find out, we'd have to get inside Castle Drac, but we can't because we don't have a plan because we know nothing about him. I hate these vicious circles."

"What we need is a way to get in without looking suspicious," Kiyoko said. They all thought for a second.

"Hold on," Daichi said. Everyone looked up at him. He turned to the two humans. "You guys remember the story of the Trojan Horse?"

* * *

><p>A large, black bug walked across the wasteland, heading in the direction of Castle Drac. In his large pincers, he carried three humans, tied to the pincers with silk-like string. As the castle came closer the humans started to struggle. "Let us go, you freak!" the girl shouted. The giant insect ignored her and kept walking.<p>

He approached the gates, guarded by two Bakemon holding spears. They saw him coming and pointed their weapons at him. "Halt! State your business," one of them said.

"I merely wish to present GranDracmon with these humans," the insect said.

"You better let us go now, you big jerk!" the girl yelled once more.

"Kiyoko," said the boy next to her, with gloves poking out from his bonds, "you're only going to make things worse us."

"Well, we can't just sit here doing nothing!" the girl shouted.

"Wait. Kiyoko," one of the Bakemon whispered to himself. He floated up to the pincers and inspected the humans. "Inform Lord GranDracmon immediately. He'll want to see this." The other Bakemon floated into the castle. "You," the first pointed at the insect, "come with me." He floated toward the gates and the insect followed.

* * *

><p>"Lord GranDracmon," the Bakemon said as he reached his master's quarters.<p>

"What is it?" a calm, dark voice asked. "This had better be important."

"A Digimon has come to our gates, carrying three humans," the Bakemon reported. "One of them is a female that goes by the name of Kiyoko."

A figure, reclining and wrapped in shadow, brought his hand to his chin. "Hmm. Ah yes, LadyDevimon's last playmate." He chuckled to himself. "Then the other two must be her Digi-Destined friends." The figure got up and walked to the central chamber. "This should be interesting."

* * *

><p>Bakemon led the insect to the castle's central chamber and told him to wait. He did not have to, however. When the Bakemon left, another door opened, revealing a Digimon almost as large as he was. His build could have been described as a centaur, with four legs below his humanoid torso, except each leg sported a clawed foot. His human half was rather skinny, resembling the vampire that his name suggested. His face was covered by a three-pronged mask, which also hid the base of two horns. His back sported bat-like wings. The final feature was the most unique; two bullet-shaped attachments on the front upper leg joints that looked like they possessed semi-sentience, like those of attack dogs.<p>

"Well, well, well," he said in a rather charming voice. "So these must be the Digi-Destined brats I've been hearing so much about."

"And you must be GranDracmon," the gloved boy returned.

"Indeed," GranDracmon said. He looked toward the insect. "And who might you be?"

"I am GranKuwagamon," the insect said.

"So nice to meet a fellow Gran Digimon," GranDracmon said. "I must ask you where you got these humans. The last I heard, they had tumbled from Mount Snowcap. Of course, I had also heard that they survived their various trials."

"You planned everything that happened to us?" said a boy separate from the other two. This one wore goggles on his forehead.

"To the last detail," GranDracmon said.

GranKuwagamon decided to speak. "Actually, I found them on this side of the mountain. I attacked them and defeated them quite easily."

"As evidenced by your bringing them here," GranDracmon said. He walked around GranKuwagamon as though looking for something. "Odd. I thought they each had a Digimon with them."

"They did," GranKuwagamon explained. "When they were defeated, the goggle-headed one told them to run for safety. After some hesitation, the dragon Digimon took the other two and flew off. I only ended up with these three."

GranDracmon just shrugged. "No matter. If these Digimon are foolish, and they are, they will come here to try to rescue them."

"And they will succeed, buster!" the girl yelled.

GranDracmon bent down toward the girl. "Ah. Kiyoko, is it?" The girl just scowled. "LadyDevimon has told me a lot about you. Well, to be more accurate, BlackSalamon has told me a lot about you."

"Kiyoko," the gloved boy whispered, "you're just going to get us killed if you keep that up."

"On the contrary," GranDracmon said. "I intend to destroy you only after I round up your Digimon pals. I don't believe in making room for mistakes." He stood upright and snapped his fingers. A large amount of Bakemon floated into the room. "Take these three to the dungeons. And make sure you take their Digivices; I don't want any surprises."

The Bakemon cut the strings holding the humans to GranKuwagamon's pincers. The humans fell into the hands of other Bakemon waiting below them and carried them off.

"So," GranDracmon turned back to GranKuwagamon, "I have to ask what you wish in return."

"Merely to offer my services to you," the insect answered, bowing his head. "I am well aware of the Digi-Agents' plot to rule the world. I simply wish to be on the winning side."

GranDracmon chuckled. "I knew there was a reason I liked you. You'll make a fine asset to my organization."

* * *

><p>The Bakemon carried the humans to the lower levels of the castle. Although all three were struggling, Kiyoko was giving them the most difficult time. Still, she couldn't stop them from throwing her and her friends into one of the empty cells. Their Digivices had been taken from them during the trip. The Bakemon closed the cage-like door and left.<p>

When they were sure the Bakemon were gone, Isamu spoke first. "This may be just me, Kiyoko, but I think you overplayed your part."

"I was trying to make it sound convincing," Kiyoko defended. "GranDracmon sure bought it." She turned to Daichi. "So, what now?"

"We wait for our Digimon to free us," he answered. "GranDracmon was right, they would be here. He just doesn't know how soon."

"So, remind me why we had to use Wormmon as our 'Trojan Horse,'" Isamu said.

"For starters," Daichi explained, "he's a mega, so the story of taking down all our Digimon would be more believable. Second, he's a virus type, and like GranDracmon said, he has the same prefix as him."

"But what if he finds out?" Isamu asked.

"I'm betting that it'll take him a while to figure it out," Daichi answered.

"What are you talking about?" Kiyoko asked.

"Digivolution is nothing like the theory of evolution back home," Daichi explained, leaving some confusion in Kiyoko due to the seeming change of subjects. "Some Digimon at a higher level are actually the result of Digivolving from multiple lines." He took out one of his cards and showed it to Kiyoko. The title on it read "Kuwagamon." "I'm pretty sure GranKuwagamon is also part of the Kuwagamon line due to the name. I'm hoping that GranDracmon will think so too."

"Whatever your reasons, Daichi," Isamu said, "this whole plan had better work."

"As soon as they get here," Daichi said, "we'll reunite with GranKuwagamon and take GranDracmon by surprise."

* * *

><p><strong>Will Daichi's plan work? Where are the Digimon now? THe answers to these questions and more can be found on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!<strong>

**Sorry to leave you hanging like this, but, that's the way the story reads. (Oh come on, give me a break. I couldn't find an apt cookie/crumbling analogy.)**

**This is CF signing out.**


	33. Rescue

**Sorry this came so late, folks. (That is the last time I watch all of Nostalgia Critic's _Disneycember _special in one go). Anyways, it's here now, so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Digimon is a franchise I respect heavily. To say I own the series would be the ultimate of disrespect.**

**LAST TIME:  
>ISAMU: Getting into Castle Drac would be tricky. Daichi decided to go the Trojan Horse route, using GranKuwagamon to present us as prisoners to GranDracmon. Basically, we're supposed to stay in this dungeon until Dracomon and Gatomon come get us while GranKuwagamon poses as GranDracmon's latest stooge. This had better work.<strong>

**Chapter 33  
>Rescue<strong>

GranKuwagamon was walking down the halls of Castle Drac, under orders from GranDracmon to patrol the castle for any sign of the humans' Digimon. He looked left and right when he reached an intersection.

"Go," he whispered. Both Dracomon and Gatomon went out from under him and stuck close to the wall. They waited for GranKuwagamon to pass before making their first move.

Gatomon looked above them and saw a molding that acted like a thin shelf close to the roof. It looked just wide enough for her to walk on. "Dracomon," she whispered, "think you can get me up there?" Dracomon lifted her up by her paws and perched her on the molding. "Stay close to me," she said. "Cats are natural at sneaking around, so I can get you into places you normally wouldn't. And stay quiet."

"Like I didn't already know that," Dracomon muttered to himself.

Gatomon ran along the molding with nimble and silent movements. Dracomon flew behind her, his wings making little noise, not that it would have been heard while high above everything else.

"So, where are we headed?" Dracomon whispered.

"You heard GranDracmon," Gatomon answered. "Everyone is in the dungeons. We need to find some way to the lower levels."

"And what do we do when we get there?" Dracomon asked. "Not to put a dampener on any optimism you may have, but with these big castles, even the first floor can be a maze. And everyone knows that the downstairs parts are the worst."

"We'll just have to wing it," Gatomon replied. The two continued to move along the ceiling, switching sides from time to time to better explore the area. Finally, the two found a large door. They found a spot where they could observe it and waited. A Bakemon went to the door and when it opened, Dracomon and Gatomon could see stairs leading down.

"There's our path," Dracomon said. "Now what?"

"Just watch," Gatomon said smugly. She and Dracomon went to the area above the door and, once again, waited. Gatomon held her hand up to prevent Dracomon from moving away from their perch. Soon, the door opened and the Bakemon from before came out, mumbling about the things he had to go through during the day.

"Perfect," Gatomon whispered. She jumped off the windowsill, which surprised Dracomon, and landed in between the door and the edge of the doorway as it was about a foot from closing. She held her paws out and held the door open. Dracomon immediately understood and, after making sure no one was coming, quickly flew down into the opening Gatomon was keeping. Then Gatomon lowered herself down and slowly and carefully shut the door.

The two Digimon looked up to the ceiling. Unfortunately, there were no ledge-like structures they could use to avoid the sight of any Bakemon. "Dracomon," Gatomon whispered. "How long do you think you could carry me?"

"I guess we'll find out," Dracomon said. He lifted Gatomon by her paws and started flying down the stairs, staying as close to the ceiling as possible. Surprisingly, despite the added weight, Dracomon felt no need to touch down until they found another door, left slightly ajar. Gatomon inspected the room behind it by looking through the crack. When she gave the all clear signal, Dracomon flew in and let Gatomon down gently. She looked back through the door and checked for anyone else in the hall. She saw no one and closed the door.

The room they were in was not the dungeon. Instead, it was filled with furniture covered in ratty-looking sheets. But in the back of the room, they found a large computer. It was turned on and the screen showed its home page.

"What's this doing here?" Dracomon asked.

Gatomon walked up to the computer. "I think he uses this to keep an eye on the Digital World and his Agents."

"That must be how he knew we were coming," Dracomon said. "Hey, you think we could use this to find the dungeons?"

"It won't be easy," Gatomon said, "but it beats wandering around just waiting to get caught." She hopped into the chair in front of the computer and began typing on the keyboard; at the moment, she could only move the cursor. "This could take a while," she whispered. She turned to Dracomon and said, "Watch my back."

Dracomon turned to face the door, ready to strike if something came through it. After several minutes of silence, Dracomon turned back to Gatomon. "Find anything yet?"

"I just got a map of the castle," she answered, "but I'm not sure how to move between floors yet."

"At least we're getting somewhere," Dracomon pointed out.

"Maybe we could get you there faster," a creepy voice said. The two Digimon looked around but saw no one. "Won't this interest Lord GranDracmon?" it said. Soon, the sheets surrounding the furniture lifted themselves up, revealing the faces of Bakemon on them.

"We've been had," Gatomon said. "They were here spying on us."

"Well, they won't leave to tell anyone," Dracomon said. The Bakemon started getting closer. "You try to get that map up on the computer. I'll handle these goons." As Gatomon started typing madly on the computer, Dracomon unleashed a Dragon Breath, destroying some of the Bakemon.

"Poison Breath!" The remaining ghosts shot a pink mist out of their mouths.

"Sorry," Dracomon said, "but I'm not a big fan of morning breath." He started flapping his wings and blew the mist back to them. Many of the Bakemon started coughing. "Apparently, neither are you. Dragon Breath!" While the Bakemon were incapacitated by their own attack, Dracomon's attack hit them all and they vanished.

"Those guys definitely should have gone to the dentist," Dracomon said, as if getting in the last word.

"I found it," Gatomon exclaimed. Dracomon went to her and looked at the screen. It displayed what appeared to be a labyrinth, with twists and turns in every possible direction. "The dungeons are right here," Gatomon said. She pressed a few more buttons and a red dot appeared.

"Can you show us where we are?" Dracomon asked.

"How about in trouble?" a voice behind them said. The two Digimon turned around and saw GranDracmon looking down at them.

"But I beat all the Bakemon!" Dracomon complained loudly.

"Yes, you did," GranDracmon said matter-of-factly. "But they did inform me of your arrival to this room before they even began their assault. It wouldn't look too favorably on me if I had idiotic minions. Now," he reached down and picked up both Dracomon and Gatomon, "since you seem to be so interested in going to my dungeon, it seems as though the best option is to take you there myself."

* * *

><p>Kiyoko paced back and forth, waiting for their Digimon.<p>

"Well," Isamu started, breaking the silence, "if this doesn't work out, maybe she'll just bore a hole through the ground." Kiyoko realized what she was doing and stopped.

"Sorry," she said. "It's just been a while since we first got here. How long has it been?"

"Not sure," Daichi said. "I noticed after we got to the Digital World that my watch stopped working." He lifted the cuff of his right glove and revealed his digital watch; the numbers were missing.

Kiyoko sighed. "I just wish they'd hurry up and get here."

"You won't have to worry about that any longer," GranDracmon's voice echoed through the dungeon. The three humans ran up to the door and looked through it. GranDracmon was walking toward them, holding two silhouetted objects in his hand. He reached the door and the kids saw more clearly what he was holding.

"Dracomon!" "Gatomon!" Both Daichi and Kiyoko shouted almost simultaneously.

"Yes, I figured you were lonely without your Digimon," GranDracmon said almost tauntingly. "Now step back, unless you'd rather be destroyed now." The humans, with no chance to fight back, complied reluctantly. GranDracmon opened the cell door and threw the Digimon inside. He shut the door before anyone could try to escape.

"I'd love to stick around and chat," GranDracmon said, "but I have another Digimon to find and a world to conquer." Without another word, he left.

The humans finally dared themselves to move toward their partners. "Dracomon," Daichi said with concern in his voice. "Speak to me. Say something."

After a short silence, Dracomon whispered, "Something."

Daichi sighed with a smile. "Glad to know you're okay."

"How about you, Gatomon?" Kiyoko asked. She noticed that her Holy Ring was missing.

"Sorry, Kiyoko," Gatomon answered. "We tried to find you, but GranDracmon…"

"Don't worry," Kiyoko reassured. She picked Gatomon up and hugged her.

"What about Wormmon?" Isamu asked. "Do you guys know if he's been found out?"

"Tall, big, and ugly didn't say anything," Dracomon said. "If he knows, he's not showing it."

"Then there's still a chance," Daichi said.

"Daichi," Isamu said sternly, "so far, everything about this plan of yours is going downhill. If we make it out of here alive, remind me never to listen to your plans again."

"What's with the hostility, Isamu?" Kiyoko asked.

Isamu sighed. "Sorry. I'm just a little worried about Wormmon. Right now, he's the only Digimon out there."

"Hey, I know Wormmon," Dracomon said. "He's definitely one tough cookie. And as a mega, he can take care of GranDracmon easily."

"I hope you're right," Isamu whispered, mostly to himself.

* * *

><p>GranKuwagamon continued to walk around the halls of Castle Drac, pretending to look around for any signs of other Digimon. If Daichi's plan was working, Dracomon and Gatomon would have found the others by now and were on their way to reunite with him soon.<p>

"GranKuwagamon, sir!" he heard one of the Bakemon say. GranKuwagamon turned toward the direction of the voice. The Bakemon that spoke was coming toward him. "Lord GranDracmon wishes me to inform you that two of the Digimon have been taken prisoner, so only one remains." GranKuwagamon mentally gasped; his friends were captured and now it was up to him to save everyone. "Also," Bakemon continued, "we have learned the identity of the third Digimon: Wormmon." GranKuwagamon felt his heart sink again.

Still, to avoid suspicion, he continued to act like GranDracmon's new hench-mon. "That may be good to know, but it doesn't help us find him any faster. It only took us this long to find those two." He paused for a moment to think about how to handle the situation. He knew that Dracomon and Gatomon would have gotten caught only if they stayed in one place long enough; for them to do that, they would have to be doing something important.

"Where were they captured?" he asked.

"In the head computer room," Bakemon answered, "where Lord GranDracmon obtains and stores his information."

"Let's head there, then," GranKuwagamon said. "It might provide a clue as to where this Wormmon is." Bakemon turned and led the way to the door that opened to the lower levels. The two continued until they reached the computer room. To GranKuwagamon's disappointment, the screen was in what looked like its default mode.

As Bakemon searched everywhere for a clue to lead him to Wormmon (not realizing that Wormmon was in fact right next to him), GranKuwagamon began to go through his options. At the moment, the only thing of any interest was the computer that took up most of the room. _If only there was a way to figure out what they were doing with it,_ he thought.

"Bakemon," he said firmly. Bakemon snapped to attention. "Is it possible to access the last thing that was done on this computer?"

"I think so," Bakemon said, floating to the computer. He hovered over the keyboard and began typing a sequence. "Lucky for you I know how to work this thing," he said as he continued typing. Finally, the screen changed into what looked like a map.

"What is this?" GranKuwagamon asked.

"I may be wrong," Bakemon said, "but it looks like a layout of the castle's lower floor. And that dot," he pointed to a red dot on the edge of the map, "I'm pretty sure that's where the dungeon is."

GranKuwagamon studied the map. "Just so I'm clear," he said, "where exactly are we?" Bakemon started typing again and a blue dot appeared on the screen. What amazed GranKuwagamon was that it wasn't that far from the dungeon. "If those Digimon had known about this, they would have found their friends easily. Bakemon, send all available forces to scour this entire floor. I'll take the dungeon area and keep an eye on the humans."

"Sir!" Bakemon said and floated away. GranKuwagamon took one last look at the map and went back into the hall. Relying on his memory, he went down the halls trying to find the dungeon. Walking in this dark area made him feel nervous, like somebody was watching him.

After making one last turn, he found a row of caged doors. Realizing he'd made it, he began to search them for his companions. He soon realized that he and the others were probably the only ones who tried to break into Castle Drac, or at least the only ones GranDracmon wanted to imprison, because every cell he checked was empty. It wasn't long before he heard noises that sounded like speaking. Going on that alone, GranKuwagamon followed the sound.

As he walked down one more row, he finally saw the humans and the other two Digimon. "GranKuwagamon!" Isamu nearly shouted. "Are you alright? GranDracmon hasn't found out yet, has he?"

"Relax, Isamu," GranKuwagamon reassured, "as far as I can tell, he doesn't even suspect a thing."

"Of course, 'as far as you can tell' doesn't account for much," a voice said suddenly. GranKuwagamon turned and found GranDracmon stepping out of the shadows. "I will say it was a good attempt, though."

"But how?" Daichi yelled.

"You really must think I'm so stupid as to not have a trick or two up my own sleeve," GranDracmon replied. "When I brought those two Digimon here, I only went to the nearest corner. When I heard that the final Digimon was a Wormmon, I mentally went through his Digivolution line, just in case. And when the loudmouthed dragon mentioned he was currently at mega level, it all fit together. I sent one of the Bakemon up to give him the news of his friends' capture and waited in a room next to the computer room. When he said he would go to the dungeon personally, I followed him, far enough away to remain hidden, until I could be absolutely sure of his motives."

"You seem to have everything figured out, don't you," GranKuwagamon said.

"Information is power," GranDracmon replied. "And I exude power."

GranKuwagamon grunted as if in disgust. "I think that's actually that cheap cologne you're wearing." He quickly turned to the Digi-Destined. "Stand back." When everyone moved back, his pincers glowed. "Dimension Scissors!" He closed his pincers together and shot out a purple energy X at the bars of the cell door. The X pushed itself against the door, but it disappeared, leaving only a purple afterglow on the bars.

"Ha!" GranDracmon laughed. "Did you really think that would work? The bars are reinforced with Chrome Digizoid. Mere force won't get them to open."

Daichi kept his gaze on the bars and the X; the glow had curiously extended to the other side of the bars. He thought about the name of GranKuwagamon's attack when something came to him. He took a spare card from his pocket and threw it at the door. The card touched one of the bars at the glow and passed through it effortlessly before landing on the other side.

With little time to waste, Daichi yelled, "GranKuwagamon, run at the bars. Now!" he added before the insect Digimon could protest. GranKuwagamon complied and pushed his head through the bars, much to the surprise of everyone, until his whole body was in the cell. The X on the bars then vanished.

"What just…?" was the phrase on everyone's lips before Daichi spoke.

"Your attack, it's not just an attack; it allows you to go between space and transports you anywhere."

"And in this case," GranDracmon said with a delightfully evil tone, "it brought you into this very cell."

"Not for long," GranKuwagamon countered, "not if what Daichi's saying is true. Hang on to me, guys!" The Digi-Destined and Digimon climbed on to GranKuwagamon's back. "Dimension Scissors!" He shot another energy X onto the wall of the cell. The X stuck to the wall and GranKuwagamon flew toward it. The group barely heard GranDracmon almost scream in surprise and anger before they hit the wall, only to quickly regain their sight of the outside world. They looked behind them and saw another X disappearing from the rocky ground.

"Yes!" Kiyoko shouted. "We're out!"

"But now we're worse off than before," Isamu quickly noted. "Not to sound pessimistic here, but our Digivices are gone, Gatomon's Holy Ring is gone, so all we have to fight GranDracmon with are our Digimon in their current forms."

"Okay, I admit," Daichi said, "he's better than I thought."

"You have that right," a voice below them yelled. "Crystal Revolution!" Several crystal shards the size of small boulders came flying at them. GranKuwagamon couldn't keep his balance and fell. He hit the ground, the Digi-Destined tumbling off his back. When they got up, they saw GranDracmon standing in front of them with scores of Bakemon behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this looks great. At their current power, do the Digi-Destined stand a chance? Let's hope so. To know for sure, though, tune in to the next installment of Digimon: Digital Monsters!<strong>

**Ooh, climax time, ladies and gents. I guess it's a good thing I got this in so late, huh? Now we can get the next part in quickly, assuming work at my grandma's ends early.**

**This is CF signing out.**


	34. Slayer

**As promised, a new chapter. Trust me, this one's good.**

**Disclaimer: Okay! Okay! I confess! I don't really own Digimon. I'm just a lowly fanfic author with nothing better to do with my life. I admit it all! (A little much?)**

**LAST TIME:  
>DAICHI: Dracomon and Gatomon went through their part of the mission: locating the dungeon and getting us out. Unfortuantely, they were caught by GranDracmon, who threw them in with us. GranKuwagagmon then took up the job to find us. When he did, though, it only got worse. GranDracmon had played us for fools the entire time. We still managed to escape the cell, but not GranDracmon's wrath. Now we're in a final showdown with this guy. Fasten your seatbelts, boys and girls. This is going to be quite a battle.<strong>

**Chapter 34  
>Slayer<strong>

"Now, Digi-Destined," GranDracmon gloated, "time to die!"

Dracomon slowly stood up. "Really? I must need a new watch, then, 'cause I could have sworn it was time to kick your sorry butt."

"And how do you plan to do that?" GranDracmon asked, still sounding as smooth-tongued as ever. "Your combined power is at its maximum given the current conditions, and the only chance you all have of stopping me is in the hands of one of my Bakemon." He gestured to the Bakemon horde flanking him.

"That doesn't mean we'll stop trying," Gatomon said. She held her claws out ready to fight.

"No!" GranKuwagamon said to them. "You two handle the Bakemon, try to find the Digivices. I'm the only one who stands any chance against GranDracmon now."

"And that chance," GranDracmon said, clenching his fist and covering it with his other hand, "is slim."

"Better than nothing," GranKuwagamon returned. He opened his wings and flew at the beastly vampire. Dracomon and Gatomon also ran in, but were quickly surrounded by Bakemon.

"This guy really doesn't take chances, does he?" Dracomon said.

"And without my Holy Ring, this won't be easy," Gatomon added.

"Hey, if I could take them out with ease, you should too," Dracomon assured. "Dragon Breath!" He poured a stream of yellow-orange flames onto the Bakemon. Gatomon also attacked with a Lightning Paw. GranKuwagamon meanwhile slammed his pincers across GranDracmon's legs, hoping to knock him over.

The humans stood removed from the battle. "I feel so helpless," Kiyoko said. "Normally I'm right there with a card to help Gatomon, but without my D-Power…"

"Don't think we don't feel the same way, Kiyoko," Daichi said. "All we can do at this point is try to help our Digimon by directing their movements."

"And finding your Digivices while you're at it," Isamu added. "I'm not sure how long GranKuwagamon can keep this up." GranKuwagamon tried a Dimension Scissor, one of many previous attempts, but GranDracmon didn't seem too fazed, countering with a Crystal Revolution attack. "Try to keep an eye on the Bakemon," Isamu suggested, "see which one has our Digivices. I'll make sure GranKuwagamon isn't getting his head carapace handed to him."

Daichi and Kiyoko turned to the many Bakemon trying to attack the other Digimon. They found that the ghost Digimon were not much of a threat to them, relieving some of the humans' tension. Because of this, it was easy to watch the various Bakemon without having to turn to their Digimon every five seconds.

After a minute or so, Daichi saw one of the Bakemon, rather removed from the others and holding something in his hand. Dracomon was the closer of the two Digimon. "Dracomon!" Daichi yelled. The dragon turned to his human partner. "That way!" Daichi shouted, pointing to his left. Dracomon turned to find the lone Bakemon.

"Got it!" he acknowledged. "Dragon Breath!" He attacked the Bakemon and, as it disappeared, the object in its hand flew toward him. Dracomon caught it and saw that it was Isamu's D-3. "Get this to Isamu!" he yelled and threw it to the humans. Daichi caught it and shouted at Isamu before throwing it to him. Isamu barely noticed it before catching it.

GranDracmon was surprised, but chuckled. "You may have gotten one Digivice back," he said to Isamu, "but it does you the least good. This overgrown beetle has already reached his highest stage." GranKuwagamon suddenly threw himself onto GranDracmon, his pincers just inches away from his opponent's head only because the vampire held them back.

"'Overgrown beetle,' huh?" he said. "That's a far cry from 'fellow Gran Digimon.'"

"The perspective helps," GranDracmon returned. He shifted his arms so that GranKuwagamon ended up being flipped over. The beetle Digimon managed to get up, but had a hard time doing so and was near exhaustion by the end.

"If any of you can help out," he said to the others, "now might be a good time."

"We're working on it," Daichi said, not taking his gaze off the constantly moving Bakemon. "Turns out that last Bakemon only had Isamu's Digivice." GranDracmon chuckled.

"We can't give up yet, GranKuwagamon," Isamu said. "We're the only ones who can stand a chance at fighting him."

"What chance could you possibly have?" GranDracmon gloated. "I am the most powerful Digimon in existence, and once you're all out of the way, I will rule the world!"

"As if you didn't already," GranKuwagamon said as he stood up fully. "You Digi-Agents have ruled over us using fear and power as your only weapons."

"Oh, how simple-minded you are," GranDracmon said. "You act as though we're only interested in ruling the Digital World, little realizing that another world is ripe for the taking."

"What world is he talking about?" Kiyoko asked.

A brief second passed before Daichi said, "I think I know. We all should, because we've all been there." There was a pause of understanding as the other humans' faces shifted into an expression of surprise and fear. "Ours," Daichi answered for them.

"The Digi-Agents don't want this world," Kiyoko said.

"They want to rule the human world!" Isamu finished.

"What a clever bunch of children you are," GranDracmon said. "When I am done with you all, I will take my army and take over your pathetic world. The creatures there will crumble before our might."

"Why?" Isamu said, his head bowed and fist clenched. "Why would you want to take over our world?"

"Why not?" GranDracmon countered. "I am intelligent, all powerful; if those are not qualifications for leadership over all, I don't know what are."

"You're right," Isamu said darkly. "You don't know!"

GranKuwagamon started walking toward GranDracmon. "He who claims power and intelligence as grounds for leadership," he said, "has no business calling himself a leader."

"If that's what you think," GranDracmon said, "then maybe you should listen better. Death Scream!" The attachments on his front legs suddenly opened their mouths and wailed an unnatural sound. Everyone covered their ears to block it, even the Bakemon, but they could still hear it clearly as though nothing could stop it from reaching their ears.

"Do you now see my power?" GranDracmon asked them. "If the power of the dead does not give me the right to rule over all I see and know, then for what other reason could I possibly exist?"

GranKuwagamon grunted and said, "I… don't know." He took a step forward, surprising GranDracmon. "But this… isn't… it! Dimension… Scissor!" As he called his attack, he paused to allow himself to concentrate above the noise. He unleashed his attack and it successfully hit, causing the screaming to stop and GranDracmon to reel in pain.

The Bakemon were also getting their bearings after suffering from their master's attack. "Guys, now!" Daichi yelled. "While we've got the advantage!" Their Digimon began to strike many of the Bakemon in rapid succession, which left them more dazed than before.

GranDracmon, meanwhile, was just recovering from GranKuwagamon's latest attack. "Unh! How are you able to keep fighting?" he asked.

"At the risk of sounding cliché," GranKuwagamon answered, "because I have something worth fighting for."

"It's not just you, buddy," Isamu added. "We all do. We're fighting for a better cause than you could, GranDracmon, for reasons that make yours seem more shallow than they are."

"And together," they said at once, "we will stop you here and now!" Suddenly, both of them began to glow green and the light receded into Isamu's D-3.

"What is this?" GranDracmon asked. "It's just not possible. You can't Digivolve; you've already reached your highest level!"

"This is where we one-up you in intelligence, GranDracmon," Isamu said. "There is a level beyond mega; it just takes some time and effort to reach, and not many Digimon can attain it. But its power is the stuff of legends." He held his D-3 at GranKuwagamon. "Now let's find out what this new level of power looks like!" A green light, similar to what appeared when Wormmon first Warp Digivolved, shot out of the D-3 and touched GranKuwagamon's body.

"GranKuwagamon Mode Change to…" GranKuwagamon suddenly stood up on his hind legs, and his fore- and middle legs fused together to form arms, with a set of claws protruding from his new gauntlets. His head reformatted; the pincers became much straighter and his head only had one red eye. His wings looked more like a metal X with yellow lining; in fact, his entire body seemed to be composed out of metal. "GrandisKuwagamon!"

Everyone stared at the awesome sight in front of them. Even Isamu couldn't move or speak. Instead, GrandisKuwagamon did it for him. "Your reign ends today, GranDracmon."

"You really think a new look will stop me?" GranDracmon asked. "Ha! All this means is that I have a new enemy to defeat."

"We shall see," GrandisKuwagamon said. "Grandis Scissors!" He jumped up and crossed his arms, his claws glowing as he did. He slashed the attachments on GranDracmon's legs, destroying them effortlessly and causing their host to scream in pain.

"Whoa," Kiyoko said. "How'd he do that?" Daichi quickly noticed another Bakemon that was separate from the group, holding something. He informed Dracomon, who destroyed it and tossed the object to him: Daichi's own D-Power. He quickly pulled up the Digital Analyzer and found GrandisKuwagamon's information.

"His gauntlets!" he said. "They're called Gran Killers!"

"What does that mean?" Kiyoko asked.

"Remember when GranDracmon said he was a Gran Digimon?" Daichi let the question hang in the air.

"GrandisKuwagamon!" Isamu yelled. "You hear that?"

"I heard," the Digimon answered. He ran to the weakened GranDracmon and shoved his pincers onto the evil Digimon's head, keeping him steady.

"This isn't right!" the evil Digimon protested. "I am all powerful! It's my destiny to rule!"

"Look on the bright side," GrandisKuwagamon said. "Even though you're a vampire, I won't have to stab you through the heart." He paused. "You don't have one." He quickly brought his right arm to GranDracmon's chest, letting the claws pierce it. GrandDracmon screamed in pain and anger.

"No!" he yelled as he disappeared. "I was made to rule everything and everyone! I should have ruled the world! I was destined to rule all!"

"Funny thing about destiny, though," Isamu said. "Sometimes, it's misread." GranDracmon continued screaming until his giant form vanished.

Everyone stared at the spot where he disappeared. GrandisKuwagamon De-Digivolved back into Minomon and hopped into Isamu's arms. "Hey Digimon…" Isamu said.

"Hey Digimon," Minomon finished. Isamu stared at him. "Blame Daichi," the small Digimon replied.

"How did I get into this?" Daichi said.

"I really hate coming in late," Kiyoko said, her fingers on the bridge of her nose. Suddenly, she realized she was the only one without a Digivice. She turned to the Bakemon that remained. They all looked nervous. "So, which one of you has my D-Power and Gatomon's Holy Ring?" she asked. She soon saw the device and ring flying over the crowd and landing on the ground in front of her before they all retreated. As she and Gatomon picked up their respective items, Kiyoko said to the boys, almost innocently, "I just wanted to thank him for keeping them safe." Everyone started to laugh for the first time in a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Looks like GranDracmon's out of the way. Does this mean our heroes' adventure is over? And if it is, how will they get back home? There's only one place to find out: the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!<strong>

**Hope this did not disappoint.**

**This is CF signing out.**


	35. Trapped

**Remember yesterday's chapter? Well, here's another one.**

**BTW, I think chapter 34 is working okay now, so if it's not, don't be afraid to PM me.**

**Disclaimer: I would glady claim Digimon as my own property. But, you see, that would cost me quite a bit.**

**LAST TIME:  
>ISAMU: GrandDracmon had us outmatched and outnumbered. Still, we fought our very hardest. While Daichi, Kiyoko and their Digimon searched for our Digivices, GranKuwagamon and I took on GranDracmon. During the fight, we learned that the Digi-Agents wanted to rule not this world, but the human world. This gave us a little more drive to keep going to the point where GranKuwagamon was able to Mode Change to GrandisKuwagamon. With his Gran Killer weapons, he was able to defeat GranDracmon. Now our main issue is finding our way back home.<strong>

**Chapter 35  
><strong>**Trapped**

The Digi-Destined spent that night in the castle. It had been long day, and with the leader of the Digi-Agents defeated, they could finally relax even better than they ever had before. They woke up the next morning, celebrated with breakfast, courtesy of the castle's kitchen, and focused on what they realized would be their next main issue: getting back home.

"Now that the leader's gone," Isamu said as they ate, "any reamining Digi-Agents won't be able to do anything, right?"

"Such is the theory," Daichi responded.

"So now all that's left is finding a way back to our own world," Kiyoko said. "How do we do that?"

"Don't look at me," Daichi said. "Isamu would probably have more information on that."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Isamu said sarcastically. "I'm afraid I'm not sure. In the show, it varied from season to season. We could be carried away on some vehicle or directly called back via portal."

"Well, since this isn't the show," Wormmon pointed out, "we may have to find another way."

"That could take some time though," Gatomon said. "The last time any of us went to the human world was when BlackGatomon sent me and Kiyoko there through a portal. And I doubt she's in the mood to help us." Kiyoko snickered a bit.

"So," Daichi said, "what else can we do?"

"Hey," Dracomon said. "Didn't GranDracmon say he was going to go to the human world himself?"

"Thanks for the reminder," Wormmon returned sarcastically.

"No, wait," Daichi said. "Dracomon has a point."

"He does?" were the words that passed almost everyone else's lips.

"Think about it," Daichi explained. "GranDracmon's goal was to take over the human world, but to do that, he'd need to physically be there. And to do that, he'd need a means of transportation there."

"So he must have had some sort of portal," Isamu surmised. "He'd already infused BlackGatomon with the ability to make portals from Cerberumon's data, so maybe he could have done the same for himself."

"Only one way to find out for sure, though," Daichi finished. Everyone finished breakfast and headed to the computer room. Amazingly, it was still online.

"Gatomon," Dracomon said, "do you remember how to get this thing up and running?"

Gatomon smirked. "Do cats have nine lives?" She went to the keyboard and started typing, trying to remember how to control it. It didn't take long, though, and the cursor was moving at her command. "So, where to?" she asked. As she highlighted each option, she called them out: "Digimon, Geography, Battle Tactics, Security, Communication—"

"Stop!" Daichi exclaimed. "That's a good place to start. GranDracmon couldn't have just been doing everything on his own; he'd need a network to keep in contact with to discuss their plans and progress." Gatomon selected the Communication option and the screen changed to a menu that showed previous messages.

"Start with the latest one," Isamu said. "We'll go down the list until we find something." Gatomon selected the first message on the screen.

The screen shifted and two images appeared, both similar to one another; both looked like devices used to measure the frequency of sounds. When one spoke, the line would move accordingly. The first voice, belonging to GranDracmon, said, _"I have good news, my liege; the portal is nearing completion, almost 75 percent."_

"_Good work," _another voice said. It sounded too deep for any possible voice, meaning it must have been scrambled so as to prevent detection. _"You seem to have made some real progress, much more quickly than before. To what do you attribute your recent success?"_

"_I used one of our Agents as an experiment," _the voice of GranDracmon replied. _"She now has the ability to warp to and from the human world as she pleases. With this success, I was able to apply it to our own portal. Within the next few days, it will be ready for mass transfer of all our remaining ranks."_

"_Excellent,"_ the mysterious voice said. _"Also, there is something you should know; the humans who have been destroying your Agents are heading over the mountain toward your castle."_

"_I shall deal with them presently, Great One." _With that, the transmission stopped.

Everyone simply stood in silence, taking in what they had just heard. "Well," Daichi said finally, "I don't think we'll be going home anytime soon."

"And not because the portal wasn't finished, right?" Kiyoko asked.

"Why?" Dracomon asked. "What's wrong?"

"We may have beaten the Digi-Agent leader," Daichi answered.

"But not their Unifier," Isamu finished.

"So let me get this straight," Kiyoko said. "The thing that brought the Digi-Agents together is still out there somewhere?"

"Right," Isamu confirmed. "And from what Gennai told us, it's especially dangerous. He actually put it at an evil above the Agents, and that they might have been just tools to begin with."

"Well, that's good," Dracomon said, head bowed in disappointment.

"So what do we do now?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Kiyoko said. "We find it and destroy it."

"Easier said than done, Kiyoko," Gatomon responded. "This thing won't even tell us where the transmission came from. We're pretty much going in blind." Suddenly, the screen began to twitch and turn to static.

"What's happening?" Dracomon asked.

"I don't know," Gatomon answered. "I didn't touch anything." The screen continued to shift about and the images seemed to rearrange themselves. Finally, the shaking slowed down and a full-colored image appeared. Everyone nearly screamed in surprise when they saw what it was.

"GranDracmon," they all whispered.

"_Greetings, Digi-Destined,"_ he said from the computer. _"This prerecorded message is set to play should you try to access my computer after my unlikely, but admittedly possible, destruction. However it happened, I must congratulate you; you are either more skilled than I gave you credit for or simply lucky. But your fortune has run out. My body may be destroyed, but my intelligence will be your end. As soon as this message ends, it will trigger an explosive set to blast this castle, everything in it, and the immediate area to oblivion within the half hour. And don't try running; as we speak, an impenetrable barrier is being formed around the castle, allowing nothing to go in or out of it. So, prepare to say your goodbyes, Digi-Destined. In the end, I won."_

GranDracmon's image disappeared, replaced by a timer counting down from thirty minutes. "Okay," Dracomon said. "I think we have a new problem."

"Yeah, forget about trying to get you home now," Gatomon said. "We need to get out of this castle."

"How?" Wormmon asked. "GranDracmon closed us off from the outside world."

"Gatomon," Isamu said, "can you locate the bomb?" Although the timer continued to count down, Gatomon was still able to use the computer. She pulled up maps of every floor in the castle.

After a quick scan, she turned and said, "Sorry, but GranDracmon obviously doesn't want this bomb to be found."

"So that's it?" Kiyoko almost yelled in distress. "We can't just give up! There has to be something we can do."

Daichi, who had been silent for the time being, suddenly snapped his fingers. "I got it! Instead of trying to find the bomb, let's look for something that powers the bomb. Gatomon, lock on to the strongest source of energy within the castle." Gatomon quickly complied, pulling up the maps again and redefining her target. She finally reached a map of the lower level, with a red dot marked in one corner.

"Looks like it's on our floor," Gatomon said.

"That's gotta be what powers everything in the castle," Daichi said. "Knock out the power source, we knock out everything powered here, including the bomb."

"Let's get going then," Wormmon said. "I had more time to study this map when I was pretending to work with GranDracmon, so I know where we are and how to get there."

"Just lead, Wormmon," Isamu said. "I'll carry you so we have speed on our side." He picked Wormmon up and ran out the door, with the other Digi-Destined and Digimon following them. Wormmon pointed and they ran down the corridor.

They ran for what Daichi thought was at least ten minutes. After a while, they noticed a faint beeping. Isamu, realizing he'd heard that sound once before, pulled out his D-3. He noticed a small purple dot on the screen.

"What are you doing, Isamu?" Kiyoko asked. "We're kind of in a hurry here."

"Sorry," he said. "But the last time my D-3 did this, it led me to something special." He looked at the screen and the location of the dot. "Besides, this shows that whatever's grabbed its attention is in this direction as well."

"We'll deal with that after we take out the power source," Daichi said.

Isamu continued to run ahead of the others, with Wormmon pointing when needed. "Actually, Daichi," he whispered, "if this is what I think it is…"

The group finally entered a long stretch of corridor with no turns in sight. Isamu looked at his D-3 and found that the dot had gotten closer to the center. _Almost there,_ he thought. He ran down until he came to a dead end. He let Wormmon fall from his arms and stared with amazement at what he saw; on the ground was a system of flashing technology, almost like what one might see on computer's circuit board. Lines were spreading from it along the floor and the walls, eventually going into the ceiling. The main core of this system was arranged in an interesting design, like a set of eyeglasses with one side bigger than the other. Inside the larger circle was an object: flat bottomed, a peculiar shape he couldn't describe, and a hole on top with a needle sticking through it. The object was yellow and bore the glasses design in purple.

Daichi and Kiyoko caught up to Isamu soon after he stopped. "Well, did you find it?" Daichi asked.

"I think so," Isamu answered, pointing to the object in front of them. Daichi looked and gasped.

Kiyoko just stood there in blank confusion. "What is that?"

"The Digi-Egg of Knowledge," Isamu answered. "It's another Digi-Egg that allows for Armor Digivolution. And if I'm not mistaken, it's also the power source were looking for."

"Makes sense," Kiyoko said. "Wizardmon said that the Digi-Egg of Kindness had some sort of untold power. Wouldn't surprise me to hear that GranDracmon actually found a way to tap into that kind of power."

"So if one of us were to lift it," Daichi said, "we might shut the entire system down _and_ gain a new power."

"You go for it, Daichi," Isamu said. "You're the smartest one out of all of us." With no argument, Daichi bent down in front of the Egg and clasped his hands around it. He pulled up and expected the egg to move with him.

It didn't. "Uh, Daichi," Dracomon said, "if this is a dramatic pause, I'd say the moment has passed."

"You guys aren't going to believe this," Daichi said, "but I can't lift it!"

The others all gasped in shock; Daichi, arguably the smartest member out of all of them, admitted that he couldn't lift the Digi-Egg of Knowledge.

"Now what?" Kiyoko said. "If you can't pick it up…"

"Calm down," Daichi said, "we still have time." He paused for a second. "So far, we've tried going by personality, but you two have Digimon that we know can Armor Digivolve."

"So who should go for it?" Isamu asked.

"Who cares who goes for it?" Dracomon responded. "Just go for it! I'd rather remain in one piece!"

"Isamu," Kiyoko said, "you try. I admit that everything I've done so far is about full speed ahead, not bothering to plan it out. Trust me, you deserve it more than I do."

"And if I don't?" Isamu asked.

"This isn't another one of your 'I'm not worthy' moments, is it?" Wormmon asked. Isamu realized where this was leading and, not wanting to start an argument with the kind of time they had, walked up to the Egg. He wrapped his hands around it and lifted; the Egg came up easily. As soon as the Egg left its place, the system on the floor stopped flashing and there was a sound of machines powering down.

Isamu, meanwhile, stared in amazement and curiosity, as did everyone else. "So," Wormmon said slowly, "what do you think this means?"

"It means that whatever Digi-God left these Eggs is playing some sort of bad joke," Isamu said.

"You sure do like to doubt yourself," Wormmon said.

"This time is different," Isamu replied. "Courage, sure. Friendship, no problem. But knowledge isn't as innate as those traits."

"Maybe we'll figure it out later," Daichi said, wanting to stop the argument. "Right now, let's get out of here. The barrier should be gone by now."

"But where do we go?" Kiyoko asked. "We know just as much about where the so-called Unifier is as we know _what_ it is."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Gatomon said.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew, they really dodged a bullet there. What kind of Digimon will Wormmon become with that egg? And what about the Unifier? We'll find out soon enough on Digimon: Digital Monsters.<strong>

**Bet you all thought it was over, huh? Come on, you expect me to only give you guys one ultimate bad guy? I mean, you know, it's like... uh... Yoda, help me out.**

**YODA: Always two, there are. No more, no less. A master and an apprentice.**

**Thanks, dude.**

**This is CF signing out.**


	36. Knowledge

**And now, back to our story.**

**Disclaimer: Digimon is not my intellectual property. Seriously, I've been tested.**

**LAST TIME:  
>KIYOKO: With GranDracmon out of the way, all we had to worry about was a way to get back home. But we soon found another thing to worry about. Turns out GranDracmon wasn't the real leader of the Digi-Agents<strong>**, since we found a transmission from him to someone he called "master." Things quickly went from bad to worse as a bomb went off. Daichi had us looks for the power source for the entire castle to shut it off. It was actually the Digi-Egg of Knowledge. Isamu was the one to lift the egg, but he doubted himself, something that's happened twice apparently, even after he picked it up. Still, now that the bomb's out of the way, it's time to start the search for the so-called Unifier.**

**Chapter 36  
>Knowledge<strong>

The group walked out of the castle to see the area as barren as when they first arrived. There was no sign of any obstacles, much less the barrier that GranDracmon claimed to have placed around them.

Isamu, however, was more focused on the Digi-Egg of Knowledge. On their way out of the castle, he had put it in his backpack for safe keeping, since there were no hostile Digimon around. But "out of sight" did not mean "out of mind" for him. He had been wrong in his convictions before about the other two eggs, but he just couldn't see a way around this one.

"Looks like it's smooth sailing from here on out," Dracomon said, banishing any other thoughts from Isamu's mind. Suddenly, a large object crashed onto the ground, sending dust flying everywhere. When it settled, the object was fully visible: a large robot with gray-colored plating. Its body was wide and its arms were so long, they dragged along the ground, more than one could say for its stubby legs. It had only one eye that looked freakishly organic behind its casing. It also had two hemispheres on different parts of the body: blue on top and red on its chest, beneath its skull-like face.

Daichi pulled out his D-Power and activated the Analyzer. "Mekanorimon," he said, "a champion level virus type android Digimon. It has the strength and force of a tank, and its Bright Beam attack will leave you more than blind."

"ACTIVATING MESSAGE FROM GRANDRACMON," the robotic Digimon said in a monotone voice. The orb on its front began to glow and a holographic image of a smaller GranDracmon appeared.

"_So, you survived the explosion,"_ he said in his sickeningly charming voice. _"Indeed you are better than I thought. But then, I don't believe in making mistakes. And this Mekanorimon is more than just a messenger. And don't be fooled by the fact that he's supposed to be a champion level Digimon. Being a robot, I made a few upgrades to it, giving it power that can stand up to an ultimate. Now, my most trusted henchman, strike!"_ The image disappeared and Mekanorimon held up its hands.

"GYRO BREAK." Four disks launched out of the arms toward the Digi-Destined. Everyone dodged before the disks could come close to touching them.

"Guys, Digivolve!" everyone shouted.

_Wormmon Digivolve to… Stingmon! Stingmon Crest Digivolve to… JewelBeemon!_

_Digi-Modify! Digivolution, activate! Crest Digivolution, activate! Dracomon Digivolve to… Coredramon Blue! Coredramon Crest Digivolve to… Wingdramon!_

_Digi-Modify! Crest Digivolution, activate! Gatomon, Crest Digivolve to… Angewomon!_

The three Digimon formed a triangle around the mechanical Digimon. "Wing Blast!" "Spike Buster!" "Celestial Arrow!" All three attacks struck Mekanorimon and exploded on contact. However, something shot out of the smoke and into the gloomy sky. They looked up and found Mekanorimon hovering in the air.

"JET PROPULSION SYSTEMS SUCCESFULLY INITIATED," it said with its robotic voice. "BRIGHT BEAM." The orb on its chest began to glow and fired a red laser at the Digi-Destined Digimon. Everyone flew to avoid the beam.

Both Daichi and Kiyoko each pulled out a card. "Digi-Modify! Aerial Display, activate!" Wingdramon started flying faster and avoided Mekanorimon's attack easily, allowing him to land a Sonic Lance attack. However, it was not strong enough to pierce the chassis.

"Digi-Modify! Andromon Lightning Blade, activate!" Angewomon's gloved hand shifted into a sharp spire. "Lightning Blade!" She waved it and an arc of electricity appeared, hitting Mekanorimon, but doing no discernable damage.

JewelBeemon flew in close behind Meknorimon. "Shot Claw!" He thrust his gauntlet toward the robot's casing, but it left no real mark.

Mekanorimon turned around. "TARGET LOCK: JEWELBEEMON. BRIGHT BEAM." Red light flew out of Mekanorimon's body orb and struck JewelBeemon at pointblank range. He was blasted back to the ground and De-Digivolved instantly.

"Wormmon!" Isamu ran up to Wormmon and picked him up. "You all right?"

Wormmon grunted, "It's stronger than we realized. Mekanorimon can handle all three of us at once. And its attack is too powerful."

"It just caught you off guard," Isamu said, hoping to make Wormmon feel better. He looked up and saw Wingdramon and Angewomon dodging a Gyro Break salvo. _Man, I wish Gennai was here; he'd know how to handle a Mekanorimon._ He thought back to the first season of the TV series, where a lone, younger Gennai took on an enemy Mekanorimon and…

"Wait," he said out loud, "that's it!" Wormmon looked up at him. "Wormmon, shoot a line up at Mekanorimon." Wormmon, who learned long ago to follow Isamu's more nonsensical orders, opened his mouth and let out a Silk Thread that attached to the robot near the top of the head.

"Guys!" Isamu yelled. The other Digi-Destined and their Digimon turned to Isamu. "Stand back!" Isamu grabbed Wormmon. The Digimon moved away from Mekanorimon. "Now reel him in!" Isamu commanded. The silk line grew taut, but instead of pulling Mekanorimon to the ground, Wormmon and Isamu were pulled up until they grabbed on to its body.

Wormmon reeled the rest of his line back into his mouth before saying, "That didn't go too well."

"Not the way I see it," Isamu returned. Without wasting time, he went to the blue top orb. He placed his fingers in the center and strained, like he was trying to rip it in half. Finally, the orb split in two and revealed a hatch; inside was a cockpit with a Bakemon at the controls.

The Bakemon looked up at Isamu and Wormmon and gasped in surprise. "Well," Wormmon said, "I thought we got rid of all of you."

"Something tells me you shouldn't be driving a complicated piece of machinery like this," Isamu added. He grabbed the Bakemon and threw him out of the cockpit before jumping in himself, with Wormmon following suit.

The Bakemon floated just beside Mekanorimon. "Here," Isamu said, "you should hold this." He took the Digi-Egg of Knowledge out of his backpack and threw it to Bakemon. The ghost Digimon caught it and immediately fell due to the Egg's increased weight. It landed on the ground and was instantly crushed, dispersing into data.

Inside Mekanorimon's cockpit, Isamu and Wormmon looked down, watching the Bakemon's fate. "How did you know there was a pilot in this thing?" Wormmon asked.

"Simple," Isamu answered. "I remember seeing Gennai pilot one of these in the TV show."

"Looks like Gennai was right about your experience with the show," Wormmon said.

"Uh, guys?" Kiyoko said from below. "Something's happening."

Isamu looked down at her and Daichi. "What's up?"

"After that Bakemon fell out," Daichi answered, "some of its data went back to Mekanorimon." Isamu was about to respond when some of the lights on the console started flashing.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Wormmon said.

"FINAL MESSAGE SEQUENCE ACTIVATED," Mekanorimon's robotic voice intoned. A hologram appeared on the dashboard in the image of GranDracmon once more.

"_So, you managed to get to the pilot. I realized you might figure it out. But I did make one more adjustment that I may have neglected to mention. Should the pilot be destroyed, Mekanorimon will upload his data and gain what it is otherwise missing: a consciousness of its own. Try to fight that, if you can." _The hologram disappeared and the panel continued to flash.

"PILOT DATA SUCCESSFULLY UPLOADED. AUTO-PILOT PERSONALITY PROGRAM LAUNCHED." There was a small pause before Mekanorimon spoke again. "FOREIGN LIFE-FORMS DETECTED." Mekanorimon suddenly flipped over, leaving Isamu and Wormmon to fall to the ground. Wingdramon quickly flew under and caught them both. He brought them both easily to the ground.

"What happened up there?" Daichi asked.

"Our job just got a lot harder," Isamu answered.

"Let me guess," Kiyoko said. "Our not-so-gracious host just super-charged him, didn't he?"

"Put simply," Wormmon answered, "yes."

Wingdramon started flying up again. "Angewomon and I will handle Mekanorimon. Wormmon, I know you want to help too, but you're still not at full strength for Digivolution to the ultimate level." With that, he flew up to join Angewomon.

"So, what now?" Wormmon asked.

"I think I know," Isamu said. He looked at the Digi-Egg of Knowledge, just a short distance away. "We may not be able to go ultimate, but we might get you to Armor Digivolve."

"But the only other form that can fly is Shadramon," Wormmon protested. "And I'm not good as him defensively."

"Maybe," Isamu said, "but perhaps we can use the Digi-Egg of Knowledge." Wormmon stared at him.

"But I thought you said you couldn't use it because you're not smart," he argued.

"After we got rid of Bakemon, I realized something," Isamu replied. "Knowledge means more than just knowing stuff; it also means using what you know." Isamu went to the Egg and picked it up. "Let's see what knowledge has given us." Wormmon nodded. "Digi-Armor, energize!" The Egg flew out of Isamu's hands and touched Wormmon, with the Crest of Knowledge forming where the two touched.

"Wormmon Armor Digivolve to…" Wormmon's body was surrounded by electricity as it grew. He still looked like a bug, but his form was now more akin to a beetle. The only real feature on his new body was a large dish, silver like the rest of him, that bore a purple Crest of Knowledge. His entire body looked mechanical. "Searchmon, the Radar of Knowledge!"

Isamu watched as his partner changed into his new form. "Not bad," he said. "But unless you can fly, will it even work?"

"Well," Searchmon replied, "half of knowledge is learning. So, class is now in session." He turned his body so that the dish was in Mekanorimon's direction. The dish then lifted itself, looking like a satellite. "Hertz Jammer!" Several electric waves flew out of the dish and toward Mekanorimon.

The machine Digimon suddenly jerked around. "LOSING CONTROL OF MOTOR FUNCTIONS. CAUSE: EXTERNAL SOURCE. LOCATING SOURCE… IDENTIFIED: SEARCHMON. SUGGESTED COURSE OF ACTION: ATTACK. GYRO BREAK." Four disks appeared out of his arms and flew toward Searchmon.

"Uh, Searchmon?" Isamu said. "Those things are coming in pretty quick."

"Not a problem," Searchmon said. "Deflector!" The dish on his back raised again, facing the incoming attack. The disks bounced off and hit Mekanorimon.

"Now to finish this guy off," Searchmon said. "Hertz Jammer!" Electric waves poured out of his dish and assaulted Mekanorimon full force. The robot started moving erratically, ending in an explosion. Pieces of Mekanorimon's body fell to the ground before each dissolved into data.

"Hey Digimon…" Isamu started.

"Hey Digimon," Searchmon finished.

Wingdramon and Angewomon landed and De-Digivolved. "So…" Dracomon said as he turned to Isamu. "Looks like that 'Digi-God' knows what he's doing after all."

"Dracomon, I'm already going to hear it from Wormmon," Isamu said. "But you're right."

"Twice in one day," Gatomon said. "What is the DigiWorld coming to?"

"Worry about that later," Searchmon said. "I'm picking something up." Everyone looked up at him as his dish titled upward. "There's some sort of wavelength coming from the east."

"Do you know what kind?" Daichi asked.

"I'm not sure how I know," Searchmon said, "but I think they're radio waves."

"Looks like your Knowledge Egg gave you some knowledge," Kiyoko said.

"Radio waves?" Isamu repeated. "Like communication?"

"What are you thinking?" Dracomon asked.

"Searchmon," Isamu said," is it possible that those waves came fromm that last transmission?"

Searchmon thought for a second. "Well, it looks like this signal can't be more than a couple days old, tops."

"If we could follow those waves," Isamu explained, "we might be able to find who sent that message. We could find the Digi-Agents' Unifier. Searchmon, lead the way."

"We could be in for quite a walk, though," Searchmon said. "I can't even tell where the waves' point of origin is."

"We'll make do," Kiyoko responded. "By now, we've probably gotten used to walking." Nobody spoke, but Searchmon turned east and began to move, with the Digi-Destined and remaining Digimon following him.

* * *

><p><strong>It's safe to say the Digi-Destined have a long and perilous road ahead. Will they come through? You'll have to see for yourself on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!<strong>

**This is CF signing out.**


	37. Samurai

**I'll be honest: this was the hardest part to write. So if it seems incomplete or confusing, that's why.**

**Disclaimer: I've said this 36 times before, and I'll say it again: I do not own Digimon.**

**LAST TIME:  
>ISAMU: Afer we got the bomb issue sorted out, we tried to leave the castle. Unfortunately, GranDracmon still had another surprise waiting: a suped-up Mekinorimon. We were able to gain an advantage over it, but things went from bad to worse just as quickly. Thankfully, we still had the Digi-Egg of Knowledge. I realized the power of knowledge and used the Egg to turn Wormmon into Searchmon. Although he couldn't fly, he was still able to short-circuit it. Afterwards, Searchmon picked up a radio signal that may belong to the Unifier. With this new lead, we started our journey.<strong>

**Chapter 37  
>Samurai<strong>

The Digi-Destined traveled through to the next day following the radio wave signal Searchmon had discovered. Searchmon was out in the lead almost at all times, except when he had to revert back to Wormmon to restore his energy. During these times, everyone else also took the opportunity to rest.

"So, Wormmon," Kiyoko said during one such break. They had once again entered a forested area. "Not to put too much pressure on you, but do you know where we're going?"

"Sorry," Wormmon said. "I'm having trouble just tracking the signal. It was almost a day old when I found it. Knowing where it's coming from is another matter."

"I'm just asking," Kiyoko replied.

"We're all a little nervous, Kiyoko," Daichi said. "We're just not used to having to look for the enemy instead of having them find us."

"I wouldn't count our enemies out just yet," Isamu added. "The Digi-Agents Unifier is still out there. Who's to say that it won't send whatever Agents may be left?"

"Let 'em come," Dracomon said, fist in his hand. "We beat GranDracmon, the rest should be easy."

"Let's hope so," Gatomon responded. "Because the others were pretty difficult before we even knew about GranDracmon."

After a few more minutes the group packed up and got ready to continue walking. "Let's see where we are," Isamu said, holding out his D-3.

_Digi-Armor, energize! Wormmon Armor Digivolve to… Searchmon, the Radar of Knowledge!_

Once Searchmon was in full view, Isamu asked, "So, which way now?"

"The most direct path should be…" He looked around and pointed to where the forest seemed to grow thicker and the flora a darker shade of green. "…that way." He started walking and the other Digi-Destined followed.

As they traveled deeper into the forest, the light around them all but disappeared. Everyone was starting to get nervous, and some of the sudden noises made Kiyoko jump almost automatically.

"You'd all better stick close," Searchmon said. "It's easy to get lost in here."

"Wouldn't want that, would we?" Dracomon replied.

"So, just to sate my curiosity," Kiyoko said, "where is 'here?'"

"It's called the Black Forest," Searchmon answered. "The canopy is so thick around here and the leaves so dark that little if any light can get through."

"I've heard about this place," Gatomon added. "I've heard that it's so dark, you can see nocturnal Digimon during the middle of the day."

"If you were trying to make me feel comfortable, Gatomon," Kiyoko said, "it didn't work."

"Halt!" a deep voice suddenly yelled. Kiyoko jumped in surprise and fell on her back. "You who are called the Digi-Destined," it continued in a chivalrous tone, "let it be known that your next opponent has come." Suddenly, a humanoid figure jumped down from the trees. It was covered in purple armor and its faceplate looked like a bird. Adding to the bird motif was a pair of black wings on its back. Its hands and feet were also reminiscent of a bird's talons. It held two gold swords, and two sheaths were on opposite ends of its waist.

"My name," he said, "is Karatenmon. And by my oath to the Digi-Agent cause, I will destroy you."

"Direct and to the point," Dracomon said. "Just what I like in my soon-to-be destroyers."

Daichi had his Digi-Analyzer out. "Karatenmon's a samurai Digimon at the ultimate level, virus type. He seems to have this uncanny ability to predict his opponents' moves. His Feather Flare attack is also a testament to his power."

"Gotta say," Isamu added. "That was quick. We only took out GranDracmon, what, two days ago? And we're already getting what's left of his lackeys."

"Hold," Karatenmon interrupted. "Lord GranDracmon has been killed?"

"Basically," Dracomon answered, "yeah."

"I know not whether I should believe you," Karatenmon said. "but if you claim to have fought Lord GranDracmon, whether you have truly succeeded or not, then my mission to destroy you is all the more urgent."

Kiyoko, with Gatomon's help, was finally able to stand. "Then let's get this over with," she said. She took out her D-Power and the others followed suit.

"Stay your Digivices," Karatenmon said, holding one of his swords up. "What you are proposing is fighting with dishonor."

"A Digi-Agent that plays fair?" Kiyoko asked.

"I fight with honor," Karatenmon replied. "Here is how this will work: only one of you will fight me at one time. And whatever powers you are capable of, you may only use those that do not exceed the level of ultimate."

"And you expect us to go along with that?" Kiyoko asked, almost angrily.

"Kiyoko," Daichi said. He put a hand up as though to tell her to calm down.

"I have heard many things about the Digi-Destined," Karatenmon said. "If even half the things I've heard are true, you will agree to my terms as we are both interested in keeping things honorable."

Daichi spoke up. "Um, can we have a moment?" Karatenmon placed his swords in his sheaths. Both humans and Digimon gathered together.

"Why are we even entertaining this?" Kiyoko said.

"It does sound a little weird," Searchmon said. "I've never heard of a Digi-Agent give a chance for a fair fight."

"'Fair fight?'" Kiyoko repeated angrily. "That's not a fair fight, that's just limiting us. The way you guys have said it, you've had trouble just dealing with a new enemy the first time around. And that's when you were working together at once. What kind of chance do we stand if it's only one of us fighting him?"

"Guys, listen," Daichi interrupted. "I think we should do this." Everyone just looked at him, even Dracomon. "I know it doesn't make much sense, but—"

"Doesn't make much sense?" Kiyoko repeated, with even more anger than before. "You're playing into his hands!"

"He says he's offering a fair fight," Daichi argued. "There might be more to that than we think."

"Daichi, I don't know what you're thinking," Isamu said, "but are you sure it's a good idea?"

"We have to at least give him a chance," Daichi argued.

"Oh, you'll give him a chance all right," Kiyoko muttered.

"I have to admit, Daichi," Dracomon said. "This is one of the crazier things you've done. But," he added, "I know you've got your reasons. Just like the time you left our battle with Cerberumon to find your crest." Daichi turned to everyone else; nobody, not even Kiyoko, would argue.

Daichi then turned around to face Karatenmon. "Alright, we accept you're terms."

"Then select which of you will be my first victory," Karatenmon replied.

Kiyoko sighed audibly enough for everyone to look at her. "Well, since you're so interested in fighting him, Daichi…"

"I got you," Daichi said. He took out a Digivice card and his crest card.

_Digi-Modify! Digivolution, activate! Crest Digivolution, activate! Dracomon Digivolve to… Coredramon Green! Coredramon Crest Digivolve to… Groundramon!_

The large dragon stared at Karatenmon with his naturally angry face and growled, as though trying to intimidate him. The samurai Digimon didn't flinch. "Simple meaningless threats will not defeat me."

"Then how about a Scrapless Claw!" Groundramon stuck his claws into the ground and sent up chunks of upturned earth. He slapped the chunks at Karatenmon with amazing force. Karatenmon drew his swords, spread his wings, and jumped toward the oncoming salvo, slashing at the debris as he passed. He landed behind Groundramon and placed his swords in front of him horizontally. "Harmony Swords!" The swords began to glow.

"Megaton Hammer!" Groundramon moved his tail to connect the iron ball with Karatenmon. But at the last second, Karatenmon flew out of the way. Groundramon moved the tail upward, but the samurai Digimon dodged again, landing before the ball could touch him. Groundramon immediately brought it down, but Karatenmon continued to move. Groundramon swung one more time. This time, Karatenmon didn't move, but held his swords in front of him. He jumped toward the tail and slashed the swords across it, causing Groundramon to stop moving it.

"I almost don't know why I needed my power of perception," Karatenmon said. "Your technique was easy to see through without it."

"You talk too much," Groundramon said.

"Worry not," Karatenmon returned. "With this last technique, the only thing you shall hear will be my shouts of triumph." He then juped up and flew over Groundramon. He stopped just over him and thrust himself downward, with a sword below him. He landed between Groundramon's wings and stuck the sword into him. Groundramon roared in pain until Karatenmon pulled the sword out. Groundramon started glowing and shrinking back down to Dracomon.

"It would appear that your Digimon is beaten," Karatenmon said, obviously trying not to show the triumph in his voice. "However, I will refrain from destroying you until you are all defeated." Daichi cautiously walked up to Dracomon and scooped his partner in his arms, never taking his eyes off Karatenmon.

"I warned you," Kiyoko said mockingly as Daichi rejoined the group.

"There are still two more of us," Daichi pointed out, "and he won't have a chance to rest."

"Yeah," Kiyoko replied. "He won't have to."

"Whatever," Isamu interrupted. "It's our turn now." He and Searchmon walked away from the group until they were a reasonable distance from Karatenmon. The Digi-Agent held his swords ready.

"What do you think?" Searchmon asked.

"Defenses might be our best bet, right now," Isamu mused. "And the way I see it, you've got the best defensive capabilities as you are. But I'm not sure if you can attack non-mechanical Digimon."

"So what now?" Searchmon replied.

"We go with one who has both defense and offense," Isamu said, holding his D-3 ready. The Digivice glowed and Searchmon became Wormmon, quickly followed by the D-3 glowing blue.

_Digi-Armor, energize! Wormmon Armor Digivolve to… Togemogumon, the Crystal of Friendship!_

Togemogumon wasted no time in making the first attack. "Hail Barrage!" Several crystals shot from his back. Karatenmon spun around with his swords out and slashed many of the crystals.

"Feather Flare!" Karatenmon flapped his wings and sent a flurry of feathers backed by a strong gust of wind. "Crystal Shield!" Togemogumon quickly summoned a sheet of ice to block the wind.

"Let's see your defenses match against my Harmony Swords!" Karatenmon taunted. He held his swords in front of him and they glowed. Karatenmon then jumped up and fell toward Togemogumon.

"Crsytal Shield!" Four more ice sheets appeared and surrounded Togemogumon's sides, back, and top. The barriers appeared so quick, it was almost at the last second. Still, Karatenmon shifted just as the barriers appeared, to the point where his swords slid into the spaces between the walls. The swords struck deep and Karatenmon didn't pull them out until Togemogumon started glowing and De-Digivolved.

"Now, young lady," Karatenmon said to Kiyoko, "bring forth your Digimon and seal your fate."

"And that fate is survival," Kiyoko responded. She and Gatomon stepped forward and Kiyoko held out her D-Power and crest card.

_Digi-Modify! Crest Digivolution, activate! Gatomon Crest Digivolve to… Angewomon!_

Angewomon attacked first with no hesitation. "Celestial Arrow!" Before she released the light arrow, Karatenmon used his Harmony Swords, causing them to glow. Angewomon released the arrow and Karatenmon almost immediately shifted sideways and brought the nearest sword onto it, shattering it.

Karatenmon righted himself and spread his wings. "Feather Flare!" Angewomon's Holy Ring glowed and she roundhoused, scattering the wind coming at her.

"You appear to be much more competent than your contemporaries," Karatenmon said.

"I'd take that as a compliment," Angewomon returned, "but I have this thing against agreeing with Digi-Agents." Karatenmon flew in with his swords ready to attack. "Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon summoned an invisible barrier, keeping the samurai Digimon back.

"Angewomon!" Kiyoko yelled. "Try this!" She held a card in her hand.

"What is she…?" Karatenmon muttered to himself. "Harmony Swords!" He concentrated his swords' power and immediately shrunk back, almost as though he was met with surprise.

"Digi-Modify!" Kiyoko swiped the card across the D-Power. "Zudomon Vulcan's Hammer, activate!" A large hammer appeared in Angewomon's hand. She swung at the still dazed Karatenmon. He was blown back and spun through the air.

"How is this possible?" he asked. "That kind of power is not available to you."

"Hate to burst your bubble," Kiyoko replied, "but that was Digi-Modification at its finest. And before you say that it's 'cheating' or 'dishonorable,' the hammer came from a Zudomon, which, according to this card, is an ultimate level Digimon. That doesn't break your rule of being allowed to only use the power of ultimate level, does it?"

Karatenmon grunted in frustration. "Harmony Swords!" His swords glowed again. Suddenly, he jerked back again. "What is this?" he said as if in confusion.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon created another light arrow and placed the hammer in the light. She released the arrow and it struck Karatenmon, still in shock from whatever happened after his attempt at his Harmony Swords. The power of this combination attack was so great, Karatenmon was blasted back and was barely able to stand.

He propped himself up on one sword, lifted up the other hand, and said, "We shall meet again." He brought his hand down and a cloud of smoke shrouded the whole area. When it cleared, Karatenmon was gone.

Angewomon landed near Kiyoko and De-Digivolved to Gatomon. Kiyoko turned to the others and said, "Feel free to thank me for saving your butt, Daichi."

Isamu tilted toward Daichi and said, "Something tells me this is going to last a while." Daichi could only nod before everyone left to find a safe haven.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was close. But something tells me this is not going to go well for the Digi-Destined. You'll have to see it for yourself on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!<strong>

**This is CF signing out.**


	38. Dishonor

**Well, didn't get any flack for what I thought was a poor writing job for last chapter. Who knows, maybe I'm just being hard on myself.**

**Disclaimer: What's the difference between Digimon and my admiration of it? I own my admiration (hence the pronoun). I _don't_ own Digimon.**

**LAST TIME:  
>KIYOKO: We entered the Black Forest following the radio signals we picked up at Castle Drac. Along the way we ran into a Karatenmon who wanted us to fight one-on-one with him. Daichi, being an idiot, agreed, but Karatenmon mopped the floor with Groundramon and Togemogumon. Angewomon was the only one to actually do anything to him, if only because Karatenmon started acting weird. He retreated for now and we're back on the road. Hopefully, Daichi will learn from this.<strong>

**Chapter 38  
>Dishonor<strong>

Dracomon had to bite his tongue to keep him from saying anything about cutting the tension with a Chrome-Digizoid knife. Kiyoko and Daichi had hardly spoken a word to each other since Karatenmon disappeared. Kiyoko only gave Daichi some glares of derision whenever she looked at his face, and Daichi was trying to keep his distance from her, preferring to look at the Digi-Analyzer. As with Dracomon, this did not go unnoticed by the others.

After a lunch break the next day, Isamu brought Searchmon out again to continue following the signal, reasoning that they couldn't afford to stay in one place for so long. With Searchmon leading the way, everyone was on the move once more.

Nobody talked. The only sounds to accompany them were the sounds of Digimon moving through the Black Forest. Finally, they heard something which made Isamu cringe. "Guys," Daichi said, "I've been thinking, and I may have a way to beat Karatenmon."

"Let me guess," Kiyoko said, bitterness in her voice. "We attack him with one Digimon, and if we lose, that's it."

"Here we go," Dracomon whispered.

"Uh… no…," Daichi said hesitantly.

"Then how about we just surrender," Kiyoko said, "as if we haven't done that already."

"Guys…" Isamu said slowly.

"Will you stop acting like I don't know what I'm doing?" Daichi argued.

"Giving in to the enemies' demands is exactly the opposite of what we want to do," Kiyoko countered. "If that doesn't count as 'not knowing what you're doing,' I don't know what does!"

"Just hear me out," Daichi almost shouted. "I don't think Karatenmon is such a bad Digimon."

"He's lost it!" Kiyoko said almost immediately. "Has that crest of yours made you completely crazy, trying to come up with things that make no sense?"

"Well, by that same token," Daichi said, almost as angrily, "your crest has given you an insatiable thirst for jumping into the fight!" Isamu had never seen Daichi act like this. "Look, just let me explain: Karatenmon believes in fighting fairly, right? I have this feeling that he's really a good Digimon. It's just that when the Unifier recruited him into the Digi-Agents, his views of good and evil became twisted and skewed." There was a pause.

"Can I talk now?" Kiyoko asked.

"Yes," Daichi said tentatively.

"Good," Kiyoko replied, "because that is the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Isamu just sighed.

Dracomon suddenly stepped in between the two. "Listen, if Daichi thinks that Karatenmon's really okay, then maybe he's got a point."

"Of course you'd defend him," Gatomon interjected. "You're his Digimon."

"I admit it's a little farfetched," Dracomon replied, "but I've learned to trust Daichi even in the weirdest situations. Isn't that what teammates do?" He seemed to direct this question at Gatomon directly.

"Guys!" Isamu yelled. Everyone turned to look at him. "If you keep this up, Karatenmon _will_ find us. Whether we fight together or individually, I'd rather have everyone a little more calm than this. I mean, look at me; I wasn't involved in your argument, and now _I'm_ short tempered."

There was another pause before Daichi dared to speak. "Kiyoko, you have to understand I'm not just doing this on a whim; I've actually come up with a battle strategy which might give us an edge over Karatenmon."

"But you're still thinking of playing by his rules," Kiyoko said. "If you ask me, that's just asking for trouble."

"I admit I'm going to fight according to Karatenmon's code," Daichi replied. "But if he really is a good Digimon, then that may be how we get through to him."

"Or maybe he'll just go through you," Kiyoko retorted darkly.

"Okay," Dracomon said slowly, "not a healthy relationship."

Searchmon just had is head bowed. "Could someone remind me why I thought arguments were a good thing?"

"Let's just keep moving," Isamu interrupted, "and hope that Karatenmon doesn't even show his face."

"Knowing our luck…" Dracomon muttered.

The group walked on with the same unfriendly silence from before. Kiyoko didn't even bother looking in Daichi's direction, and all Daichi could do was continue observing his Analyzer and muttering to himself and Dracomon. Isamu often looked back at them, hoping to see any sign of an improved friendship; not surprisingly, it looked as though that would take a lot of time.

"Everyone, stop!" Searchmon said suddenly. They all did and Isamu walked up in front of Searchmon.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Trouble," Searchmon answered. "A lone Digimon is headed this way. I'm pretty sure it's a virus type, according to my scans."

"Where's he coming from?" Daichi asked. He didn't need to ask who the newcomer was; everyone had an idea.

Searchmon simply answered, "Staight ahead." Everyone looked on to the path ahead and could barely make out a silhouette of a humanoid creature. Only when it got closer did it reveal itself, expectedly, as Karatenmon.

"So," he began, "we meet once again." Nobody else spoke. "You realize of course that we must face each other once more on the field of battle, as we did before."

"On that we agree," Daichi said. Nobody missed Kiyoko's condescending cough. Daichi ignored her and continued. "However, may I suggest that we pick that field?" The other Digi-Destined looked surprised.

_What's he up to?_ Isamu wondered.

_At least we'll have _some_ control,_ Kiyoko thought. _Just some, though._

"Why would I allow that?" Karatenmon asked.

"As you say," Daichi answered, "we are Digi-Destined with an honor which, I assume, is not unlike yours. What makes you believe that what we suggest won't be?"

Kartenmon thought about this answer and said, "Very well. Name your stadium."

"Above the canopy," Daichi replied, pointing above them. Kartenmon considered this request.

"For your Digimon, that would seem very foolish," he said. Both Daichi and Dracomon had to remember that they did not battle him as Wingdramon before. "But if that is your final decision, then I shall abide by it." Karatenmon spread his wings and jumped through the leaves and branches.

"Dracomon, let's go," Daichi said to his partner. Dracomon began to fly upward toward the canopy.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Isamu asked as Daichi climbed up on of the trees.

"I've done dumber things than this when we played Digi-Battle back home," he answered. "And won."

"But you weren't playing against death, now were you?" Kiyoko asked rhetorically. Again, Daichi didn't acknowledge her snide remark.

He finally poked his head through the treetops and immediately squinted his eyes due to the amount of light that had been missing until now. Karartenmon was a fair distance away. Dracomon fluttered near Daichi.

"Are you ready?" Karatenmon asked, swords in hand. Daichi found a comfortable and sturdy area on which to balance himself and took out his D-Power, Digivice card, and crest card.

_Digi-Modify! Digivolution, activate! Crest Digivolution, activate! Dracomon Digivolve to… Coredramon Blue! Coredramon Crest Digivolve to… Wingdramon!_

Karatenmon was surprised to see a brand new Digimon as his opponent. "I must say," he said almost emotionlessly, "I have never heard of any Digimon taking advantage of its ability to Digivolve in more ways than one."

"Then consider this a learning experience," Wingdramon said. "Wing Blast!" He flapped his wings and produced a shockwave of wind. Karatenmon had to fold his own wings close to his body to prevent him from being flung back too far.

"Your use of wind is admirable," he complimented. "But I too can use it to my advantage. Feather Flare!" He flapped his wings and created a gust of wind. Wingdramon flapped his own wings in response, creating a gale to cancel the other.

Karatenmon put his swords in front of him. "Harmony Swords!" Suddenly, he reeled back and began to pant.

_Now!_ Daichi thought to himself. He quickly took out a card and swiped it across his D-Power. "Digi-Modify! Gargomon Gargo Laser, activate!" Each of Wingdramon's hands turned into what looked like the cylinder of a gun. He turned them to Karatenmon and fired green blasts while he was still dazed. All the shots were able to make contact before the weapons disappeared.

Karatenmon came out of his daze and said, "So, you also have the power to copy other Digimon. I shall not be so fooled next time. I will expect the unexpected. Harmony Swords!" He held his swords in front of him again, but pulled back once more.

"Sonic Lance!" Wingdramon flew toward Karatenmon and struck him with the lance on his back. Karatenmon only survived because he regained his composure quicker than the last time, causing the strike to be just barely glancing.

"Weren't expecting that," Daichi said smugly, "were you?"

"It appears you have discovered the method for my pereception," Karatenmon said.

"Basically," Wingdramon replied.

"Know that this will matter little," Karatenmon said. "One discovered secret does not ensure a victory."

* * *

><p>Isamu could only make out the sounds of the battle above them since the canopy all but completely blocked his view. "Searchmon, how are they doing?" he asked, trying to give himself some hope.<p>

"Sorry, Isamu," his Digimon replied, "but I can only tell you where they are, not what they're doing."

"Oh, I'll tell you what they're doing," Kiyoko said. "Karatenmon is all over Wingdramon, Wingdramon's just barely keeping up, and Daichi's thinking to himself what an idiot he is."

"Not likely, especially that last part," Isamu said hesitantly.

"Well, he should be," Kiyoko said. "I can't take this anymore. Gatomon, come on."

"Finally," Gatomon replied as she and Kiyoko went up one of the trees near where Karatenmon took off.

"What are they doing?" Isamu whispered.

"Whatever is," Searchmon answered, "I doubt it will end well."

* * *

><p>Karatenmon charged in with his swords ready to strike. Wingdramon used his speed to dodge most of the samurai's attacks, but his large size still allowed a few slashes to connect. Daichi, with a card in his hand, waited for Karatenmon to use his Harmony Swords and perception power. Daichi figured that this attack was related to his unique ability and decided that he would use a card whenever Karatenmon would try to use his attack, throwing him off guard long enough to strike.<p>

_I don't care what Kiyoko says,_ Daichi thought. _If we can beat Karatenmon by his rules, maybe we can appeal to his sense of honor and turn him from evil._

Meanwhile, behind Karatenmon, barely peeking over the canopy, Kiyoko and Gatomon observed the battle. Seeing that Karatenmon had what appeared to be the upper hand in this battle, Kiyoko turned to Gatomon and asked, "Ready?"

"Let's do it," Gatomon answered. Kiyoko removed Gatomon's Holy Ring and took out her D-Power and Digi-Egg card.

_Digi-Modify! Digi-Egg of Kindness, activate! Gatomon Armor Digivolve to… Opossumon, Fun-Loving Kindness!_

Opossumon, still mostly hidden by the canopy, took one of her balloons and threw it at Karatenmon. Daichi, from his position, couldn't see it, and Wingdramon was too busy moving away from Karatenmon's attacks to even notice.

Wingdramon finally distanced himself from Karatenmon, flying over to Daichi. Karatenmon brought his swords together. "Harmony Swords!" Before Daichi could use the card in his hand, Karatenmon moved one of the swords behind him. Everyone heard a faint pop. Daichi realized what had happened and, after a quick scan, saw Kiyoko and Opossumon, with surprised looks on their faces.

"How dare you?" Karatenmon said. Everyone noticed that his voice was lower and angry. "I expected a battle of honor, and you set me up for a dishonorable defeat. That," he said with more anger than before, "I will not tolerate. Feather Flare!" He flapped his wings multiple times, creating a gust of wind that even Daichi could feel.

"Wingdramon, De-Digivolve!" he yelled to be heard over the gust. Wingdramon complied and started to shrink and lower himself below the canopy. Daichi looked at where Kiyoko was and found she too was going down. Daichi then climbed down his own tree and joined Isamu who seemed both excited and confused.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"Have Searchmon De-Digivolve," Daichi said. "We're getting out of here."

"That will not be so easy!" the angry voice of Karatenmon bellowed as he crashed through the trees.

"Opossumon!" Kiyoko yelled. Opossumon tossed some more balloons at Karatenmon, who slashed them all before they could reach him.

"Your treachery will be dealt with just as it will for them!" he yelled as he pointed to Daichi and Dracomon. He started to fly at them with his swords pointing towards them.

"Not so fast!" Searchmon put himself between them and held his dish up, blocking the swords.

Daichi, meanwhile, was frantically searching his deck for two cards. "Got them!" he finally said. He placed his hand on his crest and held the card that appeared from it.

_Digi-Modify! Digivolution, activate! Crest Digivolution, activate! Dracomon Digivolve to… Coredramon Green! Coredramon Crest Digivolve to… Groundramon!_

"Guys!" Daichi shouted to the others. "Get on!" He ran up to Groundramon's back and waited for the others to follow. Isamu got on first, leaving Searchmon to defend against Karatenmon. Kiyoko and Opossumon soon followed, with Opossumon De-Digivolving as they reached them. Isamu held up his D-3 and De-Digivolved Searchmon to Wormmon, who reeled himself toward Groundramon with his thread before Karatenmon could strike.

"Hang on, everyone!" Daichi said from the front of the group. "Digi-Modify! Ground Seventh, activate!" Groundramon struck his claws into the ground and buried himself and the others into it quickly, leaving a large hole where he dug.

Groundramon began to tunnel through the dirt and rock at high speed. But an angry cry of, "You will not get away!" caused everyone to turn around. Karatenmon was still after them, swords out and with an angry look on his face.

"Leave this to me!" Kiyoko said. "Digi-Modify! Digmon Rock Cracking, activate!" To drills appeared on Gatomon's hands. She jumped up and stuck the drills into the earth above them. The drills spun and dislodged the dirt and rock enough to collapse in front of Karatenmon. Wormmon used his Silk Thread to latch onto Gatomon and bring her back to Groundramon, who continued to bore his way to a safer spot.

On the other end of the barrier Gatomon created, Karatenmon hacked it with his swords but could do nothing to get past it. Out of anger, he screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, <em>that<em> certainly could have gone better. Have our heroes escaped Karatenmon's wrath? Or is this just a temporary break? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!**

**This is CF signing out.**


	39. Light

**Well, this is it. This is the last of my daily chapters. Spring quarter starts tomorrow, so you probably won't be seeing so many chapters so often. Still, I'm glad we could close this on the last part of this "mini-arc" (spoilers!)**

**Disclaimer: I own Digimon. *sirens heard outside* Oops. Heh heh. Forgot the "don't."**

**LAST TIME:  
>DAICHI: I knew Karatenmon would find us again, but we needed a new strategy. I still beleived Karatenmon to be a good Digimon underneath that evil exterior, but Kiyoko just wasn't willing to listen to me. Eventually, he did show up, so it was time for a showdown. Wingdramon and I were doing pretty well this time around, but Kiyoko decided to make things difficult for us by trying to attack him during our battle. To put it mildly, Karatenmon was not pleased. We had to make a quick getaway, riding Groundramon using Ground Seventh. But when we exit this tunnel, have I got some words for Kiyoko.<strong>

**Chapter 39  
>Light<strong>

Groundramon continued to tunnel under the forest floor, changing directions every so often at Daichi's command to decrease their chances of being found. Finally, Groundramon began to climb upward and broke through to the world above. Everyone waited until he was completely out of the ground before they got off his back. Groundramon De-Digivolved to Dracomon and began to pant.

"You all right, Dracomon?" Daichi asked.

"Give me a few seconds," Dracomon replied, "and I'll be good as new."

"Glad to hear it," Daichi said. He then walked over to Kiyoko. "What is your problem?" he yelled. "You almost got us killed!"

"'Almost' is certainly better than what you were suggesting," Kiyoko argued. "'Oh look at me,'" she mocked, "'I'm going to fight a Digi-Agent all by myself and get us all killed for sure.'"

"Will you stop singing that old song?" Daichi asked rhetorically. "If Karatenmon is a Digimon of honor, then he might not be so bad."

"Well, I don't know if you noticed, but he sure wasn't being too 'honorable' when he lashed out against _you_ for something _I _did."

"So you admit it was your fault."

"I'm saying that he attacked you in anger thinking that you misled him. Let's face it, his voice and assault did not seem like a 'Digimon of honor' to me."

"Guys!" Isamu yelled. The two both turned to him. "Could we continue this after we find someplace safer? I mean, I don't about you, but being next to a large hole in the ground doesn't make me feel too good."

The two looked at each other for a second, then turned their backs to each other and said, "Fine!" almost simultaneously and with little emotion outside of anger. Isamu led the way through the forest. As they left, Daichi took one of his cards out and placed it on the ground behind him.

"Uh, Daichi…?" Dracomon started.

"Don't worry," Daichi said, "I've got copies. If Karatenmon does come here, he'll notice that the card looks like it was intentionally planted to throw him off track. It'll be the last place he looks, trust me." Dracomon decided not to argue; he'd had enough for one day.

The Digi-Destined came to a small clearing that appeared suitable enough for some rest. It was mostly featureless except for a surprising break in the canopy; a series of holes that let more light through than what they had previously seen. The boys set their backpacks on the ground and sat next to them. But the relaxation was to be short-lived.

Kiyoko stood next to Daichi and said, "I hope you realize I still blame you." Isamu and the Digimon, even Gatomon, just sighed. "If you hadn't been so insistent that we play by his rules, we wouldn't have to be running away."

"We're just getting a chance to recover until we have to face him again," Daichi replied. "Besides, if he's as much into keeping things honorable as he says he is—"

"Will you stop pushing that line on me?" Kiyoko interrupted. "And in case you hadn't noticed, he didn't exactly act like such a good Digimon when he went on his rampage."

"A rampage that _you_ induced him to."

"I was simply trying to save us and the Digital World! Isn't that what we're here for? You don't save the Digital World, and possibly ours, by getting along with its enemies."

Isamu, throughout all of this, tried to keep a straight face, but all this arguing was starting to get to him. Finally, he could take it no longer. "Guys! Just shut up for once!" he yelled as he stood up. Both Daichi and Kiyoko looked at him with surprise; this latest outburst had not been like his previous ones. Even the other Digimon started to back away. "Ever since Karatenmon first showed up, that's all you've been doing: arguing. Kiyoko, you should have at least listened to Daichi's assumption; it made some sense. And Daichi, given what just happened, it's almost safe to say that maybe Karatenmon wasn't mislead this whole time. But probably most important, by continuing to argue and butt heads over tactics, you both may have put us in more danger than we were against GranDracmon!" Everyone remembered their "Trojan Horse" offensive back at Castle Drac and how it ended with them almost being destroyed before the battle had even begun. "I know I seem a little harsh, but unless we work together, we won't survive this." Having said his piece, Isamu sat back down, feeling a little winded. Daichi and Kiyoko turned away, this time with looks of shame on their faces

After a rather long pause, Kiyoko finally spoke. "I'm sorry, Daichi. I guess my full-speed-ahead attitude got in my way of actually considering what you had to say."

"No," Daichi countered, "I should have realized something was off when Karatenmon attacked us like that. I had already heard what you had to say and I guess I just got tired of listening to it, even though the facts were right in front of me."

Kiyoko walked in front of Daichi and held her hand out. "Friends?"

Daichi stood up and put her hand in his. "Friends."

"Now this is what I mean when I say arguing creates healthy relationships," Wormmon said.

Just then, everyone noticed a faint beeping sound. Isamu recognized it almost immediately and pulled out his D-3. On the screen, there was a pink dot very close to the center.

"How long has that been going on?" Dracomon asked.

"Our arguing must have kept us from hearing it," Kiyoko suggested; saying that made her blush.

"Either that," Daichi added, "or it wasn't detectable until just now."

"Either way," Isamu concluded, "it's really close." He stood up and walked forward a few steps before…

"The time has come!" an angry voice shouted. Everyone turned to the direction it came from and saw Karatenmon flying towards them. He stopped and hovered in the air, his swords in his hand. "You will pay for your dishonor," he said. "And in trying to run," he held up the card Daichi had set earlier, "and very poorly done, I might add, you only prove that you are not worthy of the title of warriors."

"'It'll be the last place he looks, trust me,'" Dracomon said mockingly to Daichi. "Wasn't that what you said?"

"Okay, so this hasn't been my day for thinking things through," Daichi admitted. He pulled out his D-Power and cards, and the others followed suit.

"This time, Karatenmon," Kiyoko said with determination, "no holds barred."

"It doesn't matter," Karatenmon said. "My fury is righteous, and my goal is honorable. I will come out of this victorious."

"We'll see about that," Isamu retorted.

_Wormmon Warp Digivolve to… GranKuwagamon!_

_Digi-Modify! Digivolution, activate! Crest Digivolution, activate! Dracomon Digivolve to… Coredramon Green! Coredramon Crest Digivolve to… Groundramon!_

_Digi-Modify! Crest Digivolution, activate! Gatomon Crest Digivolve to… Angewomon!_

Karatenmon wasted no time in attacking first. "Feather Flare!" He flapped his wings and sent a gale adorned with feathers at the group, seemingly aimed toward Daichi. Angewomon flew in front of him and kicked into the wind, her Holy Ring dispelling it.

"Groundramon," she said as she turned to the dragon, "stay here with Daichi. Karatenmon seems to be focusing on him."

"Count on it," Groundramon growled. Angewomon and GranKuwagamon flew toward Karatenmon.

"Harmony Swords!" Karatenmon held his swords in front of him as they gleamed gold. The two advancing Digimon readied their attacks, but Karatenmon dodged with ease and headed for Daichi and Groundramon. But Daichi smiled; he held a card in his hand opposite the one that held his D-Power. The D-Power was glowing.

"Horn Buster Kai!" Lightning energy appeared out of Groundramon's horn and shot Karatenmon. He landed on the ground and looked carefully at the card in Daichi's hand; the image on it was of a HerculesKabuterimon.

"A mega level power," Karatenmon whispered to himself.

"I'm done playing by your rules, Karatenmon," Daichi said defiantly. "I was willing to give you a chance, but now I've seen you for what you truly are."

"No matter," Karatenmon replied. "This only proves you have no honor in you whatsoever."

"Then you're going to hate us for this," a voice behind him said. "Dimension Scissors!" "Celestial Arrow!" Both the other Digimon's attacks struck his back. Karatenmon turned to face them.

"Never turn your back on your opponents," Angewomon said. Karatenmon growled and flapped his wings at them. Angewomon again blocked it with her Holy Ring.

"Guys!" Daichi called out. "His Harmony Swords. It's how he uses his perception power. You have to pull off something unexpected when he uses it."

"Don't believe that will be so easy," Karatenmon responded. "I have learned to expect what powers you are capable of."

"Try us," Isamu said smugly as he held up his D-3. Karatenmon brought his swords together. "Harmony Swords!" Suddenly, he reeled back. "Told you," Isamu smirked. His D-3 began to glow.

_GranKuwagamon Mode Change to… GrandisKuwagamon!_

"Grandis Scissors!" GrandisKuwagamon brought his arms to Karatenmon and slashed them across each other. However, both were blocked by Karatenmon's swords. "What?" he asked incredulously.

"That may have been surprising," Karatenmon admitted, "but I was still able to see what you were about to do." He then stood up straight and forced GrandisKuwagamon back. He turned back to Daichi. "Now for you! Feather FLARE!" He flapped his wings hard and fast, creating a stronger gale than before. Daichi tried to stay stationary, but the wind was too forceful. Daichi's feet were lifted off the ground and he flew backwards into a tree. Karatenmon stopped flapping his wings and Daichi fell to the ground, unconscious. Groundramon also started feeling strange and eventually De-Digivolved to Dracomon.

"What happened?" Kiyoko asked.

"Simple," Karatenmon answered, not taking his eyes off Daichi. "The Digi-Destined and Digimon are linked more than emotionally, but psychologically as well. If the human is weakened, the Digimon will then follow."

"Just like what happened with us, Kiyoko," Angewomon said, "when we met with BlackGatomon."

Karatenmon took a step toward Daichi. "It is now time to end this." He held his sword up and continued walking. Dracomon, even in his weakened state, tried to stand in front of Daichi.

"Stop!" Kiyoko suddenly shouted. "It's me you want!" Karatenmon stopped walking and turned. "It was my idea to attack you while you were fighting Daichi and Wingdramon. He had nothing to do with it." Karatenmon stared at Kiyoko.

"Why would you freely admit to that?" he asked.

"You're a Digimon of honor right?" Kiyoko answered. "You wouldn't dare hurt him if it wasn't his fault." Karatenmon continued to stare at her.

"Kiyoko," Angewomon said nervously, "are you sure about this?"

"Isamu," Kiyoko said, ignoring Angewomon, "you might want to move." Isamu reluctantly slid away from Kiyoko, going over to GrandisKuwagamon.

"Feather FLARE!" Karatenmon unleashed the same enhanced attack as before. Angewomon flew in front to intercept it. She shifted her body so that her feet faced the wind and began to spin on her side, trying to counter it. However, she soon slowed down and was blown into Kiyoko. The two collapsed and Angewomon De-Digivolved, but what was curious was that Angewomon went down a level further, turning into a small, canine-like creature, with the Holy Ring around her neck like a collar.

"I would finish you now," Karatenmon said to the unconscious Kiyoko, "but this first one," he looked back at Daichi, "will need to be taken care of before he wakes up." He began to walk over to Daichi again.

"Hold it!" Isamu yelled. Karatenmon stopped.

"Are _you_ now claiming responsibility?" Karatenmon asked.

"Why are you still attacking Daichi?" Isamu demanded. "Kiyoko said it herself; he did nothing!"

"He is still my enemy," Karatenmon said stoically. "And as a Digi-Agent, I will fulfill my duty." He started walking again.

"Give me a break," Isamu said. "We told you, GranDracmon has been destroyed. The Digi-Agents are history."

"Then it means our goal is merely delayed," Karatenmon replied. "And the Digi-Destined are still a threat."

"Admit it," Isamu said, "you have no honor!" Karatenmon stopped and turned to Isamu; his face was surprised and angry. "To you, honor is just a word. A mask to hide behind should anyone question your methods."

"You know nothing," Karatenmon said, trying to restrain from yelling.

"I know that my virtue, justice, goes hand in hand with honor," Isamu countered. "And this is not it." Suddenly, his D-3 started beeping again, faster than before.

"What are you up to now?" Karatenmon asked. He put his swords in front of him. "Harmony Swords!" Suddenly, he shrunk back and covered his eyes. "That light!" he whispered.

"Light?" Isamu asked himself. He looked at his D-3. The pink dot was still very close to the center. He looked up, but all he could see was the light shining from the canopy. Then it hit him; the light had formed a pattern on the forest floor that resembled an eight-pointed star with a circle in the center. "Light!" he nearly shouted.

"What's up?" GrandisKuwagamon asked.

"I know where the Digi-Egg is!" Isamu replied. He thrust his D-3 forward and the center of the pattern began to glow. Suddenly, a small object burst out of the ground from the center circle. It looked like a statue of a creature that was covered with white wings. Where the wings touched, the same symbol that was made by the light was seen more clearly. "The Digi-Egg of Light," he said to himself.

"I do not know what trickery this is," Karatenmon said, "but you will not see it for yourself!" He drew his swords ready to fight.

"I beg to differ," Isamu retorted. "Wormmon!" GrandisKuwagamon De-Digivolved to Minomon. Isamu, not taking the time to notice that Wormmon was one stage lower than necessary, held the Egg in front of him. "Digi-Armor, energize!" Suddenly, there was a bright light. Isamu had to shield his eyes, but he thought he could see Minomon Digivolve to Wormmon. The Egg left Isamu's hand and flew to Wormmon, creating the Crest of Light at their touch.

"Wormmon Armor Digivolve to…" Wormmon's body became cloaked in white light. He grew in length until he looked like a snake. Near his head, he grew feathered wings. The light dissipated and gold bands could be seen all around his white body, with a golden Crest of Light on his forehead. "Queztalmon, the Serpent of Light!"

Quetzalmon stared at Karatenmon. "Light has revealed your true self," he said. "Now face the light in its purest form. Freezing Wind!" He flapped the wings near his head, blowing sparkling snow toward Karatenmon. Karatenmon was covered in snow and, although he was able to shake it off, he still was rather cold.

"I will not be beaten so easily," Karatenmon said through shivers. "Feather FLARE!" He flapped his wings hard at the two.

"Not so fast," Quetzalmon responded. "Toltec Wind!" He flapped his wings, creating waves of light as they went through each cycle. The waves cleaved Karatenmon's gales and struck him multiple times.

Karatenmon held up his swords, though he struggled to do so. "Harmony… Swords…" Then he collapsed.

"By any chance," Quetalmon said, "did your vision have something to do with this? Toltec Wind!" He flapped a few more times and struck Karatenmon with more light waves. When he stopped, Karatenmon's form began to disappear.

"This cannot be," Karatenmon said. "I fight with honor. I _must_ win."

"Oh, you fight, that's for sure," Isamu said, "but not with honor." Karatenmon had no comeback for this as he succumbed to his injuries and vanished.

Isamu looked at Daichi and Kiyoko. They were still unconscious, and their Digimon were still weakened. "Quetzalmon," Isamu said, "is there anything we can do?"

"I have the powers of light on my side," Quetzalmon replied. He straightened out his body and opened his wings. A pure, white light shown around them. Despite its brightness, Isamu didn't feel the need to cover his eyes. Soon, both of the unconscious humans began to stir and finally woke up. The Digimon also stood up straight.

"Hey Digimon, hey Digimon," Isamu said in wonder.

Daichi sat up first and held his forehead. "What happened?" he groaned.

Kiyoko also sat up and asked weakly, "Where's Karatenmon?"

"Let's just say he's seen the light," Isamu quipped. He pointed to Quetzalmon.

Kiyoko then noticed the small puppy next to her. "Gatomon?" she asked.

"Salamon, actually," Isamu answered. "When Karatenmon knocked you out, Gatomon must have become too weak to maintain champion level."

"At least everyone's okay," Dracomon said as he went to Daichi.

"Want to know what would make me okay?" Daichi replied. "A chance to fully wake up."

"Take your time," Isamu said. "We should be okay for the time being." He sat down as Quetzalmon De-Digivolved.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew, glad that all worked out. Hopefully the rest of the trip will be smooth sailing. *pause* Who are we kidding? There's sure to be more issues starting with the next installment of Digimon: Digital Monsters!<strong>

**This is CF signing out.**


	40. Jammed

**Time for a new chapter. After all, we can't just leave the Digi-Destined after the Karatenmon incident.**

**Disclaimer: No matter what you may have heard, Digimon is not in any way owned by me.**

**LAST TIME:  
>ISAMU: After our bout with Karatenmon, all Daichi and Kiyoko could do was argue. At least until I showed them that their arguing was only harming our chances of survival. They made up just in time. Karatenmon showed up, ready for vengeance. He was able to knock out Daichi and, after she tried to defend him, Kiyoko. It soon became clear that he had no honor, as he had claimed. It seemed like my adherence to good was able to activate a new Digi-Egg: the Digi-Egg of Light. With it, Wormmon Armor Digivolved to Quetzalmon and brought down the honorless warrior.<strong>

**Chapter 40  
>Jammed<strong>

Isamu was happy that the relationship between Daichi and Kiyoko was on the mend. Kiyoko had told Daichi about what she'd done after Karatenmon knocked him out and they both apologized for their earlier behaviors, something Isamu had to stop them from doing. With their new, or rather restored, attitudes, the remainder of their trip through the Black Forest seemed cheerier. With Karatenmon gone, Searchmon was leading the way again as directly as possible toward the mysterious signal.

About a day after their last battle, they finally saw light coming out of the forest. Almost everyone ran to it, not wanting to be in darkness longer than they had to. They had to shield their eyes when they finally took their first steps into a large, grassy plain.

"Finally," Dracomon said. "I thought we'd be stuck in that forest forever."

Salamon walked up to him and said, "Probably would have been shorter if not for that Karatenmon."

"I don't know about you," Kiyoko said, "but I am done with that guy."

"Come on, guys," Isamu said, "we need to keep moving."

"Wait a second, everyone," Searchmon said. Everyone turned to him. "I'm picking something up."

"What is it?" Daichi asked.

"Well, it's coming from the direction of the signal we're following," Searchmon mused. "Same signature and frequency, as well. I'd say it's the same signal we've been following."

"So?" Dracomon asked. "All that means is that we have a stronger signal to follow."

"Don't you get it?" Salamon asked. "It means that the Unifier is sending another message to someone."

"Searchmon," Isamu asked, "can you tell what it's saying?"

"Sorry," Searchmon replied, "but my systems are designed to show, not tell."

"At least we know we're heading in the right direction," Kiyoko said. They all nodded and Searchmon started moving again. The others were about to follow but Searchmon suddenly stopped.

"Now what?" Dracomon asked almost impatiently.

"It's gone," Searchmon said. After getting some curious utterances from the others, he said, "The signal's gone. Almost like it was never there. All I'm getting is some kind of static."

"Is someone blocking you?" Daichi asked.

"I'm not sure," Searchmon answered.

"Hey," Dracomon interrupted, "look up there." He pointed up to the sky toward a large object in the distance. It looked mechanical, with the color and design schemes of a wasp. On top of it, toward the rear, were a group of hexagonal pods, most of which appeared to be covered with glass. The main body represented a wasp's form and had wasp-like wings. The "stinger" part rested below the main body, reaching almost three times as far as the body itself, with an opening at the end.

"What is that?" Isamu asked.

"I think I know," Salamon answered. "It's the Digi-Agents' airship."

"How would you know that?" Dracomon asked.

"I spent a good amount of time fighting these guys," Salamon answered. "I think I would know. They use that ship to transport Agents from one part of the Digital World to another."

"You think that might be messing with the signal?" Kiyoko asked.

"Why not?" Isamu replied. "A ship that big has to have some sort of jamming equipment to slow their enemies down."

"If we can destroy that ship," Daichi said, "not only can we get the signal back, but we can cripple the Agents' forces further." Everyone agreed and started toward the ship. Searchmon De-Digivolved to Wormmon as he wouldn't be of much use in that form. Before they could get farther, though, the ship turned and tilted downward so that the stinger faced them. The end began to glow with power and fired a concentrated blue light at them. Everyone stopped just short of being hit by the beam.

Then something else was shot out of the stinger. It landed not too far away from them, behind the crater made from the laser blast. It was round and oval-shaped, smooth and colored chrome. Suddenly, a glowing line started to encircle it, and it separated into halves at that line. Inside the pod was a large, dinosaur-like Digimon. At first the boys thought it was a Tyrannomon, but the features did not match up. This Digimon was blue with red stripes along its body. It also wore feathers on the back of its head like a Native American ornament, along with a necklace with a similar appearance.

The creature roared upon stepping out of the pod. Daichi, with his Digi-Analyzer active, relayed the information. "Allomon, a dinosaur data Digimon, armor level. He has a ferocity that even Tyrannomon fear. And with attacks like Dynamite Head, they've got good reason."

Allomon turned to the Digi-Destined with an angry look in its eye. "Dino Burst!" It opened its mouth and released a stream of fire at them. Eveyone quickly moved to the side. When they stopped, they all pulled out their Digivices. Daichi reached into his pocket and pulled out two Digivice cards, giving one to Kiyoko. "You'll need this," he said.

_Wormmon Digivolve to… Stingmon! Stingmon Crest Digivolve to… JewelBeemon!_

_Digi-Modify! Digivolution, activate! Crest Digivolution, activate! Dracomon Digivolve to… Coredramon Blue! Coredramon Crest Digivolve to… Wingdramon!_

_Digi-Modify! Digivolution, activate! Crest Digivolution, activate! Salamon Digivolve to…Gatomon! Gatomon Crest Digivolve to… Angewomon!_

"Dino Burst!" Allomon immediately shot another blast of flames as soon as it saw the ultimate level Digimon. Everyone flew out of the way and JewelBeemon held his javelin towards the dinosaur. "Spike Buster!" Several star-shaped shots fired at Allomon, but its scaly hide resisted most of the damage.

Wingdramon flew up higher and began to descend. "Sonic Lance!" The lance on his back glowed and he flew toward Allomon. But before he could make contact, Allomon grabbed the lance with its claws and threw Wingdramon to the ground. It opened its mouth and flames could be seen inside it. But before it could call out its attack, Angewomon pointed her finger at it. "Celstial Arrow!" The light arrow hit Allomon and it stopped its attack to face her; Wingdramon used the opportunity to get back up.

"Wing Blast!" Wingdramon flapped his wings and blew Allomon back several yards away. Allomon got up and growled, which turned into a roar. Its head began to glow in a bright yellow light. "Dynamite Head!" It charged for the three Digimon.

With little time to react, Angewomon held up her arms. "Heaven's Charm!" Allomon continued its course until it collided with the barrier. The impact created an explosion that made the view in front of everyone difficult to see. When it cleared, Allomon stood on the other end of the barrier, breathing hard. The area around it had become a small wasteland, with nothing but dirt and rock being testament to what had just occurred.

"You were right about that Dynamite Head, Daichi," Kiyoko said nervously.

"Sometimes, I curse my accuracy," Daichi replied. "We'll need to attack Allomon while he's still recovering from his attack."

"I've got just the thing," Isamu said, holding his D-3. "JewelBeemon, we'll need Quetzalmon!" JewelBeemon turned and nodded before shrinking to Wormmon.

_Digi-Armor, energize! Wormmon Armor Digivolve to… Quetzalmon, the Serpent of Light!_

"Angewomon," Isamu called out, "drop the barrier!" Angewomon complied after a few seconds. "Now, Quetzalmon!"

"Freezing Wind!" Quetzalmon flapped his wings and blew a snow-filled gale at Allomon. The dinosaur seemed to recover more slowly because of the cold.

"Now's our chance!" Daichi told Kiyoko. "Wingdramon!" "Angewomon!"

"Sonic Lance!" "Celestial Arrow!" Wingdramon flew around Allomon as Angewomon prepared her arrow. As soon as Wingdramon was behind it, he flew at high speed as Angewomon released the arrow. Both attacks struck and Allomon roared in pain. He was destroyed almost instantly.

"Now to heal the damage," Quetzalmon said. He spread his wings and filled the area with pure light. The grass and wild flowers in the region Allomon had destroyed were rejuvenating at a fast rate. As soon as the area looked as it did before Allomon's attack, Qeztalmon stopped glowing and De-Digivolved.

Everyone looked around for the airship, but it was nowhere to be seen.

"How does something that big slip away?" Dracomon asked.

"If it's gone," Daichi mused, "then perhaps we can track the signal again." Isamu nodded and held up his D-3, Digivolving Wormmon to Searchmon.

"You got anything, Searchmon?" Isamu asked. Searchmon raised his radar dish and stood still.

About a minute later, he set it back down. "Nothing. The ship must have a pretty good range on their jamming equipment."

"Now what?" Kiyoko asked. "We can't go any further if we don't knock out that ship, and we don't know where it is."

There was a brief silence for a few seconds until Daichi said, "Let's check out that pod Allomon came out of." With no real leads, everyone made their way to the chrome-colored capsule. To their dismay, it was absolutely empty; the only thing that was ever in this pod was just Allomon. There wasn't even a control panel.

Searchmon walked up for a closer look at the two pieces. As he brushed one of his legs against one of the halves, he suddenly felt a wave of energy rush into him. He stepped back a bit and looked dazed. "Searchmon?" Isamu said, concerned.

"Something weird just happened," Searchmon responded.

"'Eerie' weird or 'ha-ha' weird?" Dracomon asked.

"Wait," Searchmon said. He lifted the dish again. "I think I'm getting something." He stood still for a few seconds. "It's not the signal we've been following," he said. "In fact, I think I may be locking on to an object, not energy."

"Is it the airship?" Gatomon asked.

"It could be," Searchmon said, "but I can't be sure. Whatever it is, it's coming from that direction." He pointed in the direction they had first seen the airship, indicating that it had left with Allomon at its back.

"But I thought that thing was jamming you," Kiyoko said. Daichi looked over at the pod.

"This is just a guess," he said, "but maybe Searchmon touching the pod earlier activated some sort of backup program for such cases as this. When he touched the pod, he must have been able to locate all things related to it, such as materials or its point of origin."

"Whatever the case," Isamu said, "let's just go for it. We won't find that airship any faster if we just stand here talking about it."

"Right," everyone else said. Dacihi took off his backpack and pulled out an aluminum can.

"What is that?" Dracomon asked.

"An energy drink," Daichi answered as he opened it. Before he could get any curious glances, he explained, "If we're going to get to that airship, we're going to need to fly up there and we've got a long way to go. As Wingdramon, you're the only one that can carry us all, especially since Searchmon will be too busy to become GranKuwagamon. But we don't have time to wait for you to get your strength back, not from that kind of battle." Dracomon nodded and took the can from Daichi's hand. He started drinking and finished it quickly. He then let out a loud belch.

"Excuse me," he said sheepishly.

"If you can get us to that ship," Kiyoko said, "apology accepted."

"Then let's get going," Daichi said. He held out his D-Power and the appropriate cards.

_Digi-Modify! Digivolution, activate! Crest Digivolution, activate! Dracomon Digivolve to… Coredramon Blue! Coredramon Crest Digivolve to… Wingdramon!_

Daichi flung his backpack on and said, "Well, that worked. Now let's get airborne." He and everyone else climbed on top of Wingdramon's back.

"Hang on, everyone," Wingdramon said. "This could be a bumpy ride. Especially since I've never flown with passengers before." He flapped his wings and immediately took to the air, speeding off toward the direction Searchmon had indicated.

* * *

><p><strong>Will the Digi-Destined find that airship? What other secrets does it possess? The answers to come on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!<strong>

**And let me tell you, there is a big secret to this airship. But, in the words of Kefka from Dissidia: Final Fantasy, "I'm not telling!" Let's face it: spoilers and all that jazz.**

**This is CF signing out.**


	41. Hive

**Yay! New chapter! I sounded pretty weird right there, huh?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. You get the drill.**

**LAST TIME:  
>KIYOKO: We finally got out of the Black Forest, but Searchmon's signal was suddenly cut off. The culprit was an airship run by the Digi-Agents. We were about to storm it, but the ship sent an Allomon to keep us busy while it made its getaway. And let me tell you; this guy was no slouch. By the time we beat him, the ship had disappeared. Luckily, Searchmon was able to pick up its location, so now we're riding on Wingdramon ready to board this monstrosity.<strong>

**Chapter 41  
>Hive<strong>

Wingdramon flew as fast as he could to meet up with the airship. Everyone on his back started looking around for any sign of its presence.

"I don't get it," Kiyoko said. "How does something that big just disappear?"

"It may be faster than we thought," Daichi said. "If it can block Searchmon's signal from that far away, then it must be very advanced, enough to go to this kind of distance in so little time."

"Well, it won't be fast enough," Wingdramon said confidently.

"I'll vouch for that," Searchmon said. "We're getting pretty close now. I'm setting up a cloak to keep them from noticing us."

"You can do that?" Isamu asked.

"If I can detect signals," Searchmon replied, "I can keep others from finding my own."

"Let's just hope it works," Gatomon said. "This thing is better than I thought."

"Airship, twelve o'clock!" Wingdramon suddenly said. Everyone looked in front of them. They could see the back of the airship coming toward them.

"Now what?" Kiyoko asked.

"Anyone know a way to get in?" Isamu asked.

"Sorry," Gatomon said, "but I never really studied its designs, just its purposes."

"I don't suppose going in the front door is an option," Wingdramon suggested.

"Not likely," Daichi replied. "We only know of one point of entry, the part that ejected the pod. And it's likely in plain sight of the control center. Even if we could get into it, we'd have to deal with whatever Digimon crew this ship, assuming we even get past that laser."

"I've got a better idea," Searchmon said. "I've been scanning this ship's exterior and I've found a few more entryways."

"Well," Isamu said, "which one works the best?"

"There's a hatch on the back of the ship," Searchmon replied. "I think it works like an escape port for the ship's crew."

"Using an escape hatch to break _in?"_ Kiyoko asked. "There's irony if I ever heard it."

"The point is," Searchmon continued, "it shouldn't be as heavily guarded or armed as any other entryway."

"Then it looks like it's time to take the rear," Wingdramon said as he flew in closer to the ship.

"Wow," Daichi said, "this thing looked so much smaller a while ago."

"I know this thing is supposed to be shaped like a bug," Kiyoko said, "but I don't think even prehistoric insects were this big."

They finally floated close to the metal hull of the ship. Wingdramon could see a thin outline on the yellow wall. "This must be it," he said. Using the blade on his back, he opened the hatch so that it flipped upward outside the ship. "Okay, everybody out." He placed his head on the edge of the hatch.

"Ladies first," Daichi said, allowing Kiyoko and Gatomon to move ahead of them. Kiyoko crawled along Wingdramon's neck and placed her feet inside the ship's interior. She looked around as Gatomon jumped in.

"Looks like it's okay," she called back to the boys. Daichi was next to travel along his Digimon's neck. Searchmon De-Digivolved into Wormmon so he could fit into the relatively small hatch. Once everyone was in, Wingdramon De-Digivolved and flew in next to the others. Daichi reached out of the hatch and pulled the door closed. Dracomon used his Dragon Breath to fuse the door to the hull.

"How you feeling?" Daichi asked his partner.

"Just give me a minute to rest and and I'll be fine," Dracomon said. "Looks like Digivolving twice in the same ten minutes isn't too good for the body."

"Just hope we don't meet any Digimon while we're here," Daichi said.

"So, where to?" Isamu asked.

"First, we head to the bridge," Daichi replied. "We'll figure out our next move from there."

The group started walking the long, silent corridors, the only sound being their footsteps on the metal floors. With every corner, they were careful to keep an eye open for whatever Digimon acted as the crew for the ship. So far, there seemed to be no one around. It amazed everyone that for a ship this big, there wasn't at the very least a sentry on guard. No one said anything about this aloud, however; they feared they might just invite trouble.

Finally, they reached the entrance to a large room. The large number of pods in the wall, similar to what Allomon appeared from, told them that they were in some sort of deployment chamber, where the Digi-Agents' hench-mon awaited their release on the Digital World below. Hovering over the floor and along the walls were small Digimon, almost more than half the size of the humans. Their bodies were blue and covered in yellow armor with purple and black markings that made them resemble bees. They had stingers on their helmets, which also sported the Crest of Knowledge.

Daichi took out his D-Power and started up the Analyzer. "Honeybeemon," he informed the rest, "insectoid armor Digimon, data type. What they lack in intelligence, they make up for in speed. Their Paralyze Sting technique really gets to the point."

"There are so many of them," Kiyoko said as she looked at the scene before her. "How do we get past them all?"

"My guess is we don't," Dracomon said. "I doubt a lack of smarts means lack of attention."

"You may be right," Daichi agreed. "But I have a better idea. Isamu." Isamu turned to Daichi. "I'm seeing a pattern with this ship: its structure is made to look like a giant wasp, and the main crew here are based on bees. Maybe an insectoid Digimon can get through without making a fuss and lure them out of here."

"Got it," Isamu said, "and I've got just the thing." He held out his D-3 and the screen became red.

_Digi-Armor, energize! Wormmon Armor Digivolve to… Shadramon, the Inferno of Courage!_

Shadramon flew out into the room at a slow pace, so as not to attract too much attention. Soon, however, he found himself blocked by three Honeybeemon, who had flown up to him. "Don't remember seeing your face around here," one of them said.

"Easy, boys," Shadramon said, as though making casual conversation, "we're all friends here."

"Ha!" another of the Honeybeemon laughed. "You must think we're really stupid to not know what a bee looks like."

"Rule number one around here," the last one said: "if you're not a bee, you don't belong here; if you don't belong here, you're an intruder; and if you're an intruder—"

"Then you won't be too surprised by this," Shadramon interrupted. "Flare Buster!" He shot out three fireballs that destroyed the Honeybeemon insantly. Unfortunately, this did not go unnoticed by the other Honeybeemon. Many of them flew up to Shadramon at blinding speed, many of them yelling, "Paralyze Sting!"

"So much for getting through the easy way," Dracomon said.

"Daichi," Isamu said in exhasperation, "remind me to never listen to your plans again."

"Believe me," Daichi replied, "I don't even want to listen to my plans anymore."

"Who cares about that?" Kiyoko asked. "Shadramon needs help!" She pulled out one of her cards and removed Gatomon's ring.

_Digi-Modify! Digi-Egg of Kindness, activate! Gatomon Armor Digivolve to… Opossumon, Fun-Loving Kindness!_

"How about it, Dracomon?" Daichi asked his partner. "Feel like Digivolving?"

"Would if I could," Dracomon replied, "but I'm still a little winded from all that flying we did before."

"Okay," Daichi said. "Next best thing, then." He pulled out one of his modify cards. "Digi-Modify! Power Charger, activate!"

Opossumon floated into the room until she was in the middle of a group of Honeybeemon. "Balloon Blast!" She spun around, releasing a surprisingly large number of balloons; new ones seemed to take the places of the ones she threw. Most of the Honeybeemon tried to use their stingers to attack the balloons, but unwittingly exposed themselves to the virus strains.

"Not too bright, huh?" Dracomon said as he flew next to Opossumon. "I believe it. Dragon Breath!" He discharged the flames from his mouth, finishing the work the balloons started.

But some more Honeybeemon began to swarm the two. "Sweet Spray!" Pink mist flowed from their wings and enveloped the pair of Digi-Destined Digimon.

"I don't feel too hot," Dracomon said, sounding dizzy.

"That makes two of us," Opossumon said with the same tone. Both began to fall slowly.

"Sorry, kids," Shadramon said. "Naptime's over. Flare Buster, Psychic Wave!" He held his arms up and released a stream of fire that twirled around the two Digimon. The flames destroyed any of the nearby spores, reducing their effect. The two Digimon perked up and flew out of the cloud.

"Quick!" one of the Honeybeemon yelled. "Send in reinforce—!" He never got to finish the sentence as Dracomon released another Dragon Breath. Another of the bee Digimon flew to a control panel. Shadramon destroyed it with a fireball, but it had already pressed a button, which was now flashing. One of the walls opened and several larger bee-like creatures flew out. Unlike the Honeybeemon, these Digimon looked more like the real-world animals they represented and made the Honeybeemon look cute by comparison.

Daichi already had the Analyzer out. "I hate these things," he said. "Flymon, a virus type insectoid Digimon at the champion level. The most viscious of insect Digimon, its Deadly Sting attack will do you in even if you're not allergic."

Opossumon floated toward them. "Let's see if you like this. "Balloon Blast!" She threw some balloons toward the big bugs. Many of the Flymon bent their lower bodies forward. "Deadly Sting!" The stingers shot out of their bodies, replacing themselves with new ones. The balloons instantly popped when the stingers touched them.

"Shadramon!" Isamu yelled. "Light this place up!"

"On it!" Shadramon held his arms apart from each other. "Flare Buster, Psychic Wave!" Several fireballs shot out and began moving erratically around the room. "Howling Buzz!" The Flymon's wings began flapping to the point where a loud noise was heard. Everyone covered their ears, and Shadramon had a hard time getting his fireballs to move.

Moving as quickly as he could, trying not to let the sound get to him, Daichi pulled out one of his cards. He strained as he swiped the card across the reader and said, "Digi… Modify! Dolphmon… Pulse Blast… activate!" Dracomon felt the power of the new move come to him and he lifted his head. "Pulse… Blast!" Upon yelling the last word, he made a sound like screeching. The sound seemed to cancel the sounds the Flymon were making.

Shadramon relaxed his stance. "Thanks, guys," he said quickly. "Psychic Wave!" His fireballs resumed moving around randomly, striking the Flymon in their path.

"This oughta help," Opossumon said. "Balloon Blast!" The Flymon were still trying to break through Dracomon's noise, so many of them got hit. The Flymon finally stopped their assault, having been weakened. Dracomon stopped screeching and formed a surge of fire in his mouth. "Dragon Breath!" Shadramon pointed his arms at the yellow-orange flames. "Psychic Wave!" The fire twitched and suddenly became bigger. The flames covered the Flymon and finally destroyed them. Everyone looked around and saw that the room was empty; there was nothing left.

Dracomon panted as the other two floated down. Daichi ran to his partner. "You okay?" he asked.

"Been better," Dracomon answered, "but I've been worse, too." The other two Digimon De-Digivolved.

Kiyoko noticed a door on one of the walls. They all ran to it and realized it was an elevator. They got in and pressed the button that led to the bridge. "Be ready, guys," Isamu said as they rose. The others all nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>What will the Digi-Destined find on the bridge? Can they down this ship? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!<strong>

**Wish I had something to say, but I don't. Right now, I gotta read my book on Watergate. Media teachers, they think you can read a 17-chapter book in 2 1/2 weeks.**

**This is CF signing out.**


	42. Triple

**So, how about another chapter, huh?**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Digimon. How many times do I gotta get this through to you people? (Evidently 42... and counting!)**

**LAST TIME:  
>KIYOKO: With Searchmon's scanners out of commission, we had to take out the cause: the Digi-Agent airship. We managed to get to it before it got away from us, but we still had to deal with the crew, ranging from the low-level grunts to the heavy hitters. But we managed to beat everyone back. Now we just gotta get to the bridge and bring this ship down for a hard landing.<strong>

**Chapter 42  
>Triple<strong>

The elevator soon stopped and the doors opened. The Digimon were ready for attack, but were met with surprise: no one was there. This was clearly the bridge of the ship. The viewport even looked like the "eyes" on the ship's main body.

"Weird," Kiyoko exclaimed. "How come there's no crew-mon here of all places?"

"We'd still better be cautious," Daichi said. "Who knows how long it will stay this way."

They went to what looked like the command seat and Gatomon started typing on the panel. "What are you looking for?" Kiyoko asked.

A holographic screen appeared before them. "I'm going to see if I can't bring up some sort of communications history," Gatomon answered. "It might give us some information." After about a minute, Gatomon said triumphantly, "Found it! This was the transmission we picked up before the signal went bad."

"Play it," Wormmon said. Gatomon pressed a button the screen's format looked like what they had seen on GranDracmon's computer.

"_Who izzz thizzz?"_ a strange voice said. It was light and sounded like, unsurpringly, a bee. _"Identify yourzzzelf."_

"_Relax, CannonBeemon. It is I, GranDracmon,"_ another voice said. At first they were all surprised, but then they remembered that this was the same deep voice they had heard back at Castle Drac; it was the Unifier.

"_Lord GranDracmon, zzzir. Forgive me. I did not recognizzze your zzzignal," _the voice of CannonBeemon replied.

"_All is forgiven,"_ the deep voice said.

"_If you don't mind my azzzking, how izzz it you are zzztill alive? No one had heard from you after you mentioned you would encounter the Digi-Dezzztined. I had azzzumed you were dezzztroyed."_

"_Those reports were greatly exaggerated. I did meet with the Digi-Destined, but they were better than I had believed. I allowed them to merely think that I was destroyed while I went into hiding to rethink my strategy. Since then, I've had to use a scrambled signal which disguises my voice. All of which brings me to why I contacted you. I have information that the Digi-Destined seem to be following the signal I currently use. No doubt they are picking it up as we speak. They should be close to your current location, if I'm not mistaken."_

"_Azzz a matter of fact, I believe I zzzee them now."_

"_Do whatever you can to keep them from following me. I would prefer destruction, but don't underestimate them."_

"_Fear not, zzzir. I have the finezzzt jamming equipment available. And with my zzzpeed and arzzzenal of visciouzzz Digimon, they will be hard prezzzed to keep up with me."_

The transmission ended. "Well, that explains how they knew to knock out my radar," Wormmon said.

"So is that really GranDracmon?" Dracomon asked.

"I doubt it," Daichi said. "That sounded too much like the Unifier's voice we heard back at the castle. But to hide its identity from even its followers…" Suddenly, the image on the holographic screen changed into some sort of notice.

"What's going on?" Dracomon asked.

"Looks like one of the pods was launched," Gatomon said as she read the message. "Hmm, looks like it's named… Pod… Triangle?"

"What kind of name is that?" Isamu asked.

"I'm not even sure I said it right," Gatomon replied. "It says 'Pod' and then it has a triangle next to it."

"Maybe it's a symbol," Daichi mused. _Hm, a triangle. The only symbol I can think of is…_ "Uh, oh," he said aloud. Everyone looked at him. "We gotta get out there, now!"

"But the ship—" Kiyoko started to protest.

"Will be less deadly than what I think is coming," Daichi interrupted. He ran toward the elevator, with the others following in confusion.

They reached the hanger with the pods, one of which, of course, was missing from the wall. "But how do we even get off this ship?" Kiyoko asked.

"We could always go the obvious way," Isamu said. Everyone looked at him. "The way we came in."

"But I fused the door shut," Dracomon said.

"Not a problem," Gatomon said, holding one paw in the other.

The group went down the maze of hallways and finally came to the escape hatch. Gatomon stood at the door, waiting for the signal, while the others got into one of the escape pods. As soon as they were in, Isamu started the pod's power supply. He inwardly thanked the Honeybeemon for their lack of intelligence; the controls were so simple. The pod was moved to the track leading to the door. Leaving the door to the pod open, Wormmon shot out a Silk Thread that wrapped around Gatomon. Taking this as the signal, she punched the door open with a Lightning Paw, holding tight to Wormmon's string to keep herself from being sucked out of the ship. Suddenly the pod zoomed forward. Gatomon let herself out of the ship before the pod came speeding out of the door. As soon as it was out, Wormmon reeled Gatomon in and Daichi closed the door behind her.

Kiyoko held her Digimon in her arms. "You okay, Gatomon?"

"I'm fine," she answered, feeling winded. "But that is one ride you won't find at Digi-Land Resort." Kiyoko chuckled.

"Hang on, gang," Isamu said from the control panel. "I'm going to try to bring us in for a smooth landing. Can't promise much of course, since I don't even know how to drive a car." Isamu guided the pod downward and remained steady. Their only rough spot was when they hit the ground, which was no more painful than falling out of bed.

The door opened automatically and everyone climbed out. The silver pod the ship had launched was also not too far away. Daichi started running towards it, with the others pursuing.

"Okay, Daichi, spill," Kiyoko said. "Just what is wrong here?" Suddenly, as if in response to her own question, a line began to trace around the pod and it split in half. The Digimon that came out of it was a blue, dragon shaped creature. It lifted its head out and then two more heads connected to its arms; a mechanical on its right, and a skeletal on its left. It also had two tails whose tips matched the closest arm-head. All three heads opened their mouths and roared.

"I hate it when I'm right," Daichi said.

"Why?" Kiyoko asked. "What is it?"

"That triangle on the computer was actually the Greek letter delta," Daichi answered. He took out his D-Power. "And that… is Deltamon. Don't be fooled by its champion level. Three times the heads means three times the trouble. This virus type Digimon's heads are so well coordinated, that it could fight three opponents as though there was only one."

"So, on a scale of one to ten," Wormmon said, "how viscious—?"

"Thirty," Daichi said. "That's ten for each head."

"Then let's take him out ASAP," Dracomon said.

"Wait, Dracomon," Gatomon said, holding a paw in front of him. "You used up a lot of energy with those Flymon."

"You heard Daichi," Dracomon argued. "Three Digimon is like one to this guy."

"However powerful he may be, he's still at the champion level," Gatomon replied. "Two ultimates should be more than enough."

"Hate to say it, buddy," Daichi said, "but she's got a point. You're pushing yourself to the limit as it is." Dracomon groaned and finally stepped back.

Isamu and Kiyoko took out their Digivices. "Time to show this guy numbers don't win battles," Isamu said as his D-3 glowed purple.

_Digi-Armor, energize! Wormmon Armor Digivolve to… Searchmon, the Radar of Knowledge!_

Kiyoko and Gatomon looked at Isamu. "Why not?" he defended. "This should help with the mech head." Kiyoko nodded and held her crest card.

_Digi-Modify! Crest Digivolution, activate! Gatomon Crest Digivolve to… Angewomon!_

Both Digimon moved toward Deltamon. Searchmon made the first move. "Hertz Jammer!" Several electric pulses flowed out of him and the mech head convulsed before hitting the ground limply.

"One down, two to go," Angewomon said. She pointed her finger at the skull head. "Celestial Arrow!" She let go of the arrow and it pierced the skull sending it to the ground. "This is almost too easy," Angewomon said.

Suddenly, Deltamon's main head roared. The other two heads started to stir and lifted themselves up as though nothing had happened. "I asked for that, didn't I?" Angewomon said with chagrin. Searchmon didn't say anything.

Instead, he changed the subject. "Maybe if we strike the center head. After all, it's the only one that's really connected to its body. I'll keep the way clear. Hertz Jammer!" More shockwaves were created and knocked out the mech head once again. Angewomon flew to the Digimon's right side, away from the active skull head and fired another arrow, this time at its main head. This time, the whole Digimon fell on its back. This looked like a good sign, until the skull head raised itself and roared. Suddenly, Deltamon stood up and the mech head also raised itself. Everyone was surprised.

All three mouths opened and some sort of energy could be seen. "Triple Force!" three voices seemed to yell as three beams of energy launched at the Digimon. Angewomon had to put up a Heaven's Charm barrier to protect them. But what scared everyone was that she was breathing hard after the attack stopped and the barrier dropped.

"He's strong," she panted. "Unbelievably so."

Daichi thought about this. "If two heads are unable to fight," he whispered, "then the other can revive them. It's like they all possess some sort of sentience. If we want to beat it, we have to take out all three at once." He looked down at Dracomon. "Dracomon," he said. His partner looked up at him. "Remember when I said it was a good idea to stay out of this battle?"

"Yeah," Dracomon answered.

"I changed my mind," Daichi continued, pulling out his D-Power and Digivolution cards.

"About time, too," Dracomon said. "I knew going in two-to-three was a bad idea."

_Digi-Modify! Digivolution, activate! Crest Digivolution, activate! Dracomon Digivolve to… Coredramon Blue! Coredramon Digivolve to… Wingdramon!_

Wingdramon flew toward the other two Digimon. Angewomon turned to look at him. "You don't listen very well, you know that?"

"Call it a character flaw," Wingdramon replied. "Listen, Daichi says we have to attack all three heads at the same time. Those extra heads aren't just plain old arms, but actual heads."

"I see," Searchmon said. 'So what now?"

"You keep hitting the machine," Wingdramon replied. "Angewomon, you take Boney. I'll bring up the middle. But first, move!" Everyone immediately moved out of the way as Deltamon charged in. "Skull Fang!" It held up the skull head and tried to close it on Angewomon, who flew out of the way. "Mecha Fang!" It held the mech head toward Wingdramon.

"Wing Blast!" Wingdramon flapped his wings and blew Deltamon backwards. All three heads roared in anger. "Triple Force!" All three heads fired beams of energy. Searchmon went to the front and held up his dish. "Deflector!" The beams struck the dish. Searchmon struggled and finally succeeded in pushing the attack back at Deltamon. The three-headed dragon was blasted back and exhausted.

"Now!" Wingdramon yelled. "While he's down!"

"Hertz Jammer!" Electric pulses caused the mech head to fall once more. "Celestial Arrow!" The light arrow pierced the skull head and pinned it to the ground. Deltamon's center head was about to roar, but Wingdramon flew in quickly. "Sonic Lance!" He struck the lance into its neck and it roared, but this time in pain. It quickly disappeared, leaving nothing behind.

The Digimon glowed and De-Digivolved. As soon as they were back to their regular forms, they all went to their partners. But Dracomon started to slow down and eventually tripped.

"Dracomon!" Daichi yelled. He ran to his Digimon, knelt beside him, and flipped him on his back. Dracomon was unconscious. Everyone else had joined him soon after.

"Is he…?" Kiyoko asked, unsure of how to finish.

Daichi placed his fingers on Dracomon's neck; he could feel a soft pumping. "He's okay," Daichi announced. "I think he's just tired."

"Well, given what's just happened today," Isamu stated, "I'm surprised he lasted this long." He saw the look on Daichi's face, one of sadness. He never looked up from Dracomon. "You're not going to start blaming yourself again, are you?" Daichi didn't answer. "Dracomon wanted to get into the fight from the very first moment we saw Deltamon."

"I know," Daichi said. "With everything that's gone on, there really were no other options." He sighed. "You know," he continued as he stood up, Dracomon in his arms, "sometimes I hate bearing the Crest of Acceptance."

"We can talk about this later," Wormmon interrupted. "Right now, Dracomon needs proper care. I saw a city while we were on the bridge, and it's not too far away."

"Lead the way," Isamu said. Wormmon started walking and the rest followed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sure hope Dracomon's okay. And who is this CannonBeemon? And what about the Unifier? So many questions to be answered as Digimon: Digital Monsters continues!<strong>

**Hope you like. Many things to be revealed next chapter. Stay tuned.**

**This is CF signing out.**


	43. Machine

**Okay, let's get another chapter out of the way, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: ...You know what I'm gonna say.**

**LAST TIME:  
>DAICHI: We broke into the airship's bridge, but no one was there. We found a transmission from the ship's apparent captain, CannonBeemon, and something calling itself GranDracmon, likely the Unifier. Suddenly, one of the pods launched back to the ground. When we got there we were face-to-face-to-face witha Deltamon. Even though they were near ultimate level, Isamu and Kiyoko's Digimon couldn't harm it. Against my better judgment, I allowed Dracomon to go into the fight, and while Deltamon was defeated, Dracomon lost consciousness.<strong>

**Chapter 43  
>Machine<strong>

Mechani-Ville is a city that easily reminds one of some of the bigger cities in the human world. Most of the Digimon who live here are robots, cyborgs, or otherwise mechanical. The Digi-Destined had come to this city shortly after their battle with Deltamon and immediately headed for the nearest hospital. They waited in the lobby while Dracomon was being examined. Daichi had his head lowered in worry.

"Listen," Wormmon said. "If I know Dracomon, he's much too stubborn to simply keel over."

"I know," Daichi said. "I'm just nervous. It's just… I have this sort of bond with Dracomon. I know we've only been together for more than a week, but I just can't imagine life without him now." Suddenly, the doors to the examination room opened. A Digimon about the size of an adult human came out. She had yellow armor and large, silver wings, adorned with purple, that were shaped like a butterfly's.

Daichi stood up and walked to her. "How's he doing, Butterflymon?"

"It seems there was little to worry about," the Digimon said. "It was simply fatigue. I've got my best aromatherapists working with him right now." Daichi breathed a sigh of relief.

Isamu stepped up. "Is he awake?"

"I doubt he'll be up until tomorrow morning at the latest," Butterflymon answered. "If you want, I have some spare rooms for you all to stay the night in. I doubt you have any place to stay and it's cheaper than finding a hotel."

"We'd appreciate that. Thank you," Kiyoko said. Butteflymon led them all to the guest rooms.

* * *

><p>Isamu woke up the next morning in the top bunk with Wormmon at his side. He climbed down and saw that Daichi, who was supposed to be in the bunk below him, was gone. He ran over to Kiyoko's room next door and informed her of Daichi's disappearance.<p>

"I bet I know where he is," Kiyoko said as she led everyone out of the halls.

Everyone went to the waiting room. Once they got there, they immediately found Daichi sitting in one of the chairs and reading a magazine. "Knew it," Kiyoko said. This grabbed Daichi's attention and he turned his head to them.

"Oh, morning, guys," he said.

"Morning," Isamu replied. "Listen, Daichi, next time you want to run off without telling me first, do me a favor." He paused. "Tell me first."

Daichi smiled. "Deal."

Suddenly, the doors to the operating room opened and Butterflymon walked out, with Dracomon walking beside her. Daichi stood up and almost ran to his partner. "Feeling better?"

"Much," Dracomon replied. "I had no idea smelling flowers would work wonders for you."

"Well," Isamu interrupted, "now that that's settled, how about we grab some breakfast?"

"You guys go on ahead," Kiyoko said. "I'll take care of the co-pay."

The boys and their Digimon went to a drink stand near the lobby. They ordered some hot chocolate and some herbal tea for the Digimon. Kiyoko arrived later to make her order and Gatomon's before paying the Starmon running the stand. Everyone went back to the main lobby to prepare to head out.

"Glad to have you back with us," Wormmon said to Dracomon.

"You missed me, huh?" Dracomon asked

"Only because I didn't have a Digimon friend I could argue with," Wormmon replied.

"Hey, Daichi's not acting all weird again, is he?" Dracomon asked.

Daichi heard this and asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let me put a couple names to you," Dracomon said. "Groundramon. Wendigomon. What do they both have in common? I'm out of it for a little while and you start worrying too much."

"Hey, I'm the Digi-Destined," Daichi argued. "I'm the one who sends you into battle."

"And I'm the one who wants to go into battle," Dracomon countered. "What's with the recap?"

"Actually," Isamu said, giving Daichi a look, "right before we left, he said that he sometimes hated bearing his crest."

"Only because it means I have to accept my current situation, whether I like it or not," Daichi responded.

"Um, Daichi," Kiyoko started, "I know I'm relatively new to this whole Digimon thing, but the crest is supposed to be your strongest trait. Whether that's a good thing or not isn't important." Daichi stared at Kiyoko for a few seconds then tilted his head back and sighed. "What?" Kioyko asked.

Dracomon smiled "My guess is it's because the rookie," he said, motioning to her, "has outsmarted the master."

"Keep it up, Dracomon," Daichi said, "and you'll be back on that hospital bed."

"Healthy relationship?" Wormmon asked.

"Healthy relationship," Isamu returned. "Plus it's nice to know that Dracomon is back to his old self."

Suddenly, everyone heard an explosion coming from outside. They all looked out the window in surprise. They set their drinks down and ran out the door of the hospital. They noticed that several Digimon were running around in panic. They looked around until Isamu pointed them to the sky. Several robotic Digimon were flying above the streets.

"What are those?" Kiyoko asked.

"The short brown ones are Guardromon, and the humanoid ones are Andromon," Isamu answered. "I'd recognize those anywhere."

"But what are they doing?" Daichi asked.

"They're the military around here," Wormmon answered. "They're the perfect Digimon for defending an entire city."

"But what are they defending it from?" Kiyoko asked.

"My guess," Gatomon answered, "that." She pointed to where the Digimon were flying and they all saw the Digi-Agent airship. "I'm guessing it's finally on the attack."

"Then let's take it out," Kiyoko said. Everyone ran toward it when something shot out of the stinger. It landed in front of them, causing dust to fly everywhere. When it settled, they could see another pod. It opened and a hand made of bones gripped the side, hauling its body to the outside. The figure lifted itself up and revealed that it was entirely skeletal. Its size and features were enormous. Three pairs of spikes protruded from its back that resembled what could have been wings if there was any flesh. It's back also sported what appeared to be a missile. Its skull had a gaping mouth and a horn positioned on its forehead. Its low, throaty growl was just as terrifying as a roar. Several of the Guardromon and Andromon stopped their pursuit of the ship and began to attack the Digimon.

"Oh no," Daichi said.

"I second that," Isamu agreed.

"What, who is it?" Kiyoko asked. She noticed that even their Digimon, while looking ready for battle, had a hint of nervousness.

Daichi held out his D-Power. "SkullGreymon," he said solemnly. "Virus type, ultimate level. If you thought Deltamon was bad, you haven't seen anything. This Digimon lives, in a manner of speaking, to do nothing but destroy, and with his Dark Shot attack, that won't be too hard." Suddenly, the D-Power started to beep and the screen shifted. It now looked like a compass, with a triangle swiveling in the direction of SkullGreymon. "That's new," Daichi said.

Isamu and Kiyoko noticed this. "What's that?" Kiyoko asked.

"I remember that feature," Isamu said. "It acts as a radar, telling you when a Digimon is nearby."

"So?" Kiyoko asked. "There's three kinds of Digimon in front of us. Why tell us that?"

"I think maybe it's revealing something a little farther than that," Daichi said. He moved the D-Power around and finally tilted it up, toward the airship. The screen changed once more and made Daichi almost yelp in surprise.

"Daichi, what is it?" Isamu asked.

"Guys," Daichi answered, "That airship's no airship. It's CannonBeemon himself." Everyone else nearly screamed, "What?" before huddling near Daichi. The image on the D-Power's projection was of the airship and the word CannonBeemon was printed under it. "CannonBeemon is a mechanical ultimate level virus Digimon. That wall on his back is actually a group of ammo pods that launch its Sky Rocket attack."

"Now what do we do?" Dracomon asked.

Daichi thought for a few seconds. SkullGreymon had succeeded in knocking away its attackers. CannonBeemon, for the first time, didn't seem to be going anywhere. Daichi turned to the others. "You guys go up and try to take out CannonBeemon. Dracomon and I will stay here and fight SkullGreymon."

"What?" Kiyoko almost shouted. "Why?"

"I have to agree with her," Isamu said. "Since CannonBeemon is in the air, Wingdramon will be able to fly circles around him."

"CannonBeemon is one of the Digi-Agents," Daichi pointed out, "and in case you haven't noticed, those Digimon seem much stronger than they should be. You'll need GranKuwagamon's help for that."

"But what about you guys?" Wormmon asked.

"Listen, I may have just woken up from an eighteen-hour snooze," Dracomon answered, "but I can still take this guy." He pointed to the skeletal Digimon.

"Besides, if I'm right," Daichi added, "Dracomon should be able to access his green line, which is stronger than most of our other Digimon."

"You've really made up your mind, huh?" Isamu asked.

"Well, if our experience with Karatenmon has taught me one thing," Kiyoko said, "it's that you're too stubborn to let go of the most ridiculous ideas."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Daichi said. "Just get going, we'll join you as soon as we can."

"Can you guarantee that?" Gatomon asked.

"You know me," Dracomon said. "If Daichi's too stubborn to change his mind, then I'm too stubborn to just die."

"That's what I told them," Wormmon said.

"If we're going to take the fight to CannonBeemon," Isamu said, "we'd better get going." He held up his Digivice, and Kiyoko hers.

_Wormmon Warp Digivolve to… GranKuwagamon!_

_Digi-Modify! Crest Digivolution, activate! Gatomon Crest Digivolve to… Angewomon!_

Isamu and Kiyoko climbed onto GranKuwagamon's back and the big insect took off, followed closely by Angewomon.

As soon as they were in the air, Dracomon turned to Daichi. SkullGreymon had seen the two and started walking slowly toward them. "Bet you wish you were up there with them, huh?" Dracomon asked.

"Listen, just because I may not like the choices I make doesn't make them any less necessary," Daichi answered. "That's all acceptance is: realizing that what you have to do is not always your favorite option and following through with your decision regardless." Soon, a teal glow appeared near his chest. Daichi lowered his head, almost as if in a trance and held his D-Power between his hands. "Acceptance, give us the ability to fight however we must." The crest glowed and a violent teal light shot out from it into the D-Power and ricocheted into his pocket. Daichi, after regaining awareness, saw this and dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out the Blue Card. It was glowing the same color as his crest and D-Power. The color started to fluctuate until it finally settled on a solid red.

"A red card?" Daichi asked. He looked up and saw that SkullGreymon was getting closer. Daichi said nothing, but held the transformed card to his D-Power. "Digi-Modify! Secret Digivolution, activate!"

Dracomon began to glow a brilliant, violent green. "Dracomon Warp Digivolve to…" His body disappeared and was quickly replaced with an image of Coredramon, then Groundramon, and finally stopped on a large creature that looked like an excavator. Its hands looked like digging claws and its back, face, and two tails sported a total of six drills; one each on its face and tails, and the other three on its back. Its chassis was colored green with a sort of camo motif to it. The front of its body had an extra shovel that straddled the ground. It finally cried out a deep, nearly monotone, "Brakedramon!"

Daichi looked up at his newly Digivolved partner and decided that he looked scarier than Groundramon. Remembering what had happened then, he hesitantly asked, "How you feeling?"

"Ready to break a few bones," Brakedramon said in his monotone voice. "His in particular." He pointed one of his claws at SkullGreymon.

Daichi smiled. "Go for it."

SkullGreymon stopped advancing and bent its head low, showing the missile on its back. "Dark Shot," it said in a slow, dark voice. The missile launched off its back and flew toward Brakedramon.

"Destroyer Rush!" He pointed his tails toward the missile and all the drills flew away from his body. The drill from the face plowed through the missile and kept flying forward. If SkullGreymon was surprised, it didn't show. All six drills crashed onto SkullGreymon. The Digimon let out a roar and bent over in what looked like exhaustion. The drills flew back to Brakedramon and landed in their proper places. SkullGreymon looked back up and a fiery aura surrounded it.

"Ground Zero!" it said with a little more emotion. Another missile appeared on its back and launched as it was replaced by yet another missile. The process repeated until there were six missiles heading toward Brakedramon.

"Infinity Borer!" Brakedramon raised his drills, the three on his back raising via robotic limbs. The missiles continued their flight relentlessly. The drills began to spin and whir and the missiles made contact with them, creating an explosion. The smoke soon lifted and Brakedramon was still standing. "Nice try."

"Let's take this guy out now, Brakedramon," Daichi said.

"Got any ideas?" Brakedramon asked.

"Simple," Daichi replied. He took out one of his cards. "We modify your drills so that they become a vaccine attack. Digi-Modify! Digmon Gold Rush, activate!"

The drills flew off Brakedramon's body again and struck SkullGreymon. But this time, the skeletal Digimon screamed in pain and fell on its hands.

"Now for my own attack," Brakedramon said. "Destroyer Rush!" He shot just the drill on his face and it hit SkullGreymon's. The shot was enough to cause its data to break apart and disappear.

Brakedramon grunted. "That's one less Digimon we have to worry about."

Daichi walked up to his partner's side. "So let's take care of the other one, then. Think you can hit CannonBeemon from from here?"

"We'll soon find out," Brakedramon said. He raised his head and tails toward the giant Digimon. "Destroyer Rush!" All six drills shot up and flew to CannonBeemon. Daichi used his D-Power and activated the camera feature to try to get a better view. To his surprise, Brakedramon's vision was exceptionally good, and he could also use some form of telescopic vision to enlarge far-away targets, which Brakedramon was doing now. The drills crashed into the chassis of CannonBeemon, but no visible damage was done.

"Now what?" Brakedramon asked as the drills came back to their proper places.

Daichi thought for a second and said, "Well, we know what your green line can do in mega form. Maybe we should check out your blue line next." Brakedramon nodded and started to glow and shrink. He finally stopped De-Digivolving and looked different from Dracomon. He was now green and had no arms or legs, just small wings and a white tail.

"Dracomon?" Daichi asked.

"Babydramon, actually," the in-training Digimon said.

"I should have known this would happen," Daichi said. "If it happened to Wormmon, it would happen to you too."

"Can we deal with this after we take out CannonBeemon?" Babydramon asked.

"But at your current level—"

"Daichi!" Babydramon interrupted. "We can work it out when we get to that point, okay? For now, let's just get up to the rooftops."

Daichi sighed. "You're right. Isamu and Kiyoko are waiting for us. We can't stand here and worry right now." He picked up Babydramon and ran toward the building under CannonBeemon.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet! Dracomon can go mega! But can he get his energy back in time? And how are Isamu and Kiyoko faring through all this? The answers sure to be on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!<strong>

**So, how many of you saw that coming? Hard to believe CannonBeemon was in front of us the whole time, huh? See the climax next time.**

**This is CF signing out.**


	44. Sword

**I think I better get this chapter in before the weekend is out.**

**Disclaimer: Because of my status as a fan not directly connected with the Digimon franchise, I am not allowed to say that I own any part of same. As such, this chapter, and by extension this story, is not endorsed in any way by those who _are_ connected. Hopefully, they won't have a problem with this anyway.**

**LAST TIME:  
>DAICHI: We stopped in Mechani-Ville to get Dracomon fixed up. But no sooner did he get better that the airship showed up, but it wasn't an airship: it was CannonBeemon himself. While Isamu and Kiyoko went to take care of him, Dracomon and I stayed on ground level to do battle with SkullGreymon, CannonBeemon's latest lackey. But realizing that this was what needed to be done activated my crest, allowing Dracomon to Warp Digivolved to Brakedramon. Althoug SkullGreymon was easy to beat, Brakedramon's land-based attacks couldn't do anything to CannonBeemon in the air. Now, with Dracomon down to in-training, we're on our way to the rooftops to see if we can access a blue line mega.<strong>

**Chapter 44  
>Sword<strong>

GranKuwgamon, Digi-Destined on his back, and Angewomon flew up to the large Digimon they had mistakenly believed to be just a simple airship. Kiyoko looked down one last time at Daichi and Dracomon as SkullGreymon advanced toward them.

"I feel really bad leaving them down there," she said.

"You heard Daichi," Isamu said. "He believes they can take that bag of bones. And let's face it, I know how strong Groundramon is, so he may be right."

"You do remember what happened the last time he thought he was right," Kiyoko said.

"I thought you had gotten over that," Isamu returned.

"Can we talk about this later?" GranKuwagamon asked. "We're almost there." The two humans looked up and saw the large form of CannonBeemon.

"Still hard to believe this is a Digimon," Kiyoko said. "Course, that's what I first thought about Angewomon." She turned to her partner, who was flying alongside GranKuwagamon. "No offense," she added.

"None taken," Angewomon replied with a smile. The two Digimon stopped in front of CannonBeemon's head.

"We know who you are, CannonBeemon!" Isamu said. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then, CannonBeemon's red eyes flashed.

"Zzzo you do," he said in the same voice the Digi-Destined heard in the message. "But it doezzz you little good. I wazzz told to try to avoid direct confrontation, but it zzzeemzzz that izzz no longer pozzzible."

"Sure didn't stop you from attacking the city we were in," Kiyoko pointed out.

"Your dezzztruction wazzz deemed nezzzezzzary," CannonBeemon said, "zzzo I unleashed my mozzzt viciouzzz operative."

"Really?" Isamu asked. "Couldn't tell; it's about as vicious as your other Digimon."

"I zzzee you've notizzzed my zzztrategy," CannonBeemon said. "Let out one of my zzzubordinatezzz and let them do azzz much damage azzz they pleazzze."

"Kinda risky, wouldn't you say?" GranKuwagamon said. "What if they attack you in their rampage?"

"It'zzz all worth it in the end. High rizzzk, high return."

"So," Kiyoko said, changing the subject, "what would you do if someone confronted you like this?" She had a smile on her face. Suddenly, they all heard a hissing sound coming from above. They looked up and saw that the glass panels on his ammo pods were opening.

"Zzzky Rocket!" Cannons stationed in the pods pointed down to the Digi-Destined and fired missiles at them. The Digimon swerved out of the way.

"You had to ask," Isamu said to Kiyoko.

Angewomon flew in close to CannonBeemon's main body. "Impressive," she said, "but you won't stand a chance against an attack from this close up." She aimed her finger at the chest area. "Celestial—!" But before she could complete the attack, the six "legs" on CannonBeemon reached out and grabbed her, pinning her to the giant Digimon.

"Angewomon!" Kiyoko shouted worriedly.

"Don't worry, Kiyoko," GranKuwagamon said, "I'll handle this. Dimension Scissors!" He closed his pincers and shot out an energy X toward Angewomon. The attack struck the legs, but they stayed firm. However, a purple afterglow appeared on the legs. Angewomon recognized this and pushed herself away from CannonBeemon through the X. She flew up to the others.

"You okay?" Kiyoko asked her.

"Never been better," Angewomon replied. "But just as a warning, try not to go for that area of his body."

"Noted," GranKuwagamon said. "Dimension Scissors!" He fired another attack at CannonBeemon, followed by Angewomon's Celestial Arrow. Neither attack seemed to damage him.

"Izzz that the bezzzt you have?" he taunted. "Permit me to show you how it'zzz done. Zzzky Rocket!" Several missiles fired at the two Digimon. Angewomon flew in front of them. "Heaven's Charm!" She created a barrier, but as the missiles hit, she found herself struggling. "You zzzeem to have plenty of power," CannonBeemon said, "but can you withzzztand my Nitro Zzztinger?" He tilted his body up until the stinger faced Angewomon. The end started glowing blue and a high-powered laser shot out. Angewomon still held her barrier, but she was starting to weaken.

Kiyoko quickly looked through her cards. "Come on, come on," she whispered. "What looks good here?" Isamu couldn't help but look at her cards. Then he saw something that looked very promising.

"Try this one," he said, pointing to the card. Kiyoko took out the card and looked at it. She looked up at Isamu, then at Angewomon.

She took her D-Power and swiped the card. "Digi-Modify! Shakkoumon Justice Beam, activate!" CannonBeemon's laser started to disappear into the barrier. Finally, Angewomon dropped the barrier and stared at CannonBeemon almost stoically. The area of her helmet that was directly over her eyes was shining red. "Justice Beam!" she shouted as a red beam appeared from the helmet and hit CannonBeemon.

The mechanical Digimon tilted slightly but easily righted himself. "I muzzzt zzzay, very clever of you, turning my own power againzzzt me. But it will take more than that to zzztop me."

GranKuwagamon then noticed something below CannonBeemon, like six drills flying up to attack him. The drills struck, but it seemed CannonBeemon didn't even feel it. GranKuwagamon looked down, prompting the humans on his back to do the same. They all saw what they thought was Daichi and a large Digimon that resembled an excavator. The Digimon shrunk down, which was followed by Daichi running into one of the buildings.

"What was that?" Kiyoko asked.

"I'm not sure," Isamu said. "But I think Daichi may have found a way to get to mega level."

"So why is he coming up here?" Kiyoko asked.

"I saw that Digimon try to attack," GranKuwagamon relayed, "but it didn't work. He must be getting ready to Digivolve Dracomon through his blue line up here."

"Then let's keep this guy busy until then," Isamu said.

"Zzzky Rocket!" More missiles flew at the Digimon and Digi-Destined. GranKuwagamon flew lower until he was just over one of the buildings. Taking the hint, Isamu and Kiyoko jumped off onto the roof.

"Sorry to leave you guys like this," GranKuwagamon said, "but you'll be safer here."

"Don't worry," Isamu said. "Besides, I've been thinking of a way to take down those missile pods." He held up his D-3.

_GranKuwagamon Mode Change to… GrandisKuwagamon!_

"Oh yeah," the humanoid insect Digimon said, "this should do the trick." He flew off with his claws ready.

"Now we just wait for Daichi to get here," Isamu said.

* * *

><p>Daichi and Babydramon had gotten inside one of the elevators and were riding to the top floor. Despite the quietness, both were tense, mostly because they knew CannonBeemon was above them. But they were also constantly aware of the fact that Dracomon had been reduced to in-training form.<p>

"How about this?" Babydramon said. "You could use a card like we did with Salamon."

"Salamon had time to rest before she could become Gatomon again," Daichi pointed out. "We don't have that luxury."

"Well, with any luck," Babydramon said, "maybe the others will have beaten CannonBeemon by the time we get there." Daichi just looked at him. "I didn't say it was a strong possibility."

"Hopefully something will come up when we get to the roof," Daichi thought aloud.

"Like my height," Babydramon added.

* * *

><p>GrandisKuwagamon held his claws to his side as he flew past the missile pods. He hoped he could, at the very least, damage them by making a quick sweep, but the glass panels looked as though they didn't have a scratch on them.<p>

"Zzzinzzze you zzzeem zzzo interezzzted in my weaponzzz," CannonBeemon said, "let me show what they're like up clozzze. Zzzky Rocket!" The panel near GrandisKuwagamon opened. The insectoid Digimon barely moved out of the missile's path in time. Angewomon used her arrow to take care of the missile before it can do any damage.

"That was close," GrandisKuwagamon said. He noticed the pod was closing and tried striking the cannon with his claw. The cannon was able to withstand the attack and soon the panel was closed.

"Daichi better get here soon," Kiyoko said. "Otherwise, our Digimon won't last much longer."

"Speak of the Devimon, and he shall appear," a voice behind them said. It sounded familiar yet unrecognizable. They turned around to find Daichi opening the door to the roof with a Digimon in his hands.

"About time you got here," Isamu said. He looked around and noticed something was wrong. "Where's Dracomon?"

"What?" the Digimon in Daichi's arms said. "Just because I'm in-training now, does that mean you don't recognize me?"

"Dracomon?" Isamu said.

"Well," Kiyoko started, "looks like we were right about you getting to mega level."

"But at the worst timing, I think," Daichi said. "Brakedramon couldn't hit CannonBeemon from down there, so we had to come up here."

"But how can Dracomon Digivolve to mega if he's not Dracomon?" Isamu asked.

"That's what we've been working on," Daichi answered. He face was not optimistic

Kiyoko thought for a second and said, "I think I have an idea. Angewomon!" Her Digimon stopped her attack to face her. "Dracomon's in his in-training form. You think maybe your Heaven's Charge might help?"

"We'll soon find out," Angewomon replied. She raised her arms and a ring of light appeared above her. "Heaven's Charge!"

After a few seconds, Babydramon said, "I can feel it. The light's giving me strength. Looks like the rookie bested you again, huh, Daichi?"

"Give me a break," Daichi argued. "We haven't had to use it since Apollomon."

"And this is what you call a 'healthy relationship'?" Kiyoko asked.

"Kinda," Isamu simply said.

"How… lovely," CannonBeemon said, struggling past the stunning effects of Angewomon's technique. "But… it will… not… zzzave you. Not with… my zzztinger… pointed… where… it izzz. Nitro… Zzztinger!" The stinger charged with blue energy and fired. GrandisKuwagamon flew toward Angewomon and grabbed her before the laser could strike. The beam went off into the horizon, seemingly having no target. The ring that was above Angewomon disappeared.

"You all right?" GrandisKuwagamon asked.

"I nearly got shot out of the sky," Angewomon answered. "What do you think?"

"How about you, Babydramon?" Daichi asked.

"Well, I may not be Dracomon," the little dragon admitted, "but I'm still feeling pretty good."

"Then let's see what we can do," Daichi said. He let go of Babydramon, who started flying toward the battle, and took out his D-Power and a Digivice card.

_Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate! Babydramon Digivolve to… Dracomon!_

"Now let's see if you've got a mega form way up here," Daichi said. He pulled out his Blue Card as his crest shone. The teal light hit the card and the color shifted from blue to red.

"That's new," Isamu said.

Daichi brought the Red Card to the D-Power. "Digi-Modify! Secret Digivolution, activate!"

Dracomon glowed an intense, violent blue. "Dracomon Warp Digivolve to…" Two images of Coredramon and Wingdramon were visible in rapid succession until the images stopped at a large warrior. He was covered in chrome colored armor and looked much like a human, with the exception of his dragon-like head and tail. He also wore a blue-green cape that was torn down the middle, making look like a pair of wings. His final feature was a large sword, segmented and patterned between gold alloy and flames. As he swung it around, the sword seemed to bend at each segment. "Slayerdramon!"

"Hey Digimon…" Isamu started.

"Hey Digimon," Daichi finished. Isamu and Kiyoko looked at him. Daichi didn't even try to defend himself.

Slayerdramon flew toward GrandisKuwagamon and Angewomon. "Love the new look," GrandisKuwagamon said.

"And here's a taste of what it can do," Slayerdramon said. He drew his sword downward. "Rising Wave!" He slashed it up and a wave of energy flew out, striking CannonBeemon, who seemed to move back a few yards.

CannonBeemon didn't say anything except, "Nitro Zzztinger!" He pointed the stinger toward the Digimon.

"Get behind me," Slayerdramon told the others. They did just as the laser fired. It struck Slayerdramon, but he seemed to be still even on impact. The beam stopped and Slayerdramon didn't look damaged. "Chrome Digizoid armor," he told CannonBeemon. "Break through that, if you can." He turned back to the other Digimon. "Guys, I have something that may work, but to do it, we'll have to keep him busy." He pointed to CannonBeemon.

"I've got an idea," GrandisKuwagamon said. "Isamu!" His partner looked up. "We need Searchmon!" Isamu nodded and held up his D-3. GrandisKuwagamon turned into a streak of green light that flew next to the humans. Surprisingly, GrandisKuwagamon had De-Digivolved not to Minomon like they had anticipated, but Wormmon.

"Uh," Kiyoko started, "why…?"

Before anyone could ask, Daichi suggested, "Perhaps he's been mega so many times that he's used to it by now, or maybe he just didn't use enough energy."

"Who cares how?" Isamu said to them. "Let's just take advantage of it while we have the chance." His D-3 glowed purple.

_Digi-Armor, energize! Wormmon Armor Digivolve to… Searchmon, the Radar of Knowledge!_

Searchmon raised his dish toward CannonBeemon. "Hertz Jammer!" Electric waves flowed to the mechanical giant. CannonBeemon slowly started to sink.

"Now," Slayerdramon said, trying to refrain from shouting, "by the power of Faldchir," he raised his sword, "I call upon the Dragon Slash!" He rushed toward CannonBeemon's missile pods. "Sky Ripper!" As he flew along the wall, he swung his sword down, destroying most of the pods. He then flew away from CannonBeemon. "Rising Wave!" He brought the sword up again, creating a wave of energy that struck the airship Digimon.

Angewomon readied an arrow. "Can't let you have all the fun," she said. "Besides, I need some payback. Celestial Arrow!" She fired the arrow and it struck CannonBeemon's head.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzz!" The noise from CannonBeemon didn't seem like a pleasant one.

Slayerdramon then flew toward the Digimon's body. "And finally, Biting Blade!" He swung the sword from his side and, using its flexible structure, wrapped around the body below the head. Suddenly, CannonBeemon began to flare up, and soon the whole Digimon was covered in flames.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!" CannonBeemon seemed to be trying to say something, but being stunned by Searchmon prevented that. Instead, his form began to disappear, from the outside to what was left wrapped inside the blade.

"Hey Digimon, hey Digimon," Slayerdramon whispered.

"See what you started, Isamu?" Kiyoko said. Isamu only shrugged.

"Good news, everyone," Searchmon said, interrupting any other thoughts from the others. "With CannonBeemon gone, the signal's back."

"We already knew that would happen," Daichi reminded him.

"But here's the best part," Searchmon continued. "We're very close now. I'd say only more than a day's walk through Giant Desert."

"And, uh," Angewomon said as she and Slayerdramon floated down, "how close is that?"

"Any closer," Searchmon said, "and it would border the city."

"Well, before we go anywhere through any desert," Isamu said, "let's rest here for the day." Everyone nodded and all the Digimon De-Digivolved.

Daichi held Babydramon in his arms as they headed back to ground level. "How you feeling?" he asked. "I know that you only just got better and had to Digivolve to mega twice."

"Just take me back to the flower girls at the hospital and I'll be right as rain," Babydramon replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like our heroes are back on the trail. Can they find the Unifier? Or will it have some new traps waiting for them? Find out on Digimon: Digital Monsters!<strong>

**The end's in sight folks, but we still have a ways to go. Hope you can stick around for a little bit longer.**

**This is CF signing out.**


	45. Demon

**Okay, everyone, let's get this story started. If you can believe it, we're only a few chapters away from the finale. So let's not waste any more time, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I, comicfan616, have no intention of claiming Digimon as my own intellectual property, as doing that would imply that I have paid the guys who do own Digimon, and such implication is an act of perjury.**

**LAST TIME:  
>ISAMU: We left Daichi to battle CannonBeemon while he took out SkullGreymon. Despite being an ultimate, he was able to overwhelm even GranKuwagamon. Daichi came up a while later with an in-training Babydramon. We managed to get his strength back up to allow him to Digivolve to the mega level Slayerdramon, whose defenses and offensive prowess allowed us to beat CannonBeemon. It also means that Searchmon's signal is back, and according to him, we don't have much farther to go.<strong>

**Chapter 45  
>Demon<strong>

"Giant Desert, huh?" Dracomon said as they walked across the sand. "They got that right." The desert around the Digi-Destined was indeed massive. Adding to the perceived size was the lack of any landmarks or change of elevation; everywhere they looked appeared exactly the same. They must have been walking for a long time too, because they could no longer see the city of Mechani-Ville behind them. The only positive thing about Giant Desert was its surprisingly mild temperature.

"Better get used to it, Dracomon," Searchmon said. "We may be closer than ever to the Unifier, but it's still a ways from here." Dracomon just sighed.

"Doesn't matter how far it is," Kiyoko said. "Once we find that Unifier, he's toast."

"Our chances do look better," Daichi added. "With Dracomon gaining the ability to become a mega, that makes two megas on this team."

"Don't forget, though," Isamu pointed out. "Level doesn't necessarily indicate advantage. If nothing else, the show taught me that much. And I can't count how many times you've beaten me at Digi-Battle with a rookie to my ultimates, Daichi."

"We still have another advantage on our side," Gatomon put in. "Teamwork. There are three Digimon on our side, each paired up with a human partner that makes us stronger. The Unifier's all by himself, staying hidden from even most of the other Agents."

"Gatomon's right," Kiyoko said. "We shouldn't have too many problems trying to take him out."

"Perhaps," a voice said, one nobody recognized, causing everyone to stop. It sounded dark and slow. "But unless you have one more power, you will never survive." Everyone noticed a glow on the ground. They all looked down and saw a ring of some kind, its orange coloration almost blending in with the sand. Inside the ring was a strange design made of horizontal and vertical lines; the best anyone could describe it as was a dragon with a crown. Suddenly, a wave of fire shot up from the ring's edge. Everyone stood back and shielded themselves from the heat with their arms.

The flames stopped and the Digi-Destined dared to look back at the ring. The ring and symbol were gone, but in their place stood a humanoid Digimon. It wore a red cloak with a white, gold-trimmed banner running down the front. Both the banner and white strips on the sleeves each bore a gold, upside-down pentagram. The sleeves opened wide enough at the bottom to conceal all but its fingers. There were two wings coming from its back, black in color and sporting four red claws on the top joint of each wing. It wore a gold pendant around its neck. Its face was covered by a black hood that concealed everything but its eyes and horns, which stuck out from the sides of its head and curved upward. The hood also had a pentagram above the eyes, similar to the others. Its whole appearance frightened the Digi-Destined.

"Uh," Kiyoko started apprehensively, "what is that?"

Daichi slowly took out his Digi-Analyzer. "Daemon," he said solemnly, "mega level virus type Digimon. Said to be one of the Seven Great Demon Lords."

"That's encouraging," Dracomon whispered sarcastically.

"Relax," Daemon said, holding a hand up. "I mean no harm to you." He never raised his voice nor sped up. "I merely wish to aid you." The Digi-Destined relaxed their defensive stances a little. "We both have a common enemy. Allow me to join forces with you and we will crush this enemy effortlessly."

There was a long silence until Gatomon spoke up. "Why would you help us?" There seemed to be a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"I understand your reluctance, especially you, little creature of the light," Daemon answered, directing this last part to Gatomon. "Perhaps my appearance is rather unsettling, and my supposed origins do me little credit. I assure you, though," he asserted, "if we become allies, the future of the Digital World will finally be secure."

Daichi and Kiyoko still weren't sure what to make of the situation, and the Digimon were even less confident. However, Isamu, who was silent and in thought the whole time, finally walked up to Daemon.

"You're lying," he said, almost as quiet as Daemon's voice.

"What?" Daemon asked. He seemed to show more emotion.

"You're supposed to be an all-powerful Digimon," Isamu said. "Why do you need us? With your power, you could burn the Unifier to ashes before you could say, 'Extra crispy.' You need us for something all right, but I doubt it's helpful to us." There was a short pause.

Daemon just stared at Isamu. "I was hoping to eliminate all my enemies in one fell swoop," he said. He held his hand up and a fireball appeared in it. "But it seems I'll have to do this the hard way," he finished with more anger in his voice. "Evil Inferno!"

"Silk Thread!" Something latched onto Isamu's back and pulled him away before Daemon's hand lowered and the fire in his hand blasted out of it. Isamu landed on his rear and turned around. Wormmon was already reeling the string back into his mouth.

"When did you De-Digivolve?" Isamu asked.

"About the same time you went up there," Wormmon answered. "Just in case." Everyone turned their attention back to Daemon.

"So," Kiyoko said, "you're one of the Digi-Agents, huh?"

"I may have lied about wanting to help you," Daemon said, "but if there was one truth in my entire discourse, it is that the driving force of the Digi-Agents is also my enemy, alongside all of you."

"Well then," Dracomon said mockingly, "that might cause a few problems."

"You really expect to take on the powers of one of the Seven Great Demon Lords?" Daemon asked.

"It's either that or just stand here," Gatomon said, "and personally, I like the idea of fighting back better." The humans nodded in agreement before taking out their Digivices.

_Wormmon Warp Digivolve to… GranKuwagamon!_

_Digi-Modify! Secret Digivolution, activate! Dracomon Warp Digivolve to… Slayerdramon!_

_Digi-Modify! Crest Digivolution, activate! Gatomon Crest Digivolve to… Angewomon!_

All three Digimon stood before Daemon, serious looks on their faces. "Very well," Daemon said. "Let's see if your theory about burning my enemies to ashes is correct. Evil Inferno!" "Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon raised her arms and created her barrier, protecting them from the flames that shot out of Daemon's hands.

Slayerdramon moved to the side until he could run past the barrier. "Biting Blade!" He swung his sword and it wrapped around Daemon before engulfing him in flames. The flames soon dissipated, but Daemon was virtually unharmed. Slayerdramon gasped.

"Did you really think your power could match mine?" Daemon asked. "Especially when my element is fire?" He spread his wings open. "Chaos Flare!" A wave of fire poured out of them and forced Slayerdramon to back away and let go of Daemon. The demon Digimon grabbed the sword and, with Slayerdramon still holding it, flipped the warrior on his back behind him.

"Dimension Scissor!" GranKuwagamon closed his pincers, releasing his attack. Daemon turned in time to have the attack strike him square in the chest. Daemon shifted back a bit, but quickly regained his composure.

"Better," he said. "Not good, but better." He held up his hands. "Evil Inferno!" Two balls of fire shot out of his hands and flew toward GranKuwagamon. The insect Digimon flew out of the way just in time.

"We're going to need more power to battle this guy," Isamu said. He held up his D-3

_GranKuwagamon Mode Change to… GrandisKuwagamon!_

GrandisKuwagamon looked at Slayerdramon, who was just now beginning to stand. "You alright?" he asked.

"Been better," Slayerdramon answered, "but I think I'll be okay."

"A situation," Daemon added, "that I hope to take care of soon."

"Slayerdramon," GrandisKuwagamon said, "follow my lead. I'll take the front, you the back." Slayerdrmaon nodded and walked until he and GrandisKuwagamon were on opposite sides. "Now!" the insectoid Digimon shouted. "Grandis Scissors!" "Sky Ripper!" Both sides charged in and unleashed their attacks on Daemon, claws from the front, sword on the back. They could hear Daemon wince in pain.

But then he chuckled. "I'll admit," he said, "your best attempt thus far."

"And it's about to get better," they all heard. Angewomon was flying above Daemon. "You didn't forget about me now, did you? Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon shot a light arrow at Daemon and it stuck into his shoulder. His pain was much more noticeable as it disappeared.

"Huh?" Kiyoko wondered. "How come her attack did more damage when your Digimon barely tickled him?"

Isamu answered this. "Daemon's a being of pure evil and darkness. Angewomon's a holy angel. You tell me."

"Ready for round two?" Angewomon asked as she prepared another arrow. Daemon held his hands up. "Evil Inferno!" Two more fireballs appeared and headed for Angewomon. She tried to avoid them, but as she dodged the first one, the second grazed her body. Angewomon fell and hit the sandy ground.

"As holy as you are," Daemon said, "you are still just an ultimate level." Angewomon tried to get up. "This should discourage you," Daemon continued. "Chaos Flare!" He spread his wings again and released a wave of fire. GrandisKuwagamon and Slayerdramon were blown back, but Angewomon got it the worst; although she was the farthest away from the flames, their power was enough to weaken her down to champion level. Kiyoko ran over to Gatomon as the other two Digimon, still in mega form, stood back up.

Both Digimon charged at the Demon Lord with their weapons ready, but Daemon, with expert moves, was able to avoid and weaken them both, leaving the two toppled on one another. "It would appear you are beaten," Daemon said.

"Not quite!" Kiyoko said. "Digi-Modify! Butenmon Sword of Light, activate!" Gatomon stood up as a sword with a large blade appeared in her hands, she spun around and slid along the surface of the sand, heading toward Daemon. The Demon Lord didn't know what to expect and stood there long enough for Gatomon to strike him. The sword disappeared upon impact, but Daemon was still damaged greatly. He got back up and swatted Gatomon away from him to Kiyoko.

"How can you still fight," Daemon asked her, "even when you know it's hopeless?"

"Hopeless?" Kiyoko repeated. "What on earth do you mean?" she asked playfully.

"Two of your strongest fighters are not able to stand," Daemon answered, "and your own Digimon is only at champion level."

"And yet, she can still kick your sorry butt," Kiyoko retorted. "Listen, flame-brain, we've been in worse situations before and I still have yet to find any reason to give up."

"That goes double for me," Gatomon said, standing near Kiyoko.

"Does it look bad?" Kiyoko continued. "Yes. Will I lose? Very possibly. Will I stop fighting? Absolutely not. As long as Gatomon and I are alive and kicking," she looked down at the cat Digimon, "and together," she looked back up at Daemon, "you can bet we'll keep going till there's no place left to go to." Soon, a pink glow appeared on Kiyoko's chest. She took out her D-Power, closed her eyes, and whispered, almost trance-like, "Willpower, give us the power we need to keep fighting." The pink light shot into the D-Power and Kiyoko opened her eyes. She looked down at Gatomon. "You ready?" Gatomon merely nodded.

Kiyoko held her D-Power up to the sky. "Bio-Merge, activate!" Two streams of light shot out of the screen of the D-Power and came back down in two spirals surrounding both human and Digimon. Both of their bodies changed to look like some form of energy.

"Gatomon Bio-Merge to…" The two floated toward each other and there was a moment in which images Gatomon and Angewomon could be seen, much like the other Digimon's transformations to mega, followed by an image of Kiyoko. After that last image, a solitary figure appeared. As would have been expected, the figure was feminine, with the appearance of an adult human, except taller. She wore blue-green armor adorned with gold and a white dress that covered her legs entirely. She also wore a helmet that, like Angewomon, covered her face from the mouth up. The helmet had a four-pointed star in the center. She held a weapon that looked very much like a javelin in her right hand and a shield, decorated with a unicorn and an actual horn, on her left arm. She had a total of ten wings; the bottom pair being made of feathers and the other eight made of metal. Long blond hair flowed from the back of her helmet to her ankles. "Ophanimon!" When she spoke, her voice seemed to resemble a combination of Angewomon and Kiyoko.

Daichi, Isamu, and their Digimon stood in amazement. "Didn't see that coming," Isamu said.

"To be fair, though," Daichi added, "she didn't exactly have any other means to achieve mega level."

Ophanimon faced Daemon, her face stoic. Daemon said nothing. "Daemon," Ophanimon called out, "your evil has finally reached its end."

"I don't know what has happened," Daemon said, "but that doesn't mean I won't destroy you. Evil Inferno!" He shot out two fireballs from his hands. Ophanimon just stood there, raising her shield. The balls hit and exploded furiously, but the blast never even touched her.

"Your powers of darkness hold no threat for us," Ophanimon said. She moved her javelin behind her back and stuck it there. She then placed her hands about a foot apart from each other. "Sefirot Crystals!" Ten points of light appeared, eight forming a tall hexagon and the remaining two fitting inside it. Each of the lights sped toward Daemon in rapid succession, each hitting him with the force of a concussive blast.

"If my powers as an ultimate hurt you before," Ophanimon said, "then imagine what _we_ can do as a mega." She reached behind her back and took the javelin she had placed there.

"I will not be defeated," Daemon said angrily, "not by some human-Digimon hybrid _freak!_ Chaos Flare!"

"Eden's Javelin!" Ophanimon threw her javelin into the oncoming flames. The point glowed with holy light and the flames seemed to part at the javelin's touch. The weapon flew until it finally pierced Daemon's body.

He screamed in rage, "No! I was meant to kill him! And you would have been destroyed along with him!"

"Then here's a word of wisdom from this 'freak'," Ophanimon said. "Don't count your Digi-Eggs before they're hatched." Daemon sreamed in rage once more as his body dispersed into tiny fragments. Ophanimon flew over to her javelin and picked it up.

"Sure," Slayerdramon said disdainfully. "Let her have all the fun."

"You couldn't even stand up," GrandisKuwagamon countered. Both he and Slayerdramon glowed and returned to their partners' sides as in-training Digimon. Ophanimon also glowed and split into Kiyoko and Salamon. Both of them landed on the ground, almost in a heap. The others ran up to them.

Daichi knealt down to Kiyoko. "Kiyoko, you awake?" He shook Kiyoko until she began to stir.

"Unh, what happened?" she asked, holding her head. Salamon was also getting up thanks to Isamu. Kiyoko looked up and realized Daemon wasn't there. "Did all that… with Gatomon… and me… and Daemon… really happen?"

"You mean you turning into a Digimon and wiping the desert floor with him?" Babydramon asked. "Yeah, it happened."

Kiyoko smiled. "Hey Digimon, hey Digimon."

"Okay, now I'm beginning to see why it's annoying," Isamu responded.

"Only now?" Salamon asked.

"So, what now?" Minomon asked.

"Well, unless you feel like Digivolving, we can't get Searchmon online," Isamu said. "And we lost our place when we were fighting Daemon; I can't tell which way we were headed."

"So I assume we wait until we're all feeling fit again?" Kiyoko asked.

"That's the gist of it," Isamu replied.

"Somehow," Babydramon continued, "Digivolving to mega seemed a whole lot better without the handicap."

"Call it a trade-off," Daichi said as he sat down.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet! Now everyone can reach mega. But will it be enough to take out the Unifier? To find out, keep watching Digimon: Digital Monsters!<strong>

**This is CF signing out.**


	46. Warriors

**How's about another chapter? Huh? I thought you mught like that.**

**Disclaimer: The ownership of IPs is tricky territory to walk through. The only way I can safely put this up without some corporate wackos breathing down my neck is to say that I am not affiliated with the creators of Digimon, nor do I own any part of it.**

**LAST TIME:  
>KIYOKO: Searchmon told us that the Unifier was close, in a place called Giant Desert. We were on our way, but some Digimon called Daemon decided to mess with us. It was a pretty tough battle; even Slayerdramon and GranKuwagamon couldn't do anything to him. But Angewomon could, being an angel against a demon. But she was still ultimate level and was beaten back easily. But Gatomon and I never gave up, and our willpower allowed us to merge together to become Ophanimon, a mega level angel who put that Demon Lord in his place.<strong>

**Chapter 46  
>Warriors<strong>

It didn't take long for the Digimon to regain their strength after the battle with Daemon. Minomon was the first, and so far only, to Digivolve. Daichi supposed that Wormmon had more experience with being a mega, allowing him to recover more easily from the energy drain. They all agreed that waiting for the other Digimon to Digivolve would just waste time, so, with Daichi and Kiyoko carrying their respective partners to allow them to rest more, Isamu Digivolved Wormmon to Searchmon to continue their trek.

The rest of the day was quiet. Aside from Daemon, nothing had happened since they first set foot in the desert. The Digi-Destined continued walking until the sun began to set. Everyone realized that if they kept walking, they would waste much-needed energy. It was decided that they would rest for the night. Daichi pulled out the lantern in his backpack and set it on the ground, giving them some light as they ate dinner.

"Can you believe it?" Kiyoko said. "This whole thing only took about two weeks."

"I know what you mean," Isamu said. "In the show, it usually looked a lot longer, about a couple months, it seemed."

"Hard to believe it's almost over," Salamon said. "Not that I want the Digital World to fall into chaos on a regular basis but…"

"I think we get what you have to say, Salamon," Daichi said. There was a small pause as everyone ate.

"So, guys," Kiyoko started. "Do you have any idea what this Unifier could be?"

"Hard to say," Daichi said. "There are over a thousand Digimon species, so narrowing the list could be hard. Even if we left it to only mega level virus types, it would still be a toss-up."

"Not only that," Isamu added, "but the show also had villains who weren't even Digimon. No, there have been humans, computer programs gone wrong, digital creatures that weren't even Digimon… Basically, your guess is as good as ours."

"And since I know next to nothing…" Kiyoko said.

"But you were still able to handle this whole thing pretty well," Salamon said.

"She's got a point," Babydramon added. "Hey, you were able to take Daemon by yourself without breaking a sweat. You don't have to worry about lack of experience to help us out."

"Babydramon," Daichi said, "could you stop acting so wise? It scares me."

"How do you think I feel?" Babydramon replied.

"You know?" Isamu said. "I think you've both changed from all this." Daichi and Babydramon looked at him.

"I have to admit he's got a point," Wormmon added. "Babydramon, you weren't even half this bright before we met these two."

"Yeah, I love you too, pal," Babydramon said sarcastically.

"And you've gotten in better touch with your crest," Isamu pointed out.

"I don't know about that," Daichi said. "Every time something happens, I always waver in my choices."

"You always end up making the right one, though," Kiyoko said. "I know I haven't been around for everything you've done, but everything worked out, didn't it? Really," she continued, "this whole experience has changed us_ all_ for the better."

Wormmon looked up at Isamu. "Do you think that's true, Isamu?" he asked. "Do you think you've changed?"

Isamu thought for a second. "I'm not sure. When I think about it, I've always been about making the right choices and keeping the Digi-Agents from spreading their evil."

"And what about the Digi-Eggs?" Babydramon said. "Except for that last egg, every time you got a new one, you'd be on an 'I am not worthy' kick until you realized you had that trait all along."

"True," Kiyoko said. "The same thing happened to me, don't forget."

"So maybe how you've changed isn't about how in-touch with your crest you are," Daichi said, "but how you look at yourself."

There was a long silence.

"Boy," Kiyoko said. "Getting attacked by so many Digimon, I never got a chance to think about all this."

"That may not be a problem anymore," Isamu said.

"That's true," Wormmon said. "We're so close to the Unifier now, I doubt any of his Agents would be here, where they can see him."

"Guess again, you fools!" a deep, almost staccato-like voice called out.

"What was that?" Babydramon asked.

"Don't know," Daichi replied. "Sounded like something out of a kung-fu movie."

"The Master of us all may not choose to share his secret to many," the voice said, with everyone looking around to find the source, "but I am of the privileged ones. I am…" Suddenly, something zoomed past them. It circled them a few times before stopping in the center of their camp. The Digimon looked like a dark grey monkey, about the size of an adult human, with white hair on its head and around its body. It wore clothing that resembled a lone warrior, with skull-like attachments on the shoulders. In held a large staff, tipped with gold on the ends. Its eyes held a blank, yellow stare. "SonGokumon!" the Digimon finished.

Daichi quickly pulled up his Analyzer. "SonGokumon, an ultimate level virus type beast man Digimon. Its Gold-Bound Cudgel is a powerful weapon that contains mystic power."

"What do you mean by, 'one of the priveleged'?" Kiyoko asked.

"There are only two of us who know our true master," SonGokumon said. "GranDracmon needed to be aware so there could be a face of the Agents. And I know because I am the master's loyal servant, protecting his whereabouts from those who wander too far into this desert, especially those who mean him harm."

"And let me guess what you plan to do with us," Babydramon said.

"You are a threat to my master's reign," SonGokumon said. "Therefore, I must destroy you."

"Sorry," Salamon said, "but we're trying to stop your master, and getting destroyed by you just wouldn't do at all." Everyone took out their Digivices. Daichi and Kiyoko found their Digivice cards.

_Digi-Modify! Digivolution, activate! Babydramon Digivolve to… Dracmon!_

_Digi-Modify! Digivolution, activate! Salamon Digivolve to… Gatomon!_

SonGokumon looked at the group before him. "Is this all you have to fight me with? If I was not so loyal to him, I would call my master foolish for him to believe you six to be any credible threat."

"Oh," Isamu interjected, "we're not done yet."

_Wormmon Warp Digivolve to… GranKuwagamon!_

_Digi-Modify! Secret Digivolution, activate! Dracomon Warp Digivolve to… Slayerdramon!_

_Bio-Merge, activate! Gatomon Bio-Merge to… Ophanimon!_

The Digimon stood in front of SonGokumon, ready for a fight. "Now this might warrant some concern," the rogue Digimon said. "But only some. Even your combined powers will be no match for me, let alone my master. For instance, just a small sampling of my power: Infinite Shadow!" SonGokumon ran toward the Digimon and turned before reaching them. He continued to run in a circle around them. He was running so fast that there appeared to be many of him. Suddenly, Ophanimon felt something strike her, followed quickly by GranKuwagamon feeling the same thing, then Slayerdramon. The strikes continued in rapid succession. In a blind attempt, Slayerdramon slashed his sword in front of him. SonGokumon had to stop running to avoid getting hit.

"No matter," SonGokumon said. "I still have other skills."

"Let's see how your skills fare against our holy powers," Ophanimon said. "Sefirot Crystals!" She created ten glowing crystals and fired them on SonGokumon, one after another. SonGokumon twirled his staff in front of the crystals. Each one hit the staff and created an explosion; none of the crystals ever reached their target.

SonGokumon ran up to Ophanimon, ready to strike her. She drew her javelin just as her opponent moved his staff forward. The two weapons struck and both Digimon began to push their respective weapon toward the other.

"Your cudgel will not be able to withstand our holy javelin," Ophanimon said.

"We shall see," SonGokumon replied. Meanwhile, GranKuwagamon flew behind SonGokumon, and his pincers began to glow purple. "Dimension Scissors!" SonGokumon quickly flipped over Ophanimon so he was behind her. Ophanimon saw the energy X and raised her shield in defense. The blast was cancelled out almost immediately.

SonGokumon then pointed one end of the staff toward the two Digimon. "Lightning Cannon!" The gold end of the staff started to spark with electricity, which blasted itself toward Ophanimon. The angel Digimon was just recovereing from the accidental friendly fire and wasn't aware of the attack until it struck her. SonGokumon then pointed his staff at GranKuwagamon.

"Sky Ripper!" SonGokumon as forced to stop his attack after he felt something swipe across his back. He turned and found Slayerdramon holding his sword as though he had just swung it. SonGokumon growled and started swinging his staff. Fortunately, Slayerdramon was able to anticipate and block his blows. GranKuwgamon used this distraction to check on Ophanimon. Finally, the fighting Digimon's weapons connected, with both Digimon holding their weapons with both hands.

"You fight well, dragon warrior," SonGokumon said.

"With a little practice," Slayerdramon replied, "so could you." SonGokumon growled and jumped back. He stuck his staff into the ground. "Lightning Attack!" The end pointing in the air extended itself until it reached a small cloud.

"Where did that come from?" Ophanimon asked. The cloud shot out a bolt of lightning at the staff. Both of the ends were now flowing with electricity. SonGokumon quickly ran up to Slayerdramon and hit him with one of the sparkling ends. Slayerdramon fell on his back from the force of the attack.

"Your armor serves you well," SonGokumon said. He held his staff high, one of the sparkling edges directly above Slayerdramon's head. "But this will end it."

"Slayerdramon!" Daichi called. "Quick! De-Digivolve!" Slayerdramon turned into blue energy that streaked back to Daichi just as SonGokumon lowered his staff; he stuck it into the sand. Daichi's partner stopped glowing and became Dracomon; nobody bothered to question it.

"So," SonGokumon sneered, "in the end, the warrior retreats."

"Don't feel too bad," Ophanimon said. She was now upright and hovering above the ground. "You can still play with us." SonGokumon held his staff in attack position and ran toward her and GranKuwagamon.

As the other Digimon fought SonGokumon, Daichi bent down to Dracomon. "You okay?"

"Would have been worse if I'd just stayed there," Dracomon replied.

"Doesn't look like you've used much energy," Daichi mused.

"So when do I get back in there?" Dracomon asked.

"Give me a minute," Daichi said. He pulled out his cards and leafed through them.

"What are you looking for?" Dracomon asked.

"I'm trying to find a card that will enhance your virus attributes," Daichi answered.

"Why do you need that?" Isamu asked from behind him.

"We're going to need a lot more power to beat this guy," Daichi replied. "And Brakedramon's our most powerful fighter."

"But I can't Digivolve into Brakedramon out here," Dracomon pointed out.

"Hence why I'm looking for the right card," Daichi said.

"Daichi," Isamu started, "take it from someone who loses to your deck fifty times a month; neither of our decks have any sort of card that does what you're looking for."

"But Slayerdramon just can't compete with SonGokumon's power," Daichi argued. "Brakedramon can."

"Daichi look at GranKuwagamon," Isamu said, pointing to the battle. "The only reason he's not collapsing into a heap is because he's so powerful. But when it comes to making the right moves, I don't think even GrandisKuwagamon can keep up with him."

"Same thing's happening to Ophanimon, Daichi," Dracomon added. "She may have her javelin, but it's a throwing weapon, not exactly made for close combat." Daichi looked up from his cards and at the battle. "If we're going to stand any chance, I have to be able to keep up with him, and only Slayerdramon can do that."

Daichi looked back at his cards, then at Dracomon, and finally lowered his head. "I can't believe this. I haven't changed one bit. I'm still not in touch with my crest. I'm trying to change something I have absolutely no control over."

"Daichi," Isamu said, "being in touch with your crest means more than just exhibiting its trait; it means learning from it and striving to be a better person."

Daichi sighed. "So, Dracomon, you ready to get back in there?"

"You sure?" Dracomon teased. "I'll only become Slayerdramon again."

"If that's what it takes, I don't care," Daichi replied. He took out his Blue Card one again, ready to activate the Digivolution. Daichi's crest glowed and shot a light into the card. The light stopped and the card's color fluxuated between blue and red. But something was different; instead of turning a solid red, it remained in its state of shifting tye-dye.

"Daichi?" Dracomon asked. "What happened?"

Daichi looked at the card. "Well, I promised myself I wouldn't ask questions anymore. Why break that now?" Dracomon smiled, but there was a hint of concern on his face. "Digi-Modify! Shared Secrets, activate!"

"Dracomon Split Warp Digivolve to…" Dracomon started to glow blue and green, almost like he would when Split Digivolving. However, the flow of the colors seemed reminiscent of Warp Digivolving. The colors split and showed brief images of both Coredramons and Wingdramon and Goundramon for their respective colors. Finally, the colors stopped on images of Slayerdramon and Brakedramon. They both stopped glowing. "Slayerdramon!" "Brakedramon!"

Both Daichi and Isamu stared at the scene. All Isamu could say was, "So this is Brakedramon."

"That's all you're taking from this?" Daichi asked. "Never mind. So, how about it, guys?" he said to the Digimon. "Ready to get back in there?"

"Why else would we be here?" Brakedramon replied. He turned toward the battle and moved forward using his treads, Slayerdramon close by.

Ophanimon was still trying to hold off SonGokumon with her javelin, keeping him still long enough for GranKuwagamon to use another Dimension Scissors, this time from the side. GranKuwagamon released his attack, but SonGokumon jumped up and slammed his cudgel on Ophanimon, knocking her on her back.

SonGokumon landed and held his cudgel so one of the ends was next to Ophanimon's face. "Now, you die!" he yelled. "Lightning Cann—!" Suddenly, a large pile of sand was hurled into his face and he stopped his attack. He cleared his eyes and turned to confront his attacker. Suddenly, Slayerdramon charged into him with his sword out and knocked him back. Behind him was a living, green-colored excavator who stopped to help Ophanimon up.

"Who are you?" Ophanimon asked.

"Brakedramon," the Digimon said, "Dracomon's green mega. And you can thank me for sandblasting that guy."

Ophanimon looked to the side at Slayerdramon and SonGokumon clashing weapons. "Then who—?" she began.

"It's a long story," Brakedramon said, "but it'll have to wait." He then drove off toward his other half. Ophanimon looked at Daichi, who shrugged his shoulders.

SonGokumon and Slayerdramon held each other back with their weapons. "So, you return," SonGokumon said.

"You can't keep a good Digimon down," Slayerdramon said. "But this time, I've brought a friend. Brakedramon!" Suddenly, six drills flew in toward SonGokumon. He barely avoided them all and was struck by the last one. Brakedramon came up next to him and dug his head, tails, and back drills, connected to robotic lombs, into the ground. "Infinity Borer!" Brakedramon's drills began to spin and created a large sand pit, the unstable ground preventing SonGokumon from standing up. The cudgel even dropped out of his hands as he tried to stand.

"Now's our chance!" Isamu said. He held his D-3. "GranKuwagamon!"

_GranKuwagamon Mode Change to… GrandisKuwagamon!_

GrandisKuwagamon flew in and grabbed the cudgel. "You won't need this anymore." He held the cudgel with one hand and used the claws on the other to split it in half.

Ophanimon flew above SonGokumon. "Without your cudgel to protect you, you will fall to our power. Sefirot Crystals!" Her crystals formed and shot at SonGokumon, all direct hits.

Slayerdramon flew next to Brakedramon. "If you don't mind," he said to the mechanical Digimon, "I think it's time we finish this." Brakedramon removed his drills from the sand and backed away. "Now, by the power of Faldchir, I unleash the Dragon Slash! Sky Ripper!" He slashed the sword down on SonGokumon before backing up. "Rising Wave!" He brought the sword back up and generated a wave of energy that hit the evil Digimon. "And Biting Blade!" He flew in and wrapped the sword around SonGokumon, who suddenly burst into flames.

Slayerdramon let go as SonGokumon's body disappeared. "Forgive me, my master," he said. "I have failed you." Soon his data was gone and all that remained was the sand pit.

All four Digimon glowed and returned to Isamu and Daichi. GrandisKuwagamon became Minomon once more, Ophanimon split herself into Kiyoko and Salamon, and Slayerdramon and Brakedramon turned into energy and combined to form Babydramon.

Kiyoko walked up to Daichi. "So, what the heck happened?"

Wormmon spoke up, "That question's been on my mind too."

Daichi just smiled nervously and said, "Well…"

* * *

><p><strong>Now that's an interesting skill. Will it help against the Unifier? There's only one place to find out, and that's on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!<strong>

**Now, another disclaimer: You won't find the name SonGokumon anywhere. The Digimon, however, is real. His name is spelled Gokuwmon, but it doesn't seem pronounceable, and I have this belief that if saying it is a problem, it shouldn't be written (heck, it's only named so because it hasn't been dubbed, so it's probably easier in Japanese). So I tried the name Gokumon (just eliminating the "w") but it turns out that's the Japanese name for another Digimon: Reapermon, an entirely different concept. Then it hit me; Gokuwmon is based on the character Son Goku from the epic _Journey to the West._ Bingo! Name right there!**

**Also, I realize that, if Split Digivolution is kind of a stretch, Warp Split Digivolution is just plain nuts. I will only defend it in this way: It will be important later on (and with only so many chapters to go, you can bet "later on" will be soon).**

**This is CF signing out.**


	47. Unifier

**Yes! We're almost at the end!**

**Disclaimer: Have I ever told you about the time I said I don't own the rights to Digimon? I'm pretty sure it was the, oh, LAST CHAPTER!**

**LAST TIME:  
>DAICHI: As we took a break for the night, a Digi-Agent servant of the Unifier, SonGokumon, challenged us to a fight. Even though he was ultimate level, his quick moves even had Slayerdramon on the ropes. I tried looking for a card that might turn Dracomon into Brakedramon, but after realizing that trying to change the facts was pointless, Dracomon and I accessed a new kind of Digivolution that allowed him to Split Warp Digivolve to both Slayerdramon <em>and<em> Brakedramon. With a... semi-new ally on the field, SonGokumon fell. With luck, that's the last Agent we'll face before the Unifier.**

**Chapter 47  
>Unifier<strong>

The desert was silent. All the Digi-Destined could hear was the occasional wind gust and their footsteps in the sand. No one had said much since continuing their trek that morning. Though they said nothing, everyone could tell that the emotions of the entire group were a mix of concentration and fear.

Searchmon was in front, walking toward the source of the mysterious signal that had taunted them all for so long. Before they started walking, Searchmon said that if they kept a good pace and had little to no distractions, they would reach the Unifier's position by mid-afternoon at the latest. Daichi was now more annoyed than ever that his watch didn't work.

Looking at the sun, they all figured it was a while past noon. All that meant to the Digi-Destined was that their enemy was close. Finally, after hours of walking, Searchmon stopped, prompting the others to stop as well.

Isamu walked up to him. "What's up?"

"Something's not right," Searchmon answered.

"How do you mean?" Daichi asked.

"Based on my systems," Searchmon replied, "the Unifier should be almost three Digimeters in front of us."

"I take it that's supposed to be close?" Kiyoko said.

Dracomon looked around. "But I don't see anything. Not even a mirage."

"Now you see my problem," Searchmon said.

"But how can he be here and… not here… at the same time?" Kiyoko asked.

"Maybe he's just invisible or something," Gatomon suggested. Suddenly the ground began to shake. The sand in front of Searchmon began to rise, almost like something was under it.

"Quick, everybody, run!" Daichi yelled. Searchmon De-Digivolved into Wormmon and everyone ran in the direction they just came from. The sand continued to rise and slipped off what appeared to be a metal object: a pair of cannons by the look of them. Under them, as they continued upward, was something that looked like a purple and yellow aura in the shape of a bird or a dragon. Under this aura was a fearsome creature that could only be described as a monster. Its body was mostly black with an orange chest, and was larger than any of the Digi-Destined Digimon in their largest forms. It had four arms, two of which were lower and holding the creature up, the hands on both pairs resembling, Kiyoko noticed, LadyDevimon's left hand. The arms were long and lanky, a stark contrast to its legs: short, stout, and muscular. Its face was covered by a fearsome helmet with a horn on the nose. Its mouth was huge and, as the creature finally lifted itself out of its hiding place, it opened wide as it roared to signal its arrival.

No one said a word, save Daichi who was activating the Analyzer. "Ladies and gentlemon," he said with as little emotion as possible to hide his fear, "I give you Milleniummon. A mega level virus Digimon with mysterious origins. Not even the Digi-Analyzer has much info beyond that."

"Welcome, Digi-Destined," the creature said in a slow, almost whispering voice. "I have been waiting for you."

"Sorry we're late," Dracomon dared to say, trying to lighten up the mood. "Would've been here sooner if not for your goons."

"Yes," Milleniummon hissed. "I too have found them bothersome at times, but they have their uses."

"But aren't you their leader?" Kiyoko asked.

"In a manner of speaking," Milleniumon answered. "In a broad sense, yes, I am the one who brought the Digi-Agents together. But like a game of chess, they were little more than pawns for my ultimate plan."

"Taking over the human world, am I right?" Isamu said. "GranDracmon couldn't have been planning that just for himself, not if he was talking to you about it."

"I forget how clever you can be even with your age," Milleniummon said. "It is indeed my ambition to rule over the humans."

"You seem to have been doing a fine job here already," Gatomon said. "I should know. I've seen what your Agents have done."

"But in a way," Milleniummon said, "the human world has so much more to offer."

"What do you mean?" Kiyoko asked.

"Think about it. This world is called the Digital World. That's 'digital', as in computers and modern technology. Our world was created through such devices, ever since the first computer in your world was powered on. If your world has the power to create a whole new one unwittingly, what else is this power capable of when used knowingly? I want that power for myself. And while I'm there, I will assert my dominance over your world and give the humans a chance to see what they've created.

"But I wasn't the only one with such ambitions. GranDracmon was to be my link to the happenings of the Digital World, and in return, he would be the visible leader of the Digi-Agents. But as he thought about my plans for your world, he began to take an interest in it as well, and he began to plot my overthrow. I was planning on dealing with him when my takeover was complete, but you seem to have done my work for me."

"If you knew what he was going to do," Isamu asked, "why did you still keep him around?"

"I had my reasons," Milleniummon answered. "But all of that matters little now. He is gone, and soon you will all follow in his footsteps."

"That might be difficult," Dracomon said. "Have you seen that guy's feet? They're huge!" ("Dracomon," Daichi said warningly.)

"You came here to fight me and stop my plans," Milleniummon said. "It would be a shame if you came all the way here just to chat."

"Then like a famous song from our world," Isamu said, "a little less conversation, a little more action." The Digimon all lined up in front of their partners, their faces indicating they were ready for battle.

"Hey Digimon…" they all shouted.

"Hey Digimon!" the humans finished.

_Wormmon Warp Digivolve to… GranKuwagamon!_

_Digi-Modify! Shared Secrets, activate! Dracomon Split Warp Digivolve to… Slayerdramon! Brakedramon!_

_Bio-Merge, activate! Gatomon Bio-Merge to… Ophanimon!_

All four Digimon surrounded Milleniummon on all sides: Slayerdramon and Ophanimon to the front, GranKuwgamon and Brakedramon from behind. "Four to one, buster," Brakedramon said.

"The odds do not appear to be stacked in your favor," Slayerdramon added.

"What are we waiting for, then?" Ophanimon asked. She held her hands in front of her. "Sefirot Crystals!" The other Digimon soon followed suit. "Dimension Scissors!" "Destroyer Rush!" "Rising Wave!" All four attacks flew toward Milleniummon.

The Digimon just smiled. The aura on his back suddenly lifted its wings and absorbed the Dimension Scissors and the Rising Wave. He also lifted his upper hands and blocked the crystals and drills.

The Digi-Destined Digimon looked in surprise at how easily their attacks were blocked. Ophanimon was especially worried that her crystals, crystals of holy power, were blocked by Milleniummon's physical body. However, she tried to forget it and instead threw her javelin. "Eden's Javelin!" Slayerdramon also decided to charge in with his Sky Ripper attack

But there were still complications: the javelin bounced harmlessly off the twin cannon on Milleniummon's back, and as Slayerdramon got closer to him, the aura's wings rose and engulfed him, causing him to fly out and land on his back.

"Brakedramon!" GranKuwagamon called out. "Let's try to rush him at once." Brakedramon nodded.

Isamu and Daichi heard this and took out their Digivices. Daichi held a card in his hand. "Digi-Modify! Hyper Speed, activate!" Isamu's D-3 glowed.

_GranKuwagamon Mode Change to… GrandisKuwagamon!_

Both Digimon charged in with their weapons ready: GrandisKuwagamon with Grandis Scissors, Brakedramon with Infinity Borer. As they closed in, the aura started to flare up. It shot out behind Milleniummon and knocked the two back.

Milleniummon turned to the Digimon that tried to rush him. He lifted his lower arms and grabbed them. Daichi was surprised that Milleniummon was able to carry Brakedramon by just the neck. Milleiummon then turned back to Ophanimon and Slayerdramon. Using his upper arms, he grabbed them as well. With all four Digimon captive, he then threw them all to the ground; they were all in a heap, just able to stand up.

"My turn," Milleniummon said. He lowered himself so the cannons on his back faced the Digimon. "Dimension Destroyer!" The cannons started to charge up and two white lights appeared at the end. The Digimon saw this and got out of the way just before he fired. The blasts came out as a bright light that exploded when it hit the ground. Sand flew everywhere, and the boys, who were far enough away from the battle, could still feel its power.

"This may just be me," Isamu said, "but I don't think this is going too well."

"What was your first hint?" Daichi asked "That last attack, or the fact that he hasn't even felt our attacks?"

"Do you now see how futile it is to go against me?" Milleniummon said. "The only reason I've hidden myself for so long is because I wanted no one to know of my existence, not because I am not powerful. And that last attack you all suffered…" he smiled. "That wasn't even the strongest of my powers." He then reached out with all four arms and grabbed and threw the Digimon once again; they were still too weak from being thrown the first time too try to avoid him. Milleniummon opened his mouth and a large, black sphere came out of it. "Ultimate Fusion!" The sphere launched itself and became bigger as it flew it to the Digimon, who were too tired to get up. The sphere came on top of them and stopped, not doing anything else.

"What just happened?" Isamu said worriedly.

"Just a pocket dimension," Milleniummon explained, "that has now trapped your friends in a world of eternal darkness."

"Oh man," Daichi said. He pressed some buttons on his D-Power to try to see through his Digimon and check their status; however, the signal was very weak and nothing showed up. "Man, I've never had to do this with two Digimon before," Daichi said.

"Well, try to focus on one," Isamu said excitedly.

"I'm trying," Daichi responded, "but nothing's working!" Suddenly, the sphere started to shift and fluxuate until it finally dispersed. All the Digimon were still alive, but Ophanimon looked worse than ever; when the sphere disappeared, she was groaning loudly, like she was the one to disperse it.

Milleniummon simply said, "Hmm. I suppose you must be grateful that your angel friend is a holy Digimon. Admittedly, I've never had the chance to see what happens when such a Digimon is trapped within the pocket dimension. Normally, nothing survives its eventual implosion."

"Ophanimon!" Daichi said. "Stand down now! You're too weak to keep fighting and Kiyoko could be killed!"

"When has that ever stopped us before?" Ophanimon said as she tried to get up. The other Digimon were doing the same. "Besides, if we lose here, we're dead anyway."

"She's right, Daichi," Slayerdramon said. "Kiyoko is no safer with you two then she is now."

"And most likely," Brakedramon added, "we'll all share her fate."

"We can't just give in now," GrandisKuwagamon added. "Not without at least trying to put a stop to his plans."

"And how would you do that?" Milleniummon challenged. "At your current strength, it would take a miracle to destroy me."

Something in what Milleniumon said suddenly struck a chord in Isamu's memory. He started thinking. _It would take a miracle…_ "That's it!" he said aloud, startling Daichi.

"What's it?" Daichi asked.

"Milleniummon's right," Isamu explained, prompting a confused look from Daichi. "It _will _take a miracle. I had completely forgotten about this." He took out his D-3 and pressed one of the buttons. A symbol, like a stylized M, appeared on the screen. "Gennai said this was a one-time deal, so I'd say that time is now. GrandisKuwagamon!" His Digimon looked at him. "Remember what I told you about Golden Armor? Time to see it in action!" GrandisKuwagamon nodded and turned into a streak of light that flew to Isamu and changed into Minomon.

"Let's hope this works," Minomon said.

"It should," Isamu replied. "If it has the word 'miracle' in its name, it will work." He pointed his D-3 at Minomon.

"Golden Armor, energize!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sure hope there's something to that whole wishing for miracles thing. Whatever you do, don't you dare miss the exciting climax of Digimon: Digital Monsters!<strong>

**One more chapter left!**

**This is CF signing out.**


	48. Miracle

**This is it, folks. Endgame time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon at all. Why do we put these here? So we don't get sued for copyright issues. **

**LAST TIME:  
>ISAMU: Well, this is it. We've finally met the Unifier, Millenniumon, and man is he one tough cookie. Even with four megas, we can hardly touch him, which is a lot less than what we can say for him. Our only hope now is the Digi-Egg of Miracles, the Egg Gennai gave me back at his place. Here's hoping it lives up to its name.<strong>

**Chapter 48  
>Miracle<strong>

"Golden Armor, energize!" The D-3 flashed a golden glow and the Digi-Egg of Miracles shot out of it. The Egg touched Minomon and the gold light allowed him to Digivolve into Wormmon. The Egg then disappeared and was replaced by the Crest of Miracles. Wormmon started to glow with the same hue as the Egg.

"Wormmon Golden Armor Digivolve to…" Wormmon's size increased to just a little taller than the humans. His body was shaped like a large beetle with eight limbs, six of them being arms. Each arm held a small rod with a decorative crest on each end. His new head looked like an army helmet with two antennae. He wore a large, purple beaded necklace and a cloth over his waist. "Kongoumon!"

Millenniumon looked at this new form and quietly chuckled. "You would trade in a much larger and threatening appearance for this?"

"Size doesn't always matter," Kongoumon said. "For instance…" he held the rods around him so that they barely touched each other. "Vajra Strike!" He jumped up and spun so that the rods were on the edge of his spin. He flew up to Milleniummon, just under his chin, and struck him. Milleniummon grunted in pain and Kongoumon landed.

"He actually hurt Millenniumon," Daichi said.

"It will take more than me to fully defeat him, though," Kongoumon said. "First, Ophanimon." He turned to the angel, who was still struggling to stand up. Kongoumon arranged his vajra again, this time in a complete circle in front of him. "Power Vajra! Be healed by the light of miracles!" An unknown energy shot out from the ends of the vajra and flowed into Ophanimon.

"Something's happening," Ophanimon said. "We can feel power returning to us. It's almost as if the fight for us has only started." The energy stopped flowing and Ophanimon stood tall.

Kongoumon then turned to the boys. "Daichi." Daichi nearly jerked in surprise. "Take out your Blue Card; it has one last secret to share." Daichi, too confused to say anything, took the card out of his pocket and held it in front of him. "Power Vajra! May two become one once more!" The energy shot out from the ends of the vajra again and flowed into Daichi's card. The color of the card started to change again, but instead of red, it settled on green.

Daichi didn't bother asking what this card did or how Kongoumon knew of this. Instead he brought the card to his D-Power. "Digi-Modify! Final Secret, activate!"

Slayerdramon and Brakedramon started glowing in their respective colors before they were lifted off the ground by a mysterious force. "Slayerdramon!" The knight Digimon suddenly became blue energy. "Brakedramon!" He too became energy, colored green. The two energies started swirling together. "DNA Digivolve to…" The two energies combined and took on a solitary shape. The new figure looked like a standard-sized dragon: red in color with a white chest and a muscular build. Its wings, however, were huge, with a wingspan almost four times the size of its body, and appeared metallic on the outside. On its right arm, where the hand should be, was a weapon that looked like either a laser or a lance, if not both. It spoke with the voices of both Slayerdramon and Brakedramon. "Examon!"

Daichi was amazed at what just occurred. "Two really have become one," he said.

"Now," Examon said, "let's end this battle, with Millenniumon being at the losing end."

"I will not be defeated by mere trickery!" Millenniumon shouted. "Dimension Destroyer!" He fired his cannons at all three Digimon. Examon closed his wings around them and the blasts hit the wings. The wings unfurled, showing none of the Digimon were harmed; even Examon, the only one the blasts touched, didn't seem to be hurt.

"Trickery, is it?" Examon said with a smile on his face. "Is this trickery? Avalon's Thrust!" He sped toward Millenniumon with his lance in front of him. He struck the aura and it seemingly screamed before disappearing. Millenniumon crouched down.

"He's been weakened," Ophanimon said. "Sephirot Crystals!" She fired her crystals at the monstrous Digimon, who couldn't raise one hand to defend himself.

"This is not possible," Millenniumon said.

"I'd say it's very possible," Kongoumon said, "since it's happening as we speak."

"You evil reign is at an end," Ophanimon stated.

"And your evil ambitions have been foiled before they have even begun," Examon added.

"Long story short, Millenniumon…" Daichi started.

"You've lost!" Isamu finished.

"Power Vajra!" Kongoumon arranged his vajra and started shooting the mysterious energy at Milleniummon. "Eden's Jaevelin!" Ophanimon threw her javelin at the Digimon. "Pendragon's Glory!" Examon pointed his lance at Millenniumon and fired a high-powered laser at him. All three attacks struck the part on his back that connected his body and the cannon. Millenniumon screamed in pain and anger before he finally collapsed.

The Digimon returned to the humans' side. As Millenniumon's data began to disappear, he said, very weakly, "You have not won yet. Though my body is gone, my evil will live on!" Suddenly, instead of disappearing as any other Digimon would have, shrinking from the outside to the center, his body simply exploded into countless thousands of tiny fragments. Of these fragments, about small fraction of them stayed in the air for several seconds.

"What are those?" Ophanimon asked.

"They look familiar," Isamu said. "But I can't put my finger on it. This whole thing reminds of the show. I know Millenniumon was in a flashback sequence for a few seconds but… Oh, no." Suddenly, the fragments flew straight at the Digi-Destined. "If those things touch us…"

"I'll handle it," Kongoumon said. "Power Vajra! Protect us from evil!" A large dome, large enough to cover even Examon, appeared over them all as the fragments continued their course. No sooner was the shield up that the fragments hit it and everyone could more easily see them: they looked like small, black, spiked balls, almost no different than certain types of wild seeds in the human world. Once all the specks hit the shield, they dropped to the ground at the base of the dome. Kongoumon released the shield and everyone started to relax.

Ophanimon was the first to De-Digivolve, splitting into Salamon and Kiyoko. "Wow," was all Kiyoko could muster. They were soon followed by Examon, who glowed teal and shrunk back down to Babydramon. Kongoumon De-Digivolved last, glowing gold and shrinking to Minomon. The glow became a streak of energy that disappeared into the sky.

Everyone looked up and watched as the energy vanished. "What happened?" Kiyoko asked.

"Well," Isamu answered, "Gennai did say that the Digi-Egg of Miracles vanishes after each use."

"And you've used it well," said a voice behind them. Everybody turned and found…

"Gennai!" the boys yelled in surprise.

Kiyoko stared wide-eyed at him. "Hey, you're the old man. Minus the trenchcoat, anyway."

"Good to see you all again," Gennai said, "and under the best of terms."

"How long have you been here?" Minomon asked.

"About a minute or so," Gennai answered. "Believe me, it's just not the same watching a battle on TV than it is watching it being played out in front of you."

"Yeah?" Daichi said. "Well, try being one of the parties involved."

"The good thing is you're still alive," Gennai said. "And I doubt we'll be seeing much of Millenniumon again. He wasn't a natural Digimon, rather the product of data combined in a monstrous way. There'll be no eggs coming from that one."

"So, quick question," Kiyoko said. "What are these things?" She pointed to the specks that had flown after them before.

"I believe Isamu can answer that best," Gennai replied. "After all, he seemed to be the most worried."

"And for good reason," Isamu responded. "They're Dark Spores, parasitic data nodes that, if attached to a host, can make them darker and more prone toward evil."

"So touching these things is a no-no?" Babydramon asked.

"Big time," Isamu said.

"Anyway," Gennai interrupted, "I'm here for more than just to offer you congratulations, but to give you a ride back to your world."

"Oh, no," Babydramon said. "The last time you gave us a ride, I nearly broke my wings."

"I never said _I'd_ give you guys a ride," Gennai said with a smile. He snapped his fingers and suddenly a clear, blue sphere surrounded the Digi-Destined. The sphere lifted up and carried everyone inside it with them. On the ground below, Gennai gave them a wave good-bye before he disappeared with another snap of his fingers.

"Does he do that all the time?" Kiyoko asked.

"I guess it's one of those things you have to get used to," Isamu chuckled.

The sphere soon came to a stop. Everyone looked outside and saw an amazing sight. The sphere was near a clawed hand that appeared to be made out of clouds. In fact, the whole serpentine body seemed to be like this. The body was all wrapped up in chains. The only seemingly solid part was the head of the creature, though it looked more like a mask, yellow and blue, with a lightning-shaped horn on the nose area. The creature also had a long, flowing, white beard and mustache. They also noticed that their sphere was just one of many that surrounded the creature's other limbs.

"Azulongmon," Isamu said in wonder. "The Sovereign of the East."

"Greetings, Digi-Destined," Azulongmon said. His voice was calm but commanding. "Forgive Gennai for being so abrupt, but time is of the essence."

"Don't worry," Babydramon said. "I've kinda come to expect it." Azulongmon then started moving through the sky at amazing speed.

"So, let me ask you something," Kiyoko said. "You're supposed to be one of these Sovereign Digimon, like a god, right? So where were you guys when Millenniumon first showed up?"

Azulongmon did not hesitate in answering. "Even if we could have weakened our power to the point where we wouldn't destroy the Digital World, a battle between us and Millenniumon would still have left some side effects that would have taken years at the very least to fix. No, the most we could do was to call three young people that best exhibited the traits of my fellow Sovereign. The three other Sovereign had created the crests long ago for just such an emergency, based on their defining trait. From the Northern Turtle, Ebonwumon, whose age, two heads, and wisdom allow him to see the best path, came the Crest of Acceptance. From the Southern Phoenix, Zhuqiaomon, whose fiery passion cannot stand to see evil come to pass, came the Crest of Justice. From the Western Tiger, Baihumon, whose youth and eagerness would make him the strongest of all of us if not for his recklessness, came the Crest of Willpower. As for me, as the only Sovereign who can come to this plane without incident, it was my duty to hide the crests and tags until the time had come."

"What about our Digivices?" Isamu asked. "Where do they come in?"

"Those were made by Gennai," Azulongmon answered. "He is our envoy in this plane of the Digital World, as well as the one who called you all here. He developed the Digivices based on your unique style. For Daichi, it was your knowledge of how the Digital World works. For Isamu, it was your ability to make choices on a whim by learning from experience. For Kiyoko, it was your heart to connect yourself to your Digimon."

"Speaking of which," Kiyoko asked, "what happened when I used that Gatomon card back home?"

"Unlike the boys, you had to be brought into this world yourself. The Digivice needed to know who your partner was and where to find her. How you knew to use that card in particular gets too complicated for your minds to handle." Azulongmon started to slow down. "We are nearly there."

"So, just what was the big hurry?" Babydramon asked.

"It's been a while since they've been home, hasn't it?" Minomon replied.

"Not only that," Azulongmon said. "You see, the Digital World used to run on its own time. What would seem like days here could only be a couple of hours there."

"So really," Daichi mused, "We've probably been gone for only less than day."

"Wait," Salamon said. "Used to run?" she repeated.

"Up until Milleniummon gained power, that was the case," Azulongmon explained. "But as his and GranDracmon's experiments of transportation to the human world grew more intense, the more our timestream started to slow down, and it will eventually meet up with yours."

"Wait," Isamu said. "What will happen if—?"

"Don't worry," Azulongmon responded. "Even when our timestream meets up with yours, nothing will even be felt, let alone noticed. However, once the timestreams meet, all portals on this side will close and prohibit you from ever going back." The Digi-Destined all gasped at this. "I'll let you down here. The portal will be in sight when you land. There are only ten minutes before the timestreams meet. The portal will close then."

"Will we ever come back?" Kiyoko asked with a hint of sadness.

"As long as you call yourself the Digi-Destined," Azulongmon answered, "there's no telling what the future will hold for you." Suddenly, the Digi-Destined felt their sphere dropping to the ground. They were lowered below a canopy and set down in a forest. The sphere dissipated when it touched the ground. True to Azulongmon's word, the portal, a swirling light, was only a few yards away from their landing point.

"Guys," Daichi said, "you know what comes here, right?" Isamu nodded and Kiyoko strained to keep herself from crying. Even the Digimon seemed to know what was coming. "This is where we part ways."

"You're leaving us here?" Babydramon said as he flew up to meet Daichi's face.

"Babydramon, I don't like it either," Daichi said, "but the human world is no place for a Digimon. If someone discovered you and… something happened to you because of it… I'd never forgive myself for that."

Babydramon had his head bowed. "I guess you got a point there. Can't say I won't miss you, though."

"Hey," Daichi said, "just another thing for both of us to accept." The two smiled.

"Well, Minomon," Isamu said, picking up the little Digimon, "guess this is it. Been nice working with you, partner."

"It was nice _to_ be your partner," Minomon replied. "Don't forget us, okay?"

"How can I?" Isamu said with a smile on his face. He could tell that Minomon was smiling too.

Kiyoko knelt down toward Salamon. "Salamon, I… I just want you to know… you're the best friend I ever had. And I don't say that lightly."

"And you're my best friend too, Kiyoko," Salamon said. Kiyoko couldn't hold back anymore and hugged Salamon and started sobbing. "It's okay, Kiyoko," Salamon said. "Let it out."

"I'll miss you so much," Kiyoko said. She held Salamon for a couple more minutes before they all realized the humans had to go soon, while the portal was still open.

The humans stood facing the portal. They all took one last look at their friends, turned back to the portal, held hands and walked into the light.

* * *

><p>The humans found themselves in the cabin Daichi and Isamu had been staying in for summer camp. It was nighttime. They all let go of each other. Daichi and Isamu took off their backpacks. Kiyoko went over to the bottom bunk and sat down, face in her hands. Daichi sat next to her with a hand on her shoulder; she didn't make a move to push it away.<p>

Isamu, meanwhile, went to Daichi's laptop and turned it on. After waiting for it to load up, he looked brought up a calander program. "Looks like Azulongmon was right," he said. "It's the morning of the night we left for the Digital World. Just a couple hours left until wake-up call." He looked back at the others. They either hadn't been paying attention or just didn't care because they didn't even look up at him. Isamu just went to the bed and sat on the other side of Kiyoko. He didn't say anything.

However, he thought he heard something. He looked at the backpacks and saw them move slightly. Isamu got up and opened his own backpack. He looked inside and found…

"Minomon?" Isamu nearly yelled in surprise. The other two looked up at him. He reached into the backpack and pulled out the little pinecone-shaped Digimon. "What are you—?" He didn't finish the sentence, just hugged him.

Surprised, Daichi went to his own backpack. He opened it and Babydramon flew out of the opening, with Salamon jumping out and running to Kiyoko. Kiyoko started crying again, but this time with happiness, as the little dog jumped into her lap.

"But," Daichi said, "what are you guys…?"

"What?" Babydramon said. "Did you really think that safety was a real reason to keep us away from here? I mean, think about it, with the Agents gone, things are bound to get boring real fast."

"Besides," Salamon added, "I just couldn't bear the thought of Kiyoko's face being so tortured."

"Is that what I looked like?" Kiyoko asked.

"Worse, actually," Salamon answered.

"We'd just rather be with our friends," Minomon said. No one said anything for the rest of the night, content with just being together.

* * *

><p><strong>Would I lose manly points if I told you I almost cried<em> writing<em> this chapter?**

**Nevertheless, this ends our heroes' adventures in the Digital World.**

**But the story's not over yet folks...**


	49. Epilogue

**Discl- You get the idea.**

**Epilogue**

"You sure he'll be okay with it?" Kiyoko asked as they waited at the parking lot.

"Trust me," Daichi said. "Dad is without a doubt the friendliest guy you'll ever meet. And Mom… well, I don't know how your mom was, but mine's as good a mother as the next woman."

"Here he comes," Isamu said, grabbing the attention of the other two. The morning after they got back from the Digital World, Daichi e-mailed his father saying that their task had been completed earlier than expected and to pick them up at the end of the week as planned and to expect a visitor.

The blue car stopped in front of them the front passenger side window rolled down. "Hey, Daichi," the man inside said. "How was camp?"

"Eventful, to say the least," Daichi responded as he placed his duffle with Isamu's above the car.

"And this must be your new lady friend," Daichi's dad said, having taken note of Kiyoko's presence.

"My name's Kiyoko," she said as she bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Sato."

"Pleasure's all mine," he replied. "Personally, I think it's about time Daichi got a girlfriend."

"Dad!" Daichi yelled. Kiyoko just giggled.

"Anyway," Daichi's dad said to Kiyoko, "are your parents busy with something? I know that's Isamu's story, but I'm just asking."

"It's a long story," Kiyoko said.

"Well, pile in everyone," Mr. Sato said. Daichi took the front seat while Isamu and Kiyoko got in the back. The car started and moved toward the exit of the parking lot.

"So, Daichi," Mr. Sato began, "something I've wanted to know. What exactly was that 'thing' you thought you were going to spend days doing?"

Daichi looked back at the others, who both nodded. It had been decided the night before what they would tell Daichi's father. "I told it like it is, Dad," Daichi answered. "That card game I play, Digimon, is a real thing, and Isamu, Kiyoko, and I all went to the Digital World to stop a great evil."

Mr. Sato laughed. "And here Mom says you'll never be a novelist like your old man. You could literally sell millions with that."

Daichi smiled smugly. "Okay, I was hoping to do this the easy way, but…" He took his backpack, which he had set on the floor in front of him, and unzipped it. "You might want to pull over," he said. Mr. Sato just smirked as if deciding to humor Daichi's request. As soon as he pulled up to the side of the road, Daichi pulled out Babydramon. "Dad, meet Babydramon, my partner Digimon." just stared in amazement, not daring to make a sound. "Don't worry, he's perfectly safe," Daichi said.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Daichi's dad," Babydramon said, startling Mr. Sato a little more.

"And these two…?" he said, daring to look back. Isamu had already opened his backpack, releasing Minomon and Salamon to their respective partners.

Mr. Sato turned back to Daichi. "Eventful, you say, huh? Well, good thing this is a three hour road trip. I'm way too curious to leave this alone."

"Don't worry, Mr. Sato," Isamu said. "You'll have all the details you'll need… and then some." Mr. Sato just set the car to "drive" and continued down the road, waiting to hear this interesting story.

* * *

><p><strong>And thus endeth my tale of Digimon: Battle! Hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**Right now, I think I'll go back to some other projects that really need my attention *cough*ActionAnimeBrawl*cough***

**This is CF, most definitely, signing out.**


End file.
